Love is an Adventure
by The Pirate Queen of Ginger
Summary: Sequel to 'A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding' Jack and Amy have been together for nearly a year and decide to visit Port Royal. But once they get there, things start to go wrong and they get help from someone they never expected. CHAPTER 23 POSTED!
1. Where did that apple come from?

**Ta-da! It's 'Love is an Adventure'…again. I'm so sorry it took me so long to repost the chapters. This story was deleted because of my Harry Potter disclaimers. Which I am sad about because I loved writing them and I know many of you loved them too. So let's have a moment of silence for the Harry Potter Disclaimers (moment of silence). Ok now that's done, this is the sequel to 'A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding'. The story also got deleted, I don't know why yet, and I hope to also have that story up soon also.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to have to do disclaimers the old, boring way. So… I do not own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. All the things that were not in the movie are mine. And here is 'Love is an Adventure'…again.**

_**Chapter 1: Where did that apple come from?**_

Jack opened the door and looked inside. There was no sound of movement from within the room. He walked in the rest of the way in and closed the door behind him and caught sight of the bed. The thought of lying on the nice, soft bed made him start to doze off. Yawning, he walked over to the bed, and got under the covers. He grabbed a pillow and placed under his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something warm wrap around his leg and wrap around his stomach.

"Where have you been?" Jack opened his eyes and laid on his back. Hovering above him was a smiling Amy Jones.

"I had to dock the ship."

"How long does it take?"

"We arrived in Tortuga on time. What more do ye want? I had to make sure no one saw me."

"The rest of the crew already knows you sneak in here at night. The only one we have to watch out for is Gibbs."

"And that's why I was late. How much longer do we have to keep this up?"

"Don't know. We've been doing fine for the past ten months."

"It gets sort of tiring."

"I know. It does get annoying. Gibbs wouldn't like us sharing a room unless we were like married or something. But for now we have to live with it. And you're here now at least. That counts for something." She patted him on the cheek and laid down on her side of the bed.

"Did someone miss me?" Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I do get kind of cold in this big bed all by myself. That's where you come in."

"I can help ye with that."

"I know you can." Jack bent down to kiss Amy and pulled her closer to him.

"Remember, we're meeting Sarah and Johnny tomorrow. I haven't seen them for about five months now. And I want to see my ship."

"I know. You've been reminding me everyday for the last two weeks."

"I didn't want you to forget."

"You wouldn't let me."

"I know." The captain smiled and placed a kiss on her neck and rubbed her stomach.

"Well I don't know about ye, but I'm tired and I could really use some sleep."

"You're tired? Well ok then, if you say so." Amy closed her eyes and hugged her pillow.

"What? Did ye have somethin' else in mind?" he said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"I did, but since you're tired we can wait until another night. Goodnight Jack." She hugged her pillow tighter and turned herself away from Jack.

"On second thought I'm not tired. I'm awake."

"Now, now Jack. You said you were tired and I don't want you to be mad at me for keeping you up all night."

"I won't get mad at ye. I promise. I'll hold nothing against ye." He took his arm away from Amy and hovered himself over her.

"Jack you said you tired and I'm holding you to that."

"I changed me mind! I didn't know what I was saying before!" Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. She placed one of her hands on his face and used the other the brush a lose hair out of his face.

"Jack, you said you were tired. So I'm going to let you get some sleep. You need it."

"I don't need sleep!"

"Yes you do. And I'm starting to feel tired now too so it's too late to do anything. Now go get some sleep." Amy blew Jack a kiss and went back to hugging her pillow.

"I was lying! I'm wide wake! I didn't mean it!"

"Go to sleep Jack."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Goodnight Jack." Jack sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Me and my big mouth."

"So you finally admit it."

"I thought ye were supposed to be asleep."

"Sleep talking." Jack grunted to himself and closed his eyes. Amy took pity on him and let go of her pillow and scooted towards him. Jack smiled and grabbed Amy waist and pulled her on top of him. She tried to crawl off of him but his grip was too strong and he wouldn't let her go.

"Jack let me go."

"Asleep. Can't do anything."

"_Jack_…" He started to snore and tightened his grip around her. "So stubborn. Fine. Night Jack." Amy buried her neck in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

"Night," the pirate captain said.

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep."

"Sleep talking."

"That's my excuse."

"And now it's mine."

"Pirates. Have to steal everything."

"Yep."

* * *

Amy stretched out her arms and yawned. Not to her surprise, Jack had already woken up and was already gone. He did this every time he came into her room. Usually he had to get up earlier to avoid Gibbs and visit his captain duties. She moaned and opened her eyes. The sun was shining into her room and for once, it didn't wake her up.

"I really should get curtains one of these days." She turned onto her side and looked at her clock on her nightstand. It read 6:45. In five minutes she would have to get up to get to breakfast on time. Amy sat up and leaned against the headboard and looked around her room. It looked like a completely different room from what it looked like before when Anamaria lived here. Instead of having dark mahogany furniture, she now had much lighter colored oak furniture and the room actually looked clean…well, mostly. She had gotten rid all of Ana's old furniture, except for a desk and dresser which she gave to Sarah as a gift. The new furniture had mostly came from merchant ships the_ Black Pearl_ had raided over time except for one bookshelf which she took from her room on her ship. The only other things she had taken from her ship were all her clothes, books, and a few other possessions. Everything else came from merchant ships. On her four-poster bed she had a soft, crushed purple velvet bedspread with a flower design sewed on in gold threading. That was the one thing in her room she had gotten herself. She saw it in a shop one day and loved it so much, she stole it.

Amy looked over at her clock again and saw that it was 6:51. Moaning, she took the blankets off of her and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She stood up, sloppily made her bed, and walked across the hard wooden floor to her dresser. She dug out an ivory shirt, dark brown pants and her purple sash. Once all her clothes were out, the blonde pulled her nightgown over her head and began to undress.

* * *

"Mornin' everyone." Amy walked into the galley and smiled at the crew. Many of the men gave her a small nod instead of saying hello. She spotted Jack sitting at his usual spot at the head of the table and sat down at the empty seat next to him.

"Morning Jack." She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to pour oatmeal into her bowl.

"It seems like someone is well rested."

"And wishes he wasn't." She chuckled and rested the oatmeal back on the table.

"Jack, you needed rest. If you didn't need it, you wouldn't have said that you were tired."

"I took it back."

"But you still meant it. The only reason you took it back was for something else. You really were tired and you know it."

"What's yer point?" Amy laughed at herself and smiled at Jack.

"Just forget about it, ok? I'll make it up to you some other time." She winked at Jack and gave him a little smirk. Jack grinned back to her and tossed her an apple.

"I'll hold ye up to that." Amy took a bite out of her apple and began eating her oatmeal.

"I just remembered something. Johnny works in the morning so he won't be available. He'll be free later in the afternoon. So that means you have the whole morning to yourself."

"Aren't you goin' to be here?"

"Nope. Heading over to see me ship. If I'm right, Sarah is going to say that she lost track of time and thought we were coming in tomorrow and was going to clean my ship today. So I'm going to have to drag her over there myself and force her to help me clean my ship. It probably needs it after five months. Afterwards, I'll come and get you and then head over to Sarah's house where we can drink some much needed rum."

"Sounds like a plan. I have a few things I need to tend to meself while I'm here."

"I don't want to know. As long as it doesn't involve some whore or stealing or something else illegal, I don't care."

"No whores. Not sure 'bout the stealing part." Amy laughed and finished off her breakfast. She pushed herself away from the table and stood up while grabbing an apple.

"Well either way, don't get killed."

"Can't make any promises." She smiled and playfully hit Jack on the head.

"You better not. Well, I'm off to drag Sarah out of her house to clean my ship. It's her own bloody fault for being lazy. See ya later." Amy bit into her apple and walked out the door. Jack watched Amy leave the room and went back to eating his own apple. He looked up at the crew and saw them staring at him.

"What?"

"Have ye done it yet?" asked Duncan.

"Does it look like I have?"

"When are yer goin' to? Ya can't keep holding this off much longer."

"Ye don't think I know that. I was goin' to take today to prepare and then do it tonight."

" 'Bout bloody time."

"Does this concern ye?"

"No."

"Then stop complain' and shut up. I'm goin' to do it tonight, savvy?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jack nodded at the crew and kicked his feet up on the table as he continued eating his apple.

* * *

"Sarah, come on. I haven't seen my ship in five months and I want to make sure it is still in good condition." Amy was pulling Sarah's arm while dragging her across the deck. She was trying to pull back Amy from going below deck and trying to pull her back to the streets.

"How about we see it later? Like when it's dark and you can't see as well," Sarah tried to convince Amy.

"No. I want to see my ship. It can't be that bad." Amy gave Sarah one final tug on the arm and finally made it below deck. She let go of Sarah's arm and headed straight for her bedroom door. She reached out her arm to turn the doorknob but Sarah stepped in front of her before she could reach the knob.

"Do you _really_ want to see your room? I mean, why don't you just wait till later, when it's darker and you can't see?"

"Sarah I'm going to see my room whether you like it or not. So live with it."

"Ok. Just remember I lost track of time and I thought you were coming in tomorrow. I was going to clean today. I swear. Don't yell at me."

"Let me see my room first and then I'll see about not yelling." Sarah sighed and stepped away from the door. Amy turned the knob and opened her door. She saw her room for the first time in five months and it looked…filthy. A thick layer of dust could be seen on top of all the furniture, the desk was covered with old papers and pieces of trash, the floor had dirt all over it, and there was a strange odor coming from the room. Basically, every inch of her room was covered with some form of dirt. Amy just hung her mouth open from the shock of how dirty her room was.

"SARAH, HOW COULD LET MY ROOM GET THIS DIRTY?"

"I'm sorry! I was so busy the last few months with my job and Johnny and other things…"

"You work at a bloody dress shop! How could you be busy there? Was there a sudden shortage of dresses or something?"

"People just _happen_ to wear dresses as clothing. They will always be a need for them."

"But you couldn't take just an hour out of your day do clean up a little bit? I've never seen my room this messy before! And that trash on my desk was not there before!"

"Oh, stop your whining. It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD? There's new trash on my desk, a thick layer of dust everywhere, and there's that horrible stench coming from something."

"I think that might be an apple."

"An apple! How did an apple get here?"

"Well, I came here one day and I was going to clean up a bit and I brought an apple to eat and I lost track of it…"

"You mean there's a rotting apple somewhere in my room?"

"Most likely." Amy screamed inside her mouth and stomped out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some buckets and mops! We are going to clean this place up! I will not have my ship this dirty!"

"We!"

"This is all your bloody fault. Besides you said that you were going to clean up anyway today. And that's what you're going to be doing. We're going to be here all morning."

"Well I can't exactly work in a dress."

"You clean your own house in a dress. My ship won't be any different. Besides you said you were going to clean today anyway. So pull up your hair and get ready to work." Sarah leaned against one of the dust-covered bedposts and sighed.

"Stubborn pirate. Been around Jack too much."

* * *

"Hand me that rag." Sarah handed Amy the rag and continued mopping the floor. Both of them had been cleaning Amy's room for almost two hours now. Most of the room was already clean, except for some of the floor and Amy's dresser. Amy had gotten hot from working so she now had taken her boots off and rolled up her pants and sleeves and her hair was in a ponytail. Earlier she had spilled some water on her shirt and now had the front tied up exposing some of her stomach. She dumped the rag into a bucket of water and started scrubbing the top her dresser.

"So…what's between you and Jack these days?" Amy looked at Sarah and then shook her head concentrating on cleaning her dresser.

"Someone is a bit nosey, aren't they?"

"I just want to know. I haven't seen you for five months. You have to be telling me what's been going on in your life."

"Well what about your life?"

"I work in a dress shop and I have a husband. Not much to tell."

"And yet you were so busy you forgot to clean my ship."

"I have been busy, but with things you won't care about. So…has everything been going alright between you two?"

"Yes everything has been going fine."

"You sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, don't you think I would be telling you about it?" Sarah nodded in agreement and went back to mopping.

"So…has he proposed yet?" Amy stopped scrubbing her dresser and looked at Sarah. She just looked back at her with an innocent smile and put her weight on the mop. "I was just wondering."

"Do you _really_ think Jack would be the kind to get married?"

"I thought Johnny wasn't the kind to get married either. But then one day he proposed and I said yes. And we've been together for over a year now. People can surprise you." Amy sighed and went back to cleaning.

"But Jack's different. He's a pirate. Slept with every whore in Tortuga. Has his own ship. Lives life to the fullest. I mean, I know he loves me and all. But I'm not sure he would be the kind to make a big commitment like that. It would be like taking away his freedom. I'm still surprised he loves me and admits it."

"If he did married you, it wouldn't be much different. You already live with him, you're going to be in his life forever, and he loves you. You're kind of already like his wife. The only difference there would be is that it would be recognized by law. Otherwise, you can go back to living your life the way it was before. And you can get lots of presents."

"But still, I don't think Jack would be able to make a commitment like that."

"He already has, unofficially. If you got married, it would only make it official."

"Listen. I love Jack and he loves me. We don't have to get married to prove it. I like the way we live now and I could stay like that for the rest of my life. I'll always have Jack with me and that's all that matters. Even though it would be nice to get married…"

"I knew it! You do want to marry Jack!"

"I've thought about it. I think it would be kind of nice. But if he doesn't ask me, I can live with it. I don't need to be married. Having Jack with me is all I need."

"But you want to. Just ask him what he thinks about it and see what he says. It couldn't hurt."

"I've thought about it. I think I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"But I want you to be fully happy. If you don't get married, fine. I won't hold it against you."

"Thank you. Aren't you supposed to be mopping? Get back to work!" Sarah sighed and went back to mopping.

"Of course you know if you did get married, you would have the honeymoon to look forward to." Amy stopped scrubbing her dresser and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah!"

"What? Don't tell me you wouldn't be." Amy smiled and threw her rag at her.

"Hey!" Amy laughed and Sarah threw the rag back at her. Both of them laughed as Amy finished clean her dresser. Above deck, she could hear footsteps getting louder and someone calling her name.

"Amy?"

"We're down here Jack," Amy yelled. Jack's loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and walked into Amy's room.

"Well it seems the two of ye have been working hard."

"We had to because _somebody_ left my room in such a state of mess."

"I'm sorry! I said I was going to clean it today!" Sarah said trying to defend herself.

"Well we're done now so you can stop complaining. Sarah, can you get a towel from the storage room?"

"Um, sure." Sarah put down the mop she was holding and walked out of the room. Amy picked up the mop and a bucket and placed them by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Amy walked up to Jack and let her hair fall out of a ponytail. Jack only ginned back at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Amy laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled away from Jack and smiled at him.

"Is this why you came here?"

"No. It's just the way ye look. You look so…" Jack grinned again and rubbed the exposed part of her back with his hand. Amy smiled and let out a small moan. She placed one hand on his neck and moved the other onto his back.

"Jack Sparrow you little-" but was cut off. Amy smiled as Jack deepened the kiss. She had both of her arms firmly behind his neck and Jack pulled her as close to him as possible. He had one arm tightly around her waist and one hand on her behind. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure until someone interrupted them.

"I leave you two alone for one second and this is what you do?" Amy pulled away from Jack and leaned her forehead against his.

"I swear that woman has the worst timing," she mumbled.

"Well it seems like you two were having a good time, especially you Jack." Amy took her forehead off of his and looked at Jack. He caught on what Sarah meant and took his hand off Amy's behind.

"What could you _possibly_ want right now?" Amy said with an icy tone.

"I couldn't find the towels."

"Well look somewhere else. Like in the storage room. Away from here. _Now_."

"I did and I still couldn't find any." Amy growled at her and let go of Jack.

"Fine. I'll just have to find them myself." Amy looked at Jack one last time and headed towards the door. When she passed Sarah, she narrowed her eyes as she mouthed the words '_marry_ _him'_ to her. She watched Amy walk into the storage room and then turned to Jack.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"And I need yer advice on something."

"What?"

"Close the door." Sarah closed the door and walked towards Jack.

"What is it?"

"I need yer advice on somethin' for Amy."

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I'm leaving for Florida for a week on Saturday so I'm going to post some extra chapters to last while I'm gone. If you liked it, please review! How many people liked Dead Man's Chest? I loved it! I saw it twice in one day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. TA!**


	2. You Tricked Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yada yada yada…on with the story!**

_**Chapter 2: You tricked me**_

"Come on Jack you lazy pirate, let's go! Sarah we really have to be going now. I'll see you tomorrow." Amy wrapped both of her arms around Jack's left arm and tried to pull him towards the front door.

"Alright. I'll let you two go. When will you be coming over tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. Maybe noon, one o'clock, midnight, whenever I feel like it. Just expect me over some time tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Amy let go of Jack's arm and gave Sarah a hug.

"We'll be leaving now. See ya tomorrow Sarah. And you too Johnny."

"Goodbye Amy. Jack," said Johnny.

"Bye," replied Jack. Amy walked towards Sarah's front door waving goodbye to both of them. Jack took a step forward to follow her, but Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Jack, you better do it tonight. If you don't do it soon, she's going to kill you," she whispered in his ear.

"I know tha'. Crew's been reminding me everyday since I told them."

"So will you do it tonight?"

"Yes I'll do it tonight."

"I would like to be happy _with_ her instead of being happy _without_ her."

"I think you'll have all day tomorrow to do that." Jack watched Amy open the door and take a step outside. He gulped when he looked at her and felt his palms start to sweat.

"Jack don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. She will say yes. You do want to do this right?"

"Yes I want to do this."

"Relax. Everything will go fine, you'll see."

"Hope you're right."

"Jack, are you coming?" Amy called from the door.

"Yeah," he called back.

"Jack, you're doing the right thing. You and Amy are made for each other. Now go and do what you've been planning to do," Sarah reassured Jack.

"Hope this works." Jack nodded to Sarah and Johnny and walked ahead to meet Amy at the door. Jack took one last pleading look at Sarah and she shooed him off right before he closed the door.

"You think they have a chance?" Johnny came up behind Sarah wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"They have as much chance as we did."

"You really think everything will turn out fine?"

"Of course it will. There will be chaos along the way but everything will turn out fine. They're both stubborn, crazy, hopeless, drunk pirates. They're perfect for each other."

* * *

"Jack you lazy bum, come on." Amy called over to Jack from the top of the deck to him still in the street.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jack sighed and finally made his way onto the deck.

"It's about bloody time. Why have you've been so slow lately?"

"Just thinkin' that's all." Amy gave Jack a suspicious look as he smiled back innocently. "Probably could get some leftovers from dinner. That is if they served it. Don't know when they do."

"I'll get some later. You can go ahead and get some if you want Jack." Amy turned away from Jack and walked over to the other side of the deck. She leaned against the railing and placed her elbows on top and held her head up with her hands. Taking in a deep breath of ocean air, and closed her eyes and started thinking about what Sarah said earlier that day.

"And may I ask what yer doing?" She could feel Jack's presence right next to her. The blonde opened her eyes and looked at Jack leaning against the railing facing away from the ocean.

"Just staring at the sunset thinking 'bout things." She took her eyes away from Jack and focused on the ocean. Jack placed his elbows on top of the railing much like Amy's and sighed.

"What do ye see in the sunset?"

"It's just nice to look at, that's all. It's calming, relaxing…it's just nice." Jack nodded his head as if he was understood and looked at the sunset.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course."

"And you know I love you right?"

"Last time I checked ya do. Am I going to like where this goin'?"

"No Jack, it's fine. Nothing bad. At least I hope not…"

"What is it?" Amy sighed and looked towards Jack.

"Well I was just thinking, since you love me and I love you, don't you think it would be nice to get…um…ya know, married?" She bit her lip and waited for Jack's response. He sighed looked away from the ocean and at Amy instead.

"I've thought a'bout it."

"You have?" Amy said in a surprised tone.

"Of course. It's hard not to think about it at least once."

"And what do you think of marriage?" He let out a small sigh and looked back at the ocean.

"I don't think it would be right…at least not yet." Amy opened her mouth in protest and stood up straight.

"And why don't you want to get married now?" she said in an irritated way.

"Well, there's still a lot of things I want to do before I get married." Amy opened her mouth again in surprise and put her hands on her hips.

"And what kinds of things do you want to do?" Jack turned his attention towards and looked at her. He seemed somewhat surprised by the way she looked, pissed off and very annoyed. Not a good sign.

"Well…there's still some things in the world that I would like to do. You know, go on other adventures."

"So you want to go on one last adventure that _I_ would go on anyway since _I_ live on this ship?" Amy was trying her hardest not to yell back. Jack took this as a hint and stood up straight.

"Well I just meant-"

"Or maybe there's an adventure that you have yet to complete that you don't want me to go on?"

"No what I meant was-"

"What is it Jack that you want to do exactly? Do you want to sleep with every whore in Tortuga? Is that it?"

"I think I've already done that."

"WHAT!"

"No! I didn't mean that!"

"Of course you did Jack! If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it!"

"I didn't mean it to come out that way!"

"So is that why you don't want to get married? Because you still have many other whores out there to sleep with? And if you were married you would feel guilt because you had a wife? Which I practically am already! Are you just afraid of commitment?"

"No! It's not that! It's just that I'm a pirate and most times things like this don't work out."

"Well in cased you haven't noticed Jack, I'm a pirate too! "

"You're not a _full_ pirate," he meant to say to himself but came out louder than he wanted. Amy gasped at what he said. That was one of the worst insults that she could get, next to being called a whore. Jack mentally kicked himself for saying what he just did. He went too far and now he was going to pay. Amy growled at him and narrowed her eyes at him. She placed both of her hands on Jack's back and as hard as she could, pushed him over the side of the ship.

"There! Maybe that'll convince you that I _am _a pirate! And I'm locking my door tonight!" Amy narrowed her eyes when she looked out to sea and promptly stomped her foot and turned around to head down to her cabin.

'_Stupid bloody pirate. Doesn't think that I'm a _full _pirate. I can swordfight just as good as him. He knows when someone pisses me off that it's not a good thing. I can take care of myself. I'm just as good as any man on this ship. He just doesn't want to admit that I'm as good as him just because I'm a woman. Stubborn pirate. And he doesn't want to marry me just because he wants to go on some adventures. Well you know what Jack? In cased you haven't noticed I live on this bloody ship so that means that I would go too! He better hope that he doesn't see me the rest of the night if he knows what's good for him. I swear, some times I wonder what I ever saw in him.' _Amy continued thinking these kinds of thoughts about Jack but her thought were interrupted when she passed the galley.

"Hey missy!" shouted out one of the crewmembers.

"What?" she snapped back.

"What's gotten into ye?"

"Oh, well…you'll just have to ask Jack. Bloody pirate," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Where is the ol' Captain anyway?"

"He'll be back up in a few minutes…maybe. And he better hope he doesn't see me if he knows what's good for him." Amy continued mumbling on about Jack as she made her way to her cabin.

"Guess she hasn't been to her cabin yet."

"Boy, is she going to get a big surprise."

"Bet she's going to feel like an idiot."

* * *

"Bloody pirate. Stupid bloody selfish, stubborn, drunk, crazy, sneaky, difficult pirate." Amy continued walking to her room with her right hand made into a fist. She took a deep breath, in efforts to calm herself down. When she breathed in, she smelt something very strange in the air.

"Is that…lavender?" She took another breath in and confirmed it was lavender.

"Why would something smell like lavender? Oh no, did something spill in my room?" She sighed and ran to her door. She turned the knob and opened her door when a sudden rush of the smell of lavender came rushing towards her.

"What the hell…" Her room didn't look like her room anymore. There were candles lit everywhere illuminating the room and made everything in the room looked as if it was glowing. It gave the room a romantic feeling to it. The strangest thing was on her bed. The top of her comforter on her bed was covered cover with white rose petals, her favorite.

"Did Jack have something to do with this? What is he trying to…" her words were cut off when she looked in the center of the bed. There was one whole white rose in the center of the bed next to a small box. Curiously, Amy walked closer to the bed and looked at the rose. She fingered the petals and picked and the rose and brought to close enough to her face to smell it. A smile came upon her lips and looked down at the small box. Gently, she put down the rose in its original spot and picked up the box. Biting her lip as she opened the box, hoping it was what she was thinking. And it was. Her face it up when she saw what was in the box. It was a ring. In the middle was a fair sized diamond with two smaller sapphires one on either side, on a silver band.

Amy picked it up out of the box and tossed the box on the bed. She held the ring with both of her hands for a second to take some more time to admire it. She smiled as she slid the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand.

"Jack. He does want me to marry him." As she was busy still admiring the ring, reality sunk in. "OH MY GOD JACK! I pushed him over the side of the ship for no reason at all! I'm the biggest idiot in the world! I'm too stubborn for my own good! God, why couldn't I just slap him? Jack is never going to let me live this down!" Amy quickly ran out of her room as fast as she could and ran the hallway. When she passed the galley doorway, she stopped to look to see if Jack was there

"Is Jack here?"

"No. Hasn't come back yet," one crewmember answered her question.

"Damn. I'm an idiot." She sighed and started running down the hallway again.

"Guess she went in her room."

"Told ya she'd feel like an idiot."

* * *

"Jack! Jack, where are you? Jack!" Amy ran over to the railing of the deck and looked all over for him in the water. Finally, she spotted him swimming towards the dock holding his hat in one hand. She smiled to herself and ran down to the docks to meet him. She made her way to the dock that Jack was swimming to and stood on the very edge waiting for him. Before he came, she hid her left hand behind her back so Jack couldn't see that she was wearing the ring. Soon, he came swimming up to the dock and stopped right by her feet. He placed his hat on the wooden dock and looked up at her. Amy looked back down at him with a smirk on her face.

"You tricked me."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. _You_ tricked me."

"Oh. Ye mean that," he said with a grin growing on his face.

"Yes. You know what I mean."

"Of course I do. And what did ye think?"

"You want to know what I thought?"

"Yes." Amy bent down on her knees so their noses were almost touching.

"You _really_ know want to know what I thought?"

"Am I going to get slapped?" Amy laughed and smiled back at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. She put one hand on either side of his face and held him tightly. Without Amy knowing, he took both of his arms out of the water and placed them on her back. With one quick move, he pulled her closer to him and pulled her down into the water on top of him so both of them fell back into the water. Jack pulled Amy back up from the water and broke the kiss. She quickly let go of him so she could tread water and stay afloat.

"Jack!"

"Revenge." A giant smirk could be seen on his face that Amy wanted to rip off with all her might.

"I should have seen that coming."

"Maybe you're slipping." Amy smiled at him and splashed water in his face.

"You're slipping. You should have seen that coming." Jack wiped some water off his face and looked at Amy. She smiled back at him innocently and splashed more water in his face. Jack rubbed the water off his face and narrowed his eyes at Amy. She picked up her hand to splash Jack again but this time he beat her to it. The lady pirate opened her mouth in surprise and splashed Jack again. He was quicker to react this time and splashed her right back. Before you knew it, they were in the heat of a splashing fight together. Amy slowly started to make her way to the beach, with Jack following her and still splashing, and was soon on land.

As soon as she ran out of the water, she made a run for the ship. Jack followed her and dragged himself out of the water. Amy ran up ahead onto the dock and grabbed Jack's hat off the wood. She started to grin wildly to herself and started to run again towards the_ Black Pearl_. Suddenly, someone pulled the hat out of her hand and she stopped running. Amy turned around to see Jack placing his at carefully on his head and she put a frown on her face. He suddenly grew a huge smirk on his face and not his regular smirk either. It usually meant he saw something very amusing or he was keeping a secret.

"What?" Amy looked down at her white shirt and saw it was almost completely see through. She quickly crossed one arm over her chest and slapped Jack on his arm.

"Give me your coat!" she ordered Jack.

"I really don't to."

"Do you really want the whole crew to see this sight?"

"No, but we're not with the crew now are we?" Amy rose to arm again to slap Jack but he put his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

"Alright! Here's me coat." Jack took off his soaking wet coat and handed it to Amy. She grabbed the coat and turned away from Jack so he couldn't see her. He had a disappointed look on his face when he saw Amy turn around and put his coat on. She turned back around to face Jack and much to his displeasure, she all the buttons buttoned up.

"There. Now I'm better."

"I thought you were fine before." Amy playfully hit Jack with her left hand on his arm. Jack grabbed her hand before she could put it back to her side and grinned.

"So…ye did find the ring."

"Of course I did. You have nice taste."

"Just seemed to suit ye."

"Well it does."

"Are ye going to keep it?"

"I think so." Jack grinned and tugged Amy closer to him.

"I'm cold," he said somewhat randomly.

"I thought you were supposed to be a strong rugged pirate? They don't get cold."

"I am. But not all of 'em were pushed into the ocean as the sun was settin'."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So. I'm still cold. I _am_ allowed to be cold once in a while ye know."

"You're really desperate aren't you?"

"Always am." Amy laughed and pulled Jack's arms around her waist and placed her hands over of his.

"Is this better?"

"I would be better if I had my coat."

"Well you're not getting it yet. Live with it. Let's go dry off."

"Will I get my coat back?"

"It's a possibility…" Jack smirked and nudged Amy forward towards the _Black_ _Pearl_.

* * *

"Why did ya have to push me off the ship? If ye weren't so stubborn, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Jack, shut up. I don't want them to hear us." Amy stood against the wall right outside of the galley with Jack at her side. Both of them were trying to get back to their cabins, but this meant they would have to pass the galley, which all the crew were in.

"Have any ideas on how to get past them?"

"Why are ye asking me?"

"Because you're the evil scheming pirate."

"Ye make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"It will be if you can't think of anything. Are you sure you can't think of anything?"

"If I did, don't you think I would be telling ye?"

"Couldn't we just quickly run past them and hope of the best?"

"Is that the best ye got?"

"Do _you_ have any ideas, oh great scheming pirate?"

"Well, no. Guess we 'ave no choice."

"Here goes nothing." Amy grabbed Jack hand and ran as quickly as possible past the galley doorway. They almost made it until someone called them back.

"Where do you two think you're goin'?" Amy sighed and turned to Jack. She nodded for him to go ahead and he pulled her along to the galley doorway. They stood in plain sight so the crew could see them in their soaking wet clothes. Many began to laugh at themselves but were trying to hide it.

"What happed to you two?" a crewmember asked.

"Jack fell into the water and pulled me in along with him," Amy said.

"Fell!" Jack protested.

"Yes you _fell. _Got that?" Jack huffed to himself and turned back to the crew.

"Hmm. So Amy…did ya find that surprise in yer cabin?" asked one man sitting at the table.

"You told them about it!" she exclaimed at Jack.

"They caught me lookin' at the ring and I just decided it was best to tell them now! They were goin' to find out later anyway."

"So the ol' Captain finally popped the question, eh? Never thought I would live to see the day," said another crewmember.

"Don't call me old. I am many things, but old ain't one of 'em," Jack quickly answered back.

"Well he didn't ask me _directly, _but he meant it."

"What he didn't ask ye?" asked Duncan.

"Now that's just not right," said Zack.

"Ya 'ave to ask her straight out for it to be proper."

"Otherwise, it won't be fair."

"Ye can't be engaged unless ya actually ask her."

"Otherwise she's just wearin' a really nice ring for no reason at all."

"I do have to agree with them, Jack," Gibbs said.

"It's CAPTAIN Jack to ye all," Jack snapped back at them all.

"Well go ahead and ask the lady. Ye don't want her to be standin' there all day waitin'," said Duncan. The crew followed with encouragements and orders for Jack to pop the question. Jack looked at Amy who seemed to be laughing at the crew and nodded at him to go ahead.

"Alright, alright. Shut your yappin' and let me ask the lady." The crew quickly silenced as Jack sighed and turned to Amy. He grabbed both of her hands and watched her smile.

"Amy Jones, would have the privilege of being my wife?"

"Yes." Amy grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The crew started to cheer and holler in the background for the newly engaged couple. It was official. Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_ and most feared pirate in the Spanish Maine, was getting married.

* * *

**I'll update again tomorrow so y'all will have another chapter to tide you over while I'm gone. Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Keep sending them please. TA!**


	3. The News Sets In

_**Chapter 3: The news sets in**_

"We're getting married!" Amy began pacing back and forth in front of the bed in Jack's cabin. Both of them had dried off and changed clothes for the night. Jack sat at the edge of the bed trying to calm Amy down but was having no such luck.

"Will ye just calm down?"

"I can't calm down! There's so much to think about! We're getting married!" Amy quickened her pace and clutched some of her hair with her hand. She was moving so fast that her nightgown was whipping in the wind behind her each time she took a step.

"Ye make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Oh no Jack, it's not a bad thing at all. It's just that we're getting _married_!"

"I know that luv. With you repeating it so many times, how could I forget?"

"It's just that…do you know what this means?"

"That we're going to be husband and wife?"

"Besides that."

"Ah…yer goin' to have to buy a dress?"

"The dress! I completely forgot getting a dress! That's just adds to my list of things to do! I'm such an idiot!" Amy stopped for a moment and hit herself on the head.

"Just relax for a moment and take a deep breath."

"I can't! I have so much planning to do! I have to pick out a dress, we're going to have to set a date for the wedding, we're going to have to invite all the guests, pick a place for the ceremony, get decorations, get a cake, there's so much we have to do! I just can't sit around and do nothing! I have to start planning!"

"Do we really need all of tha'?"

"Well…maybe not. It's just another thing for me to think about! So many things to think about!"

"Maybe I shouldn't 'ave asked ye." Amy stopped pacing and shot Jack a death glare. "Just kiddin'." She went right back to pacing back and forth.

"You're goin' to have to sleep 'ventually."

"I can live without sleep for a few weeks! Right now I have to plan!"

"You're frettin' over nothing."

"No I'm not! This defiantly is _something_ Jack!" Jack sighed and continued watching Amy pace in front of him. Finally he couldn't take it any more and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down onto the bed so she sat next to him. He firmly grasped both of her shoulders and made her face him.

"Amy, settle down. Get a hold of yourself."

"No!"

"Relax. It's nothing really."

"I can't! I have so much on my mind with the wedding-" Jack put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Stop talking. I've had enough of you frettin' over the wedding. Now when I remove my hand do ye promise to stop talking?" Amy nodded her and he slowly took his hand away from her mouth.

"Now just calm down. I've already taken care of it. Well, somewhat."

"What did you-"

"I told ye not to talk. A while back, I sent notice to some friends of mine in Port Royal."

"Port Royal? But isn't that where-" Jack put his finger over Amy's mouth and made her stop talking.

"Yes, that's where Norrington is. But don't worry 'bout that at the moment. I got word back from them and they would be happy to 'ave us stay there and have the wedding at their place. You'll still 'ave to get a dress and anything else ye might want, but they'll be able to take some of the load of yer back. We can leave in a few days." Amy gave Jack a pleading look and he nodded to her saying that she could speak.

"And exactly, who are these friends of yours?"

"They're not pirates, if that's what yer thinkin'. They're actually respectable people."

"Respectable good or respectable your way?"

"Both."

"And are you sure they wouldn't mind? I mean I want Sarah and Johnny to come along, and probably Kyle, and they wouldn't have a place to stay."

"I'm sure Lizzie won't mind. She'll just think the more the merrier! Loves to have company."

"And then I'll probably have to get a dress…"

"Lizzie will have no problem helpin' ye with that. And then you'll have Sarah to help ye too. The three of ya could become friends!"

"And we could have the wedding…"

"Right at their house. They have this big garden. Very nice. Lizzie will probably even help ye decorate."

"Decorate?"

"That is, if ye want."

"Are these people rich or something?"

"Well Lizzie is the governor's daughter."

"The governor's daughter! Jack how do you know these people?"

"I have me ways."

"Well, this could work. But I've never met these people. Wouldn't be kind of strange staying a in a person's house that I don't know?"

"I know 'em."

"But I don't."

"Will and Lizzie will be happy to have ye. Don't worry. Everything will go fine."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Well, we are kind of getting' hitched so that would probably help."

"Oh…fine."

"So, now will you calm down?" Amy smiled at the shirtless pirate and leaned her head against his bare shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I'm still not sure about this plan of yours, but I'm better. Guess I was just in shock or something. I've been around Sarah too long. This is exactly something she would do." Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around Amy.

"Ye still want to get married right?"

"Of course I do. More than anything in the world. There's just one question I have."

"What?"

"Who's Lizzie?" Amy titled her head up to get a better look at her future husband and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Oh. Don't worry. Nothing between us. Last I heard she became Mrs. Turner."

"You sure?"

"Sure as I'm captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_." Amy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks Jack."

"For what?"

"For calming me down. Who knows what who have happened if you didn't stop me."

"Anytime luv." She smiled and closed her eyes as he stroked her damp hair.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"If you don't mind me asking…do you really want to get married? I don't want you to marry me just because I want to get married. I want you to marry me because you want to. If you don't want to, we don't have to get married. I'm fine with the way things are now. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You just don't seem like the marrying type." Jack pulled Amy off his shoulder and held her hands.

"If didn't want to marry ye, I wouldn't have asked. This was my decision. Nobody forced me to do this. Trust me. If I didn't want to marry ye, you would know it."

"Are you sure Sarah didn't force you to do this? Because I know she would."

"No, she didn't do anything. All I asked her is how the ring looked. That's all."

"Good." Jack gave her a chaste kiss and passively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Amy yawned and looked over at her pillow. She suddenly got a small smirk on her face and looked at Jack. She let out a huge exaggerated yawn and fell right onto Jack's lap.

"Ah luv, ye have to be getting up." Amy smiled and tightened her legs into a ball and rested her head on his lap. Jack sighed and knew she wasn't going anywhere. He slid his arms under her legs and placed one arm behind her back. He picked her up and carried her over to her side of the bed. Her smiled grew as she felt Jack carry her. He saw this and tossed her in the air to get her to stop smiling. Jack placed her down on the bed and walked around the bed to his side. Without him knowing, Amy rolled over to his side of the bed so he couldn't get in. He got to his side of the bed and saw that Amy was there.

"So is this how it's going to be?" Amy replied with a soft '_um-hum_' and laid on her stomach. She opened one eye to look at Jack and saw him grinning like a mad man.

"Jack Sparrow, don't you dare." Jack yawned and sat down on the bed. He rolled over on top of Amy and started to snore.

"Jack, get off of me." He just continued to snore louder and stayed right where he was. Amy sighed and rolled Jack over to the middle of the bed so now she was on top.

"Thank you." She climbed off of Jack and returned to her side of the bed. Jack opened his eyes and processed what just happened. He looked over at Amy who now had her back to him and was reaching for her pillow. She grabbed her pillow and placed it under her head. He grinned and reached out his arm and pulled Amy by the waist right against him.

"You know what I just realized? We're not under the covers," Amy said somewhat randomly.

"You're right."

"Oh well, doesn't matter. It's been so hot lately it'll feel nice not to have any blankets." Jack smirked and placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Yer hair smells like seawater."

"It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Well you're the one who pulled me in."

"Only because ye pushed me off my ship."

"If you just have asked me straight out to marry you like a normal person would, none of this would have happened."

"But I did ask ya."

"It was too late then."

"Ye know I couldn't do things the simple way. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Always have to do things the difficult way."

"And look where it ended up."

"Well it didn't turn out that bad. I got engaged to the girl of my dreams."

"And my fiancé is the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. You'd never guess it would happen."

"But it did."

"I know. It's so…"

"Unpredictable?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. Instead of your usual quirky, crazy way." Jack kissed Amy on her cheek and rubbed her stomach with his hand.

"Jack, I love you." Jack smiled and hugged Amy tighter around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her smell of ocean water.

"Ye really do smell like the sea."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No. I like it. Especially on ye."

"Incase you haven't noticed, but you were in the water too."

"But it's better on ye." Amy laughed and scooted closer to Jack and rested her head on his chest. He gave her a light kiss on her neck and faintly tasted salt. He kissed her again and still tasted salt slightly.

"Ye taste sort of salty."

"Why thank you for telling me."

"I like it. No, I _really_ like it." Jack kissed Amy again and pretty soon was leaving a trail of kisses on her collarbone.

"Jack! Jack stop!" Jack ignored her and made her lay on her back. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. Maybe I should go wash this off."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Crew. Still. Up."

"Damn it. I'm stuck in here all night." Jack moved his way up her neck and onto her face. He took his time, leaving a trail of kisses along her jawbone and eventually made his way to her lips. Amy forgot about being irritated at him as her mind was blurred by his ways of seduction. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, can't get enough of him. Jack's crafty hands traveled all over her back and got tangled in her hair. Amy started laughed and slipped one arm from his neck to his chest and gently pushed him away so that his face was only inches away.

"_Jack_."

"Ye said you were goin' to make up to me for last night."

"Using guilt on me. You really think it's going to work?"

"Hopefully."

"Well, it did. Just this once." Jack smashed his lips on hers as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Amy laid as still as she could. She had been awake for a few minutes but hoped that Jack wouldn't notice that she was awake so she wouldn't have to get up. She buried her face into her pillow and tried to stay as still as possible.

"I know yer awake so there's no point in hiding it."

"I hate you."

"The way ye acted last night would beg to differ that little statement." Amy sighed and opened her eyes. Jack was putting his shirt on and already had is boots and pants on.

"I don't want to get up."

"Well ye have to. You have to get supplies for yer ship."

"Me?"

"It's yer ship. Ye need to get food and anything else we might need for the voyage."

"What voyage?"

"Port Royal o'course. If we're going to be sailin' on yer ship, we need to eat."

"My ship? Why are we taking my ship?"

"Well if we take your ship, we can sail right into Port Royal, no worries. The ol' Commodore might not like it if he saw the_ Pearl_ just sailing right in."

"What about the_ Pearl _and the crew? Aren't they coming?"

"They'll come in a few days after us, with Sarah, Johnny, Kyle and anyone else ye might like to come." Jack finished buttoning his shirt and searched around for his coat.

"It's on the desk chair." Jack nodded and grabbed his coat off the desk chair. "Anyone else who I want to come along? Don't think there is any."

"Well, alrighty then."

"Wait, I thought of someone. Harry." Jack shot Amy a dirty looked and narrowed his eyes.

"_Never_, _ever_ mention his name again."

"I was just kidding Jack. Last I heard he moved out of Tortuga and found himself a nice little wife. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You need to learn how to take a joke."

"I can take a joke, just not when it's about _him_. Unless it's about him dying or something like that."

"Lighten up."

"Thanks to him, I almost never saw ye again."

"But looked what happened. We're engaged. That's a good thing."

"But it almost didn't happen."

"But it did."

"Fine ye win. I just never want to hear his name again."

"I'll see what I can do." Jack grabbed his hat off the top of the desk and placed it on his head. He reached down to the floor and grabbed a set of Amy's clothes and tossed them to her.

"Here. Got ye some clothes."

"You snuck into my room and got them?"

"Actually, ya left 'em here. You were asleep and I knew if I tried to wake ye up I would end up gettin' hit in some way."

"True. Thanks."

"Now, hurry up and get dressed. Ye can't be sitting there all day. Ye've got things to do!"

"Fine. I'll get up." Amy closed her eyes and turned in her side so she was facing away from Jack.

"Luv, it doesn't look like yer getting up."

"I will get up. You just never said _when_ I had to get up. You have to be specific."

"Get up _now_."

"When you say now…do you mean right this second or in five minutes?"

"When I say now I mean _now_. Right this second."

"When you say right this second, do you mean right this second _today_ or-" Jack slid his arms beneath Amy and picked her up off the bed. He dropped to her not so softly onto the hard wooden floor and stared down at her.

"There. Now you're up." Amy rubbed her lower back and looked up at Jack.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Ye never would have gotten up."

"I would have gotten up…eventually."

"Well I couldn't wait until you _eventually_ got up."

"But that hurt."

"Some things come at a price, luv."

"But this didn't have to."

"To get you up, it did." He held out his hand to help Amy up and she took it without a second thought and he pulled her up so she was standing straight.

"Fine. I'm up. Happy?"

"Good. Now why don't ye get dressed and go find Sarah so ye can get some food."

"Alright, alright. I'll get dressed and then go find her." She looked at Jack very annoyed and he frowned.

"Now, don't look at me like that luv. Ye know I didn't really want to hurt you." He kissed her forehead and handed her a white rose from behind his back. She took the rose from him and brought it closer to her face to smell it.

"Whatever. Just go do whatever 'captainly' duties you have and let me get dressed."

"That's the spirit." He patted her on the back and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Amy placed the rose on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down on the bed.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep."

"If ye go back to sleep, the whole crew's goin' to know about your little riot in Tortuga," Jack called from behind the door.

"Damn! I never should have told you that!"

"Well ye can't take it back now!"

"Fine! I promise I won't go back to sleep! I'll just have a quick pick-me-up," she said to herself.

"And no drinking me rum!"

"Damnit! I hate you!"

"You and the rest of the world, luv. Live with it."

* * *

**Can't say much. I have to go to my friend's house tonight then off to Florida tomorrow morning! Hope you liked the chapter. All the reviews were lovely. Keep sending them please! TA!**


	4. For the sake of rum

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be out getting drunk with Jack Sparrow instead of writing this story.**

_**Chapter 4: For the sake of rum**_

Amy stood in front of Sarah's house and knocked on the door three times. Inside, she could hear someone moving around and stood there waiting for someone to answer the door. She took this time to admire the ring Jack gave her more closely and looked up when Sarah opened the door.

"Did he?" Sarah asked.

"He did!" Sarah let out a small scream and hugged Amy as tight as she could.

"It's about time he did!"

"Well he finally got to it last night." Sarah let go of Amy and grabbed her hand to pull her inside.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll be there in a second." Amy nodded and walked over to the kitchen area of the house as Sarah went over to her bed. Amy stood by the kitchen table and noticed that there was a fresh pot of tea sitting on the counter. Feeling thirsty from the heat outside, she took out two cups from the cabinet and filled them with tea. She picked both of the cups up and placed one on one end of the round table and the other in front of the seat closer to her. She pulled out the chair closer to her and sat down.

"Ok, I'm back. I was just opening the rest of the windows to get some airflow in here. It's been so hot lately. Strange isn't it?"

"I know. We all of the sudden get a heat wave. But that's the Caribbean for ya. I poured you some tea."

"Thanks." Sarah pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table as Amy and sat down.

"So…can I see the ring?" Sarah asked eagerly. Amy sighed and placed her left hand on the table for Sarah to see. She picked Amy's hand up for a closer look and carefully inspected the ring.

"That's a really nice ring. Of course I've already seen it, but I only got one quick look and it was still in the box. But still. Wish I had I ring like that."

"Don't you like the one Johnny gave you?"

"Yes, but this one much nicer. Good thing Jack has taste. Are you sure you want it, because I'll be willing to take it off your hands?"

"Wouldn't it be kind of strange seeing a married woman wearing an engagement ring?"

"Nobody has to know that I'm already married. I could just say it's a family heirloom."

"Well think up all the stories you want because you're not getting it."

"You sure? Because I mean you don't wear jewelry that much and so you might find it annoying."

"I do like jewelry, I just decide not to wear it that much because it gets in the way of working on the_ Pearl_. But in this case, I think it's appropriate to wear it all the time."

"Well, incase you don't want it any more, I'll be willing to take it off your hands."

"Tell you what, when I die and if Jack doesn't want it, you can have it."

"I'll remember that." Amy smiled as both of them took drinks of their tea.

"So how did he propose?" She let out a small laugh and looked at Sarah.

"Jack didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Just showed me the ring. So, how did he do it? Did he do something sweet or romantic or he just plain out asked you?"

"Well…that's a _very_ interesting story."

"What? Did he do something stupid?"

"No, he didn't do anything stupid. If anyone do anything stupid it was…(_coughs_) me." Sarah sighed and gently placed her cup back down on the table.

"What did you do?"

"I kind of…pushed him over the side of the ship."

"What!"

"Well I was mad at him! First he told me that he didn't want to marry me because he still wanted to go on one last adventure, then he said that he slept with every whore in Tortuga, and then he said that I wasn't a full pirate and well…I was just really mad at him alright!"

"But pushing him over the side of the ship?"

"I know it was stupid! But at the time I didn't know that he was lying and when I went down to my cabin and I found the ring there, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world."

"You should."

"But then when I ran down to the docks to meet him, he pulled me into the water with him and then we had a splashing fight."

"At least you got what you deserved."

"Yeah I guess I did deserve it."

"So is that all he did, he just put the ring in your room to find it?"

"Oh no. He just didn't put the ring in my room he decorated it. He lit my room with lots of candles that made my room smell like lavender. And he covered my bed with white rose petals and placed the ring in the center of the bed next to a white rose. The whole room looked so beautiful. Too bad you didn't get to see it. You would have loved it. The whole thing was just so…romantic."

"All Johnny did when he proposed to me was take to a spot on the beach and asked me."

"Well that sounds nice."

"It was in the middle of the day and there were ships coming in. Wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but it's the thought that counts." Sarah took another sip of her tea and looked back up at Amy.

"So have you thought anything about the wedding?"

"Yes I have. You should have seen me last night. I was going crazy, but then Jack got me to settle down."

"You're having it here right?"

"No. Port Royal actually."

"Port Royal? Why are you having it there?"

"Jack said he has some friends there that would be happy to have us. Guess he wants to have it there so they can attend the wedding. Plus Port Royal is just a nicer place to have a wedding than Tortuga. Not that yours wasn't nice or anything. You do understand what I mean right?"

"I understand. If I could, I wouldn't have had my wedding here, but didn't have much time so we took what we could get. Does Jack know you used to live there?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Are you going to tell him? He has a right to know."

"If we're in Port Royal and the subject comes up, I'll tell him. But otherwise, he doesn't need to know."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry."

"Well he really does have the right to know. I mean you are going to get married to him and he barely knows a thing about your past life in Port Royal."

"I wouldn't say barely…"

"So you've told him about it?"

"Actually…I haven't told him a thing about it."

"So he doesn't know anything!"

"The subject has never come up."

"So?"

"He can't blame me for not telling him if he never asked."

"Still, he might be pretty upset that you kept this whole other life from him."

"I can take care of that. It won't be the first time I had to calm him down."

"Does he even know that you were born with a high status?"

"Yes. At least I think he does…"

"He doesn't even know that!"

"Just not sure how he would react. I don't want to go through all that teasin' from him."

"So you're not telling him about Port Royal because you don't want him to tease you?"

"That's one reason."

"That's a stupid reason!"

"So what?"

"You _will_ tell him. If you don't I'm going to tell him myself."

"Tell ye what. I promise I will tell him about it before the wedding, ok?"

"It's not the best, but I bet that's all I'm going to get out of you."

"Yep." Sarah rolled her eyes and Amy moved back to the subject of the wedding. "But anyways, Port Royal is very nice and it's sounds like Jack's friends are welcoming. Plus since it's an upper class place, I'll be able to get a really nice dress. And Jack's friends are rich, so they have a huge house. The wife of his friend is the governor's daughter, you know."

"And how again does Jack know these people?"

"Well apparently, Jack, his friend, and his friend's wife all went on this adventure together. I'm still not sure I believe him. But as long as they let Jack and me stay there, I really don't care."

"Well, if you're going to have the wedding in Port Royal, I don't know how I'm going to be able to come."

"Jack's already taken care of that. You, Johnny, and Kyle will all go on the_ Black Pearl_ and they'll take you to Port Royal. You'll come in a few days after Jack and me. We're going ahead on my ship so we can sail right into port. Which reminds me, I still have to get supplies for my ship. Jack wants to leave within the next two days and it'll take from a week and a half to two weeks to get there, since it's just the two of us."

"Aren't you supposed to wait until _after_ the wedding for the honeymoon?" Amy opened her mouth in protest and but no insults came to mind. So she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah laughed and took another drink from her tea. She put down her cup on the table with a smile on her face.

"Well if you have to get supplies for your ship, then we better be going." Amy looked at her curiously trying to figure out why she was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You know, right next to the market there just happens to be a dress shop there that carries wedding dresses…"

"Oh no. No, no, no, _no_! I am _not_ trying on anything! I am going to wait until we get to Port Royal to look at wedding dresses." It was too late. Sarah had already gotten up from her chair and grabbed Amy's arm and started dragging her out the door.

"Let me go!"

"I'll let you go if you give me your ring."

"No!"

"Well then shut up and let's go look at some wedding dresses!"

* * *

"I hate you." The two girls had been out all day at the market gathering supplies for Amy's ship. Of course Sarah said she had some things to do at home, but Amy insisted that she came along (by using the force of blackmail). Before they gotten the food that Amy needed, Sarah had dragged her along to a dress shop to try on dresses. They were now back on Amy's ship putting away the food they gotten

"Oh come on. Some of those dresses looked really good on you. And besides you wanted to try some." Amy picked some fruit up out of the bag and started placing it on the shelves.

"I only liked _one_. You made me try on another four." Sarah grabbed some more food out of the bags and stared storing it on the shelves next to Amy.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I enjoyed maybe about the first dress. After that I just wanted to shoot myself. Now, I am not-I repeat am _not_-trying on any more dresses until we get to Port Royal. Savvy?"

"Fine. At least you have some idea of what dress you want."

"You're just going to live out your fantasy wedding through me."

"Yep. I think that pretty much sums it up." Amy shook her head.

"I don't know how I'm going to live through this. Maybe I should just go grab Jack and run off and elope."

"No!"

"Then just let me live during these next few weeks ok?"

"Fine. I'll let you live." Amy nodded and put the last of the food on the shelves.

"Finally. This would have gone faster if _someone_ hadn't dragged me along to try on dresses." Sarah smiled back innocently and placed the last piece of her food away. "You know what I need? Rum. I could use it after moving around all day. I should still have some in my room." Amy took a step forward toward her room but then stopped when Sarah said something.

"Ah…no you don't."

"What do you mean no I don't?"

"You don't have any rum in your cabin."

"Why?"

"Because I sort of…took it."

"You took my rum!"

"Well, it was just sitting there begging to be drank and you weren't coming back anytime soon, so I just kind of took it."

"Did you take all of it?"

"Maybe…

"YOU DID!"

"I had a really strong craving for rum that night and I was too lazy to go out and buy some myself!"

"First Jack denies me rum, now you? You are such a lazy bum! Couldn't you just go ask Kyle for some free rum?"

"He was off that night."

"Stupid bloody Kyle. Fine! Guess I'll just have to back to _the Black Pearl_ and drink some from my stash, providing that nobody has stolen anything from me. And even if they have, I just steal some of Jack's."

"Go ahead. I have to be heading home anyway. When are you leaving?"

"Either tomorrow or the day after that. I'll tell you…_if _I remember."

"You better."

"I might. Now, get you're your little butt on home while I go back to my ship and drink some of _my_ rum."

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving." Sarah threw her hands up in defeat and walked out of the room. Amy poked her head into the hallway hoping to catch Sarah still there.

"And you owe me rum!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Amy could see the_ Black Pearl_ from the street. She sighed as a sign of relief knowing that she was almost back to her home, Jack, but the only thing she really cared about at the moment, rum. She walked up the gangplank, and walked onto the deck where a few crewmembers were keeping watch. They waved to her and she waved back as continued her way down to her cabin. She worked her way down the stairs to her room and passed the galley along the way where Jack was. But failed to notice this fact since the thought of rum was taking up most of her mind.

Finally, she made her way to her cabin door and opened it. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed. Kneeling down on the floor, she started looking under her bed for her stash of rum. Amy looked all under her bed and opened every box she could find. No rum in sight.

"Damn it! Why does the world keep denying me rum today? People keep taking my rum away from me. Well, guess I'll steal some of Jack's." Amy pushed herself off the floor and stood up straight. She opened her door and quietly walked over to Jack's cabin. She opened the door to look inside and made sure Jack wasn't in there. He wasn't in sight so she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Lets see… Today is Tuesday, so that means he keeps the key to his rum cabinet in the top left hand drawer of his desk." Amy walked over to the desk and opened the top left drawer. She picked it up, closer the drawer and walked over to Jacks rum cabinet. Memories came back to her of the time Jack and her danced around the room and had a 'ball' together. That was the day Jack started calling her 'Goldilocks'. He still called her that ever now and then to get on her nerves, but every time he did, she always called him 'princey' back.

Carefully looking over the selection of rum, she picked a bottle and looked like it was newly bought and took it out. Quietly, she closed the door and put the key back in its original hiding spot. Amy let out a heavy sigh on collapsed on the bed. She opened the bottle of rum and took a long, much needed swig.

"Is that my rum?" Amy quickly took the bottle away from her lips and opened her eyes to see Jack leaning against on one of the bedpost with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What? I mean, no. This is my rum."

"Then why are ye in my cabin?"

"Because…I was waiting for you?"

"Hmm. And ye were waitin' for me because…"

"I wanted to tell you that I got everything we need to get to Port Royal?"

"Hmm. Well, now I know. So…how was yer day?" Amy shot Jack a look that told him to shut up. She then turned her attention back to the ceiling and laid on her back.

"It was…interesting. Got all the stuff we need. Guess I'm just tired that's all."

"How would gettin' supplies make ye tired? Doesn't take that long."

"Oh, it didn't. It's trying on five wedding dresses that started to wear me out."

"Ye tried on wedding dresses?" Jack stopped leaning on the bedpost and sat down on the bed next to Amy. She turned her eyes away from the ceiling and smiled at Jack instead.

"Don't get too excited. I was forced to try them on against my will. I told Sarah I wanted until we get to Port Royal to try on dresses so I could actually get a nice dress. But of course, she dragged me along to a dress store and forced me to try on dresses. That woman is just living her fantasy wedding through me. I swear if this is what shopping for dresses in Port Royal is going to be like, I'm going to die. Now I understand why people elope." Jack laughed and watched Amy drink more of her rum.

"Ye won't die."

"Yes I will. If you saw Sarah today, you would believe it. I just want to walk into a store pick out a few dresses, try them on, and pick out the one I liked best. But no! Sarah just has to see me in every single dress that comes in my size. I am going to die. Just be glad you don't have to go through this."

"Can't say that I'm jealous." Amy took another drink of her rum and sat up next to Jack.

"I'm going to be needing a lot of this over the next few weeks." She pointed to her rum and Jack smiled.

"Always have plenty of that luv."

"Well I don't. I was going to get some from my ship, but then I found out Sarah took it all. So I came back and found that didn't have any either."

"I thought you said ye didn't have any?"

"I don't. I'm not including this one. Wish I had more."

"How about we go pay yer friend Kyle a visit? And just happen to have some rum also."

"Can't. If I go, I'll get drunk and then I won't be able to do anything tomorrow so we wouldn't be able to leave."

"Well I think we could wait one day. For the sake of rum." Amy finished off her bottle of rum and smiled at Jack.

"Aye, for the sake of rum." She tossed the bottle on the bed and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry this is a few days late. I had to get this chapter edited by Neko no Dreama. Thanks! Back from Florida (obviously) and had a wonderful time. I got to go to Disney World and ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ride! Jack looks and acts so real, you would swear that it's really Johnny Depp. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews that filled up my inbox. That really made me smile. Keep sending them please! TA!**


	5. Jack Sparrow and his arm candy

**Disclaimer: It's time for another disclaimer! So here it goes…Don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. No Jack (tear tear), Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Norrry…none of them. They all belong to Disney. So stop reminding me of what I don't have and read my story damn it! I'm going to pout in the corner thinking about how Jack is not mine… **

**_Chapter 5: Jack Sparrow and his arm candy_**

After a week and a half journey (delayed by one day thanks to hangovers) Jack and Amy finally made their way to Port Royal. The voyage went fairly smoothly for the most part. They didn't run into storms or pirates or the Royal Navy, and made it to Port Royal in a week and a half as expected. The only trouble was when Jack drank a bottle of Amy's rum without her knowing and she caught him. But other than that, everything went fine. Jack pulled Amy's ship into port and was now down on the dock tying up the ship.

"Amy, are you done yet?" he yelled.

"I'm almost done! Unlike you, I have to pack a dress, which takes up a lot of room because it's so big and bulky! This is what I get for packing at the last second."

"Ye know we can always come back later and do this!" the captain answered back.

"I know but this way I won't have to do it later! If I don't do it now, I'll just end up carrying all my clothes by hand because I'm too lazy to put them in a trunk!" Jack finished tying the ship up and walked back on deck to meet his fiancé. As soon as he got on deck, Amy came out from below deck wearing the same purple dress that she wore to Sarah's wedding and the necklace with the purple star pendant that Jack had gotten her.

"Well, don't ye look nice. And that necklace I got ye goes perfectly."

"If we want to get to Will and Elizabeth's house without the Royal Navy coming after us, we're going to have to look the part of noble people. Trust me, I wouldn't be wearing this dress on my own free will unless I have too."

"Well ye could pass the part."

"Now for you-"

"_Me_?"

"Yes you. You have to look the part too. If I have to wear this dress, you have to look decent. You can go back to your regular pirate looking ways once we get to the Turner's." Jack sighed and walked next to Amy. She untied the red bandana from his hair and handed it to him to stuff in his pocket. In her left hand she held a small strip of leather and tied his hair together in the back. Going to the next task, she stood in front of him and buttoned up his shirt all the way to his neck and did the same to his coat.

"Wait here." Amy walked away and went down below deck to retrieve something. Jack unbuttoned the first three buttons on his coat to allow airflow and cool him down in the hot Caribbean sun.

"Here." Amy brushed some dirt off of Jack's hat and placed it squarely on his head. "There. That should get to Elizabeth's house safely. I hope."

"I'm goin' to die of heat in this coat."

"And you don't think I'm hot in this dress? At least you can take off your coat and go back to your regular self. I have to keep this dress on until we come back to get our stuff. If anyone should die of heat, it should be me. So consider yourself lucky."

"It isn't all that bad. Ya look awfully cute in that dress." He slapped her on her bum and gave her a quick wink.

"Well I'm _so_ glad you're enjoying this. It just makes me feel so much better!"

" O'course it does." He flashed her his signature smile and watched her roll her eyes.

"Well since you want to get out of that outfit as much as I want to get out of this dress I think we should go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get out of these clothes."

"You're right luv." She wrapped her arm around his arm and Jack led her down the gangplank. They made it down to the dock and almost made it onto land when a man came up behind them and stopped them from going on.

"Excuse me, but where do you two think you're going?" Both of them turned around to see an old man wearing glasses on the very end of his nose with a white wig, and a dark blue coat and a matching hat. "It costs a shilling to tie up your boat and I shall need to know your name," he added on. Jack took a step forward to handle this but Amy pushed him back and whispered in his ear.

"Let me handle this. I want to use my lessons my from father to good use." Amy let go of Jack's arm and turned around to see the old man.

"Oh monsieur, my newlywed husband and I have traveled all the way from France to meet my papa here. We have very little money left, and what we have we must use to buy food for my papa." Her face was covered with an innocent look that appeared it belong to a ten-year-old girl who had lost her favorite toy. And she spoke in a realistic French accent. With the accent and the look combined, you couldn't help but feel sorry for her right away and want to comfort her. Which was exactly what she was going for. She advanced closer to the old man and put her hands in front of her as if she was afraid to ask for something.

"It would mean a lot to my husband and I if you could let us dock our ship here in this fine port for no money, monsieur. Oh plaire, le monsieur?" Jack walked up next to Amy and put his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and pouted even more. The man carefully looked them over for a minute before giving them an approving nod and smile.

"Oh, alright miss. I always pity the newlyweds."

"Oh le monsieur! Merci! Merci! Thank you!"

"Here take this also. As a wedding gift." The man took three shillings out of his pocket and handed them to Amy.

"Oh le monsieur! Merci! Such a kind act towards us newlyweds. Yous remercier le monsieur! Thank you sir!" She handed the money to Jack and he quickly put it in his left pocket.

"I shall still need to know your name."

"Que?"

"I need to know your name. Well, his name."

"My husband's name? Why his name is…"

"Jacque. Jacque Cortez," Jack interrupted.

"Cortez? That's not a French name."

"Well you see monsieur…I'm French. He's Spanish. He's parents lived in Spain but then move to France. We met in Paris. He came for the wine," Amy added.

"Is this true?"

"Um…si," Jack said.

"Ah. Yes well, hope you find your father soon. Goodbye mademoiselle!"

"Au revoir le monsieur!" Amy waved goodbye to the old man as she took Jack's arm and walked off the dock. On their way out, Jack grabbed a small bag of coins off the logbook stand and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Where to did you learn to speak French like that?" Jack asked eagerly once they were far away enough from the man.

"I didn't completely sleep through my father's lessons. I actually listened to him sometimes. Who knew it could actually come in handy. Too bad I don't remember much of it."

"Usually I have to give him three shillings for not telling him me name. This way works out much better."

"I do come in handy sometimes don't I?"

"Yeah, ye do luv."

"What would you ever do without me?"

"I would be three shillings less richer."

"Is that all?"

"Well ye wouldn't be here as a nice little decoration on me arm."

"Is that all you see me as? A nice little decoration on your arm?"

"No, of course not. I see you as a nice decoration anytime."

"Well now I just feel so important. I'm the perfect decoration for Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why, ye should be honored. Many women would love to have that title."

"Yeah, but do they know what it's like to live with you? That might change their minds."

"Are ye sayin' that I'm a difficult person to live with?"

"No. Wait…hold on…I take that back. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well ye know, yer not the easiest person to be around with the whole time."

"I know. But that's what you love about me. I may make you want to rip my head off and drive you crazy sometimes, but I know you still love me. Even though sometimes you have a hard time of showing it. If you didn't you probably would've killed me by now from driving you crazy so much. That's what love is all about, driving each other crazy. And it's doesn't hurt to drive other people crazy too."

"If that's what love really is, then we're deeply in love."

"Ain't it the truth."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jack held Amy's hand firmly as he led her up dirt road further into the upper class neighborhood. 

"Yes I know where I'm going. Lizzie gave me directions in her letter. We're almost most there." Jack tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her right next to him. All around them were huge, beautifully decorated mansions all along the dirt road. Seeing these homes again brought back memories of her childhood here and comforted her, but then she kept thinking about that they were heading to the governor's daughter's house. Not to mention that many navy officers lived around here and that Jack was wanted by all of them.

"Are you sure these people know you? What happens if they don't remember you're coming or half of the Royal Navy is sitting in their house waiting for you? Did you ever do anything to them, like steal something from them?"

"Don't worry, luv. Young William would never do somethin' like that. I saved his girl. And I highly doubt Lizzie would tell ol' Norry of our little visit 'ere. You'll see for yerself luv that everything will be fine because we're here." Jack stopped in front of a large black iron gate and let go of Amy's hand. He opened the gate and allowed Amy to walk in front of him. Amy looked up and saw one of the largest houses she had ever seen in her life. A long dirt driveway led from the gate to the front of the house in a semi-circle with small green bushes lining the outside. The front of the house was painted a cream shade of white with pale light blue shutters surrounding all of the windows on both floors. Flowers of many different colors and sizes were planted right in front of the house giving off a faint sweet aroma in the air. The place looked like it had come out straight from a painting since it looked so perfect.

Amy stood in the middle of the dirt path that led it house, starting at it in awe. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Seems like the whelp's been doing alright for himself. Course the good ol' governor probably helped out a bit."

"And how is it that you know these people again?" Jack laughed to himself and wrapped his arm around her waist as reassurance.

"How many times do I 'ave to tell ya the story? I saved Will's girl for him. Which is why Norrington wants to kill me. He has this crazy idea that I took his Elizabeth away from him when she didn't even love him in the first place. Guess he had to take his anger out on someone. Since he couldn't go after William, guess I was his next choice. Just lucky for me."

"You sure you know these people that live in this exact house? Not some other house in another part of town?"

"Nope, this is it. Just the way Lizzie described it." Amy moaned in nervousness and looked up at Jack.

"You sure?" Jack gave her his signature smirk and kissed her head.

"Sure as I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Come on luv, Lizzie and ya will get along fine. No worries." Amy let out a forced laugh and let Jack lead her up the dirt driveway. When they finally reached the front door, Jack knocked three times and waited for someone to answer.

"Jack, you sure about this?"

"Why, don't ye trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well then act like it." Amy bit her lip as she heard someone walk up behind the door and start to turn the knob. The door opened to reveal a young man with brown hair pulled back and wearing a dark blue coat and brown pants. His face seemed friendly and welcoming to Amy and calmed her down a bit that everything was going to be fine.

"Jack!" the man said. He didn't take one look over at Amy and brought a smile onto his face when he saw Jack.

"Whelp!" The young man shook his head as Jack took his arm off of Amy and brought him into a brotherly embrace.

"Good to see ya mate." Jack patted him on the back.

"I must say Jack you look…different." He quickly looked over Jack's new attire and Jack shrugged.

"Don't get used to it. This is just a one-time only thing." The young man turned Amy realizing that she must have been standing there the whole time.

"Luv, this is the whelp I was telling ye about," Jack said to Amy.

"But if you're not like Jack, you can call me Will Turner," Will corrected Jack. Amy smiled as she watched Will put his hand out and Amy gladly shook it.

"Hello Will. It's nice meeting you at last."

"So you are Amy I presume?"

"Well I came here with Jack and I'm wearing a ring, so I guess that means I'm her."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Amy. Are you sure you're with Jack? You seem too nice for his taste."

"Just wait and see what this lass is like when she was a bottle of rum in her hand. She's not so nice then," Jack said. Amy smacked Jack upside the head as Will laughed.

"I'll take you're word for it. Well, why don't you come in? Elizabeth has been waiting for you all day," Will added. He stepped out of the doorway to allow Amy and Jack to walk in and closed the door behind them.

"Elizabeth, our guests have arrived," Will called.

"I'll be there in a second darling," Elizabeth shouted back from another room. A moment later, Elizabeth came walking out of the living room wearing a light green dress and her blonde hair pulled back into a bun that was falling.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted much like Will. She quickly ran up to hug him. Jack stumble back a few steps from the speed she was coming but still maintained his balance.

"It's nice to see ya too Lizzie," Jack said trying to pry Elizabeth off of him. Eventually Elizabeth let go of Jack and turned to Amy.

"Lizzie, this is-" Jack started

"Amy?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Birdie?" Amy asked. Both of the girls studied each other for a second, and then squealed. They both hugged each other as tight as they could and broke away.

"Elizabeth I can't believe it's you!" Amy said in a high-pitched voice.

"As with me! I never thought it would be you!"

"Jack never told me that it was you who he was talking about! I completely forgot that your father was the governor of Port Royal! I should have known!"

"And Jack never said in his letter that it was you he was getting married to! Congratulations on getting engaged!"

"Thank you!" They hugged each once more and settled down. Both of them began talking to each other in words that neither Will nor Jack could understand. As this was happening, Jack took a step backwards next to Will and whispered to him.

"Did ye know 'bout this?"

"No. Had no idea." They stayed back away from the girls as they talked and observed them surprised that they even knew each other.

"Oh, it's been so long since we last saw each other Amy," Elizabeth said happily.

"Many, many years."

"I can't believe you still remember that silly nickname you gave me back when we were children. You called me that the last time we saw each other. You're never going to let me live that name down are you?"

"Nope, I never will. But I guess I can't call you that any more since you're now Mrs. Turner."

"Now it's my turn to call you that sill name since you're going to become Mrs. Sparrow." Amy laughed along with Elizabeth. Jack's curiosity finally got to him and stood right to Amy and Will did the same to Elizabeth.

"So I see the two of ye already know each other," Jack stated.

"Yes. Elizabeth and I were the best of friends when I lived in Port Royal as a child," Amy clarified.

"Wait. _Ye_ lived in Port Royal? Here, as a child? How come ye never told me 'bout this?"

"The subject just never came up. I was going to tell you, I just never got around to it."

"Well ye could start tellin' me about yer secret life that ye kept for me now."

"Jack, I'll tell you later."

"You better."

"I will. I promise. We just arrived here. Why don't we just relax for a while? I know you would love it after a week and a half of sailing."

"Yes, please come and sit down. I can have some tea made for us, if you like," Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Tea sounds good right now," Amy answered for both her and Jack.

"Wonderful. I'll go have some tea made for us then. Will, you like to come with me? Oh, you did meet Will before right Amy? I thought he answered the door."

"Yes I did meet Will, or 'whelp' as Jack likes to call him."

" Jack is never going to let me live that name down," Will admitted.

"Nope. Never goin' to let ye live that name down. Fits ya too well," Jack answered back.

"Well since you already met Will, I guess there is nothing else to be done. Will darling, do you want to come with me to get the tea?" Elizabeth wrapped both of her arms around Will's left arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course dear. You two can come join us anytime you like," Will added. He nodded at Jack at led Elizabeth through the same room as she came in.

"See I told ye everything was goin' to turn out fine." Jack began unbuttoning his coat and turned toward Amy.

"You're right. I still can't believe you knew Elizabeth."

"Well I would have told ye, but you kept yer whole Port Royal life away from me." Jack finished unbuttoning his coat and began tying his bandanna around his head.

"I didn't kept it away from you, I was just too lazy to tell you."

"And when exactly were you going to tell me 'bout yer secret life?"

"It's not a secret life. A secret life is a life that you want to hide."

"Well if you weren't hiding anything why didn't ye tell me about it?"

"I told you I was just too lazy and forgot to tell you!"

"This isn't the kind of thing you would forget 'bout."

"Jack ok I'm sorry and I promise I'll tell you every single memory I have of Port Royal."

"Fine. And you think I'm going to let ya get away with it. I want to know every detail of yer past life. I want to know what you did every single day."

"I'll give you a whole autobiography of my life. Does that sound ok?"

"It'll do I guess." Jack unbuttoned the last of the buttons of his shirt and felt relived to be back in his normal pirate state.

"Well aren't you lucky to be back to your normal self? I have to stay in this bloody dress for the rest of the day."

"It's alright luv. Tomorrow you'll be back to yer normal self just as I am"

"Yes, yes. I think I can make it through the rest of the day. Course don't be surprised if I die of heat."

"Nah, I won't let ya die of heat. If ye died, I wouldn't have ye as this pretty little decoration on me arm."

"Well then I just can't die now. Jack Sparrow wouldn't have his arm candy any more. I couldn't have that happen, now could I?" Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist so she was now right in front of him.

"Besides if ye died, I would just miss ye too much."

"Better answer." Jack smirked and pulled Amy closer. Amy moved her hands onto his shoulders and kissed him. It was just what she needed right then to help relieve herself from the stress and meeting the Turners and Jack pressuring Amy to tell him about her childhood in Port Royal. Amy moved her grip from Jack's shoulders to his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to be closer to Jack's height since she was so short. Jack could sense she was trying to get closer to his height and picked her up off the ground a few inches so she wouldn't have to stand on her feet any more.

"Jack? Amy? Will you be joining us anytime soon?" Elizabeth called from another room. Jack put Amy back down on the floor and broke the kiss. Both of them moaned in disappointment and wished they didn't have to leave.

"We'll be there in a second!" Amy hollered back. She sighed and looked back up at Jack.

"I hope that's not a sign of things to come. I hate it when people interrupt."

"Somehow, I think that is a sign of things to come."

"Damn. We'll just have to work around it like we usually do."

"Aye. No one ever gives us a break."

"No, no one ever does. Well, might as well go find Elizabeth and Will. No point in staying here any more."

"I don't like tea."

"Just try one cup and then you can sit there and wait until we go back to my ship where we can get rum."

"I can do that." Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She took her arms off his neck and Jack removed one arm from her waist and kept the other still around her.

"Are you two coming?" Elizabeth called again.

"We're coming!" both of them yelled in unison.

"No one ever gives us a chance," Jack said.

* * *

**Sorry the wait was a little long. These chapters are going to be posted a little farther apart so I won't have to rush and write new chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! They were all very wonderful. And not to be a bugger, but do you think you can step up the reviewing a notch? I look at the number of reviews for my other chapters: 12, 11, 16, and then 9. Think we can get back up to the double-digits? Hoped you liked the chapter and have a great day! TA!**


	6. Dinnertime at the Turner's

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. –sigh-**

**_Chapter 6: Dinnertime at the Turner's_**

"Jack! Amy! Are you coming anytime soon?" Elizabeth called from the dining table. Will and her had been sitting at the table together waiting for Jack and Amy to come for dinner for about ten minutes now. Finally, Amy came walking into the room at a fast pace with Jack following closely behind her.

"Sorry. We were…busy. Jack was telling me the story of how you all met." Amy said. She seemed sort of out of breath.

"I just got to the part where I killed Barbossa," Jack added on. Amy continued breathing deeply and nodded in agreement. Elizabeth studied both of them for a moment and smiled.

"Well I'm sorry I had to interrupt your 'story'. I'm sure Jack will tell you the rest later. Please come and sit down. You seem out of breath." Amy smiled back at her and sat down in a chair across from Elizabeth. Jack noticed that Amy was sitting down and took the seat right next to her. The table was covered with steamy food that looked like it had just come out of the oven and filled the air with a sweet aroma.

"Help yourselves," Will offered. Jack took this as a hint and licked he lips. He grabbed the closest food to himself and started piling it onto his plate. Amy looked over at Jack like he was pig and for a moment he stopped putting food onto his plate.

"What?" Amy sighed and shook her head as Jack shrugged it off and put down one bowl of food and went to the next. She looked at Elizabeth giving her an apologizing look and she smiled back. Noticing that Jack was going to take about half the food on the table, Amy grabbed a roll and started piling mashed potatoes on her plate.

Once everyone had food on their plate, they began to eat. Jack completely forgot about waiting for the others and had already begun eating as he was still putting food on his plate. Will was in a conversation with Jack when his mouth wasn't full and acted like they had forgotten that Elizabeth and Amy were there. Sensing that Amy was starting to feel lonely, Elizabeth decided to talk to her to make her feel more comfortable.

"So, how did you and Jack meet?" Amy smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Well, that's a very interesting story. It's quiet funny actually."

"What is it? Did you meet him when he was drunk or he stole something from you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that."

"Did he try to sneak onto your ship?"

"Well…"

"He did?"

"Norrington spotted him that night. _The Pearl_ was too far away for him to get to without being caught, so he snuck onto my ship to get away from him. When I walked into my room, I found him sitting on my bed."

"Then what happened?"

"Um…well, that's a different story for a different time. I don't think now would be the best time to tell you. I will tell you someday though."

"Alright. He must have done something really stupid if you can't tell me now."

"That's Jack for you." Both the girls laughed quietly and continued eating.

"So, do you have any plans for the wedding?" Elizabeth asked eagerly. Amy ate a piece of ham and thought about it for a second. She hadn't really thought about the wedding since the night Jack told her they were coming here.

"Not really. I haven't thought about it that much. I know I don't want anything fancy. Just something simple and secluded."

"Don't you want flowers or music? Maybe a small reception afterwards."

"I don't need music. And as long as we have a few bottles of rum that'll take care of the reception. I want to keep this as toned down as possible. I don't want to attract too much attention. Everything should be simple."

"What about decorations?"

"Well I can tell you want to do some decorating, and I'm sure Sarah will too, so I'll allow some decorations. Not a lot though. Just a few flowers. I can let the two of you take care of that."

"Wonderful! I can get some from the same florist I used for my wedding. He did a fabulous job at my wedding. He can make these wonderful floral arrangements that you'll just love."

"_Elizabeth_, I don't want anything too extravagant. Please promise me you'll keep it toned down."

"If that's what you want…" she said in a depressed tone.

"It is."

"I promise I will then. I'll run everything by you before we make anything final."

"Thank you." Amy took a bit of her mashes potatoes and suddenly heard a loud belch. She immediately picked her head up and looked at Jack. Will and Elizabeth did the same.

"Jack!" Amy yelled at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. Amy smacked him up side the head and turned back to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry about Jack. He can be a nuisance some times."

"I heard that," Jack snapped back.

"Well it's true," Amy said. He narrowed his eyes at her and slowly turned his head back to Will.

"It's quite alright. I know Jack can be like that sometimes," Elizabeth said. Amy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You should try living with him. That's a challenge all in it's own." Elizabeth laughed and ate some of her food. Underneath the table, Amy could feel something rubbing against her leg. Her thoughts immediately went to Jack and faced him. Jack had a smirk on his face and the rubbing on her leg continued. Amy kicked Jack's ankle against the chair and made sure she caused him pain. Jack slightly winced in pain, only enough for her to notice and released his grip around her leg.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was just Jack being Jack again. Ignore him."

"Do you do this all the time?"

"Jack does it all the time… "

"But it's not always me," Jack added on.

"It's almost always you Jack."

"See, even ye admit it that it's not always me." Amy made her eyes into little slits and but then a smirk grew on her face.

"Will, Elizabeth, would you like to know something about Jack? It's something very interesting about his name."

"What about his name? It's not Jack Sparrow?" Will asked.

"Ye wouldn't _dare_," Jack threatened.

"Watch me." Jack growled and went back to eating his food. He muttered something about bloody women under his breath and made Amy feel accomplished. She put a proud smirk on her face and turned back to Elizabeth.

"That should be the last of him for tonight."

"What were you going to say about is name?" Elizabeth asked. Jack overheard this and gave Amy a threatening glare.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a funny little fact about his name. Nothing special." He nodded in satisfaction and joined back in conversation with Will.

"Do you have any plans for a honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked trying to get a conversation between the two of them again.

"The honeymoon. I've never thought about that. I guess it slipped my mind. I guess we would sail the Caribbean for a few weeks I guess. I know Jack won't care."

"Did you want to borrow our ship? It's very large and you'll have everything you need on it. Plus if you run into the Royal Navy, they will think it's us. I know Will won't mind if you borrow it for a while. He hardly ever uses it."

"Thanks for offering, but no. I would prefer to use my own ship. Both of us have stayed on that ship before and we would feel more comfortable if we sailed on it. The navy doesn't know what my ship looks like. And they'll never know if I can help it."

"Very well then." Amy finished off her mashed potatoes and wiped off some crumbs on her face with a napkin.

"Elizabeth…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. I've been asking you questions all night. It's only fair for you to ask some also."

"Did you get to plan your wedding yourself or did someone else do it for you?"

"I wanted to plan my wedding myself, but my father insisted that someone else should do it for me. I didn't want some stranger to plan my wedding, but my father wouldn't change his mind. So I had a few relatives of my father plan it for me. I did get to make a few decisions though, but I didn't get to do nearly as much as I wanted to. That's why I'm looking forward to help planning yours. I'll get to see what I missed out on."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll have fun planning my wedding." Elizabeth put down her fork and her plate and cleaned the crumbs off her dress.

"Well if you're done eating, I can show you to your rooms."

"I'm done. Not sure about Jack. Jack, are you done?" Jack stuffed half of a dinner roll in his mouth and nodded. "Thank goodness you had enough sense not to open your mouth. We still need to get our stuff from my ship."

"We can send someone to get it for you," Will offered.

"Thank you Will, but I think Jack and I should get it. We shouldn't trouble you. You've already done enough for us by letting us stay here. Besides your servants don't know what my ship looks like. We should probably get it now before it gets too late. The Royal Navy should be gone by now. Come on Jack you lazy bum, let's go." Amy pushed herself away from the table and stood up. Jack followed suit and joined Amy. "We'll be back in a while. You can still move after all that food you ate right?"

"Of course I can. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. It's takes a lot more than food to stop me luv."

"You and your ego."

"Wouldn't be me without it."

"Of course. Just like you wouldn't be you without me as your arm candy."

"That's right."

"Well goodbye Will, Elizabeth. Jack and I will be back shortly."

"Unless of course we get sidetracked," Jack whispered.

"We'll see about that. Bye!" Amy waved goodbye to Will and Elizabeth and led Jack out the door.

"See I told you Will that Jack was telling the truth. He actually is getting married."

"Yes, yes. I get your point Elizabeth."

* * *

"Jack if I don't live through this week, remember that I love you." Amy collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. 

"What makes you think that you're not gonna live?" Jack joined her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"It's Elizabeth. She seems so happy about planning the wedding that I think she's going to go over the top. No, I _know_ she's gonna go over the top. She never got to plan her own wedding so she's going to do what she missed out on mine. Basically she's going to live her dream wedding through me, just like Sarah. I don't know if I'll be able to have two of them around all the time. I could handle one, but two? I'll probably make decisions behind my back and I won't find out until it's too late. They'll plan what they want and not listen to me."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that to ya." Amy opened her eyes and sat up with Jack.

"Yes they will. I'm the last one to get married so they know once I'm married they'll never have this opportunity again. Elizabeth wants this big huge fancy wedding with lots of flowers and music and food, and Sarah will probably want the same thing. I told Elizabeth that I want a small wedding that won't attract too much attention and keep it simple. I allowed her to pick out a few flowers to decorate with to keep her and Sarah tied over, but that's it. I don't want a big huge wedding like them. They won't care about me and just think about them." Amy sighed and leaned against Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"It'll be alright luv. Sarah and Lizzie are yer friends. Although I'm not going to envy ye for planning the wedding with them. I've seen ya with Sarah and I can see she'll want to go over the top. And I imagine Lizzie is just the same."

"Well that's comforting."

"The point is they are yer friends. They'll want what you want. They just want to make sure ye have a perfect wedding. It might take 'em a while to realize that it's not their wedding, but they'll come around eventually. They will listen to ye eventually, although you might have to sit them down beforehand and tell them what you want. And if that doesn't work, you can always go to other options."

"Like what?"

"Bribery, threats, force."

"Just think of something you would do?"

"Exactly." Amy laughed and gave Jack a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Jack."

"Now, where our stuff?"

"Oh um, there it is." Amy pointed to a fairly good-sized brown trunk in front of the bed

"That trunk? Do ye really need that much stuff?"

"It's just not my stuff, it also has your things. That dress took up too much room in my bag so I put all my stuff in that. And there was still room left so I put your stuff in there too."

"So who's going to carry that?"

"You are."

"Me?"

"Come on Jack. I'm not strong enough to carry it all the way to Will's house. You're a big, strong, handsome pirate. I know you could do it." She wrapped her arms tightly around his left arm and kissed him. "It would mean a lot to me." She stroked his face gently and kissed him again.

"Alright I'll carry it. Only 'cause I like the way you persuade me to do things for ya."

"Works every time. I'll help you get it up to the deck. After that you're on your own. Come on. I want to get out of this dress as soon as possible." Amy let go of Jack and walked over to the chest. He watched the dress flow behind her as she walk and slightly spun out when she turned to face him.

"Ye should really wear dresses more often," he said with a smirk

"I know you like me better in a dress but I can't stand them, so too bad." Jack walked to Amy and grabbed her waist.

"What if I give ye some thin' if ya do."

"Now you're talking. What is it exactly that you would give me?"

"What do ye want?"

"I want a lifetime supply of rum. Or vodka."

"How 'bout I give ye meself as a present?"

"Nah, I can get that anytime I want. I'd rather have the rum."

"Ye would take the rum over me?"

"Yep."

"I feel used."

"How do you know I'm not using you?"

"Ye wouldn't have stayed around this long."

"Well maybe I just stayed around because I like looking at you. And I do get free food..."

"Oh, so now you're just using me as something to look at and free food?"

"That about sums it up. And I steal some of your rum, so you're good for that too."

"That's it! I'm not going to stand here and be used!" Amy laughed and got away from Jack's grip and ran out of her room. She quickly ran to the storage room and hoped that Jack thought she ran up on deck. She hid in the corner of the room and waited for Jack. His footsteps were heard running up the deck leaving her alone below deck. Sticking her head out in the hallway, she made sure Jack wasn't there and sighed in relief when there was no sign of him. Slowly she stepped out into the hallway and looked up the stairs to see if she could see Jack.

"Wonder where he went..." Out of nowhere, Jack came running behind her and grabbed her waist. He pushed her up against the wall and tightened his grip around her so she couldn't get away.

"Where did you come from?"

"Ye need to look both ways when ye poke your pretty little head out to see where I am."

"Well that's not fair."

"Pirate." Jack smirked and brought her closer so there was no space between them. Amy ran her fingers across his face and kissed him. She tossed his hat on the floor and deepened the kiss. Jack pushed her up flat against the wall and let his hands roam all over her body. The wall behind them started to make a cracking sound but neither one of them heard it so they thought nothing of it. Amy put her foot up against the wall for support as she was in a battle of tongues with Jack. The wall began to creak louder but both of them still ignored it. Finally, the wall let out one huge crack that was too loud enough for both of them to ignore. Amy gently pushed Jack off her and had a puzzled looked on her face along with Jack.

"What was that?" Jack asked. The wall started to creak again and the sound grew louder. Finally, the wall started to crack and completely broke from the pressure. Amy screamed as she fell backwards and Jack fell on top of for knocking the air out of her.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Amy gasped.

"What?"

"Air."

"Oh. Sorry luv." Jack stood up and offered his hand to Amy. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed Jack's hand as he pulled her up straight. "Now, what the bloody hell happened?" Both of them turned towards the new hole on the wall and looked inside. The inside was covered with dust and looked like it hadn't been opened in years. The only thing in the hole was a small dark woodened chest.

"I never knew this was here. Has this been here all along?" Amy asked.

"Must have. Looks like no one has been in here for years. What's that chest?"

"I don't know. They must have wanted to hide it. It's the only thing in here."

"Either hide it or protect it."

"What do you think is in it?"

"Only one way to find out." Amy stepped out of the way as Jack kneeled next to the chest. He inspected the lock on it and tried to tug it off. "The lock hasn't rusted enough. We need to pry it open with something."

"Maybe we should take it back to Will and Elizabeth's house. We could use one of Will's blacksmith tools to open it."

"Aye, that might work."

"Well bring it in my room. We can at least look at the outside of it." Jack picked up the chest by the handles on the sides and followed Amy into her room. He tossed it on the bed and both of them studied the outside.

"See anything special 'bout it?" Jack asked.

"It looks like there something above the lock. Like an inscription or something." Amy brushed off the dust that was covering the inscription and gasped at what she saw. There in carved into the wood was the name _Jones_.

"Oh my god. Jack do you think that this…"

"Could 'ave belonged to yer father?"

"Yes."

"I can't say. It could be another Jones. There are lots of them out there. The only way to know for sure is to open it."

"Yes well, we don't have time for that tonight. We'll have to open it some other time. But you're probably right. Belongs to someone else. We have to be getting back to the Turner's. It's getting late." Amy stood there staring at the chest in awe. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Ye ok luv?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little surprised that's all. Come on, we can think about this some other time."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's nothing Jack, really." Jack kissed her forehead and watched Amy pick the chest up off the bed.

"I'll carry this. You can carry the large trunk. Since you're the big, strong, handsome pirate." Jack smiled and picked the large trunk up off the floor.

"This is kind of heavy. Clothes don't way this much. What else is in here?"

"Rum of course. I'm going to need it during this next week. And it's all mine. Not yours, _mine_. Understand?"

"I might understand if I have one bottle."

"Fine I'll give you one, but that's it."

"Of course luv."

* * *

" 'Ello? Anyone here? Guess no one's here. Let's find where they keep the rum." Jack brought the chest in and placed it down on the floor in front of him. 

"Nice try Jack. I can hear Elizabeth coming now. Besides I don't think they would have rum. They aren't pirates you know." Elizabeth came walking in yawning and smiled at the sight of the two of them.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

"We got sidetracked," Jack said. Elizabeth yawned again and smiled at the both of them.

"Was Jack finishing the story he was telling you?" She asked with a playful tone.

"You could say that…but we really did get sidetracked with something that was important. Are you fine Elizabeth? You've been yawning a lot," Amy asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I woke up kind of early. I guess it's catching up on me."

"Where's the whelp?" Jack asked.

"_William_ had to run down to his shop to get something. He should be back anytime now. I can show you to your rooms now if you like. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"Wait. Did ye say _rooms_? As in plural? As in two separate rooms?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes Jack, I did say rooms. You each have your own room. Is that a problem?"

"Well we were-" Amy elbowed him in the side and cut him off.

"No Elizabeth it's not a problem. We'll be fine." Elizabeth yawned again as she signaled for Jack and Amy to follow her. Jack picked up the trunk in front of him and walked behind Amy who had already started to follow Elizabeth.

"What do ya mean it's not going to be a problem? Don't ye like my company anymore?" Jack whispered to Amy.

"Of course I do. But this is not the time to argue. They're already doing so much for us that we're in no position to complain. They're doing what they think is right. Besides, Lizzie's my friend. Just pretend we're back on _the Pearl_. It should be just the same. I'll keep my door unlocked ok? I don't want to torture you that much. Or do I?" Amy smirked and followed Elizabeth up the stairs.

"Ye better not. You know I'll find a way no matter what."

"I know that. You'll probably try to find everyway possible to get into my room. That's just you're nature. You can't live without me and you know it. And you better be squared with that because you'll stuck with me for life whether you like it or not." All three of them reached the top of the stairs and stopped.

"Wouldn't have it any other way luv." Elizabeth turned around to talk to them and moaned.

"Amy your room is the third door on the right side and Jack yours is right across the hall from hers. If you need anything you can call one of the servants and they'll help you. William should be back any moment now so if you here anyone walking in the hallway it's mostly likely him. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay awake so I shall leave you two to get settled in." Elizabeth said.

"Go right ahead Lizzie. We don't want to keep you up."

"Thank you Amy. I hope you find your rooms to your liking. Goodnight."

"Night," Amy said back. Elizabeth turned around and walked down to the last room on the right side of the hallway and entered.

"We can put the stuff in my room for now. Then you can take all your things to your room."

"Why? I ain't goin' to be spending much time I there."

"Jack we have to create the _illusion_ of you sleeping in your room. In fact it would be a good idea if you slept in your own room tonight."

"What! Ye really are trying to torture me."

"It's so tomorrow night when you sneak in, Will and Elizabeth won't get suspicious at all. If you sleep in your room tonight, they'll think that's what you do every night. And then you'll be home free."

"Or I just could go in your room tonight and let them think what they want."

"My idea is better."

"It sounds like yer trying to get rid of me."

"Maybe I am." Amy smirked at Jack and made her way down to the door that Elizabeth said was hers. Jack followed close behind and waited for her to open the door. Amy turned the knob and kicked the door the rest of the way open. The room was furnished with many pieces of fine craved oak furniture. A desk was in the corner in the left side of the room with ink and paper all ready. A wardrobe was on one wall with a dresser right next to it that had a mirror hanging above it. The four-poster bed had a dark green quilt with a gold border on the bottom. Across the room from the bed was a door that most likely led to a bathroom. The outside wall had bay windows that had a view of the ocean.

"Seems nice enough," Jack said. He walked over the to bed and tossed the trunk on top of the bed. As he was opening it, Amy walked over to the desk and rested the chest on top. She froze for a moment to look out the windows to the ocean. The moonlight was reflecting off the waves in the distance and made the water sparkle.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave him one quick glance and smiled.

"Yes. You know how much I love to look at the ocean."

"Seems like I'm always catching ye lookin' out to sea."

"I always am. There's not much else to look at on a ship." Jack smiled and moved himself behind her. He started to rub Amy's arms up and down and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I bet I know something else ye like to look at." He crossed his arm over her stomach and gently caressed her face. "I could stay here if ye want me too. Make it worth your while." Jack kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her stomach with his thumbs. Amy smiled and leaned further back into Jack.

"No. You should stay in your own room tonight."

"What! After all of that ye still say no?"

"Jack, you haven't slept in a bed without me for almost a year now. I think you can survive one night without me. We're getting married. You'll have the rest of you'll life with me. You can sacrifice one night without me there to help warm your bed."

"You're trying to get rid of me. You aren't hiding anything are ya?" Amy smirked as she pushed Jack's arms off of her and turned towards him.

"Jack I hoped you would never find out, but I guess there's no hiding it anymore." This got Jack's attention and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been unfaithful to you this whole time. I've had a secret lover the whole time I've been with you. I came here to meet him and lied to you about being your fiancé. He's waiting right below the windows right now for me to jump down to him and run off. I'm sorry Jack but I love him more than I love you. We're madly in love and we're going to get married!" Amy crossed her arms over chest and spun around. "I'm leaving you for him!"

"Oh really? And what's his name?"

"His name is Jacques Cortez, but his real name is Walter. He's the crowned prince of Spain and is next line for king. We're leaving tonight for Spain where I will become the next queen!"

"Well then I have confession to make also." Amy put her hands on her hips and shifted all her weight to one leg.

"_Really_?"

"I have fallen madly in love with the lovely Vivian Buffay, the princess of France. We have had an affair for a while now and we are sailing off to France tomorrow. She owns the finest champagne vineyard in France and has a very lovely singing voice. Very good at dancing."

"And she can whip your ass in Blackjack."

"Only by pure luck."

"You just keep telling yourself that Jack."

"I guess our secrets are out."

"We've both been living double lives. What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. So tell me, what does this Vivian Buffay look like?" Jack stepped closer to Amy and started walking slowly in circles around her studying her appearance. She carefully followed his everyone step around her and never took her eyes off of him.

"Well she has golden blonde hair that's usually wavy but turns curly because of the hot weather."

"Like mine?"

"Yes like yours. And she has the dark blue eyes that are like sapphires. She's fairly short, only comes up to me nose. Loves purple and looking at the stars. She's a huge drunk really, although she hides it well. Crazy about her vodka. She's a big a drinker as well…me. And when I do this," Jack stopped for second and pinched her behind. Amy squeaked and narrowed his eyes at him," she sounds like a mouse."

"Sounds a lot like me. I would like to meet her sometime."

"I'm sure ye will. But Vivian is much prettier than you."

"Jack!" Amy tried to slap on the arm, but he caught it first and pulled her up against him.

"Gotcha."

"I think you should leave now before I get pulled into this silly game of yours."

"That's the idea luv." Amy was able to escape from his grasp and walked over to the bed. She grabbed two shirts and two pairs of pants of Jack's and one bottle of rum. He frowned and joined her over at the bed.

"Here are your things. I threw in that bottle of rum I promised you. That can keep you company tonight since I won't be there." Jack sighed and unwillingly took his clothes and rum.

"Fine then. I'll leave." He gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight luv."

"Goodnight Jack." Amy turned back to the bed and began unpacking her own clothes. With Jack's free arm, he pulled Amy away from the bed around the waist and dipped her. He immediately kissed her and dropped his things on the floor so he could hold her with two arms and made the kiss grow more passionate. Jack brought her back out of the dip and stood her up straight.

"Jack I'm not going to change my mind." He bent his head down in defeat and let go of her.

"Alright, alright. I won't force ya to do anything ye don't want to. I'll leave, for real this time." Jack picked his things up off the floor and made his way towards the door.

"Jack?" He stopped and turned to look back at Amy.

"Yes luv?"

"Leave that extra bottle of rum that you're trying to smuggle out beneath your clothes with me please."

"What rum?"

"The one bottle that's sticking out from under your shirt." Jack looked at his clothes that he was carrying and saw a cork sticking out in the open and could see the neck of the bottle.

"How did that get there?" Jack tossed the bottle back to Amy and she caught it.

"There now you're free to leave. Night Walter." Jack placed his hand on the doorknob and smiled back.

"Night Vivian." Jack walked out to the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"He'll be back."

* * *

"There we go. Jack shouldn't find them now." Amy placed the last bottle of rum in a cabinet in the bathroom. She already had changed out of her dress and into her nightgown. 

"Amy?" She closed the cabinet and walked back out into her room. Elizabeth was poking her head through the door waiting to come in.

"It's alright Elizabeth, Jack's not here. For once," She mumbled to herself. Elizabeth walked all the way into the room and closed the door behind her. She too had also changed but was wearing a robe over her clothes. Amy motioned her to sit on the bed and both of them sat down.

"I wasn't sure if Jack was staying in here so I decided to wait a while."

"Jack wanted to say in here but I kicked him out. He'll be back I can guarantee you that. What do you need Elizabeth?"

"I need to ask a favor of you. I didn't want Jack to be around when I asked you because I know he would interfere immediately."

"What is it?"

"A couple that Will and I know are having a dinner party tomorrow night. Commodore Norrington, a friend of ours, has nobody to go with. Would you mind going with him?"

"Commodore Norrington? That's the person that's going after Jack."

"I know. You'll have to use a false name. He doesn't know who you are, but it still wouldn't hurt in case he did find out. He's a nice person. Although he can get boring to listen at times, he's a very respectable man. And William and I will be there so you may talk to us anytime you want to get away from him. I'll even allow you to leave half way through the party if you like. I can make up an excuse for you to leave, like you aren't feeling well. Do you think you could do it? Please?"

"Of course I can. It's the least I could do for letting us stay here. Not to mention helping me plan my wedding. But I don't have a dress to wear."

"I can let you borrow one of mine. You can look them over tomorrow before hand and chose one."

"What will this dinner party be like?"

"Oh we'll have dinner, talk to one another, and I expect there to be dancing. James isn't all that bad. He is actually a very nice person."

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll have a problem keeping this from Jack, but I'll find a way. If he found out, I don't know what he'll do."

"Will and I can help if you need us too."

"I don't think I'll need your help. Just play along with any story I come up with to stay away from Jack."

"I could do that."

"Great. So tomorrow I'm spending my night with the Commodore. Perfect…" The girls sat in a comfortable silence for a minute until Elizabeth spoke again.

"So why did you really want Jack to sleep in his room? I saw him walk back to his room and he didn't seem too happy about it."

"A few days before we left, he _very_ rudely woke me up and forced me out of bed. This is my revenge." Elizabeth laughed and nodded.

"I could see Jack doing that."

"He does. It gets really bloody annoying after a while." Elizabeth looked over Amy's shoulder and spotted the chest sitting on the desk.

"What's that?"

"Oh the chest? That's why we took so long tonight. We found it hidden on my ship and we brought it back here because we couldn't get it open. We hoped to use some of Will's tools to help."

"He will open it for you. Do you know what's in it?"

"Well…no. But on the front the word _Jones_ is carved into it. That's the only clue we have."

"Do you think it belonged to your father?"

"That's what Jack and I thought too. We don't know for sure. That's why I'm hesitant to open it. I don't know what'll find in there."

"Well you can ask Will to open it when you're ready. I must be getting back now. Will is probably wondering where I am."

"Don't want him thinking that you made a stop at Jack's room."

"Amy!"

"What? I'm almost sure that's what he would think." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Well anyways, goodnight."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Elizabeth stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. She almost made it out until Amy called her back.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if that graveyard is still open?"

"The one where your father is?" Amy nodded. "Yes it's still open. Hardly anyone ever goes up there any more. If you go tomorrow, I can make up an excuse for you. I imagine you don't want Jack to know. I understand."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"Well I shall leave you now. I'll be going back to my _husband_."

"You sure about that? Jack is awfully handsome and I'm sure you've thought about making a side stop to his room."

"You're just as bad as Jack."

"Thank ye." Elizabeth smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Jack should be coming back anytime now." Amy got up from her bed and locked the door. Yawning, she walked back to her bed and started to make herself comfortable. Outside her door, she could hear someone walking up to her door and try to open it. The first time didn't work so they tried again.

"What the bloody hell is this? I didn't think ye were serious!" Amy laughed as she got under the covers and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Jack." He mumbled to himself and left the door. "Revenge is so sweet."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! I've been meaning to, but I keep forgetting. But now you get a nice long chapter. I also just posted a one-shot called 'Your Secret is Safe With Me'. It's about the first time Jack and Amy meet before 'A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding'. (Look back at chapter 24 and see what I'm talking about if you don't already.) Anyways, please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews, you people do listen to me! Keep on sending them. TA!**


	7. Remebering the Past

**Disclaimer: So for some reason, my computer won't let me put in breaks, so where there is supposed to be a break it's replaced with _-break-_. Just thought you should know. Oh, and i don't own anything.**

_**Chapter 7: Remembering the Past**_

"Mornin' Elizabeth, Will." Amy walked into the kitchen and saw Will and Elizabeth talking amongst the two of them at the table.

"Good morning Amy," Will said.

"Would you like any breakfast?" Elizabeth offered.

"No thanks. I'll just have a banana and be on my way. I want to leave before Jack gets up. I promise I won't stay too long."

"Take as long as you like," Will said. Amy nodded and sat down in a sit across from the couple. A bowl of fruit was in the center of the table and she grabbed a banana. Elizabeth had her hair up into a bun that seemed to be falling apart and was fanning herself. Will was wearing a white cotton shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned.

"Was your room too hot last night? If need be, you may open some windows," Elizabeth asked.

"No I was fine Elizabeth. Although the weather does seem to be getting hotter so I probably will end up opening a window."

"What happened to your dress?" Elizabeth pointed at Amy's new change of apparel from a dress to an ivory top with tan pants and dark brown boots.

"I never really cared for dresses. I only wore one yesterday for cover. This is how I dress most of the time. Besides, pants are much cooler than dresses. Maybe you should try them sometime Elizabeth."

"I'll stay to wearing dresses thank you." Amy shrugged and bit off a piece of her banana. "Oh. Amy there is something I need to tell you. In the study, there's a small brown cabinet in the corner. We moved all the alcohol in the house into there. Could you make sure that Jack doesn't get into there please?"

"Of course. But Jack has like a special sense about alcohol. He can find it from anywhere. You don't have rum do you?"

"No."

"Then you have a chance of still having all your alcohol by the time we leave." Amy finished off her banana and tossed the peel on the table. "Hey Will, you're a blacksmith right?"

"Yes. Why?" Will asked curiously.

"I have an order for you. I want a knife, with a gold handle and the initials 'J.S.' carved into it. It's for Jack, wedding present. I will be able to pay you."

"I should be able to do that. I can start working on it today."

"How much will it cost?"

"I can tell you that once it's finished. I'll be able to have it done within a week."

"Thanks Will." Loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs at a fast pace. All three of them could hear Jack humming rather loudly the tune to 'A Pirates Life for Me'. "Jack! Is there a back door where I could go out? I don't want to explain to him where I'm going."

"The only way out is through the hallway. If you go down the hallway to the left some, there's a sitting room. You can hide in there until Jack passes and then make your way out the front door," Will informed Amy.

"Thanks Will. And if Jack asks where I am, tell him I'm sleeping. If I'm not back in an hour, you can tell him where I went." Amy pushed her chair away from the table and quickly ran to the doorway.

"Wait! You're not going out in that are you? People might think that you're a pirate." Elizabeth asked.

"Well last time I checked Elizabeth, I am a pirate. I'm not changing back into a dress unless I absolutely have to. I hate wearing those things. You said hardly anyone ever goes up there anyway. I can take side streets if I have to. Still remember my way around here. " Amy gave them a sloppy salute and made her way down the hall.

"She has changed so much since I last saw her. I remember her as a sweet, little girl who was my best friend. And now she's a pirate."

"Well, she is with Jack. You have to expect her to change. And didn't you say she's been sailing ever since her father died? That happened ten years ago. A lot can happen in ten years. She's been sailing all her life. It was going to happen eventually," Will said in an attempt to comfort Elizabeth.

"Yes, yes. I suppose you're right Will. She does seem to be happy with Jack. And Jack does seem to love her. I just still can't believe that the girl I grew up with fell in love with a pirate." Will took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"People change. You fell in love with me, just a humble blacksmith. Anything is possible." Elizabeth smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Didn't mean to interrupt ya two lovebirds. Don't mind me." The couple looked up at the doorway and saw Jack leaning against the wall smirking.

"Well incased you've forgotten Jack, do you have your own lovebird. You are getting married. That means you're to be a husband and Amy's going to be your wife," Elizabeth reminded Jack.

"Thank ye, Lizzie. I forgot for one second that I'm getting married. Thanks for reminding me," the pirate said sarcastically. Jack walked over to the table and grabbed a banana from the bowl.

"Did you sleep well, Jack?" Will asked.

"Oh, I slept fine." Jack kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. "Didn't sleep as well as I hoped, thanks to someone, but I slept. Hey, have the two of ya seen me darlin' lass? Haven't seen her all mornin'." Elizabeth and Will shared a knowing look.

"She's still sleeping I believe," she answered Jack's question.

"Of course. Sleepin' in late. Just give her a nice big, soft bed and she's out for the rest of the day. Maybe I should wake her up."

"Jack let her sleep. She just arrived yesterday from a long voyage," pleaded Will.

"Fine, whelp. I'll let the lass sleep in."

"Will you ever stop calling me whelp?"

"I will once ye stop bein' one. So what are goin' to do on this fine summer day?"

"Will and I are heading over to a friends house tonight for a dinner party. That means you and Amy will have the house to yourselves tonight," Elizabeth said. Jack instantly smirked and bit into his banana. "Jack, I want you to know that that's my friend you're thinking about right now."

"And she's my fiancé. Besides how do you know what I'm thinkin'?"

"You're Jack Sparrow. You're reputation already explains what you're thinking, along with that smirk."

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Lizzie, and nice to know I am well heard of." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "What is it Lizzie dear? Me ego getting' on yer nerves?"

"You have gotten on my nerves long before this, _Captain_ Sparrow."

"That hurt Lizzie darlin'. Never knew ye felt such a strong feelin' against Jack here. That really just hurts me heart." Jack lightly placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head in sadness.

"Oh shove it, Sparrow."

"Whoa. Someone's a bit touchy aren't they? Will, ye better control your wife before she starts a riot."

"It's only the heat. And besides you're the one who started it," Will defended his wife.

"But I called ye Will, not whelp that time. Fine, go and protect yer wife while the two of ya gang up on Cap'n Jack here. Just wait till my lass wakes up and then we'll see how things turn out."

_**-break-**_

"Amy darlin' are ye awake yet?" Jack slowly opened the door to Amy's room and peered inside. In the bed he could see a body shaped figure facing away from the door under the covers.

"Luv, aren't ya a bit hot under those covers?" Jack entered the room the rest of the way and quietly closed the door. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to the body-like figure. "Luv, ye need to be gettin' up." He gently pulled away the blankets to uncover a group of pillows instead of a body.

"BLOODY 'ELL! SHE'S GONE! Where the hell is she!" Jack immediately threw the blankest back onto the bed and ran out of the room. He stormed downstairs in search of Will and Elizabeth and nearly ran into them as they were coming out of the living room.

"She's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Will asked.

"Amy! She's not sleepin'! All I found were blankets and pillows in her bed!"

"We know she's gone Jack. She's been gone for over an hour now. We were waiting for you to figure it out," explained Elizabeth.

"What do ye she's been gone for over an hour? You said it yerself that you thought she was sleeping!"

"We were covering for her."

"Why didn't you bloody tell me this!"

"She didn't want you to go after her just yet. She told us to wait an hour before we tell you where she went."

"Why doesn't she want me to follow her? She's doing somethin' behind my back! Tell me where she is so I can drag her back here!"

"Calm down Jack. It's nothing like that. Amy went to visit her father's grave." Jack settled down immediately. The anger that had once been on his face was gone. He frowned slightly and scratched his head from embarrassment.

"She wanted some alone time," Will added on.

"Oh. Well…that does me outlook on things."

"It's been an hour. I think she's expecting you soon. Maybe you should go find her," William explained. Jack stood still for a moment pondering if it would be best to go or not. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"I think I will do that. How do I get there?"

"If you go down the street further, on one side here's a small dirt road. Take that and it'll lead you to a hill. You'll find her up there." Jack nodded at the two of them and proceeded out of the house.

**_-break-_**

"Father…" Amy whispered. She was kneeling on the ground in front of her father's tombstone. She placed a few flowers that she had picked from the Turner's house in front of the stone. One silent tear rolled down her face and wiped it off with her hand. She had been like that for over an hour, although it just seemed like minutes to her. This was the first time in six years that she had been here. She had not been back to her home in so long and now here she was back again. A firm hand suddenly grasped her shoulder and made her spin around in surprise.

"Jack." Amy grimly smiled and turned away from him. He knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and studied her face.

"Ya doing ok, luv?" She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about my dad is all. I haven't been here for six years. And now here I am, getting married. I wanted to come back but I just never got around to it. It sort of feels nice to be back."

"Ye liked it here didn't you?"

"Well it's my home. This place will probably always hold a place in my heart. I never really liked the people though, except for Elizabeth. Loved the area though. Had a nice view of the ocean. Everyone around here was too stuck up and proper. I was always the odd girl out. Sneaking down to the docks every chance I got, watching ships come in, refusing to wear dresses. Guess you could call me a rebel…well, at least to the upper class. Many people thought it was very improper for a girl of my status to be sailing with her father all the time out at sea. They thought it was too dangerous with pirates roaming the ocean. And since I was around sailors all the time, everyone thought that I would never grow up to be a lady. I guess they were right." Jack chuckled and rubbed her shoulder.

"All the ladies in the upper class kept urging my father to make me live with one of my relatives in England, or go to finishing school, or at the very least stay with a governess here. They kept saying that no man would want to marry me because I don't act like a lady. But my father always said that I was his daughter and he was going to raise me the way he thought was right. And thanks to that, we were both considered outsiders. We were never invited to any parties or dinner by anyone. Except by Lizzie's family. Her father and mine did business together, and she and I were best friends. Other than that, people tried to avoid my family.

"He knew how much I loved the sea. His whole family was sailors. Even my mother was fond of the sea so it was only natural for me to love it also. I helped out around the ship, doing small chores and things like that. He made sure I knew everything there was to know about a ship. And when he was busy, Gibbs helped me. Luckily, pirates never attacked us once while we were sailing. Which I thought was strange because there are so many pirates in the Caribbean that you would think we would run into them once during the many years we were sailing. The one time he did into pirates, I wasn't with him." Jack could hear the change of tone in her voice from normal to sadness. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Sometimes if it was only a short trip, he would tell me to stay at home while he went away. He said he would be gone for a week. When he came back, we were going to celebrate his birthday. I remember the day I found about his death like it was yesterday…"

"_Mary, has my father come back yet?" I asked. It's been one week. He's supposed to come back today. Should be here anytime now. My father is finally coming back!_

"_He should be back any moment Miss Vivian. Just wait." I nodded for Mary to leave my room as I continued to stare out the window. My legs were curled up near my chest and my head was rested on my knees. I was thinking about tonight. All the servants, cooks, maids, and especially myself will be celebrating my father's birthday tonight. All of the crew will also be coming to celebrate with us. The cooks planned a special feast just for him. I'm even wearing his favorite dress of mine. Ocean blue and a dark blue trim with a skirt that flowed behind me in the back. He always I look like the walking sea. My blonde hair was the sun above the water and the fabric flowed behind me like waves. He's said that to me since I could remember. It sounds childish, but secretly I still like it._

_What I was most excited about was giving him his present. I got him a book about astronomy. He already has practically every book possible on the subject. One day when I was out shopping with Elizabeth and her father, I found a book written by an astronomer called Galileo. I had heard of him before. He lived about a hundred years ago in Italy. It was book about his theories and was written in Latin. I knew my father liked a challenge, so I thought this would be the perfect book for him. He's lucky he can read different languages. He tries to teach me, but most of the time I'm daydreaming about pirates. Guess I'm never going to learn how to read Latin. But I don't care; I'm never going to use it. All I wanted to do right now was spend time with my father._

_Down below I can see one member of my father's crew, Marcus, walking to my house. It's easy to pick him out with his bright red hair and being so tall. He has strong Irish blood. I've always liked him. He's the youngest of the crew, about nineteen I think. He finds shells for me since he knows I collect them. Plus he can always make me laugh. I can only find him walking alone to our house. My father and the rest of the crew are not following behind. I figured that he was just making sure everyone was coming and just sent Marcus ahead to tell me that they arrived safely. As soon as they come the celebration can begin._

_I picked up the front of my dress and rushed down the stairs. Skirts are such a hassle. They are Not very easy to run in. But father only let's me wear breeches if we're sailing or it's extremely hot outside. No matter how hard I try to let him allow me to wear them, he never budges. Oh well. I'm going to see my father again! I hopped the last few steps and rushed over to Marcus who was standing in the doorway. He looked different to me. His had bags under his eyes and wasn't smiling as he usually was. He was the happiest person on the crew with his sense of humor. In fact, I think this is the first time I've seen him not smiling…ever. Immediately I knew something was wrong._

"_Hello Marcus. Are you alright? Where is everybody?" He looked straight into my eyes. There was something that he wasn't telling me and it wasn't good._

"_I'm afraid not Miss Vivian." This has never happened before. I don't like the sound of this._

"_What happened? Oh, you don't have to if you do not want to. My father can tell me! Can you tell me where he is? I would like to see him." Something just probably happened to the ship. Although he wouldn't be this sad about it. Did somebody get hurt? I don't know. All I cared about was my father. Marcus looked down at the floor as if was guilty of something. He was avoiding looking at me. Did he do something wrong?_

"_Marcus, what has happened? Where is my father?" He took a deep breath and was able to look back up at me. I didn't like this at all._

"_On our way back…we were attacked by pirates." Pirates! That has never happened before. We have always avoided them. I push this fact aside wanting to know about my father._

"_W-Where is my father? Is he alright?" My voice was beginning to tremble. Was he wounded? Or maybe he was killed. No, he could never die. Not yet. I'm much to young for him to die. He is perfectly fine. _

"_We engaged in battle with them. You're father led us in battle very well. We were able to fight them off for a short while, but the pirates didn't stop coming and kept attacking us. They were able to get most of our cargo…"_

"_What about my father?" I don't care about the bloody cargo! I need to know about my father. I need to know now. Marcus breathed in deeply and bit his lip._

"_Near the end of the battle, the captain of the ship came out of now where and dragged your father into his cabin. No one really heard what was going on until…"_

"_Until what?" He cannot be dead. He is not dead. Goddamn my father is not dead!_

"_Until we heard a gunshot." No. My father isn't dead. He shot the captain. The captain didn't shot him. He shot the captain. He shot the captain damn it!_

"_H-He shot the captain right?" Marcus looked at the floor again and shook his head. No. My father is alive. We're going to celebrate his birthday today. He's going to walk through that door any second. I was going to give him his present and we were all going to celebrate. My father wouldn't leave me like this. He wouldn't dare leave me like this. He's the only person I have._

"_The captain and two of his crew members took his body. We were able to get this though." Out from behind his back he pulled out my father's coat. It was his favorite coat. Dark blue with gold trim. I snatched away from him and examined the coat. In front, right above the pocket, was a bullet hole. I could see blood surrounding the hole. I didn't expect much to be there since his shirt would soak up most of it and the fabric was so dark, but there was a small amount of blood. I poked my finger through the hole to make sure it was real. It was._

"_Miss Jones, I'm so sorry. The crew is very saddened about it too. He was a good man. A good captain." There right in front of me was proof that my father was shot. My finger was still in the hole, hoping that somehow it would disappear. He's not dead. And yet, there was proof in front of me, right in my hands. I stared up into Marcus's eyes hoping that I could tell if he was lying. His eyes were truthful. I could find no hint of deceiving in them. He was telling the truth…_

_My knees buckled on me. I fell hard on my knees to the floor. My father was dead. The only person I had in this world was gone. He left me. He left me in this world alone. I have no one. I am alone. I started bawling without even knowing. The only reason I knew I was crying was because I saw drops of water fall onto his coat. This was all I had left of him. I could still smell his sent on the coat: a mixture of sea water, sweat, and wine. I couldn't stop crying. My father was gone. I never got to give him his present._

"_Miss Vivian…" I felt Marcus kneel down next to me. I buried my face in his shoulder and let everything flow out. He wrapped his arms around my small body and gently rocked me back and forth. Normally I would never let anyone do that to me, but at this moment I didn't care. It was comforting. My father is gone. I have nothing left._

_Pirates. Pirates killed him. Why now? Why hadn't they tried now and not before? Why couldn't I have been there when he died? Just to see him one more time. I'd give anything to hear his voice again. My mother died in childbirth so I never knew her. I lost one parent and now I lost the other one. I have no one to take care of me now._

_What was going to happen to me? Since my father is gone, I would have to live in England with my mother's family. No. I can't do that. They would ship me off to finishing school the second I got there. I needed the ocean. I needed to be on a ship. My father knew how much I loved it. He knew I needed it. And that's how it's going to stay. I need my freedom, as he would call it._

_I would have to act fast if I plan to escape before my relatives get me. I need to leave as soon as possible. I have to stop crying. I can morn later. I must leave. The longer I mourn the closer my relatives are getting. The closer I am to losing my freedom. I pushed myself away from Marcus and looked at him. I can still feel tears running down my face but I could think fairly straight._

"_Marcus, is Mr. Gibbs still down at the docks?" Gibbs would help me. I could trust him. If he doesn't help me, I don't know what I'll do. I can think about that later._

"_Yes I believe he is but why-" I cut him off. I didn't want him to know what I was doing. He would try to talk me out of it. I pushed myself off the ground and ran as fast as my legs would carry me down to the docks while holding my father's coat. Marcus was shouting after me but I ignored him. I must find Gibbs. He's the only way I can get my freedom. _

_I see people staring at me. Who could blame them? A crying young girl running through the streets clutching on to a coat as if it was some treasure isn't something you see everyday. My vision was blurred from my tears but I knew my way around enough that I didn't need to worry about getting lost. All I need is Gibbs._

_In the distance, I can make out the outlines of ships docked in the harbor. I knew exactly where my father's ship was. I made a few turns down some side streets and soon found myself in front of my father's ship, the Night Star. Stopping for a moment to catch my breath, I scanned the area in front of the ship for Gibbs. I had stopped crying a while back and my eyes were no longer blurry. I feel guilty for not feeling as bad as I should be, but I'll have time for that later. My father would understand. I need to get away first. An older man with brown overgrown sideburns and a dirty brown coat was walking in front of the ship. I would bet my life on it that that was Gibbs._

"_Mr. Gibbs!" I shouted. He turned my way and his eyes widened when he focused on me. I ran towards him and hugged him. He was my way out…hopefully._

"_Miss Jones! What in hell's fire are ye doing here?" I let go of him and he grabbed my shoulders. "Ye shouldn't be here. After yer father…"_

"_I know. Marcus just told me."_

"_I truly am sorry for yer loss, Miss Vivian. Your father was a good man. We all miss him very much."_

"_Thank you Gibbs." He was a good assistant to my father I could trust him. Tears were once again forming behind my eyes. I had to hold them back. I needed to get away first. I'll have time to cry later. I force back the tears and made myself focus. _

"_Are you joining a new crew?"_

"_Yes, there is no point in sailing on this ship since yer father is gone…" I didn't want his pity. I needed an answer._

"_It's alright Gibbs. You can say it front of me."_

"_But why do ye want to know?" I took a deep breath and gather up the most stable voice I could._

"_I want to come with you." Gibbs just looked dumbstruck. Eventually his mouth curled up into a smile. He patted me on the shoulder and chuckled._

"_Now Miss Vivian, I know you're a very spirited young lass but this isn't some fun adventure." I pushed his hand off my shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. Why can't anyone take me seriously? It's because I'm so bloody short that's why._

"_I'm serious. I want to sail along with you." Gibbs studied my face for a moment. He must have realized I wasn't lying for his smile soon faded. Finally._

"_Miss Vivian, sailing is no place for a young lass such as yerself. On your father's ship you had him, me, and the rest of the crew there to protect ya. Ye won't have that protection on other ships. It's dangerous out there lass. Men out there are not all kind as me. They would do horrible things to ya if they get the chance."_

"_I have a good shot and I'm fairly good at sword fighting. I'll be able to protect myself. Besides, you'll be there with me. I could pass as your nephew. They don't have to know that I'm a girl." This better work…_

"_Yes but would happen is someone found out? They would whip and beat you and would probably take advantage of you. Life on a ship is hard missy. Ye would have to work your way up. You'll have to take orders and do all the work along with it. It's not an easy task. The life of a sailor is anything but easy. Ye belong here with people of your status and nobility. You need to stay here so you'll be safe."_

"_I maybe safe, but I'll be miserable. Mr. Gibbs, you know how much I love the sea. I love it as much as my father, you know that. I need to sail. If I stay here, I'll be shipped to England and sent to finishing school. If that happened I would die. I need to sail. It's who I am." An every word that left my lips was the truth._

"_I know ye love sailing missy, but it's just not safe. I don't want ya to get hurt." He's still not taking me seriously. Ok, if plan old convincing him won't work, I'll have to take a different route. _

"_Mr. Gibbs I must be with the sea. If you do not allow me to go along with you, I'll just go find a ship myself and join the crew. I refuse to live here. If I do, I'll be sent to England and never be happy again. By the end of the week, I will be sailing out on a ship as a cabin boy, whether you're on it with me or not. I will not change my mind. I am leaving Port Royal. I have nothing left here. I am prepared to take on any challenges that I might face living on a ship. I am willing to take the risks that there will be and I know the consequences. I've seen a lot of things. And I know it's not a whole lot, but it's still more than most people would ever see in their life. I know that it's dangerous out there but I'll face my fears. I don't care what you say. I will do anything to sail." I spoke in the sternest voice I could. Maybe guiltiness will work. I use it all the time. But it might not work with something this important. If it's something small like a book or going down to the beach, it works like a charm. It's worth a shot for this. I hope he doesn't know that I would actually go and find a ship on my own. I would be to scared. I need someone there with me that I know and trust. And he fits that description. Gibbs sighed and looked down on at the ground. _

"_If one things happens to ye, I'm bringing ye straight back here." He looked back up at me and a small smile escaped his lips. _

"_So I can come with you?" It actually worked? _

"_Yes Miss Vivian, ye may come with me. I'm not happy about it and I still think you should stay here, but I'll let you come along. I can tell you got too much spirit in ya for yer own good and if I left it here, everything would probably go into havoc. Ye have the calling of the sea just like yer dad. But if you get even the _slightest_ injury, I'm bringing ye straight back here to be shipped off the England and go off to finishing school. And I will never let ye out of my sight. Savvy?" _

"_Yes!" The guilty thing actually worked. My father always told me if you can't convince them, make them feel guilty. And if you can't make them feel guilty, use blackmail. I've had to do that a few times with Elizabeth. She saw me break a vase in my living room when I went in there to get a book. And we're not allowed to be in there. She was going to tell my father about it, but I threatened to tell her father about her secret meeting with Will a week ago. That shut her up. But I was going to get my freedom! I was going to live the life of a sailor. The life I was born to live._

"_I shall pick ye up at yer house right before dawn. Ye may only bring whatever ye can carry on your back. Pack as little as possible."_

"_Aye, aye sir!" I gave him a very overreacted salute. He laughed at my enthusiasm placed one hand back on my shoulder._

"_Are ye sure you want to do this?"_

"_I've never been so sure about anything in my life."_

_**-break-**_

_I was almost ready. I had a small bag filled with a few books that my father gave me, including the one I was going to give to him in hopes that maybe someday I could translate it (although I think all hope is lost), some money, and a change of clothes. I stole some shirts and pants from my father's closet. I will have to leave my dresses here. Never really cared for them anyway. The shirt was big on me since it was made for a fully-grown man instead of a teenage girl. I tucked the ends into my pants so the shirt wouldn't be so lengthy, but baggy enough to hide my bust so I could more easily pass for a cabin boy. The waist on the pants was way too big so I used a purple sash of mine to hold it up. I wore a pair of dark brown boots that my father had gotten me as a present one year for Christmas. The thing that pulled the outfit together was my father's coat. I was not about to leave that behind. It really the only thing that I had left of him that I could bring with me. It gave me courage. In my father's desk he kept a pistol and a knife. I slipped the knife into my boot and tossed the pistol into my bag after putting the safety on it of course. I know it's not the best place to put it but I had no holster at the time so that was my only option._

_I looked myself over in a mirror and I must say I do look like a sailor. Maybe even a pirate. Yes being a pirate doesn't sound so bad. But that's something to think later about. I could easily pass for a boy. The only thing that's giving me away is my wavy hair that went down past my shoulders. I pulled the knife back out of my boot and take one last look before I cut my golden blonde hair._

_**-break-**_

"_Miss Vivian, are ye coming or didn't change yer mind?"_

"_I would never change my mind Mr. Gibbs." He turned around to me see leaning against the wall in my new look completely with my new hair that barely passed my ears._

"_Miss Jones, I must say ye did a good job on looking like a sailor. Ye almost had me fooled."_

"_Thank you Gibbs. I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_The ship is getting ready to leave. We're boarding the _Golden Sun_. Crew's fairly nice."_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_Do ye have a name?"_

"_What?"_

"_If yer goin' to be passing as me nephew, ye need a name."_

"_Oh. Um…Charles, or Charley. After my father."_

"_Charley. Nice strong name. We must be hurrying now missy. We don't want them to sail off without us."_

"_Of course."_

"_Come Miss Vivian. I'll lead the way."_

"_Gibbs, please don't call me Miss Vivian any more. That's my old name for my old life. If I'm going to start a new life as a sailor, I need a new name. Call me Amy. Amy Jones."_

"…I never did have time to cry over my father's death again. As soon as I stepped foot on that ship, I began working. That was the toughest but best day of my life. I gained my freedom that day. I never regret making that decision I made. It was the best thing I ever did for myself." A few more tears fell from her face and she wiped them off with the palm of her hand. Jack noticed this and kissed her forehead to help comfort her.

"So Jack you wanted to know more about my past life? There you go. That's how I got into sailing. That's my story." One more tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it off hoping Jack wouldn't notice. "Oh bloody hell Jack, I'm sorry. Usually I'm not like this."

"No it's alright, luv. I won't hold it against ya. Got nothing to be ashamed of, after all he was your father. I bet you haven't thought yer past in a while."

"No. I almost forgot about it I think. It's good to remember my past once in a while."

"Ye should never forget yer past. It's part of ye." A strange silence fell between them. Jack really didn't know what to say in this situation. He never knew the guy so there wasn't really anything he could say. Luckily Amy sensed he was feeling uncomfortable and broke the silence between them.

"He would have like you." Jack didn't quite understand what she meant and looked at her puzzled. "My father, he would have liked you. He might not have liked the fact that you were a pirate, but he would have gotten over it. He would have loved you. I think he's always had a soft spot for pirates. He was the one that told me all the pirate stories. Which I passed on to Elizabeth and got her interested too. The two of you would have gotten along just fine."

"He sounds like a great man."

"He was. You would have liked him." Amy sighed and scooted closer to Jack. "Jack, if you left I don't know what I would do. I couldn't stand to lose someone I love again. If you died, I'd die the second I found out. Don't leave me Jack." He looked down at Amy and grabbed both her shoulders to make her face him.

"Listen. I'm not going to leave ye. I'm going to stay right next to you until every single speck of life is out of me. I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm staying here right with ye. I care about ye too much to leave ya. So you don't have to worry about me going anywhere. Savvy?" Amy smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I know you'd never leave me Jack. I just never get tired of hearing it. Especially right now. I love you Jack and I know you love me. Even though you're a crazed, drunk, mad pirate captain who always has perverse things on your mind, I still love ya." Jack laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Nice to know ye love me for me true colors."

"Thanks for being here Jack. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Of course luv." Amy pulled away from him and stood up.

"We should probably be going. It's starting to get really hot out and I want to get inside before it gets any hotter. I'm beginning to sweat. And with this ivory top it'll probably become see through." She held a hand for Jack to grab and pulled him up. Just as she expected, Jack was grinning wildly and looked as if he was going to pin her down there on the spot.

"Jack Sparrow get your mind out of the gutter for one second of your life."

"Fine." He stood there looking as though he was considering something of great importance. A second later he was back grinning like a madman. "Ok there. My mind was out of the gutter for one second and now it's back in where it belongs. That was one of the toughest seconds of my life." Amy shook her head and wrapped her arm around his.

"I think getting all the perverse thoughts out of your head is impossible."

"Improbable."

"No I think this is one of the few things in the world that's actually impossible."

"I think ye got me there luv." Amy took one last look at her father's gravestone and smiled. Jack gave a respectable nod and followed Amy out of the graveyard.

**_-break-_**

**Back at the Turners**

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"_Defiantly_ not that one. No." Elizabeth tossed a pink dress on top of a pile of many dresses onto to the bed and sighed.

"You know you are going to have to wear a dress tonight." Amy sat in a chair with her feet draping over the side and hands behind her head.

"I know. I just don't like any that you've picked out." Elizabeth grunted and pulled a dark pink colored dress with lace trimmings out of her closet.

"This one?"

"I told you I don't want anything pink. I hate pink."

"Well there aren't any more dresses for you to choose from! You're going to have to choose one of the dresses on the bed!"

"Alright, alright! I'll choose one. No need to raise your voice." Amy put her hands up in defeat and swung her legs onto the ground. She walked over to the bed and began looking through the pile of dresses. Most of them had too many frills or lace or she just didn't like the color. Picking out dresses was one of the things she hated to do.

"No. Nope. Nah. _Never_. No. Nope. Hold on." One dress out of the pile caught her eye. It was a cream colored dress with a swirly pattern woven into the fabric. On the front of the bodice was gold fabric with pearls outlining the outer edges. The sleeves had ruffles in them that would go down to her elbows and had lace at the bottom. The rounded cut at the top had gold trim on the edges and the same trim was at the bottom of the dress. She wondered why she didn't see the dress before. It was actually something she liked. Probably because she was staring into space instead of looking at dresses.

"I like this one."

"I held this one up before and you said no."

"Well, I wasn't paying attention before. I like this one." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started putting the other dresses away.

"Well at least you picked out a dress. That's the important thing. Now we still have to pick out jewelry." Amy gently laid the dress down in the bed and handed Elizabeth the last few dresses.

"Um…I'll let you handle that. I trust your taste. You know how you're supposed to dress at these events, I don't."

"Very well then. Have you thought anything about your identity for the night?"

"I will be your cousin visiting from France. I was raised in England and just recently moved to a southern region in France. My father owns a fine champagne vineyard and he was your mother's stepbrother."

"And may I ask what your name is?"

"Vivian Buffay." Elizabeth laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Well it seems that you have a whole life story for Miss Buffay. Where did you come up with that?"

"Um…it's a very interesting and long story. She hasmore to her life story, but none of it would be believable. This is just the realistic part of her life."

"I see. Will I ever learn the rest of her life?"

"Most likely not. She likes to keep her life to herself."

"Hmm. Do you think Jack suspects anything so far?"

"I don't think so. All he's thinking about is how we're going to have the house to ourselves tonight." Elizabeth laughed again and shook her head.

"That's Jack Sparrow. He always has his hopes up. It reminds me of the time we were marooned on that island together." Amy's ears perked up when she heard this and stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"What? You were marooned on an island? _Together_?"

"Yes. Hasn't he told the story?"

"Yes but he failed to mention that part."

"Oh. Well just to tell you nothing happened. Captain Barbossa marooned the two of us on an island. Some rumrunners used the island as a cache and of course Jack knew exactly where it was. I wanted to get off that island as soon as possible so I formed a plan in my head. I got him drunk and once he past out, I gathered up all the rum and put it underneath some palm trees. In the morning I lit the rum and trees on fire to send a smoke signal. He woke up and came running over screaming at me about why is the rum gone. The navy saw the signal and got us off the island. Norrington did get hold of Jack for a while, but you know how it ended up. But while he was drunk, he wrapped his arm around me and tried to seduce me. Then I said we need more rum before things got too far and he shortly after passed out. He always thinks he's going to get lucky." Amy started laughing to herself picturing the scene in her mind and leaned against a bedpost.

"Sometimes he acts like his the king of the world and every woman wants him. I know he's handsome and all but his ego is just too big for his own good. And Jack would be very mad about not having his rum. That is one thing you never want to do, get in between him and his rum. He loves that stuff. Almost as much as me."

"Are you sure he doesn't love rum more than you?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"I better come before his rum. If I don't there's going to be hell to pay for him."

"I think Jack cares about you more than his rum."

"He does. Although sometimes I wonder…" Amy trailed off for a second but quickly snapped back to reality. "Yes well, anyways, I'm just going to tell Jack that I'm sick and need to rest. Then I'll be free to come in here and change."

"Alright. I'll come up early so you can have time to get away from Jack. I need to get everything ready anyway."

"Good so it all works out. Well, if I'm not needed here anymore I'll just be leaving."

"Go right ahead." Amy smiled and nodded and in thanks. She calmly walked over the door and stepped outside. Once the door was close behind her, she jumped up in the air and threw her hands up in the air.

"YES! I'M FREE! I'm free! I'm free, I'm free, I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She jumped up in the air once again and smiled to herself.

"What are ye doing? Having a little party that I don't know 'bout?" Amy froze in her place and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around to see who it was. "I'm still here."

"Damn." She slowly opened one eye and look at Jack standing across the hall from her with his arms over his chest. "Um…hello Jack." Slowly she opened the other eye and smiled in embarrassment.

"What were you doin' back there? Was there music in yer head and you were dancing along?"

"Ah…no. I was helping Elizabeth pick out a dress for her party tonight. I love Elizabeth and all, but sometimes she can just get so bloody annoying! If she takes this much work picking out one dress for her, I don't want to even think about what she's going to be like picking out a dress for me. Especially since it's my wedding day and it's going to have to be 'extra special'. I don't care what you say. I am going to die that day."

"Sure ye are…"

"Fine! Don't believe me! When you come into my room finding your fiancé dead from trying on a hundred wedding dresses and boredom from listening about wedding plans, don't say I didn't warn you!" Amy flicked her hand up in the air at Jack and continued her way downstairs. Suddenly, Jack grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking on. He looked at her studying her face like he was searching for an answer or a secret. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Ye look different. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Can't think of anything. Although I am starting to feel kind of sick. Maybe I'm getting a cold." Amy coughed into her and lightly patted her throat like she was trying to clear it. Jack looked her over suspiciously one last time before letting her wrist go. "Well if you're looking me as if you don't trust me, I'll be going downstairs to get some milk. Helps my throat." She turned to step away but Jack's arm snuck around her waist and spun her in front of him.

"Ye know luv, Will and Elizabeth are heading over to that party tonight. That means we 'ave to the whole house to ourselves." He kissed her gently on the lips and he started to move his hands lower. Before his hands got too low, Amy sneezed in his face and he quickly let go of Amy to cover his own face.

"Bloody hell woman! What was that for?" He wiped the spit off his face with the sleeve of his shirt and onto his pants.

"I told you I was getting a cold. I think it might be getting worse. Better go get some milk before I start coughing in your face too."

"Just go get your damn milk and never do that to me again." Amy sneezed again and looked up at Jack.

"I think the sneezing is getting worse. Jack you would mind taking care of me? I could really use it." She ran up to Jack and gave him a big hug. Amy coughed a few times on Jack's shirt and started to sniffle her nose. "I think I feel another sneeze coming on. Ah-Ah-Ah…" Jack pulled Amy off of him and backed up a step.

"Tell ye what, why don't you go lie in yer room while I get you some milk?"

"I can do it myself. I still have some energy left. Not sure how long it's going to last. Do you want anything while I'm down there?" Amy coughed extra loudly into her hands and looked at her hands like there was something interesting in them. "That's interesting. I've never seen that come out of my mouth before. So you want anything to eat?" She wiped her hands on her pants and looked up at Jack. The look on his face was priceless. He was staring at her as if she had some hideous disease or her face was distorted. She would never forget that look.

"No, I'm not hungry any more. You just go to your room and I'll bring ye some milk. I need to go clean my hands anyway. And maybe a new change of clothes." Jack hurriedly walked down the rest of the hallway and down the stairs.

"He's buying it! And he's bringing me food! Maybe if I act really sick he'll do more stuff for me. Imagine the possibilities. Hmmmmmm. I could have fun with this…"

**I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to up date. This website has been acting weird for the past few days and wouldn't let me update because it kept freezing up. Plus I have school now, laziness, and all that jazz. But I finally got this chapter up! Special thanks to Renata for editing this chapter. For some reason, my computer won't let me put breaks in so you will have to live without them for a while until I can figure it out. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait as this one. Reviews are always welcomed! TA!**


	8. So Close, Yet So Far

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Chapter 8:_ _So close, yet so far_**

"Jack I can get it myself. I'm really not that sick you know." Amy coughed a few times and blew her nose into a handkerchief. "Actually, I think I'm getting a little better." Amy sneezed two times into her hand and one time on Jack's shirt. He put his arms out in front of him to make sure Amy kept her distance away from him.

"No! I insist that you go up to yer room and stay up there for the rest of the night. That way you can recover faster and stop sneezin' on all me shirts. I think I'm going to 'ave to borrow one of the whelp's. I'll bring you somethin' to eat and then change for the third time today."

"Thanks Jack. This cold just came up out of nowhere. Ah-ah-ah-COOOO!" Amy let out one big sneeze and pretended to wipe nose on the sleeve of her shirt. Jack backed up a few steps and looked at her in disgust.

"Ok, so just go rest in yer room and I'll bring you an apple or somethin' ta eat."

"Jack, I can get it myself. I'm still strong enough to get a simple apple." Amy suddenly broke out into a coughing fit and 'accidentally' backed up into Jack. As soon as her coughing fit was over, Elizabeth walked into the room and stared at the two.

"Elizabeth!" Jack rushed over to her side as if she was saving him from the fires of hell. "Amy suddenly came down with a cold and now she's ill. Can ye make sure she goes into her room away from me and stays there while I get her something to eat?" Amy let out a high-pitched sneezed and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Of course Jack. You go get her something to eat, I'll take care of everything else." Jack put his hands to together in thanks and nodded at Elizabeth and practically ran out of the room. Amy watched him run out of the room and waited till he was out of sight to start laughing her head off.

"This is so much fun! You should see the look on his face when I sneeze on his shirt! It's _hilarious_! The look alone makes this whole thing worth it! I wonder why I never did this before." She let herself laugh a few more minutes before forcing herself to stop laughing and look up at Elizabeth. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot on the ground as if she found a small child doing something badly and was waiting for them to stop.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" Amy asked innocently.

"Don't you think you're torturing Jack a little _too_ much?" she answered back in a disapproving tone.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to make it believable."

"Have you been making him do things for you all day?"

"All he did was bring me food a few times. And he tried to make me rest in my room, but that didn't turn out so well."

"You're taking advantage of the situation!"

"I never forced him to do anything for me. He did it on his own free will."

"Because you sneezed on his shirt!"

"I'm just trying to make him believe that I'm really sick."

"You're just doing that because you find it funny."

"So..."

"This is going too far! You need to stop doing this!"

"Fine, fine. I promise I won't make him do anything else for me. I'll stay up in my room and I won't sneeze on his shirt anymore. Happy?"

"Much better." Satisfied with her answer, she calmed down. "So I guess I'm supposed to take you to your room."

"Yep. I have a feeling that Jack doesn't really care for sick people. He's changed his shirt twice already because I sneezed on them." Elizabeth shot her a dirty look. "But I won't be doing that anymore. I'll leave my darling fiancé alone. Now take me up to my room since I'm 'sick' and need to 'rest'." Elizabeth signaled for Amy to follow her and she led her up to her room.

"Am I supposed to do anything for you?"

"Um, I don't think you have to. I'll just get under the covers and make it appear as though I am resting." Amy sat down on her bed and took off her boots and sash. She messed up her hair with her hands before getting under the covers and snuggled in as best as she could.

"There. Do I look sick?"

"If you moan a little and throw in some coughing and sneezing, you should be able to pass for it."

"Good. All the easier it is to leave Jack behind."

"I just wanted to say thanks for doing this. It really a big favor for William and I."

"It's the least I could do. You're doing so much for Jack and I that I couldn't say no."

"And you're going throw all this trouble trying to prevent Jack from finding out."

"That's a bonus. I would do that even if I didn't need to."

"Well I'm going to start getting ready. Either I'll come over or I'll send someone over here to bring you to my room. You can get ready there. I'll have everything laid out for you. Don't torture Jack too much."

"Thanks." Jack entered the room carrying an apple and a glass of water in his hands and placed them down on a small table near the side of the bed that Amy was lying on.

"Seeing as how I can't cook and I don't want to kill ya, I got ye an apple and some water."

"I thought that omelet you made me once was very good. Can I have one of those?"

"Only if yer death bed."

"Aren't I just so loved?"

"Need anything else before I change me shirt for the _third_ time today?" Elizabeth was shaking her head furiously behind Jack and was urging her to send him on his way.

"No I'm fine. Thanks for the food."

"You just say up here from the rest of the night, away from me new shirt, and get better. _The Pearl_ should be comin' in tomorrow so all yer friends are going to be coming in too, so don't get them sick too." Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As she was pulling her head away, she coughed on Jack's shirt and him moan in disgust. He shook his head at her and left the room. Elizabeth followed behind him and looked at Amy before she left the room.

"You said you wouldn't sneeze on his shirt."

"Did I sneeze? No. I coughed. I didn't do anything wrong. Well if you excuse me I have to rest since I'm sick and need to recover quickly. I suggest you get out of here before you catch my cold. Don't want you getting sick for your party. Ta!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**An hour later…**

"Amy?" Will knocked on Amy's door and walked in. She was sitting in her desk chair reading a book but then put it down once she realized Will was in the room.

"Well don't you look nice? Elizabeth's lucky to have a man who looks like you to go with." He was dressed in a white shirt with a ruffled collar and an ivory waistcoat. He had not yet put on a coat.

"Thank you. Norrington is a handsome looking man also."

"But I bet he's like talking to a wall. At least you have personality. With you it's like actually talking to a person. I much rather talk with you." Will laughed at this comment and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time with James tonight."

"Only because you and Elizabeth will be there to save me from boredom." Will laughed again and shook his head.

"You have to be optimistic."

"I am. I'm hoping that the food will be good."

"You're so much like Jack."

"Why do you think I'm marrying him?"

"Good point."

"Well, I'm guessing that Elizabeth sent you in here to get me." Amy stood up from her chair and walked next to Will.

"Yes she did."

"Well, the sooner I get dressed, the sooner it will be over. I just hope Jack doesn't see me in that dress. He'll never let me live it down. And I'll have to pry his hands off of me. He has a thing for dresses."

"Maybe I should keep Elizabeth away from Jack then."

"If I'm in the room, you don't need to. But if I'm not…keep an extra eye on Jack."

"I'll make a note on that."

"Well, guess I shouldn't keep Elizabeth waiting. She'll probably bit my head off if I take any longer. Is Jack anywhere in sight?"

"No, he's in the kitchen eating."

"Figures. So…William, you please be as so kind as to escort me to get ready for the party?" she asked in a proper English accent.

"Why of course milady." Will offered his arm to Amy and she gladly accepted it.

"I have to get used to this all over again."

"It won't be that bad."

"I hope you're right Will. Hope you're right." Will led Amy out of her room and into his and Elizabeth's room. She was sitting on a stool waiting for them arrive and got up to greet them once they came in.

"There you are. I have been waiting for you. You haven't been doing anything with my husband have you?" Amy laughed at Elizabeth and let go of Will's arm. Elizabeth had changed into a mint green dress but had yet to put on makeup and jewelry.

"No Elizabeth, I was getting used to acting all prim and proper again. Your husband is still yours. I have to get used to being Norrington's arm decoration for the next few hours."

"You'll have a wonderful time. Will, if you excuse us Amy needs to get ready."

"Of course. Good luck Amy." He gave Elizabeth a kiss and left the room.

"All the clothes you need are on the bed. Put the petticoats on first and one of my maids should be in shortly to help you with the corset. You can change behind that screen." Elizabeth pointed to a screen in the corner of the room and gently pushed her towards the bed. Amy grabbed the petticoats off the bed and brought them behind the screen and began to change.

"Ah Emma, there you are. Amy are you done?" Amy kicked her clothes against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Amy was a bit nervous. She had never actually worn a corset before. She had heard that they are the worst things in the world to wear. You could barely breath in them. Not being able to breath deeply worried her a bit. A second later, a young lady came from the other side of the screen holding the corset. She gulped at the sight of the corset but smiled anyway. The maid noticed and smiled sweetly back at her

"Oh, there's no need to worry Miss. Wearing corsets aren't that bad. They maybe uncomfortable at first, but you get used to them. My name is Emma by the way."

"Hello Emma." The maid wrapped the corset around her waist and told her to lean forward against the wall.

"Brace yourself Miss and suck in as much as you can." Amy took a deep breath and felt Emma tighten the laces behind her. The corset felt like it was crushing her ribs and made it nearly impossible to breath.

"BLOODY HELL! How can you people wear this thing? It's impossible to breath! How am I am I supposed to eat in this thing!"

"Amy it's alright! You get used to it after a while," Elizabeth called from the other side. The maid tightened the laces more around her chest.

"Will you bloody stop that! I can't breathe right now! Isn't that what you want?"

"We're almost done Miss. Just one more tightening should do it and then your done." Emma tightened the laces one last time and secured them. "There we go Miss. You're all done. Now all have to do is slip the dress on. And I promise you, putting the dress on is not painful."

"It better not be! If it is I'll die of suffocation!" Emma got the cream colored dress and slipped it over the corset and petticoats and laced it up in the back.

"Well, you're all done. All that's left is hair, makeup and jewelry. The worst is over."

"I hope so! I fell like I'm going to faint any second! I just want to rip this thing off me so I can breath again! And this corset shows so much cleavage! I swear I don't know how you people wear these things! You all should just wear pants and shirts instead. That way you can actually breath."

"Amy, have you gotten your dress on yet? I can tell by the yelling that you've gotten the corset on. Hopefully no one heard you. Come on, let's see the dress." Amy moaned and stepped out from behind the screen.

"Amy you look beautiful. I bet Jack would be jealous if he knew you were going."

"Thanks Elizabeth. If Jack saw me, he wouldn't let me step out that door. I don't think he would like his future wife to be stared at by strange men. And if he knew I was going with Norrington, he would drag me upstairs and lock me in a room. And you look lovely too Lizzie. I bet Will is going to have fun showing you off tonight." Elizabeth laughed and nodded.

"Well I suppose we have to finish getting you ready. I'm all done with my hair and makeup so all we have left is you." Elizabeth motioned for Amy to come sit down in a chair and she unwillingly did what she was told. In the reflection from the mirror, she could see Elizabeth brushing her hair and starting to gather her hair into a bun. Amy sighed and closed her eyes as she let her fix her hair.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Can I look now?"

"Yes, you're done. It's not going to kill you if you look." Elizabeth put the brush down on her vanity and waited for Amy to open her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes afraid of what she might see and stared at herself in the mirror. Thankfully, Elizabeth didn't go over the top. She still looked like herself, but there was noticeable blush on her cheeks and rogue on her lips. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun, much like Elizabeth's but without the ringlets on the sides. "You happy with it?"

"I can still recognize who I am. Yes, I'm happy with it."

"Wait, one more thing." Elizabeth opened a box near where she was standing and pulled out a pearl necklace.

"Oh, Elizabeth I couldn't. What happens if I do something to it?"

"Nonsense. I trust you with this. Besides I hardly ever wear this anyway. It really wouldn't matter if you lost it or not." Elizabeth clasped the necklace behind her neck. "There. Now you're really done. James is coming by to take us there in a carriage. He should be here within half an hour. I'll go find Will and then we can wait downstairs."

"And find out where Jack is so I don't run into him. I'll wait here until you come back. Don't want to risk Jack seeing me." Elizabeth nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Elizabeth poked her head in the room and told Amy to come out into the hallway. She left the room and joined Will and Elizabeth right next to the stairs.

"You look wonderful Amy," Will complimented on her outfit.

"Thank you Will. And look very handsome too, especially now that you have your coat on." Will smiled and held his arm out to Elizabeth that she took without a second thought. The couple walked down the stairs together. Amy turned to follow them but froze when she saw the stairs.

"Um…Elizabeth? I'm going to need help getting down these stairs. I can barely walk in this corset, not to mention the shoes don't help either."

"Don't worry. Just grab onto the railing and take small slow steps." She called from below. Amy grabbed onto the railing for dear life and took one small step down. She tried to take another step and almost lost her balance but was able to grab hold of the railing with both hands before she fell. Slowly, Amy was able to make it down the stairs without falling and was relieved when her feet touched the solid floor again.

"That was _not_ fun." The couple laughed and Lizzie leaned on Will's shoulder.

"I've gotten used to it over time. I do remember it was very hard getting the stairs at first."

"This is the first and _last_ time I will ever wear a corset."

"Well don't you two just look lovely?" Will and Elizabeth quickly turned around and saw Jack standing in a doorway not too far away. Luckily they were standing in front of Amy, so he had not seen her…yet.

"Shit. I'm going to hide in the living room," She whispered to the both of them. Hopefully they could distract Jack long enough for her to escape.

"Jack! What are you doing down here? I thought you were in your room," Elizabeth asked.

"Well I was, but seeing as how Amy is ill, I thought I would come see the two of ye off before you head off to your dinner party thing." Amy slowly backed away from Will and Elizabeth and quietly started to make her way to the living room.

"Is there someone else down here? Thought I heard another voice."

"No. No one down here but us," Will answered a little too quickly.

"Sure…" All three of them heard the sound of a door closing. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard a door close."

"I didn't hear anything. Did you Elizabeth?"

"No Will. I didn't hear anything." Jack looked over to the side and studied the door to the living room.

"Someone is in there. Who is it?"

"Probably just a servant. No one to care about," Elizabeth tried to explain.

"Well then if it's no one, you wouldn't mind me looking then would ye?" Jack walked around the couple and continued walking towards the door. Elizabeth tried to stop him but Will pulled her back knowing that there was no way of making him stop. He slowly opened the door to the room and saw no one in there.

"Guess there's no one in here. Oh well." Jack slammed the door but stayed inside. Just as he predicted, a woman who was crouching next to a sofa came out from her hiding spot and stood up.

"Thank god he's gone. I was worried he was going to find out." She brushed some dirt off her dress and sighed in relief.

"Amy?" She quickly spun around and looked at Jack.

"DAMN IT! I thought you were gone! I was _so_ close getting away with this!"

"Why are you in a dress? I thought ye were sick. What do ya mean ye were close to getting away with this? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Ah Jack, we need to talk." Amy motioned for him to sit down. Jack took a seat on the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for an answer. "Jack, don't get mad at me. I'm only doing this as a favor."

"Can't promise anything."

"Ok, here is goes… Last night after you left, Elizabeth came into my room to ask me something. She asked me if I could go to this dinner party thing with her and Will as a favor. Of course I couldn't say no since they're doing so much for us already, so I said yes. And so now here I am dressed up in a corset, which I can't breath in and feel like I'm going to faint any second, ready to go to the party with them."

"So yer not really sick?"

"Um…no."

"Then why the bloody hell were you sneezing on me shirts!"

"That was just for affect. Plus the look on your face was priceless."

"So ye just convinced me that ye were sick for yer own entrainment and to have me be your servant?"

"No, I wanted you to leave me alone for the night so you would never know was gone. And for my own entertainment too."

"So ye made me change me clothes, get you food, sneezed and coughed all over me, and made fun of me looks for no reason at all!"

"Well I did have a reason, I just decided to take it to the next level for my own purposes."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry Jack! The opportunity was just too good to pass up and I figured I might as well get something out of it for me! If it makes you feel any better I can't breath right now and I can hardly walk because of this bloody corset. So I'm sort of getting punished for my actions ok?"

"It's something. Ye deserve it. Trying to take advantage of me like that…"

"Yes I deserve it. You forgive me?" Amy sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Jack and gave him a pleading look. He studied her for a good minute and sighed.

"Fine. At least now this means I won't have to repay Will and Liz for letting us stay here, since yer doing that for us." Amy smiled.

"I only have one question. Why did Lizzie want you to go to the party with them?"

"Um…that's not important."

"No, I want to know."

"Um, no you don't."

"Yes I do. Don't make use blackmail on ye."

"No! Ok fine…I'll tell you. One of Will and Elizabeth's friends has no one to go with so I'm going with him."

"YOU'RE GOING WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

"Yes."

"Yer _not_ going to this party! I'm not going to have me girl spendin' the night with some other rich snob who's not me!" Jack started to stand up but Amy held him down and planted her hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Jack, it's only one harmless night. I'm never going to see this man again after this. I'm going to be miserable the whole time anyway. He just going to treat me like some decoration and I'm not going to let him show any affection towards me. Besides, I'm not going to spend the whole time with him. I'm going to spend as much time as I can with Lizzie and Will as I can. And Lizzie said I could leave early, so I'm not going to be there the whole time. I'll just eat dinner, do some dancing, and then leave. I'm going to make sure he doesn't try anything on me. I want as little to do with this man as I can spare. I'll be thinking of you the whole time. Trust me Jack, if this wasn't a favor for Will and Elizabeth, I would be staying right here with you."

"Then why don't ye?" he whined.

"Because I owe them this favor. They're doing so much for us already, this is the least I could do. This is just business, nothing more." Jack looked at Amy and studied her up and down.

"Ye promise to 'ave a miserable time?"

"I swear upon pain of death I'll have a miserable time."

"And you'll think 'bout me every second yer gone wishing you were here with me?" Amy sighed.

"Yes."

"And ye won't let that man do a single thing towards ya that I would do to ye if I were him?"

"That's a given." Jack sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine. Go to this party and have a miserable time. I'm not happy 'bout it, but knowin' that yer not havin' a good time is something. Yer only doing this for Lizzie and the whelp. And if he lays on finger on ye that ya don't want, just tell me and I'll kill him."

"Jack, the second he touches me when I don't want him to he's already guaranteed dead." Jack smiled and put his arms behind his head.

"You know I'm surprised how calm you're being about all of this. I figured you would be dragging me upstairs and lock me in a room so I couldn't get out."

"Trust me, I'm usin' all me strength not to do that. But I know ye can take care of yerself. Ye won't be thinking about marrying one of these guys or anything like that. I trust ye. Besides with me here, I don't see how ya could want one of those up-tight rich snobs. They're no match for Captain Jack Sparrow." Amy laughed and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.

"That's right Jack. You're the only one for me. You're better than all of them."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know luv."

"You and your ego. It seems to get bigger everyday."

"That's 'cause it is luv. I'm going for the world record for biggest ego."

"I think you already past that."

"Nah. One more day and then I'll pass it." Amy laughed as she rested her head on top of Jack's. "So…who's the lucky mate ye get to go with?"

"Um…I'm not sure of his name."

"Hopefully it's not that bloody eunuch Norrington."

"Yeah. Hope it's not him." Amy forced on a smile but secretly moaned to herself.

"Hey luv, stand up for a second." Amy looked at Jack being suspicious about this strange request, but stood up anyway.

"Ok…what was the point of that?"

"Turn around." She opened her mouth to ask what the point of that was, but then figured it out. Amy shook her head at his determination as she slowly turned around. She could see Jack eyeing every inch of her dress and a smirk grew on his face.

"I'm guessing by that smirk that you approve?"

"Ye look like you were born a noble."

"I was."

"Oh yeah. Well, ye look like you've acted one all yer life. Ya look too good for me."

"Who says I'm not?"

"That hurts luv. Saying that you're too good for Captain Jack Sparrow. That breaks me heart." He lightly placed his hand over his heart.

"Well, the second I step out that door I'm too good for you until I come back. But for now, I guess I could settle for you. You need someone to use as a decoration on your arm and it might as well be me."

"Aye. Yer the only one who is beautiful enough to be a nice decoration to compliment me handsome looks."

"You're full of it." Jack grabbed the skirt of Amy's dress and pulled her into his lap.

"Pirate."

"Egotistical, _conceded_ pirate," She corrected him.

"Very true." He smiled looking her up and down once more. "Ye really look beautiful, luv. Don't know how yer date gonna keep his hands off ya. Hell, I'm forcing meself not to ravage ye on the spot right now."

"Well isn't that nice to know. I have to stay like this, so I don't have time for anything now."

"Amy, ye really should wear dresses more often."

"Tell you what Jack. If my father ever comes back from the dead, I'll wear dresses for a week just for you."

"I'll hold ye to that promise." Amy smiled and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Before I forget," she took off the ring on her left hand and gave it to Jack," can you keep this for the night? I can't let anyone know I'm engaged." Jack narrowed his eyes and reluctantly took the ring from her hand on put in his pocket.

"I hope ye know how much anger I'm holding back and strength I'm using not to drag you upstairs and lock you in a room so ye can't go."

"I know Jack. I can feel how tense you are. I Can't blame you." Amy tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah luv, don't ye have to be goin' soon?"

"Norr- I mean the Turner's friend is sending a carriage to pick us up. I probably have about ten minutes."

"Really?" he said with a certain tone in his voice that Amy knew all too well.

"Jack, I can't mess up my hair and makeup. If I do, Lizzie will kill me."

"Then I won't." Amy picked her head up off of Jack's chest and looked at him puzzled.

"That it's then? You're going to give up just like that? That doesn't seem like you."

"It's not." Jack wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her body right up against his. He buried his face in her neck and let his hands roam her body. Amy could feel his hot breath against her cool skin and let out a small moan. But then she remembered what she had to do and snapped back into reality. She tried to pry him off of her, but he just pinned her up against the arm of the sofa so she couldn't move. Eventually she gave in to Jack since there was no use in trying to get away from Jack's strong grip.

"Jack I swear if you mess one thing up on me, I'm going to kill you." Amy sighed and once again tried to get Jack off of her. As she was trying to get Jack off of her, someone knocked on the door.

"Amy, James is here," Will called from behind the door.

"I'll be there in a minute…hopefully." Amy tugged on Jack's arms one more and was able to get one of them lose. "Jack I have to go. My ride is here." She was able to pry his other arm off of her and gently pushed him away.

"That eunuch had to ruin all the fun."

"Who, James or Will?"

"Both."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Right now I have to go have a miserable time with an up-tight rich snob." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. She checked to make sure her hair and dress was still neat and looked descent. "Do I still look ok?"

"Ye look like you're a rich lady who's used as an arm decoration and is waited on hand and foot."

"In this case I'll take that as a compliment." She took one deep breath and focused on who she was supposed to be for the night.

"I'm Vivian Buffay. I'm Elizabeth's cousin visiting from France and my father owns a champagne vineyard."

"Ya always use that name." Jack got off the sofa and stood next to Amy.

"It comes in handy. Well, I have to go. The next few hours are going to be hell. Goodbye Jack." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it as he bowed.

"I trust I shall see you later tonight milady to continue on with what we were doing before," he said in a snobbish British accent. This attempt made Amy smile and curtsey back.

"You can guarantee it my lord." Amy kissed goodbye and tried to leave the room. Once she got out of Jack's strong grip again, she left before he had another chance to pull her back. When she stepped out into the entrance hall, she found the Turners and Commodore Norrington standing talking to one another. She walked over to where they were talking and stood next to Elizabeth.

"There you are. James this is my cousin, Miss Vivian Buffay," Elizabeth introduced her. Norrington turned to her and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Buffay. Elizabeth was just taking about you. I must say you look stunning, if it's not too bold of me." He grasped her hand gently and kissed it followed by a courteous bow much like Jack did a few moments earlier.

"It's not too bold at all Commodore."

"Please call me James, Vivian. The carriage is awaiting us outside. We don't want to be late."

"Yes, of course." Amy took Norrington's arm and let him led the way out to door with Will and Elizabeth following behind. She took one look over to the door of the living room to see if Jack was watching. His head was sticking out of the doorway looking and completely shocked and disgusted. He mouthed the word 'Norrington' to her and she just smiled back.

The Commodore let Will and Elizabeth into the carriage first and graciously helped Amy in after them. There was only one thought on her mind at the time.

'_This is going to be a LONG night.' _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have all the usual excuses: homework, laziness, no time, social life, blah blah blah and yeah. Thanks to my beta for editing this! Unfortunately on Thursday last week my computer crashed so I cannot access anything on my computer at this moment. My whole family is frantically searching for a CD that will make my computer work again, but so far we are having no such luck. The bad news is that my whole story is on there. A while back however I got smart and saved everything up to ch17 on floppies. So everything up to chapter 17 is safe. However, the chapters after that are currently lost and I was working on ch23. So keep your fingers crossed that I find that CD and will be able to update faster! And long with that I have a cold and I'm sneezing uncontrollably. I hope you all are having a better weekend than I am. Leave reviews to make me feel better. TA! **


	9. A Night With the Commodore

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I'm soooooooooo dreadfully sorry you had to wait a month for this chapter. Schools been hectic and I finally found the time to post this. This chapter in written in Amy's POV for the night so it's written in first person. I aslo apologize for any mistakes in this chapter for none of my betas could edit them! **

_**Chapter 9: A Night with the Commodore**_

**Amy's POV**

Oh. My. God. I thought it couldn't be true, but it is. Commodore James Norrington is the most boring man ALIVE!

I was hoping that he would be more interesting in this. I knew he was in the Navy so I hoped that he would take about ships and sailing and stuff like that. But of course, he doesn't. All he ever talks about is politics. And when he doesn't talk about politics, he talks about other things going on in the Royal Navy that's NOT sailing. It's like the only things he ever talks about are things that have to do with this job. This man must have no life besides the navy. Which is why he's still single! HA!

We did have a quick discussion about pirates though. Even though I _strongly_ disagreed with his viewings on pirates, it was a nice change of subject.

He said 'Pirates are nothing but low-lying rats. Every one of them should be ridden from this world and be put where they belong: At the end of a noose.'

I HATE him for saying that! How dare he say that! He doesn't even know all the pirates out there! Yes, they all have committed crimes, but they're good people. Hell I'm a pirate! And I'm a good person…most of the time. I had to bit my tongue to keep myself from snapping back at him. He had absolutely no right to say that!

When he made that comment about pirates, I could see Will and Elizabeth tense up a bit. Glad to know they were just as affected by that statement as me. That statement hurt me more than them though. I mean my fiancé _is_ a pirate! A pretty darn good one at that. Well, when he's sober at least. And Jack did help save the love of his life! Of course Elizabeth did dump him for Will afterwards…but that's beside the point. I can see why Elizabeth didn't want to marry him.

I really wish Jack did drag me up to a room so I couldn't go. But I have to do this as a favor to Will and Elizabeth. Damn them for being so nice! I could be at their house right now with Jack getting drunk off of rum!

Oh no, my rum! Jack's alone in the house with my rum! God I hope he doesn't find it. If he does, I'll kill him. I'm going to need that after the long days of talking about the wedding with Sarah and Elizabeth. If I don't have that rum, I'm going to die. Of course I just could break into that stash that Elizabeth told me about. And the best thing is they'll think its Jack because they don't know that I'm an alcoholic! I could get alcohol and Jack would get blamed for it. I'll have to remember this for later…

"Vivian?" I snapped out of my plotting against Jack and turned towards James. Oh, how I _hate_ him.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for almost a minute now. What were you thinking about?"

'_I was think about how much I HATE you! And how you can't find a girl to marry you because they all keep turning you down.'_

"Oh, I was just thinking about the party."

'_And how I want to wring your little neck you pirate hater!'_

"Well you won't have to think about it any longer. We have arrived." I looked out the window of the carriage to see a large house that greatly resembles the Turner's. Only this one doesn't have the flowers in front, which is what I liked best about their house. It's a good thing they put the flowers in, the house doesn't look as good without them.

The carriage driver opened the door for us. James stepped out first and offered his hand out to help me. I swear if I had my knife…

Elizabeth nudged me to take his offer to help me. I sighed and unwillingly took his hand. He hand felt cold and rough compared to Jack's. His are always soft and warm against mine.

'_Oh, why didn't I let Jack lock me in a room?'_

'_**Because you're on idiot, that's why.'**_

'_SHUT UP! But it's true… Why did I ever agree to this?'_

'_**Because you're an idiot.'**_

'_I KNOW THAT ALREADY!'_

'_**Just making a point.'**_

'_Well I get our your point so SHUT UP!'_

James helped me out of the carriage and I stood by his side as we watched Will and Elizabeth step out. He doesn't deserve to be called James. He doesn't even deserve to be called Commodore. He should be called…um…

'_**A EUNUCH!'**_

Yes! He should be called a eunuch! Wow, Jack really has had an effect on me. Well, in this case it's true. It's just another reason why he hasn't found anyone to marry. They all keep running away from him because they've found better men. Who could blame them? I would never want to marry _that_ man.

"Ready to head in?"

"Yes." I wrap my arm around his and cringe inwardly as I do it. The sooner I get in, the sooner I can leave.

'_Goddamn the food better be good.'_

* * *

The four of us walked into a large room and I looked at my surroundings. The room was painted in ivory that matched the tablecloths of all the dinning tables. All of the tables were in two straight lines parallel to one another. In the middle of each table there were small flower arrangements. Mostly ivory flowers (what a surprise). The middle of the room was cleared for what I'm guessing is for dancing. I can't believe I'm going to have to dance with _him_. 

James…excuse me…_the eunuch_ led me to a table and pulled out my chair for me to sit down. I smiled at him and sat down.

I hate all this politeness stuff. Everyone acts so prim and proper all the time. It's disgusting. If I could, I would have my feet up on the table and be drinking wine until I get drunk. But of course, I can't do that. I am in hell.

Will and Elizabeth sat down at the chairs across from us. If they weren't here with me I would surly die of boredom!

Almost immediately after we sat down, a couple came over and talked to Elizabeth and Will. The woman was short and wearing a dark green dress that went beautifully with her dark hair. Who I assumed was her husband, was also wearing a dark green coat that was the same color as her dress. No doubt chosen by her. Who they were I had no clue.

"Will! Elizabeth! It's so nice of you to come!" the lady greeted them.

'_Well, they obviously know Will and Elizabeth.'_

'_**NO! You think? They're just really friendly strangers who happen to know their names.'**_

'_If you don't shut up I'm going to strangle your little neck.'_

'_**Go ahead. But you'll be strangling your neck too, so you would be committing suicide.'**_

'_Damn.'_

"Clara, Richard! We were going to find you. You didn't have to find us." Elizabeth answered back. The Turners stood up so they could meet the couple properly. So apparently they're good friends with Will and Elizabeth, sounding by the way she just talked to them. Are they the ones hosting the party?

"Oh nonsense. You're our guests. You should be able to sit and enjoy yourselves," the lady, Clara, said.

'_HA! They are hosting the party! I'M A GENIUS!'_

'_**No you're not.'**_

'_SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!'_

After the two couples said hello to each other, they turned to the eunuch and I. I guess they just now noticed we were here. Well, they probably knew the Commodore was here, just not me.

"Hello Commodore Norrington. It's so nice of you to join us." I like this lady. She seems nice. Reminds somewhat of Elizabeth.

"It's a pleasure to be here Mrs. Milton."

"And who is this that you brought with you?" Everyone is looking at me. I hate it when people stare at me. I guess I should probably say something…

"Hello. My name is Vivian Buffay. I'm Elizabeth's cousin visiting from France at the moment."

"Well it's very nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Buffay. I'm Clara Milton and this is my husband Richard," Clara greeted my warmly.

"Please to meet you Miss Buffay," Richard introduced himself. I hate it when they call me that!

"Oh please call me Vivian, Richard. And I hope you don't mine me coming to your party unannounced. I hope it didn't cause you any trouble."

"Oh no. It didn't cause us any trouble at all! We're glad to have a relative of Elizabeth's anytime. If you're a friend of hers, then you're a friend of ours. Well if you excuse us, we must say hello to the rest of the guests. It was a pleasure meeting you Vivian."

"As for me Clara." I gave her and her husband a genuine smile and watched the couple move on to more friends of theirs. I like them. Maybe I could talk to them more later on this evening.

'_**They be talking to everyone else the whole night so they won't have time to talk to you.'**_

'_You just had to take away my one happy thought for the night.'_

'_**Of course. That's why I'm here. I have to make sure you have a miserable time.'**_

'_You sound like Jack. Did he hire you to torment me the whole night?'_

'He might of…' 

'_Wow. I'm really going crazy. I'm saying that Jack hired a voice in my head. That's like as crazy as you can get.'_

'_**I'm sure you can go crazier. You're so good at it.'**_

'_I hate you.'_

'So you hate yourself? I am part of you remember?' 

'_I'm never going to get past that little fact am I?'_

'_**Nope.'**_

'_Great.'_

I looked down at the table and I noticed all the forks there. I remember which ones to use…at least I hope I do. If not, I can just watch Lizzie or somebody and see which one they use. I'll probably just improvise.

"Dinner is ready to be served," called out a waiter. Thank you! The sooner I eat, the sooner I can leave and get away from this eunuch. This food better be good. It's the only thing that I have to look forward to tonight. Well, besides leaving.

A line of waiters wearing matching outfits came out from behind a set of double doors carrying trays. I grin at the sight and waited to be served.

* * *

I am in the middle of the main course now and I must say… the food is _terrific_! 

I haven't had a meal this good since…um…well, I can't remember! I mean, do live on a pirate ship so I don't have many opportunities to have a dinner like this. But I don't care! I love the food. The chicken is covered in some sort of seasoning that I don't know what it is, but it's _really_ good.

I sip some of my wine (which I have refilled at least four times tonight…or more) and take another bit out of my wonderful chicken. The eunuch and the Turners have been in a conversation for most of the meal. I mostly have been keeping to my chicken and listening to them talking since I want to talk to the Commodore as little as possible. During this time I have been thinking mostly about one thing… the Commodore's wig.

Why would someone want to have white hair that makes them look like an old grandpa? It adds like ten years onto their age! How do people find it attractive to wear a white wig on their head? Noble people have weird tastes. I mean they wear corsets all the time! How can these people breath? All they ever care about is getting married and settling down while looking their best as they're doing it. Don't these people ever care about comfort and just having a good time? This is exactly I left Port Royal when I was younger. To get away from all of this. I'm so glad I made that choice.

At least not everybody wears a wig. Will doesn't. He would actually look pretty silly in one. That's probably why he doesn't wear it. And personally I think he's too young to be wearing one. If you're like fifty, yes you can wear one, but Will is much too young. Just like Jack.

Oh my god! Jack wearing a powdered wig? That would have to be the funniest thing ever! I could never see him wearing a wig unless his life depended on it. Even then he might not wear one.

I giggled at this thought and drank more of my wine. I cannot have enough wine tonight. I must have laughed sort of loudly because Elizabeth shot me a look and went back to talking with Will. I'm so thankful that they're keeping the Commodore busy.

How do they make the wigs anyway? Do they go around killing animals just so they can use their hair for wigs and make them look ten years older than they actually are? Do they kill rabbits or something?

That's it! That's how they make wigs! They kill rabbits to make their wigs! They kill rabbits just to use their hair and make stupid powdered wigs! How dare the Royal Navy go around killing poor innocent little bunnies just so they can make wigs! What did the bunnies ever to do them? They deserve to live! Just going around killing innocent animals for their own use is barbaric! That's just one more reason to hate Norrrington. He kills bunnies to make wigs! I _hate_ that bloody eunuch!

I put my fork down onto my plate to take another bite of chicken but all I hear is a clanking sound. I looked down and saw that my chicken is gone! Guess I was hungry. But that was really good chicken. I take a sip of my wine and realize that I am out of it. First my chicken, now this? This is _not_ fair!

Upset by my lack of alcohol, I looked over at the Turners. Elizabeth is taking her last bite of her dinner and wiped some crumbs off her mouth. Will was drinking his wine and had already finished his food. I noticed that no one is talking. How long has it been like this? Guess I was thinking about bunnies too much to notice that they stopped. Poor bunnies. They have no idea what's coming to them…

"So you're from France?" I froze. The rabbit killer is talking to me! How dare he! After killing all those rabbits! But I guess Lizzie and Will couldn't talk to him all night. Fine, I'll talk to him. Only for Will and Lizzie for being so nice to be. Curse them for being nice!

"Yes I am."

"How long have you lived there?" I really should have given more thought into a background story. Guess I'll just have to wing-it.

"A little over a year."

"I've never been to France myself. I've heard it's very nice though."

"You should go if you ever get the chance. It's beautiful." I could really use some wine right now…

"Where do you live in France?" Why didn't my father ever take me to France? I asked him if we could go, but he said no. I should have paid more attention to my lessons as a child. Why did I have to be such a slacker?

"I live in southern France. Close to the Mediterranean Sea."

"What's your house like there?"

"We have this villa on our vineyard. It's very beautiful. The weather is always warm there and makes it very comfortable. Outside my window I have a lovely view of the vineyard. When the grapes are fully ripened, the view is simply breath taking." I hope that's believable.

"Sounds wonderful."

"It is." Where's the waiter with some wine? I really, _really_ need wine.

"I grew up in England. I joined the navy the first day I could. Eventually I got orders to come here so I did. And I've stayed here ever since." Wow. This guy has a boring life.

"I used to live in England, until I moved to France a year ago." I shouldn't have said that!

"Where did you live in England?" This man asks too many questions!

"I lived in London. My father was growing tired of the cold winters there, so we moved to France."

"Hmm. You said your house is near a vineyard. Does your father own a wine vineyard?"

"He owns a champagne vineyard."

"Interesting. What is it like living on a vineyard?" Does this man _ever_ shut up?

"It's a very interesting life. I enjoy watching the workers harvest the grapes when they're in season. The process of making champagne I have found is very interesting."

"Really? What is the process?" Shit. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Umm…" I saw a line of waiter come out from the same double doors as they always do when they serve food. I am saved!

"I would tell you James, but it appears that our next course is coming. I shall tell you some other time." Now…where's that waiter with the wine?

* * *

I have just finished my last course. My stomach is full. I'm not eating any more tonight. The corset is keeping my stomach from bursting open. But the food was very good, so I'm happy about that. The four of us have been chatting for a while about many different things. I am trying very hard not to bring up the subject of pirates. If that comes up again, I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back from punching him in the face. 

We were in the middle of a conversation about Will and Elizabeth's wedding (which I am very sad I missed) when we heard music starting to play. One by one couples left their tables to go onto the dance floor. Will asked Elizabeth to dance and they left Norrington and I at the table alone.

"Would you care to dance?"

'Would I care to dance? I would never dance with you pirate-hating-rabbit-killer-wig-wearing evil man!'

"Of course."

'_Too bad he can't read my mind.' _We both stood up to head to the dance floor. I take one last _long_ sip of wine and take the Commodore's hand to lead me to the floor.

We find a spot next to Will and Liz who are already happily waltzing to the music. I could only wish I was happy too.

James wraps his arm around my waist, I moan in disgust inwardly, and I place my hand on his shoulder. He grasps my other and we start waltzing to the music.

Instantly I could tell he was nowhere near as good as Jack. He footing wasn't as graceful and stepped on my feet a few times. If Jack were here, he would be twirling me around and dipping me. This really makes me miss Jack.

Jack. I haven't thought about him as much as I thought I was going to. I've been so busy thinking of ways to kill the Commodore and his wig that I didn't have time to think about him. I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably trying to find the alcohol. Well he's not going to find it. Although Will and Lizzie will think he did…

I wish he were here right now. It's so boring here. I have no one to talk too. And I'm stuck here with Norrington and his horrible dancing steps. If he was here, we could both drink wine together while making fun of the Commodore's wig. I wonder if he's trying to find a way to sneak in here? If I saw him I would probably yell at him for coming so close to the Commodore. But then I would hug him for coming to rescue me.

Ha! Rescue me. I sound like a princess locked in a tower waiting for her prince to come and get me. Hell I have the fancy dress and I'm at a party. I really do sound like princess. I hate it. But there's nothing I can do about it. This reminds me of that one time Jack and I played that game.

'_**Yes. He killed the evil Harry and rescued you.'**_

_'And then he kissed me. A really, really nice kiss. And then we danced in each other's arms around the room never taking our eyes off of each other…'_

'**_Alright, I get the picture.'_**

_'Awwwww. Does someone hate about Jack and me kissing? Well I smashed his lips onto mine and he ran his hands though my hair…_

'**Yes I get the picture! Are you trying to annoy me or something?'**

_'Payback. That's what you get for not shutting up.'_

'**Hey, I was there with you remember? I know what happened.'**

_'I'll stop if you shut up.'_

'**Fine.'**

The song ended and James stepped away from me (Thank you!). "There are some friends of mine that I would like to talk too. Would you care to join me?"

_'NEVER!'_

"You go right ahead. I wouldn't want to intrude. I'll just go back to the table and wait there. I need to get off my feet for a while."

"If so say so." He kissed my hand before he left the floor in search of his friends.

As soon as he is out of sight, I rub my hand vigorously on my dress trying to wipe off any germs that I might have gotten from the pirate hater. How dare he kiss my hand! After all he has said about pirates and wigs and the navy, he still kisses my hand! When I leave I'm going to wash this hand over and over again until the skin starts to wear off. And even then I won't be satisfied.

I finally can have a few minutes to myself. I don't care if I don't have anyone to talk to. I rather stand here by myself than talk to him. Stupid bloody pirate-hating-barbaric-rabbit-killing-terrible-dancing-eunuch of a Commodore!

"Having a good time?" Startled, I spun around to look next to me and saw the familiar face of Will standing besides me. I'm actually glad to see him. At least now I can feel comfortable and act like myself. Until he leaves of course.

"I thought the food was delicious. And the wine was very tasty." Will laughed to himself at my wine comment.

"What do you think of the Commodore?" What do I think of the Commodore? How can I say my feelings for him without using too much profanity…

"He is a fine man. A very good gentlemen. But I find that he's stuck up and has the most boring life ever. He thinks that the only important thing in life is the Royal Navy. That's all he ever talks about. The Royal Navy and how he hates all pirates. I still feel very insulted by that comment. I hate him." Yep. That's my feelings for him. Put nicely.

"Elizabeth and I didn't expect for you to take a liking to James." Thank god! If I was supposed to like him, then all hope was lost the second I walked out of that front door.

"Good. There is no way I could ever like that man. I mean he wants to see my future husband at the end of a noose. Don't see how I ever could like him."

"Well don't worry. You don't have much time left." That's the best thing I've heard all night! I could hug him for saying that! Of course I won't do it in public.

"That's the best thing I've heard all night." Wait. He's here alone. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"After we finished dancing, she saw a very old friend of hers and went to go catch up. I know how long they could talk, so I decided to pay you a visit while I wait for them to finish." Smart man. A new song began and I saw some more couples start to head out to the center of the floor to dance. I'm just happy I don't have to dance with Norrington and his ungraceful feet.

"May I have this dance?" I looked at Will and smiled. Why not? I'm not going to be doing anything for a while and neither is he. And he looks like he's a better dancer than Norrington. At least I'll be dancing with someone I like. I'm sure Lizzie won't mind if I borrow her husband for a bit.

"Yes you may." Will and I walked to the center of the floor to join the other couples and started dancing. I feel much more comfortable dancing with Will. And his feet are much more coordinated than the Commodore's. His footing is almost as good as Jack's. I think this is the first time all night that I've actually felt comfortable. I'm so thankful that Will and Lizzie are here. I would have escaped by now if they weren't. I bet Will could spin me around if he wanted to. But I think he would feel guilty since I'm not his wife. Couldn't blame him. I know if I were Lizzie I would feel jealous I saw my husband spinning some other woman around. Even if I am engaged. Will is a good man and a wonderful husband. Elizabeth is very lucky to have him. Of course I have my Jack. He's a good man…in his own way. I'm lucky to have Jack too.

* * *

I finished my dance with Will. That was the highlight of my night. Well, besides the chicken anyways. That was really good chicken. And that's saying something when the highlight of my night has been chicken and dancing with my friend's husband. 

Elizabeth wasn't back yet, so Will and I started to dance again. Halfway through the dance, Elizabeth came back so I let her take my spot and dance with her husband. Since I am a good person and all. And I was right, Will was saving the spinning for his wife.

I stepped over to the side and watched the couple dance. After standing there for a few minutes Mr. Milton, or Richard as he told me to call him, came by to say hello to me. Apparently his wife had been talking with Elizabeth and her friends and he wandered off much like Will had. He said that since I was new here he wanted to make sure I was having a good time. Of course I told him I was having a great time. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to kill Norrington. I really would be having a good time if he wasn't here.

We both watched Will and Elizabeth dance together until the song ended. A new song started immediately afterwards and the Turners just kept on dancing. They really like to dance. I would be out there with them just as much except I don't have any to dance with. Well, I don't have anyone to dance with that I like. I think Richard could sense that I was bored and asked me to dance. Of course I said yes. I'm trying to dance with as many people that I like before Norrington comes back. I hope Jack doesn't find out.

We danced along to the tune of the music and talked as we were moving our feet. I found his company rather enjoyable. And even he said that he thought the Commodore always did act a bit stuck-up! The only reason they invited him was because of his high class. I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates the eunuch! I'm glad he came over and talked to me. It does make my evening a little better. My night has gone from miserable to less miserable. If his wife is anything like him, I would love to visit them again sometime when I'm in Port Royal. Not sure how I'll be able to get away from Jack, but I'll think of something later. I have made two new friends tonight.

The song ended and Richard and I stepped off to the side. From behind his back I can see Norrington looking around for me. I don't want to go back to him just yet. I need to hide out for a while.

"Richard, is there a place where I can step outside for a moment? I'm feeling a little lightheaded and I think some fresh air will do me some good."

"Of course Vivian. If you go throw those French doors there's a small area outside for you to sit in." The Commodore is getting closer. I have to move now!

"Thank you Richard." I smiled at him and quickly headed off to the direction of the doors. There is no way I'm dancing with the pirate-hater just yet. I work my way through the crowd and finally made my way to the double French doors and stepped outside. The cool breeze feels so good against my skin instead of being stuck inside with all those people. I can still hear the music, but in a way it's sort of calming. I find a small stone bench for me to sit on and quickly sat down to rest. I wish Jack were here right now. I wish I had some rum right now. I wish Jack were here with my rum right now.

"Having a good time luv?" I spun around to look behind me and saw Jack sitting in a tree looking down at me.

'_IT'S JACK! MY SAVIOR! I knew I loved him for a reason. Now I can finally get away from this place!'_ Normally I would have run up and hugged him, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Do you have any rum!" I need rum. Badly.

"I come all the way from the whelp's house, get past the Royal Navy, hide out here in a tree all night, and all ye can ask me is if I have rum?" Why does this man have to make everything so difficult!

"Fine. Hello Jack. I hope you have been going all right. Now…do you have any rum!" Jack sighed as he took a flask out of is coat and tossed it down to me. _'I love this man.'_ I practically rip off the top trying to open it and let a good deal of the drink slide down my throat. I could hear Jack jump down from the tree and stand right next to me as I drink away his rum.

"Don't drink all of it luv. I need some too." I drank as much as I could before I reached the last of the rum. I took the flask away from my mouth and handed it to Jack. That really hit the spot.

"Too bad. I drank all of it. If you knew what I have been through, you would drink that whole thing too." Jack frowned and stuffed the flask back into his coat pocket. Now that I have rum back in my body I can think straight. "Jack what the hell were you thinking coming down here? Norrington or someone else could have seen you! You could have been arrested!" I wanted to yell at full force so bad. Jack's an idiot for coming down here! But since I didn't want to risk being heard, I yelled at a whisper tone.

"Relax luv. I've been here for a while and no one has noticed me. If they would, they would have done it by now. No one can catch Captain Jack Sparrow. And even if they somehow managed to, I would escape. It's impossible to catch Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Improbable," I corrected him.

"No. Impossible." How come every time I say impossible he corrects it with improbable, but when he says impossible and I say improbable he says it's really impossible? It's Jack's mind that impossible. Not wanting to fight I just roll by eyes back at him and let the whole thing go.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I've been sitting in that lovely little tree ever since the dancin' started." Damn. He saw me. "Who was that guy ye were talking to? And dancin' with I should add." There we go. And now the questions begin. This man is so possessive.

"Oh him. That was Richard. He's the one hosting the party. He's very friendly. Nice company. I like him." I could tell Jack was getting jealous by the look in his eye. I've always been able to point it out since the Harry incident. "Relax Jack. He and his _wife_ are hosting the party. He's married." I could see Jack relax but I knew he was still jealous of me dancing with another man, even if he is married.

"Good." I started watching the people dance inside to the music that I could barely hear. Will and Lizzie are nowhere in sight. I guess they finally got tired of dancing. Jack sat down next to me on the bench and started watching the people with me.

"Did ye know that Norrington was takin' ya?" This is the question I was hoping I could avoid. Might as well get it over with.

"Yes I did." Jack stopped watching the dancers and looked at me.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" I turned to look at him.

"If I told you, you would have started yelling and would have dragged me upstairs to lock me in a room. Which I really wish you did so I wouldn't have to come. I'm having the worst time." If he knows I'm having a horrible time, maybe that'll stop him from getting mad. Surprisingly, all Jack did was sigh and slightly bent his head down.

"I still wish ye would have told me, but it probably was for the best." That's it? He's not going to get mad? I'm surprised how well he's been handling this. It must be hard for him.

"This is hard for you isn't it?"

"Ye 'ave no idea." I know if I was in Jack's spot, I would be so jealous right now. I probably would have taken it one step further and actually snuck in to the party to keep an eye on him. He probably would have if half the Royal Navy weren't in there. I gave him a smiled and a small kiss. I'm just glad he came so I have someone to talk to. I rest my head on his shoulder and just pretend I wasn't at the party right now. Jack's arm made its way around my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I'm starting to finally feel comfortable.

"I saw ye dancin' with the whelp. Looked like you were 'aving a good time." I tipped my head up to meet Jack's smirking face looking down on me. Now the teasing part comes.

"I was having a good time. Elizabeth was off talking to some of her friends so Will decided to pay me a visit. She wasn't coming back anytime soon, so I thought I would steal her husband for a while."

"Was he as good as me?" This man's ego.

"No Jack, you were better than him. He was almost as good as you, but not quite. He didn't twirl me around or spin me like you do."

"Cap'n Jack is still the best," he said with a proud smirk.

"Yes Cap'n Jack is still the best."

"What about the good ol' Commodore?" I made a small shudder.

"Don't even get me started on that eunuch. There are so many things I hate about him that I can't even remember them all. But I vividly remember that he was a very bad dancer. The only good person I danced with was Will. And Richard wasn't too bad either. You're still the best dancer out of all of them."

"Of course I am. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You know just because you're Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."

"Just because you're _Captain_ Jack Sparrow doesn't mean you're the best at everything. There are some people that are better at certain things than you."

"Are ye saying that I'm not the best at everything?"

"Maybe…" A smirk grew on my face and I picked my head up off his shoulder. I love it when I annoy him like this. He can do some pretty strange things when I do this. It's always interesting to see how these fights turn out.

"Like what for example?" By now his face had an amused smirk, much like my own. Oooooooh. I could really annoy him with this. "Let's see, drinking, sailing, dancing…"

"Dancin'? Didn't ya just say that I was the best dancer?"

"Out of the people I've danced with tonight. Not the best person I've ever danced with." I love annoying him. It's one of my favorite hobbies.

"Well who said I was dancing to me full ability before? I could have been holding back." Well obviously there's only one way to find out…

"Well how do I know that? You could just be lying to me."

"Guess I'm just going to have to prove it to ye." Exactly what I was thinking. I still can't believe that he goes on with these stupid little games of ours. It's like he's still a child at heart. Which he is. I don't think he'll ever grow up. Along with me.

Before I could say anything else, Jack pulled me off the seat (almost ripping my arm off in the process) and flung me into his arms. He started waltzing me around the small area before I even knew what was happening. I guess he really does want to prove something.

I can't help but smile at Jack's enthusiasm. That's one thing he could always do was put a smile on my face. I really need a good laugh to brighten up my mood. Stupid bloody old Commodore for making me have a horrible evening.

Jack noticed the smile on my face and grinned back at me. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind…like now for example. He spins me out away from him and watches my dress fan out. He's always told me that he loves that. I think it's sort of strange, but this is Jack we're talking about so it's normal to him. I spin back into his arms and he immediately drops me into a dip. He's never done that before.

"That's new."

"Told ya I was holdin' back." He pulled me out of the dip and when I looked up at him he had a grin on his face that looked like it belonged to a madman. I'm not sure if I'm amused by that or confused. With Jack, you can never know exactly what he's going to do next. Which can be great, scary, or just really annoying.

We start dancing again around the small patio. This time different than before. I'm not sure what it is exactly, I just know it's not the waltz. I'm not sure if it's even a dance. He still held me like it was a waltz, but instead of just stepping we're almost spinning. And it's not the kind of spinning that I do when I grab someone's arm and start spinning around like when I'm drunk, it's a somewhat graceful spin that doesn't seem silly at all. I am completely lost in what he's going to do next since he's just making it up as he goes. I'm just going to enjoy the ride.

Jack takes his arm off my waist and uses the other one to pull my hand up in the air. I take this as a sign to spin around. And if it isn't, well too bad! I start twirling around with one of my hands above my head holding onto Jack's. As I'm turning, I accidentally step on my dress causing me to lose my balance. I fall towards Jack and I prepare to knock him over. Instead I fall right into Jack's arm, which he conveniently held out to catch me so I land right into his arm like he was planning for me to do that. Or was he?

"Were you planning on me to do that?"

"No. Just have quick reflexes is all." I'm still not sure I believe him. He pulls me up and wraps his arm possessively around my waist. "So now do ye think I'm the best dancer?" I might as well give him what he wants since I know I'm not going to get anything more out of him.

"Yes Jack, you're the best person I've ever danced with."

"I already knew that. I just like hearing it coming from yer mouth." You just watch. The death of him will be because his ego is so huge. "When did Lizzie say ye could leave?"

"I can leave…" Um…actually I don't know. I have no idea what time it is. "I have no clue."

"Didn't she say ye could leave 'bout halfway through?" Did she say that? Yes she did! She told me I could leave in the middle and she would tell the Commodore that I was sick! I forgot about that! I love this man!

"She did! I love you!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Ya really want to leave don't you?"

"You have no idea." I loosened my grip around his neck and looked up at him. A new question came to mind. How was I going to get home?

"How I am going to leave? I came with the Commodore and I'm certainly _not_ going to let him take me back. And I'm not walking all the way there."

"Ye just leave that ta me." Oh great. Another one of Jack's plans.

"Just don't kill yourself or get arrested in the process." I know he would.

"I'll try me hardest not to." No he won't.

"Give me 'bout half an hour and I'll take ya back." Yes! And then I can get out of this corset! I looked over back into the ballroom and I see Norrington heading over to our direction. Oh, how I hate him…

"Jack I hate to leave you but Norrington is heading over this way. I'll see you within an hour. Bye! And I'm really sorry about this." I kissed him and pushed him into some bushes just as the Commodore comes outside to join me.

"Vivian, there you are. I have been looking all over for you? Why are you out here?" This man asks _way_ too many questions.

"Just getting some fresh air is all. I was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. I was just about to come in and find you."

"Well you don't need to anymore. I believe they are still playing music. I would love to have the honor of dancing with you again."

'_I would love to have the honor of killing you.' _I smile at him and wrap my arm around his. He starts to walk back inside and I look back to see if I can get a glimpse of Jack just to make sure I didn't hurt him. I saw his head looking at me in between the bushes with a few leaves and twig sticking out of his head. His eyes were narrowed at me and I could tell he was pissed at me. I would have laughed at the sight, but I couldn't with a eunuch clinging onto my arm. I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him and I walked inside with the Commodore.

* * *

I let go of Norrington. I have just finished my second dance with him and I can't stand his touch any longer. I think now would be a very good time to find Jack.

I bring my hand towards my face and start to fan myself. Now I have to do my part to get out.

"James, I'm starting to feel lightheaded again."

"Maybe you should sit down for a while."

"I've been feeling like this all night. I fear I may be becoming ill. And I don't think the food is agreeing with me very well." His eyes widen in disgust and stepped back when I said this. That look is priceless. "I think it's best if I leave before this gets any worse. I'm sorry to leave you James, but I think it's for the best." I could tell he wanted me to leave. His face is just like Jack's when I sneezed on him. Hey. That's not a bad idea…

"I think you are right Vivian. You shouldn't be here if you are feeling ill. Do you need a ride back to the Turner's?" I lightly sneezed on his coat. And I thought Jack's reaction was hilarious, his was even better. He jumped back a step and reached for the nearest napkin (which just happened to be dirty and had gravy on it, but he doesn't need to know that).

"No I have already made arrangements. Well I hate to leave you James. I have had a lovely time with you this evening and I hope we meet again." He put the napkin down on the table and looked at me.

"I hope we do meet again Miss Buffay. I have had a pleasant time with you also." Surprisingly he kissed my hand. I would have been disgusted at this but I was busy staring at the new gravy stain on his coat. "Let's make sure that we meet each other soon. I hope you get well soon. Farewell Vivian."

"Goodbye James." I walked away from with the biggest grin ever on my face. But then I remembered I was supposed to be sick so I quickly had to take it away. But I was so happy to be away from that Commodore. And his new gravy stain. Now I have to find Elizabeth.

Luckily Elizabeth was not too hard to find. She and Will were standing talking to another couple. I walk over to them interrupting their conversation for which I get a disapproving look from Liz but I don't care at the moment.

"Vivian, these are the Andersons. They are very good friends of ours," Will introduced me.

"Hello. I'm very sorry to interrupt your conversation but do you mind if I borrow Elizabeth for a second? I need to tell her something private." Mr. Anderson gave me a small nod and I returned it with a smile. Lizzie and I stepped away from them so we could talk. I want to get out of here as fast as I can, so I'm going to talk as fast as I can.

"I told the Commodore that I'm sick and that I'm leaving this party. I have found a way back so don't worry about that. I had a great time tonight except for the Commodore. I hope you and Will have a great time for the rest of the night. Tell him I say bye and look out for the stain on Norrington's coat. And tell Clara and Richard I hope to see them again. Bye Lizzie!" I said that are nearly in one breath. I'm not sure if Lizzie understood me but I don't care. I gave her a quick wave and practically ran out the door.

The first thing I did when I got outside was take off my shoes. They have been killing my feet all night! Who cares if my feet get dirty? At least I can walk without causing myself pain! The only thing that's causing me pain now is the corset. And that I'll rip off the second I get back. I cannot get over the fact how happy I am to get out of there! I was right. If I stayed here as a child, I would have died. I squealed in joy and started dancing much like I did earlier when I left Lizzie's room from picking out a dress.

"Is there music in yer head again?" I turned around and I saw Jack standing about ten feet away from me.

"I'm free! I finally left that stupid party and all those snobby people! And I don't have to dance with the Commodore any more!" I finally stopped dancing because Jack was here and I knew I was going back to the Turners. My bun was loosened from my dancing so I just pulled it out and let my golden blonde hair fall past my shoulders.

"That party must 'ave been bad if ye want to leave this badly."

"You bet."

"And then you pushed me into some bloody bushes!" Oh yeah…

"I'm sorry! Norrington was coming our way and I couldn't let him see you! It was the only thing I thought of at the moment!"

"Took me at least fifteen minutes to take all the leaves and twigs out of me hair." I walked in front of him and took one lone leaf out of his hair. "And apparently I didn't get all of them out."

"How can you tell? You're hair is mess." It is! He could be hiding who-knows-what in there.

"I can tell." Stubborn man. I tried to take a breath but couldn't since the corset is still on. This reminds of why I'm really here.

"Now, how are we leaving?"

"We're leaving I that." Jack pointed to a carriage with two brown horses right front of us. Guess I didn't notice.

"You didn't steal it did you?"

"No actually I didn't. I'm just borrowing it for a time and I _will_ return it." Yeah right. But at the moment I just want to leave so I'll let it pass. Jack grabbed my hand and start leading me towards the carriage.

"Are you going to drive it?" _Please_ say no.

"No. I hate horses. Can't stand 'em. If I could I would rid the world of them. My buddy Mark here is going to drive." He pointed to the driver's seat and an old man with gray hair and glasses poked his head out to look at us.

"Hello there. You must be Amy. I'm Mark, old friend of Jack's." He held out his hand for me to shake and I gladly accepted.

"Yes I am. Please to meet you Mark."

"So Jack kidnapped you from this party?"

"No, rescued me is more like it. I was only here as a favor to a friend. I had to spend the whole night with the Commodore."

"Poor thing."

"Thank you. But I got some revenge back when he picked a napkin up to wipe something off his coat and he didn't realize that it was dirty so now he's walking around with a huge gravy stain on his coat." Both Jack and Mark laughed at this.

"Glad someone gave what the ol' Commodore deserved," Jack said.

"He deserved more than that." Oh yes. He deserved a lot more than that. He deserved something using a knife or a sword…or fire. And maybe losing a few things that won't grow back…

"So milady would you like to be leaving now?"

'_HELL YES!"_

"Yes I want to leave!"

"Well just get in the back and I'll drive you home."

'_**You just want to leave so you can go home with Jack.'**_

'That's only partially true. I want to get out of this bloody corset and dress- Wait. I told you to shut up!'

'_**Yes and I did. You never said for how long.'**_

'_I'm stupid. And don't say 'I already knew that'!'_

'_**But I did.'**_

'_Just shut up and go away!'_

'Ok…' 

'_FOREVER! Ha ha. See I told you how long so you can never come back.'_

'_**I will find a way. I will come back. Someday…'**_

'_Well today is not the day so GOODBYE!' _I smiled at him and ran back to the passenger car. Before I was able to step in, I felt Jack grab my hand and pulled me back.

"I think this belongs to ye." Jack took my ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto my hand. The moment may not sound sweet, but it was. You had to be there. I looked up at him and kissed him. It wasn't the really quick kiss that I gave him right before I pushed him into the bushes (he's never going to let me live that down) but a real kiss.

"Am I going to be getting more of that tonight?" Jack said as he helped me step up into the carriage. I looked at him and his face was covered by the most mischievous smirk you ever saw. Now I just hope I can give this dress back to Elizabeth in one piece.

"Maybe. After I get out of this corset and dress." I take my seat inside the carriage. That might have not have been the smartest thing to say. It all depends on how you look at it. If I want this dress to stay in one piece, no. But if not…

"Need any help?" Jack stepped up to the passenger car.

"I don't know…" I looked away from him and pretended to stare out the window. I heard the door close and Jack sat right down next to me. I continued to ignore his presence and looked out the window while humming 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. I knew Jack was getting discouraged and would be getting my attention soon. A pair of strong arms snaked around my waist and pulled me onto their owner's lap.

"I can help ye make up yer mind." I grinned and just hoped _really_ hard that this dress would stay all in one piece.

* * *

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry I have taken forever to updated. First I needed to load my story onto my computer, and find the discs...it was just a mess. And once again I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I sent this to both of my betas to edit but both of them were busy so I had to post this chapter without being edited. I figured you would rather read it now with mistakes in in than wait another month to read it. So at the moment I am looking for a new beta reader! Please if someone would like to be my new beta, I would forever be in your debt. I need one very badly. If you are interested, send me a message or email saying who you are and that you would like to do it. I don't want ot have to keep posting unedited chapters! And please send some more reviews. I love them and they make my day. TA!**


	10. Give Me the Shirt!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Live with it.**

_**Chapter 10: Give me the shirt!**_

'_I must stay still. I must stay still. I refuse to go downstairs. I must stay…' _Amy tried to reassure herself while lying under the covers, staring at the ceiling. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen on the floor below. Voices she knew belonged to Sarah, Johnny, Gibbs, and Kyle. Voices she didn't want to hear. She was happy that the_ Black Pearl_ had arrived in Port Royal in one piece, and she would finally able to see her friends again. But she knew Sarah was down there along with Elizabeth and that meant one thing.

Wedding dress shopping.

She had been dreading this day ever since she got engaged. She had hoped she might be able to escape it, but she knew that wasn't possible. Sooner or later that day would come And unfortunately for her that day was today. Amy knew that Sarah wanted a grand, extravagant wedding, and so did Elizabeth. They both wanted beautiful decorations, lots of food and music…basically their own dream wedding…And if you were planning on having a perfect wedding, it's crucial to have a perfect dress. It should be great with a full skirt and lots of decorative details, such as pearls, beads and diamonds, made into beautiful patterns to beautify the dress. But Amy didn't want that at all.

No. She didn't want all the music, the food and the decorations, and she most certainly didn't want the elaborate wedding dress. She hated dresses! She wanted to keep it toned down. And in addition, if she chose a dress like that she would have to wear a corset, which had become one of her worst enemies since last night. As for the dress, all she wanted was a plain simple white dress. Nothing excessive, just something simple, but also stylish. After all this was _her_ wedding day. Her dress just couldn't be an everyday dress. It had to be something special, but not too lavish. Amy wanted a small gathering of people with no music, a small amount of food, and as little decorations as possible. Mostly she just wanted to get married and that would be it. She wasn't asking for much, as long as she got married to Jack and the Royal navy didn't arrest him, she would be happy. She didn't need a lot and she didn't want a lot. She knew she wouldn't get the wedding she wanted without a fight. And that fight was going to start today.

'_I will not get up. If I go down there, Sarah, is going to drag me out of the house with Elizabeth following behind. They're going to drag and into some dress shop, making make me try on a hundred wedding dresses, all of which I hate, and I'll end up feeling like I'm on the verge of dying. If I die today, which is very probable considering the things I am about to go through, I'll make sure my ghost haunts Jack and keeps nagging him about the fact I died like I said I would. He thinks I'm not going to die. HA! He doesn't know what he's talking about. He doesn't have to go shopping with two crazy people who are eagerly searching for the perfect dress for you to wear at your wedding! All he has to do is get a new shirt, wash his coat and pants, and get maybe a bath. Nah. Forget the last one. Actually forget all of it. He's never going to wash his clothes. I am seriously thinking of dragging Jack away from here and elope. That would wash all my troubles away. Sarah and Elizabeth would probably kill me, but we would be long gone before they could reach us. Yes. That sounds like a nice plan…'_

Amy moaned and rolled onto her left side. She stretched her left leg out from under the covers and pulled the blanket over her head. She felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed. There was no doubt in her mind who it was, it had to be her darling fiancé. Jack.

'_He's probably wondering where his shirt is. I got extremely thirsty last night and I wanted to go downstairs to get some water. I had to put some clothes on and his shirt happened to be the closest thing. His shirt is very comfortable actually. The thing is I'm not wearing anything under it… This could be a problem.' _She extended her arm out towards where she knew Jack was sitting. Her hand touched his leg and she smiled. Amy's hand traveled up his leg, across his bare stomach and chest, and finally made it to his face.

"Having fun?" She opened her eyes and Jack's gaze met hers. A few of her fingers were covering his left eye and a part of his cheek.

"Yes." He removed her hand from his face and placed it on the bed.

"Do ye know where me shirt is?" Amy quickly removed her hand and hid it under the covers.

"Uh…maybe." He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Ah. I see that ye have it. May I have it back?" Amy pulled the covers tighter around her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing it."

"I can see that. I need it."

" I um… I'm not wearing don't have anything under it." Jack's eyes widen and his grin turned from harmless into a completely mischievous and playful one.

"Really? Well… if that be the case, I need my shirt back immediately."

"Not until I have something to change into."

"Well why don't ye go over to yer room and get something?"

"Because I don't have any pants on!"

"Yes…"

"The only reason you want me to get up is so you can see me naked."

"And yer point is?"

"Can't you get me some clothes?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a shirt on. I'm not fully dressed."

"Well neither am I!"

"I can get ye some clothes if ya just give my shirt back to me…"

"Knowing you, it you would probably take you an hour to retrieve my clothes, and then you would make me beg for them. It would be much easier if I just did it myself." Amy sighed and looked around the room. On the desk chair she spotted a dark red blanket and got an idea. "Hand me that blanket."

Jack looked towards the chair and pointed at it. " That one?"

"Yes that one."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Jack sighed and tossed the blanket over to Amy " Can you get off the bed please? " He got up from the bed and stood beside to see what she was going to do. She grabbed the blanket and scooted to the opposite side of the bed pulling the covers with her. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her chest. Jack kept watching her intently as she slowly stood up and let the covers fall down her legs. Much to his disappointment, the blanket fell just past her knees and he couldn't see anything. Amy smirked at him as she lowered the blanket to her waist and tied the ends together on her side so it looked as if she was wearing a skirt.

"Ta da! What do ya think?"

"Still think ye should have given me the shirt."

"Nah. That's too easy. You'll have to work for it. Besides I like to annoy you."

"I tossed ye the blanket. I think that should be considered as work."

"Well it's not…Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you make sure no one's coming down the hall so I can sneak over to my room?"

"Why don't ye do it?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I'm not doin' it."

"Who's the one that has your shirt?"

"That's me only clean one too. Thanks to ye. Sneezing on me shirts for yer amusement…"

"Well then I guess you should listen to me."

"No. I 'ave other shirts. They aren't clean, but they'll work."

"Please?"

"No."

"Tell you what, why don't you come with me? That way you can have your shirt back as soon as possible and we can stop arguing. I've got to save I've saving all my strength for today. Please?"

"Oh…all right."

"But you go out first." Jack narrowed his eyes and reluctantly opened the door. He looked up and down the hallway and heard that everyone were still downstairs.

"Everyone are still in the kitchen. You're safe to go. Oh why did I do ye this stupid favour?" Amy came behind him and patted him on the back.

"I don't know. You're the idiot who agreed to do it." She gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go get your shirt back."

"How come ye always get to say what to do?"

"I don't know. I just do. Why? Do you want to say when to leave?"

"Yes I do."

"Then say it."

"Let's go." Amy rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hallway. She motioned for Jack to follow her. He stepped behind her and watched her as she started to fiddle with the doorknob.

"What are ye doin'? For God's sake, just open the bloody door!."

"I would open the bloody door if the bloody door wasn't stuck!"

"See I told ye you should 'ave given me the shirt. Let me try." Jack pushed Amy out of the way and began fiddling with the knob. "It really is stuck."

"Oh really? I didn't know that, espeically since I just tried to open it myself! Let me try again. I almost had it before." Amy pushed Jack out of the way and went back to fiddling with the door. As she tried to get the door open, both of them heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Jack urged Amy to hurry up and she snapped at him and told him to be quiet.

"Ha ha! I got it open. Told ya I almost had it."

"Why hello there Amy…and Jack." They both frozein their spots knowing they had been caught.

"If that's Sarah, I'm going to kill her as soon as I'm dressed," she mumbled so only Jack could hear. Amy bit her tongue and slowly turned her head to see who had caught them, Jack did the same. Standing at the top of the stairs was her best friend, wearing a burgundy dress, with her hands firmly on her hips and an immense smirk on her face.

"I came to see if you were awake… obviously you are. And apparently doing a _lot_ more than just waking up." It was then that the two of them suddenly realized how they were dressed. Amy was in Jack's shirt with a blanket tied around her waist, that was exposing a great deal of her left leg. Jack was standing right behind her, with no shirt on and was waiting to get into Amy's room. If you had seen the sight, you could only imagine what had just happened a moment ago.

"Elizabeth wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready in the kitchen. We have some food waiting for you…that is, if you'll be joining us soon. But if the two of you were planning on doing something else, you can stay up here. I'll just tell everyone that you're busy. I think they will find this quite amusing. See the two of you downstairs." She waved at them both and made her way down the stairs.

"Ye don't think she's really going to tell everyone do ye?"

"I'm not sure but I'm not taking any chances." Amy pushed the door wide open and ran inside slamming the door behind her, forgetting that Jack was behind her. Unfortunately, he didn't realize the door was closed so he ran right into it hitting his nose hard on the wood. He stumbled backwards into the center of the hallway, clutching his nose and cursing. A minute later, Amy opened the door, tossed his shirt out to him from her room and shut the door again. The shirt landed on top of his head and he frowned. He slowly took his shirt off his head and narrowed his eyes at her door.

"THIS NEVER WOULD 'AVE HAPPENED IF YA JUST HAD GIVEN ME THE SHIRT!"

* * *

Will, Elizabeth, Sarah, Johnny, Gibbs, and Kyle were sitting at the table together talking while finishing their breakfast. Will was about to finish telling everyone about his work as a blacksmith when two pairs of stomping footsteps were heard running down the wooden floors of the. A second later, Jack came running into the kitchen and Amy followed behind only walking at a fast pace instead.

"Amy, Jack, good morning!. We weren't expecting you two down so soon, Sarah told us you were still sleeping," Elizabeth said. Amy slowly turned to Sarah with her eyes narrowed, but Sarah just smiled back innocently and waved to the both of them.

"_Did she now? _" Amy gritted through her teeth. "Yes we were still sleeping, and nothing else!"

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked jokingly back.

"Yes!" Jack and Amy snapped back in unison. Sarah took this as a hint and leaned back further in her chair deciding to drop the subject.

"Why were you running?" Will asked.

"Because…we couldn't wait to see everyone again! We didn't want to keep you waiting. Um…good morning everyone!" Amy said cheerfully hoping to quickly change the subject. Luckily everyone bought it so the two of them were able to relax a bit and greet their friends Johnny, Gibbs, and Kyle. They made room for Jack and Amy to sit down and handed them their breakfast.

"Amy, you told me you hated to wear dresses. Why are you wearing one today?" Sarah nodded in agreement with Elizabeth and they looked at her dressed in the same purple dress that she wore the day she arrived in Port Royal. The reason Amy was wearing a dress was because she knew Sarah and Elizabeth would want to go wedding dress shopping today, and she knew she couldn't wear her regular pants into town. She figured that it would be better to put on a dress right away, instead of being forced to change into one later. She wasn't very keen with the idea of going dress shopping today, so she tried not to say anything that might remind them of that. She might be able to escape this terrible fait…

"Because I figured we would go wedding dress shopping today," She sighed out. She might as well get it over with.

"Wedding dress shopping! I almost forgot about that." Amy mentally kicked herself for not lying, she and could have gotten away with it. It's too late now.

"When do you want to leave?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Well, I _would_ like to finish my breakfast."

"Fine. Eat and then we'll leave." Amy nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. She quickly glanced over to Jack and saw that almost half his food was already gone.

"Pig," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

During her meal, she could tell that Elizabeth and Sarah were contently waiting for her to finish her meal. Amy, out of spite, decided to eat extra slowly to make them have to wait longer. But eventually, she had finished her food and was running out of ideas to stall their departure.

"Are you finished?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Amy said with a depressed tone in her voice.

"Great! We can leave now! Elizabeth are you ready?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth replied equally excited as Sarah.

"Wonderful! Time to leave!"

"Now, now. I would like some time to talk with Gibbs and Johnny and Kyle. They've just arrived and I would like- HEY!" Sarah had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair.

"Fine! Fine! We can go now! You don't have to drag me out of my chair! Jack, remember what I look like because this will probably be the last time you'll see me alive. Goodbye!" Amy gave Jack a peck on the cheek and saw from the corner of her eye that he was smiling. She lightly hit him on the head to make him stop. "Stop smilin' you pirate!. I know you are!. This isn't funny, so stop laughing at me!. Bye you guys!" She waved goodbye to them as Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen with Elizabeth following behind.

The four men watched as Amy was taken away, against her own will, and they shouted a goodbye to her.

"Why doesn't Amy want to go? I thought she would be looking forward to this," Will asked.

"She's been dreadin' this day for a while now. She 'ates dress shoppin". And with Sarah and Elizabeth joining her, she knew it wouldn't be pleasant. It's a long story really. I'd rather not explain it."

"She always did hate dresses. Never wore one unless she had to." Kyle stated.

"Aye, that's true. What was she talkin' about when she said this would be the last time you'd see 'er alive?" Gibbs asked.

"If I tell ye that, she'd probably kill me. Personally, I think it's silly. But now I think I know where she's getting that idea. She might be right after all."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Will asked Jack.

"If she was by herself, she'd be back in an hour. It's yer wife and Sarah that'll keep 'em out for a while." Everyone nodded and sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Anyone want to play poker?" Kyle suggested to break silence.

"Sure," The other three men agreed as Kyle pulled a deck out of his pocket and started to deal the cards out.

* * *

**Ok…so it's not as quick as I had hoped it would be, but it was under a month! Thank you so much for replying to my ad for a beta. I received many more responses than I thought I would. To be fair, I chose the first person that replied. I would like to give thanks to my new beta, My True Love, for doing a very excellent job on this chapter! She was the lucky person that was chosen to be my beta, so a big thanks to her! Please send more reviews. I only received 8 reviews for the last chapter. So it would be amazing if there would be a huge number of emails in my inbox saying that I got reviews from you! That would make my day. TA! **


	11. The Best and Worst Day EVER

**_Chapter 11: The best and worst day EVER_**

"The shop is this way. I went here to get my wedding dress. It's great place. They have almost anything you could think of." Elizabeth directed Sarah and Amy down a street towards the center of town. The three were all walking side by side with Amy in the middle to make sure she didn't run away.

"Great! Isn't this going to be fun Amy? We're going to get your wedding dress. And this time you'll actually get a nice dress unlike mine. You're going to have the perfect dress."

"He he. Yes. Lots of fun," Amy said sarcastically. _'Shoot me. Just shoot me now.'_

Elizabeth pointed the two down the correct path to the market area of the town. Both girls kept a close eye on Amy during the walk knowing that she would try to escape. She mostly stayed quiet and listened to Elizabeth and Sarah talk about planning everything. Amy was very annoyed about her two friends deciding everything without her consent, but knew this was neither the time nor the place to do something about it. The Royal Navy is around and she didn't want to get arrested for attempting to kill the governor's daughter.

"Here we are. Amy you'll love this place. They have a huge selection of beautiful dresses. I'm sure you'll find a dress that you will like here. If not, I know of a few other places."

"Wonderful." Elizabeth opened the door to the store and Amy and Sarah walked in. Amy immediately took a look around as soon as she was inside to see what she was up against. The room was fairly large with a couple of chairs to sit down in a corner. Displayed all around the room were wedding dresses. Many had big, full skirts and poofy sleeves with lots of detailing beading on them…the exact kind of dress she wanted to avoid. But the store did have a nice selection. Since there were so many to choose from, hopefully she would find a dress here and not have to go anywhere else. But having a huge selection just meant there were more dresses for her two best friends to force her to try on.

"This place is wonderful! You'll defiantly find something here you'll like. Too bad I didn't come here for my wedding. I would have loved to have this selection. You're so lucky Amy." Sarah didn't even look over at Amy once. Her mind was else where busy wishing that she could get married again and wear one of these dresses.

"If you say so. And stop daydreaming about having one of these dresses! You're married! You're not going to be needing a dress soon, so get over it!" Amy snapped back at her.

"Alright! I was only looking. There's nothing wrong with looking. No need to yell at me." Amy took a deep breath in hopes of calming down and turned her attention to Elizabeth and Sarah.

"Ok listen. I am not; I repeat am not going to try on any more than 15 dresses. I'll let both of you choose no more than six dresses each for me to try on." Both girls opened their mouths to ask something but Amy silenced them. "Yes I know that only adds up to 12. The last three are for me. There's bound to be at least a few dresses I like here. Savvy?" Elizabeth and Sarah nodded.

"Good. Now here's what I want in a dress. Something simple, yet elegant. Nothing too extravagant. I don't want a full skirt or- WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?" Elizabeth and Sarah had already gone off in different directions searching for a dress.

"Of course not. They don't care what I think. This is what I'm going to have to put up with for the next few weeks. I envy Jack right now. He doesn't have to put up with this. Now I have nothing to do. Guess I'll sit down for a while." Amy walked over to the two chairs in the corner and sat down. She moved one chair closer to her to rest her feet on it.

"Wish I had a book."

Amy rested in her chairs as her two best friends were running around the store. Every few minutes, one of them would bring a dress by to ask her opinion on it. Of course she hated almost everyone and she told them that, but if they really liked the dress themselves they would ignore her and put it in a pile for her to try on. Figuring that is was going to be a while, Amy leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Amy. Amy. _Amy_." Elizabeth was quietly calling her name to wake her 

up.

"That's not going to work. Let me try." Elizabeth stepped out of the way and allowed Sarah to stand in her spot. "Amy, since you fell asleep we already bought your dress. It's very pretty and comes with a corset. You'll love it. We already brought it back to the house. Oh, and Jack drank all the rum." Amy shot up immediately with her eyes half open and sat up in her chair.

"What? What about rum? Did you say something about buying my dress?"

"See? You just have to know what to say," Sarah whispered to Elizabeth. "We had to say something to wake you up. The rum is fine and we haven't bought your dress yet. We have some ready for you to try on. The dressing room is ready."

"It is?" She said meekly.

"Yes it is. There are twelve dresses waiting for you to try on. There's also a woman to help you with the dresses. So get up and start trying them on!" Amy yawned and felt her arm be yanked by both her friends. They made her stand on her feet and stumble forward a few steps.

"All right, all right. I'll go try the bloody dresses on. When I come out in them there is to be no pointing, laughing, teasing, smirking, insulting, adjusting, or whispering. Got it?"

"Can we still breath or are we not allowed to do that?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I let you two pick 12 dresses for me. You better cooperate or else I'm not going to try on anything. So I suggest you pull those two chairs over here for you to sit down in. I have a feeling this is going to take a while." The two girls did what they were told and Amy walked towards the dressing area.

A pile of dresses was lying on top of a chair next to the changing screen. Amy started to inspect the dress on top when somebody tapped her shoulder. She spun around being startle and saw a short blonde woman standing behind her.

"Hello, I'm Katie. I'll be helping you today."

"What? Oh yes. I was just looking at the dresses."

"Of course. I have a shift for you to change into before you try on anything. After you have that on, you can start trying on the dresses."

"Just what I've been waiting for." Katie instructed Amy to go behind the screen and put on the shift. Behind the screen was a chair with a shift neatly folded on top of the seat. She slipped her dress off and changed into the shift.

"I'm ready. Let's just get this over with," she mumbled to herself. Katie came around the corner carrying very carefully a white wedding dress with a huge skirt and long sleeves that were poofy at the top. The dress was beautiful…but despised it from the second she walked in.

"It's um…very beautiful."

"Let's get you laced up miss." Amy smiled slightly. Katie carefully helped Amy into the dress and laced it up in the back. "There we go."

Amy turned to see herself in the mirror and her eyes widened at what she saw. The skirt was huge and made her body look smaller than it already is. The sleeves were tight around her arms until you got to her shoulders where the fabric was puffed up and was itching her arms hysterically. The dress looked nice, but she looked like a princess instead of a pirate.

"Amy do you have the first dress on yet?" Elizabeth called from the other side.

"Yes I do. I'm coming out right now." She picked up what she could of the skirt and Katie picked the small train in the back.

"Sorry the skirt is so big miss. It's meant to be worn with more petticoats. One you have those on, it'll be a lot easier to walk," Katie explained.

'_I'm ever going to buy this dress. If I don't find a dress today, Jack and me are eloping. I can't take another day of this.'_ Amy stepped out from behind the screen to allow Sarah and Elizabeth to see. She let the skirt fall onto the floor and Katie let go of the train.

"Amy, that dress looks gorgeous on you," Elizabeth admiring the dress.

"It's beautiful. You look like a princess," Sarah agreed. Amy secretly growled at her for saying that but luckily no one heard her

"This reminds me of the dress I wore. Only mind had a much longer train. What you think of it?" She had to be careful of what she said. She didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Ah…it's a beautiful dress, but I just don't think it's right for me. It doesn't feel like it's 'the one'." Elizabeth studied the dress a while longer and finally nodded.

"Very well. Go try on the next dress. I'm anxious to see what it looks like." She picked the skirt up again and walked back behind the screen. Amy sighed in relief once Elizabeth and Sarah could see her anymore. She didn't hurt their feelings. After letting go of the skirt, she looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. This dress defiantly didn't suit her. But Elizabeth and Sarah would never admit it. They would only give compliments because it's what they wanted. She needed someone else's opinion.

"Katie, what do you think of this dress?"

"What?"

"You do you think? I need someone's opinion that doesn't what a princess gown for me."

"It's really not my place to say."

"No, I want your opinion. I don't care what you say." Katie stood behind Amy and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, the dress is beautiful on you…but it's not right. It looks as if you're trying on someone else's dress. It's not made for you. And I can tell you're unhappy in it. If I were you I wouldn't get that dress and buy something much simpler. It seems that is what you would like more." Amy turned towards Katie and smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saying that! That is exactly how I feel! My friends don't understand that! They keep thinking that it's their wedding and pick out dresses that they want! I'm so happy someone finally understands where I'm coming from! You're my new best friend." Katie laughed.

"I see it all the time when mothers come in here with their daughters. Just be lucky you only have your two friends. At least you can talk back to them and go against their wishes. The other girls can't."

"Yes, that's true. But at least I have someone who will give me an honest opinion. I hate this dress! It's not me at all! I have a feeling the rest of the dresses are like that too."

"Most likely. Well knowing how much you hate that dress, I suspect you want to get out of it."

"Of course!"

"Turn around." Amy turned around and let Katie unlace the back for her dress to slip out of it. Once she was out of it, Katie carefully picked it up and put it away. "Let's see what the next dress looks like shall we?"

Katie took the top dress off of the pile and held it up. Both girls noticed that the dress looked almost exactly the same as the first one, but had slightly longer train.

"Oh dear. It appears that there's a tear on the back. I'm afraid you can't try this on." Amy looked at her puzzled for a moment but eventually caught on and smirked.

"Well if there's a tear, it would be a very bad idea to try it on. Does the next one have a tear in it too?" Katie looked over the next dress and shook her head.

"No this one doesn't have a tear. Sorry, but you'll have to try that one on."

"Damn."

* * *

Ten wedding dresses later, Amy finally had the last dress on and walked out from behind the screen to show it to her friends sitting in the chairs. 

"The dress is beautiful. It looks great." Sarah chose this dress. Who ever compliments first is the one that picked it out. Amy figured that out after the third dress.

"I love it on you. Are you going to get this one?" Elizabeth asked curiously, even though this one looked exactly like all the other ones and she said no to those so it was obvious that she wasn't going to get this one.

"I don't think so. It's not very comfortable."

"Fine. Well go back and change. We'll be sitting out here," Sarah said somewhat coldly. Amy smiled at them and ran as fast as she could behind the screen, which was really only a fast pace walk in that dress.

"Finally! No more dresses!"

"You know your friends are just going to drag you to another store," Katie reminded her.

"Oh no. The torture has only just begun. Now I just get to move on to a new place with more dresses. This is just great." Katie instructed for her to turn around and started to unlace her dress.

"You won't have to go if you find a dress you like." Katie finished unlacing the dress and helped Amy step out of it.

"I highly doubt there'll be any dresses I like here. Most of them are like the dresses I tried on and I hated all of those. If I have to, I'll just wear my regular clothes. It doesn't bother me any."

"But it's your wedding day! You shouldn't wear just regular clothes. You deserve to wear something nice." Amy sat down in the chair and rested her elbows on her legs and used her hands to hold up her head.

"I'm just not going to find anything that I like. In fact, the only reason I'm looking for a dress is because it's a favor to my friends. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You still shouldn't be allowed to wear just a plain dress. It's just not right." Katie stood there in deep thought for a moment until she suddenly grew a smile on her face. "We might have something you will like."

"I've seen all the dresses here. Unless you have one hidden somewhere, I'm not going to like it."

"I just remember we have this dress that hasn't been brought out into the store yet. I think you might like it. Just take a look at it. You don't have to try it on if you don't want to."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to try it on, I'll take a look at it. It'll just delay me from more hours of torment." Katie signaled for her to stay here as she went off to get another dress. As Amy waited, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to try to take another nap.

"Sorry to disturb your nap Miss, but I have the dress." Amy moaned as she sat up in her chair and opened her eyes. When her eyes noticed the dress, she gasped at what she saw. The dress was nothing like the others. There was no full skirt, no poofy sleeves, no long train, nothing the other dresses had. If anything it just looked like a formal outfit than a wedding dress. The fabric was plain white satin with no extra patterns like many of the others did. The sleeves were off the shoulder and got wider at the wrist so the bottom of the sleeves were draping down some. Along the rim at the top there was a design with leaves detailed by beads that meet in the center where a flower was. The flower was outlined in small pearls with one larger pearl in the center. The dress was simple, but fancier than everyday dresses. It wasn't too extravagant, over the top, didn't look like a princess gown. It was exactly what she was looking for.

"It's…beautiful. This is what I want!"

"It's simpler than the other dresses you tried on. I'm glad you like because otherwise I would probably have a hard time selling it since everyone wants one of those 'princess gowns' as you call them."

"It's perfect! I love it!"

"I'll help you try it on." Amy eagerly jumped out of the chair and grabbed the dress. It was much to step into than the other dresses since there wasn't a huge skirt. After lacing up the back, she quickly turned to the mirror to see herself. She looked like herself. Not a princess, not looking like she's trying on someone else's dress, but a soon-to-be pirate's wife. Dressed very nicely of course.

"This looks like you."

"I love this dress. I _need_ this dress."

"I think this is the dress for you."

"How'd you know I would like it?"

"Miss, it's my job to know."

"Thank you so much. Without you I might have had to go through a whole

day of trying on dresses."

"Anytime miss. Don't you want to see what you're friends think?"

"Oh! Yes of course!" Amy picked up the front of the dress and walked as fast as she out from behind the screen to where her friends were. "What do you think?"

"Amy you look absolutely gorgeous!" Elizabeth got up from her chair to look at the dress closely. Sarah followed behind.

"It's stunning on you! How come we didn't see it before?"

"Katie had it in a back room. She hadn't brought it out into the store yet." Amy pointed over to Katie and motioned for her to come closer.

"I must say you have excellent taste," Elizabeth complimented her as she was still looking over the dress.

"Thank you Miss. It's my job to know what people like. This dress just seemed to suit her better than all the others."

"Well, I have to admit it does." Sarah confessed. "So are you going to get this dress?"

"Of course I am! I love this dress! I couldn't find anything better!"

"Wonderful. You just stay right here while I get a box to put that in and then you can pay for it." Katie walked away from the three of them in search of a box. Sarah and Elizabeth continued to look over the dress when they noticed the smile on Amy's face was gone.

"Amy what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Sarah asked in concern.

"Yes I am. It's just…I'm not sure I have enough money to buy this." Elizabeth and Sarah shared a knowing look and smiled back at Amy. "What? Did you plan something behind my back?"

"You don't have to worry about paying for it…" Elizabeth began.

"…because we're going to buy it for you," Sarah finished. Amy gasped

and then began shaking her vigorously.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, _no_. I can't let you buy my dress."

"Elizabeth and I are going to split the cost."

"Consider it as a wedding present from us."

"No…I can't. It's my dress, so I should pay for it. I don't want any wedding presents."

"Amy, we have to get you something. Just let us buy you the dress. I promise you won't hear anything more out of us if we get you this dress," Sarah pleaded.

"No. I'm going to buy this dress myself."

"Amy, if you don't let us but this dress for you, we're going to take you to another shop where you'll try on more dresses until you find another one you like. Which I high doubt you will," Elizabeth said sternly. Amy shut her mouth for a minute and finally nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll let you buy my dress."

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"On one condition. All three of us split the price. You'll still be paying for the majority of the price, but I won't be feeling guilty. That's my final offer." Sarah and Elizabeth looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

"Alright. We'll all split the cost," Sarah admitted in defeat.

"Good." Katie came back carrying a large box under her arm and motioned that she would be waiting for Amy behind the screen.

"Would you like to go get a small bite to eat? It's almost lunch and I know this nice little café just down the street," Elizabeth offered.

"That sounds great. I could use some food right now. Let me change and then we can leave." Amy left her friends to change out of the dress.

"I'm free!" was the first thing she said when she was out of sight from Sarah and Elizabeth.

* * *

"Thank you!" Amy waved back to Katie as she stepped out the door to join her two friends. They had paid for the dress and decided to have the dress delivered at a later date so they wouldn't have the hassle of carrying it home. Elizabeth instructed the two girls to go down the street and the three of them started to walk. 

"I'm so glad that's over," Amy sighed.

"I found it sort of fun actually. Didn't you Elizabeth?"

"I did actually." Amy looked and the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did. You just sat there and watched," she mumbled to

herself.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." Elizabeth ignored her answered and continued to lead the three of them to the café. Amy studied the town along their walk there. Remembering it from when she was younger and how much it had changed. Not much of it had changed really, but there were still a few things new to her. Elizabeth pointed out Will's blacksmith shop to her and Sarah during the way. That reminded Amy to ask Will about the wedding present for Jack later.

Sarah and Elizabeth were having another conversation about the wedding. This time talking about their weddings instead of hers. For once. Amy chose to completely stay out of it hoping that if they talked about it now it would be out of their system. She looked at the passing shops, trying to drown out the sounds of her two friends walking beside her, until she passed a dress shop. There in the window was a dress on display that caught Amy's eyes right away.

The dress was a teal-ish color, or ocean blue as she liked to call it. Along the bottom of the skirt was a dark blue trim that matched the trim at the top. The front of the bodice was the same dark blue that continued down the front of the dress and spread down into the skirt so it looked as if she was wearing blue petticoats under it. Seeing the dress made her stop walking in her steps and stare at it for a moment. What got her wasn't that it was a dress that she liked, which was odd enough, but it was very similar to the same one she had as a child. The one were her father said she looked like the walking sea.

"The walking sea," she whispered to herself so no others could hear. Sarah and Elizabeth noticed that Amy was no longer walking beside them and saw that she was staring at a dress. They quietly walked up behind her to take a look at the dress also.

"It's lovely. I thought you didn't like dresses," Elizabeth stated. Amy looked at both of them to acknowledge their presence and turned her attention back towards the dress.

"I usually don't. But this one…it's different." There was no need to bring up the history behind it. She didn't feel like speaking about it.

"Didn't you have one like that when you were younger?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Yes I did." Elizabeth smiled as if she understood what she was talking about.

"Do you want to go in and try it on? We have the time," Sarah offered. Amy thought about taking the offer but then thought against. She had enough trying on dresses to last her for a long time.

"No. I don't feel like trying on any more dresses. It's strange. I hate dresses. I never wear them unless I have to. But this one, I think I would wear."

"You know liking dresses isn't going to kill you. It's fine to want to wear them," Sarah said jokingly.

"I just don't wear dresses. Never liked them, never will. I much

prefer breaches and a shirt."

"But still, there's nothing wrong with you liking one. You can like them because you think they are pretty."

"Or other reasons," Elizabeth added on. Amy gave her a glance and Elizabeth gave her a knowing smile back. Amy took another look at the dress and then turned her attention back to her friends.

"Yes, well as much as I would like to stand here all day staring at a dress, I'm starting to grow hungry and I would like some food right now." Elizabeth and Sarah turned their attention away from the dress also and agreed to head on to the café. Amy gave the dress one last look before following her friends to get some food.

* * *

"Thank you." The waiter placed the cup of tea in front of Amy and then did the same to Sarah and Elizabeth. He excused himself and went on to other customers. 

"So tell me about your night with Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth was telling me about it this morning. How was it?" Amy looked up to Sarah hoping she could be able to lie to her. But since Elizabeth already told her about it, there was very little chance. Of course she could still leave out a few details, such as Jack and the gravy stain on Norrington's coat.

"Well there was dancing and food. The food was excellent, especially the chicken. The Commodore and I danced a few times, and then I left. There's not much to tell."

"What do you think of him?" Amy took a sip of her tea and thought about it for a moment.

"Norrington is a fine man. He's definatly a gentleman. He is very dedicated to his job and takes great pride in what he does."

"But you didn't answer my question. What do you think of him?" Elizabeth also became very interested in her answer and waited for her to speak along with Sarah.

"While he is a fine man, but I personally am not very fond of him. I think he is way too into his job and needs to…broaden his horizons. Needs to expand his interests to other than the Royal Navy and pirate hunting. I won't be sad if I don't see him again."

"So you don't like him?"

"Not partially, no."

Elizabeth chuckled to herself and took a sip of her tea. "I didn't except you to like him. I thought there would be something wrong with you if you did. Will told me what you said last night. It's alright." Amy let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at her.

"Thank goodness. I knew Will wouldn't have a problem with me hating him, but I wasn't so sure about you."

"I'm perfectly alright with it. I know he's not the best person to be around with." Elizabeth took another sip of her tea and as the cup left her lips, a small smirk appeared on her face. "But Norrington thinks quite the opposite of you." Amy picked up her head and puzzled look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, he kept asking about you. He wanted me to make sure that you were well and feel better soon. Apparently he grew very found of you over the night. He even asked if he could see you again before you left, but I told him that it would be best for you to rest and recover. I haven't seen him take a liking to anyone so fast since me." Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open while she was processing what Elizabeth just said. Eventually she got it through her mind and words came out of her mouth.

"So…you're saying that the Commodore has taken a liking to me as more than a friend?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Just be glad you don't live around here. I think eventually he might ask you to be his wife." Amy firmly placed her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands.

"Great, just great. I spend a few hours with him and now he wants to court me. This is just so wonderful. If Jack finds out, he'll probably get mad and then start laughing at me. No wait, he'll just laugh at me. He would never let me live this down if he found out. You won't tell him will you?" She picked her head up out of her hands and gave Elizabeth a pleading look.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him." Amy gave her a thanking smile and then turned towards Sarah.

"What you expect me to not to tell him? This is really good blackmail on you."

"Sarah… If you tell him about Norrington, I'm going to tell Johnny about Tortuga." Sarah's eyes widened and then narrowed them at her.

"Fine. I won't tell."

"What happened in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked off subject.

"Nothing," both of them said in unison. She looked at the two of them for a second before sipping her tea.

"Amy, I've been meaning to ask you this. How did you get back to our house? You didn't take Norrington's carriage and there's no way you could walk, so how did you leave?" Amy froze. How was she going to explain it? She couldn't tell her that Jack was there, she'd bite his head off when they got back to her house. She couldn't tell her the truth…well, the whole truth.

"When I went outside, I met this carriage driver named Mark. He offered to give me a ride home and I let him." She doesn't need to know that Jack was there.

"So he just happened to be right out front?"

"The couple he drove there was going to leave early. They hadn't shown up yet, so he took me back to your place while he was waiting." A little more lying couldn't hurt.

"Well that's good. I was afraid Jack helped you leave. You knows what might have happened if he came. Commodore Norrington might have seen him."

"Yes I know."

"Does Norrington have something against Jack?" Sarah interrupted.

"He hates all pirates really, but he hates Jack in particular," Elizabeth answered her question.

"Is he always getting into trouble with the Royal Navy?"

"Well since he's been here, I'm surprise he hasn't tried to been arrest yet. Normally he would have done something by now. He's actually acting quite tame. But out at sea, I have no clue." Both girls looked at Amy and waited an answer.

"Oh, um…we usually try to avoid navy ships, unless they fire us first. Otherwise we leave them alone. We mostly stick pillage and plundering merchant ships." Elizabeth and Sarah gave Amy disapproving looks and she shrugged back. "Pirates. It's what we do." They shook their heads and they all drank some of their tea.

"Is Jack always in trouble?" Sarah asked humorously.

"It seem like he always is. It's part of his reputation. Whenever we go into port, he always has to be careful since he's wanted in almost every port, except for one of course," Amy said in a giggling tone.

"Which one?" Elizabeth didn't catch on.

"Tortuga! Although even there I'm sure there are people who are after him." The three girls laughed to themselves trying not to receive stares from the people around them.

"And all this is coming from a man who is getting married," Sarah added on.

"I know. But it's one reason why I love him. Not the main reason, but a reason. Hell, I was surprised when I found that ring. I figured that he would never propose. I mean I never thought Jack would want to get married with his reputation and all."

"I did also. When I first met Jack, I thought he only cared about his ship. He talked about like it was an actual person. How it was his 'freedom' and his love. Would you think the only think the only things he cares about are his ship, rum, and…other things. He lives life to the fullest and never plays by the rules. He's his own man. He would be the last person you think would ever fall in love. And yet here he is, engaged to my best friend. Never thought I would see the day when he'd take a wife."

"Yes, I know," Amy agreed with Elizabeth. What she said got Amy thinking. Jack was his own man. He has his ship and his freedom. He never follows by the rules. What would happen if he had a wife? Wouldn't he feel tied down?

"And he has that reputation with the ladies. I've heard he's quite the lady's man. He would have to give that up for life. That's a big change from being bachelor of the year to a married man," Sarah added on.

Now that really got to Amy. Jack has always been a lady's man. Women are instantly attracted to him when they see him. Especially when they look into his eyes and he flashes his signature grin. They fall under his spell. The same one she fell under over a year ago. They was no way women would stop coming after Jack, she accepted that a long time ago. She hated the fact, but knew it was true. But would Jack be able to resist them?

Before he never had anyone waiting for him. He was free to do whatever he wanted. But now…he would be married. He'd be waking with the same person for the rest of his life. She knew he had reminded faithful since she moved onto the Pearl. But what about years? Years and years from now, would he still remain faithful then? She knew Jack loved her, but being only with her for the rest of his life? She's sure he could do it, but she still had a few doubts….

"Amy!" Both of her friends yelled at her in unison and broke her deep thought.

"Are you alright? You weren't thinking about what we said?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't pay attention to what we said. Jack loves you and he would never leave you. We shouldn't have said what we did," Sarah tried to comfort her.

"Jack really cares about you. You can tell the way he acts around you. He's always looking at you or is always holding you. You never have to worry about Jack leaving." Amy smiled for her friends and acted like she was never thinking about Jack.

"I know Jack loves me. And I know he would never leave me. What you said doesn't bother me. I was just thinking about when the food was going to arrive." The two girls let out a chuckle and seemed relieved that she didn't care about what they said.

"Well the food should be here any minute now. Sometimes the service is a little slow," Elizabeth explained. Amy nodded and sipped the last of her tea. As she was placing her cup down on the plate, a person walked right by her and ran right into her shoulder. The impact made her jerk the cup and the majority of the tea feel onto her dress.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Elizabeth handed her a napkin and she started to blot the tea off her dress. Amy turned around to see who the jerk was and saw a person standing on the edge of the street. Something about this person seemed familiar to her. It was a woman no doubt, her choppy dark brown hair gave it away. On top of her head was a floppy hat, which hid her face from Amy's view. The interesting thing was she was wearing a man's shirt with dark brown pants and matching boots. She swore she had seen that person before, if only she could take a look at her face. As if on cue, the mysterious woman turned to the side so Amy had a clear view of her face. Rage built up inside her when she realized who it was. Anamaria.

"YOU!" Ana quickly turned around to see who yelled at her. Immediately her eyes went to the to the furious Amy sitting at a table with her friends.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Ana didn't waste a second to run as fast as she could away from the small café. Amy practically knocked over the table trying to get out of her seat. Not caring about anyone else around, she picked up her skirt and ran full force after her.

"Amy! Come back here!" Sarah cried out. "Who is she chasing after?"

"I thought it looked like Anamaria. But the reason why she's chasing her, I have no clue."

"We have to go after her before she does anything stupid!"

"You go after her. I'll pay for the food so all three of us don't get arrested. I'll catch up in a minute. Go!" Sarah quickly jumped out of her seat and followed the screaming sounds of Amy's voice. Elizabeth laid some money on the table and suddenly noticed all the strange glares she was receiving from the people around her.

"Um…sibling rivalry. You know how much sisters can hate each other." Everyone nodded and went back to their meal.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE! I'm not going to let you get away this easy!" Amy had chased Anamaria down the main street, through some alleyways, and now they were back on the main street again. The street was now out of the main part of town and was leading down towards the docks. Her legs were getting tired, but she didn't slow down a bit. 

"Like ye would eve be able to catch me ya whore!" Amy growled and tried to quicken her pace. Nobody ever calls her a whore and gets away with it. Both of them continued to run down the dirt road towards the docks.

Just as they reached the docks, Ana made a sharp left turn in attempt to get Amy off her tail. She almost did, but she caught her turning at the last second and was able to follow her still. But she also had a trick up her sleeve. She spent a good part of her childhood down here and knew the area very well. Amy ran off the dirt path and onto another one that would lead her right to where Ana was heading.

* * *

Anamaria looked behind her. She hadn't heard any yelling for a while. That's because nobody was following her any more.

"Knew the little whore couldn't keep up." She stopped running and rested by a small beach area at the end of the docks. Her chaser appeared to be nowhere in sight and decided to take a much needed rest.

"For a bloody wench she has a lot of energy." Ana bent over catching her breathe and faced the ocean. It still seemed strange to her that she just disappeared all of the sudden.

Almost too sudden…

Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody from behind tackled her. Both her attacker and herself ended up falling into the water.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I wouldn't hesitate to beat you up!"

"You would never hurt me! You would probably have somebody do it for you!" Ana was able to get away from Amy's grasp and pushed her away. "You're too weak to do anything! That's why Jack had to protect you!"

"You should be grateful! I saved your bloody pathetic life!"

"You just made my life worse that day! You took over my life!"

"Your didn't deserve that life! Jack actually like me! He would never like a whore!"

"Tell that to every woman in Tortuga!"

"He didn't know me then! They didn't mean anything!"

"Then why did he sleep with me if he likes you so much?" Amy screamed and pushed Ana under water and held her down.

"Amy! What are you doing! Stop it!" Elizabeth and Sarah pulled Amy off of Ana and stood her up right.

"LET ME GO! I NEED MY REVENGE!" Amy tried to struggle out of her friends' grasps but they would not let go. Ana pushed herself out of the water coughing up some water that she swallowed.

"Amy this is not the place to get revenge! There are guards around! You might get arrested! Let it go!" Elizabeth tried to convince to stop struggling but she wasn't listening.

"LET ME GO!"

"If you don't stop you'll get arrested! And then you'll be sent to jail where the Commodore is! Your identity might become in danger!" With that statement said, Amy finally stopped struggling. Her head was bent down defeat and stood silent.

"Finally." Both girls let go of their friend and realized Ana was standing there watching them.

"Now, let's go back to the Turner's house and get you some new clothes." Amy noticed that her dress had a huge tea stain on it and was now soaked in seawater, along with the rest of her body. The dress was basically ruined.

"Alright. Let's leave now before I lose control again." Her hateful eyes met up with Ana's accomplished ones. Her face had a proud smug on it that made Amy want to walk right up to her and rip it off.

"Just be lucky my friends were here. One day your luck is going to run out. I hate you," She said threateningly as she turned to leave with her friends.

"I knew you could never do it. All you'll ever be is a whore who needs someone to defend her. You're weak." That Amy couldn't take. She spun around lighting fast and punched Anamaria square in the face. She fell back into the ocean from the blow and clutched her face. Running down her face was a trail of blood that was coming from her nose.

"I am not a whore." Amy walked away from the water and waited for her friends to come along. The girls walked up next to their friend and continued their way back to Elizabeth's house.

"Well, this has been a very interesting day," Sarah said to lighten the mood.

"Are you kidding? I got to punch Anamaria! Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that? I can't wait to tell Jack! It is the best day EVER!"

* * *

**So sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews and keep sending them! And special thanks to Manga Girl Number 6 for editing this at moment's notice. **


	12. Daughters Always Marry Their Fathers

_**Chapter 12: Daughters always marry their fathers**_

"Jack! Jack, where are you? I have to tell you something!" Amy rushed inside the Turner's house in her soaking wet dress, followed by Sarah and Elizabeth, and searched around the room for her soon to be husband.

"Well there ye are. How was yer day?" The familiar voice came from behind her. She quickly spun around and saw Jack standing at the base of the stairs leaning against the banister.

"Jack!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into sudden hug.

"Well it's nice to see you too luv. Why are ye all wet? And was there a stain on the front of your dress?" Amy gave him one last squeeze before releasing her arms around his neck and sliding them down to his shoulders.

"Jack you would never guess what happened today!" She was practically jumping up and down like a small child waiting to tell their parent something. Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and decided to play along.

"Ye found a dress."

"Well, I did…but I did something even better! I punched Anamaira!"

"Well that's nice- WHAT?" That wasn't something he was expecting.

"Yes! Sarah, Elizabeth and I were at this café waiting for our food to come, since we had been gone most of the morning and we were starting to get hungry from dress shopping and all. Which wasn't very fun. I tried on like ten dresses and they were all very uncomfortable. They all had really big skirts-

"Get on with it!"

"But anyway- I was sipping my tea when someone rushed pasted me and hit my shoulder causing me to spill my tea all over my dress. I turned around to see who the jerk was and it was Anamaria! Of course I still hate her after what she did to us and wanted revenge, so I ran after her. I was chasing her through the street yelling at her to come back and that she was a whore, you know the usual, and I chased her all the way down to the docks. She continued running thinking that I was still chasing her, but I took a shortcut so she didn't see me sneak up on her. Once she thought I wasn't chasing her anymore, I tackled her and we both fell into the water! Somehow she got me off of her and so we sat there in the water yelling at each other. But then she said something that _really_ got on my nerves, because of the little bitch she is, so I tackled her again. But then Sarah and Elizabeth pulled me off of her and convinced me to stop hurting her. Then Anamaria called me a whore, so I punched her! Oh yeah, and I found a dress. Isn't it great?"

Jack stood there bewildered for a moment staring at her. It took him the next few moments to process what she had just said in his mind, since she said so fast that you almost couldn't understand what she was saying. Almost. "So you…punched Anamaria?"

"Yep."

"Did anyone see you?"

"If you mean those bloody redcoats, no. If Sarah and Lizzie weren't there, someone probably would have."

"Did she see who was with you?"

"I don't know. She might of. Why? Does it matter or something?" Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her up the stairs. He opened the door to Amy's room and followed her inside. Amy sat down on the bed and Jack to joined her.

"Well, Anamaria has known to…overreact sometimes."

"Meaning what?" Amy leaned back against some pillows and brought her knees to her chest.

"When she gets mad at someone, she can hold grudges against people. Really big grudges."

"So? You know how many people hate me. Remember Matt from Tortuga? How he chased us down the street and then I bought that dress?"

"Yes but Ana holds stronger grudges. Like she wants to get revenge on ya." She waved her hand in the air as if excusing that last remark and leaner further back on the headboard.

"Psh. I can take her down. She's no match for me. I can take her down."

"Yes, I bet ye could…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well…let's just say Ana is somebody you don't want to be enemies with."

"Too late," She muttered to herself.

"When ye get on her bad side, it's not a good thing. The more she hates you, the more she's likely to take action."

"Take action? Like come after me or something?"

"Yes. She would come after you. And judging by yer little story, you're probably at the top of her hate list."

"Wonderful. Now my life goal is complete." Amy laughed softly and looked up at Jack. His face was stern and showed no sign of amusement.

"I'm serious Amy. She would go after you to get revenge. That's what she does."

"Like what exactly?"

"She might try to have you kidnapped and then do who knows to ye. She takes grudges very seriously. Hell she might even get a whole little gang of hers to get ye. Which wouldn't be a problem for her since she probably hates me too and who knows how many enemies I have."

"More than anyone could count," she said with a small smile. Jack looked up at his fiancé and budged a slight grin himself.

"The point is, just be more careful alright? Ya know I wouldn't bring this up if I thought it wasn't serious." Amy brought her gaze up from the bed to meet Jack's face. He looked concerned and didn't show any hint of joking. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll be more careful. If you think it's that serious, then I'll do it."

"Good girl." Amy shot him a quick glare before stretching her feet out on the bed so the soles of her feet rest against his thigh.

"So, how was dress shoppin'?" She stared at Jack giving him a 'how-do-you-think-it-went' look hoping he would back down. But of course, he didn't.

"It was horrible. They didn't even listen to me! I tried to tell them what I didn't want in a dress, but they ran off before I could finish! So I tried on 'bout eleven dress that I hated and despised with all my strength that they picked out. And you know what? The lady that worked there picked out one dress just like that and it was perfect! I told you Jack, they don't care about me. They only care about having the 'perfect' wedding. Today was awful."

"But you're not dead like ye said ya were going ta be."

"The only reason I'm not dead is because I punched Anamaria. That made my day better."

"Where's yer dress?"

"Oh, it's still at the shop. We didn't want to haul it all the way back here so someone is going to deliver it within a few days."

"What does it look like?"

"Now don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"Come on."

"I rather not. You'll find out soon enough. I've had enough with wedding stuff for one day. Along with dresses. I swear dresses are evil. No good could ever come out of them."

"I disagree with that," he said with a smirk.

"Well of course you do. You don't have to wear them. If you wore them, you would feel the same way."

"I'll just take yer word for it."

"Good. Of course…you remember that one time when I trapped you in the crow's nest with that pink dress," Amy said with an amused smile on her face.

"I've been trying to forget 'bout that. That was pure evil."

"I know. I must say that was the great prank I've ever pulled."

"Did I ever get ye back?"

"Well, I know you carried me from my ship to _the Pearl_, and then you dropped me on the deck!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Like you meant it."

"Wasn't that for somethin' else?"

"I think I like hit you in the eye or something like that. I don't know."

"So I never got ye back?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm... Well I think you're long overdue then."

"What? Are you going to pull a prank on me?"

"I'm just saying keep a sharp eye out."

"I'd like to see you try," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jack looked at her suspiciously but let it go anyway. "Well if you excuse me, I'm going to rip this dress off, burn it since it's pure evil and ruined, and change into some _real_ clothes."

"Go right ahead." Amy swung her feet over the side of the bed and sat up straight next to Jack.

"Uh…Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"Well ye never said I have to. Besides you might be needin' some help taking off that dress. And I'm just the guy to do it."

"Jack, when I say I want to chance out of this dress, that means without getting…sidetracked."

"Well I ain't leavin'. I feel like taking a nap…"

"Take a nap in your room.

"I could…but I don't feel like moving."

"Jack, if you go in your room…I'll join you in a few minutes." Amy slowly wrapped her arms around his left arm and leaned in closer to him. "And I could bring a few bottles of rum. So we could sit there and drink and talk and…" she lightly kissed him on stroked the side of his face with her fingers, "…other things."

"Or we could just stay here, skip the rum for now, and cut right to the chase." Before she could answer back Jack's mouth was already on hers pushed her back slowly onto the bed.

* * *

Amy poked her head into the kitchen and saw Will sitting at the table eating an apple and reading a book.

"William! Just the person I wanted to see!" Will watched Amy take a sit right across from him and sit down. He marked the page in is book and placed it down on the table.

"Hello Amy."

"Can I talk to you now or is this a bad time?"

"Well I have a feeling no matter what you say it's going to stop you."

"Right you are Will. I've been meaning to ask you about the knife I ordered. How is it going?"

"It's taking less time than I thought. I should have it done by tomorrow."

"Really? That fast?"

"It's only a knife. And I just happened to move your order to the top of my list."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's alright. And besides you have a limited time. It might have taken me a month if I didn't move your order to the top."

"Oh. Well in that case, thank you. I take it business is going well then?"

"Yes it is. It helps that the Governor puts a good word out for me. I'm the official blacksmith for the Royal Navy."

"That's great!"

"Yes it is, but sometimes the work can be overwhelming. Lucky I just finished a huge order before you came. I should get a break for a while."

"Glad to hear it Will." Amy leaned back in her chair and rested her feet on the seat next to her.

"What do you want for a wedding present? Elizabeth has been wanting to know."

"I just Elizabeth this morning I don't want anything!"

"Well, you know how she can be."

"We don't want any presents. Don't give us anything. I've already allowed Elizabeth and Sarah to split the cost of my dress with me and even then I wasn't happy. Don't give us anything more. If you do, we're going to give right back."

"She's not going be happy though."

"You already letting us stay here. I'm considering that as your present."

"I'll try and tell her that." Amy smiled faintly and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She looked around the room and noticed that Gibbs and Kyle were gone.

"Where did Gibbs and Kyle go?"

"They went back to _the Black Pearl_. They decided to stay on _the Pearl_ instead of here."

"Really? That's too bad. Although I do understand where they're coming from. Probably the best choice in the long run."

"That's what they said." Amy laughed and looked at the doorway just as Elizabeth was walking in.

"Hello darling." Will gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she sat down in the chair next to him. She yawned and greeted him also.

"Hello Amy."

" 'Ello Elizabeth. You're acting kinda sleepy."

"Yes, you are acting tired. Are you alright dear?" Elizabeth yawned again and grabbed her husband's hand in reassurance.

"I'm fine Will, really. I suppose I'm just sort of tired from chasing Amy all over town." The couple both turned their attention to Amy and she innocently smiled back.

"Oh yeah…about that. Sorry. Didn't know what came over me. Hope you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired from the running is all." She rested her head on Will's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What exactly happened when you went out this morning?" Amy opened her mouth to answer the question, but nothing came out except for a long 'uh…' sound.

"I, well…ran into a old acquaintance of mine. And we weren't very happy to see each other, especially me. So, ya know, when we saw each other, it wasn't the prettiest sight and things sort of got out of hand… Basically, Sarah and Elizabeth ended up saving her life. Who knows what would have happened to her if they didn't come…"

"Why did you go after…whoever it was?" Will looked down at his wife, who looked very comfortable resting on his shoulder and brushed a loose hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

"It's a long story really. But both Jack and I consider her our enemy. She keeps getting away though. But her luck well run out sometime."

"I'm sure it will. Elizabeth, darling are you alright?" She picked her head up out the sound of her name and yawned into her hand.

"What?" She blinked a few times before her eyes focused and slowly came out of her sleep-like state. "Yes Will I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy."

"Did you want to go lie down and sleep for a while?"

"No. I came down here for a reason. I wanted to ask somebody a question."

"Well you have yet to do it." She rubbed her eyes and yawned once more. "You remember now?"

"I think I do. Oh yes! Amy, what day did you want to get married?" Amy widened her eyes and gaped.

"What?"

"What day were you planning on getting married? You've never actually told us what day." It's true. She never did say what day. Mostly because she hadn't thought about it. She was planning on Sarah and Elizabeth doing that kind of stuff.

"Um…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it…"

"Do you have any idea?"

"No. Jack and I haven't thought about it at all."

"Oh. Well…ok then."

"I'll have to talk to Jack about it."

"Alright. Tell me when you've decided something." Elizabeth yawned again and her eyes began to slowly close again. Will noticed this and rapped one of his arms around her shoulders. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder just as she did a few moments before.

"Elizabeth, I think you should go lie down. If you stay here much longer, you're going to fall asleep in the kitchen." Elizabeth moaned but was able to mumble out a 'fine' to her husband. Will slowly pushed his chair away from the table as Lizzie moaned in the loss of her pillow. He gently grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up from her seat. She instantly wrapped her arm around his and smiled at the return of her head cushion. Amy smiled at the two and waved goodbye to them as Will led a very sleepy Elizabeth out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"How come Jack never does that for me? I'll have to talk to him about that…"

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"_Then why did he sleep with me if her likes you so much?" _

Those words had been running through her head for the last hour. She tried her best to fall asleep but the words kept on coming back to haunt her mind. Jack had fallen asleep a while back and now had his arm possessively around her waist and his face nuzzled into the base of her neck. His warm breath blew onto her neck with each deep breath he took. The feeling relaxed her but not enough to make her fall asleep. She cuddled closer up against his chest and once again tried to fall asleep.

It still didn't work.

It was not the first time she had heard something similar to those words. Practically all the time, she would hear the crew and Jack's friends joke about his reputation with the ladies. She always laughed and said something witty back. She found the jokes quite funny, especially when they embarrassed Jack. Those were the best ones.

However, this time it was coming from Anamaria. She loathed the woman with passion and nearly everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. This time what she said was true. One of the _very_ few times it was. If he loved her then why did he sleep with her? Jack told her a while back that he fell in love with her the second she took his hat from him. So that meant he loved her when he had slept with Anamaria. The day of the incident was still very vivid in her mind.

"_Jack you better sleep with her," Amy said quietly to herself._

"_I've been waiting for two years for this to happen" Anamaria said from across the room._

"_You have? That's a long time luv. I still don't feel right about doing this. What if Amy finds out?"_

"_How will she find out? I won't tell her and you won't tell her, so what's the problem?"_

"_Listen to her!" Amy screamed inside her head._

"_I just want her to like me again. If she finds out I did this, she will probably kill me."_

"_He really does want my trust back" Amy thought to herself, touched by his words. "Jack, just listen to her!"_

"_But she won't find out,"_ _Anamaria said reassuringly._

"_My god Jack. Why do you have to resist a woman this time, out of all the other times you could have, when my life didn't depended on it!"_

"_I guess your right. This still doesn't feel right,," Jack confessed._

"_As long as we go through with it, I won't care." Anamaria pulled Jack closer and kissed him roughly on the lips._

"_Finally!" Amy quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She spoke a little louder than she meant to. Loud enough for them to hear. _

"_Wait!" Jack firmly pushed Anamaria off him and walked over to the wall where Amy was hiding. She quickly pulled out of the way of the secret window and hoped that he didn't see her. Jack studied the wall carefully as if he was looking for something or someone who might be watching them._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Felt like someone was watching us. I get that feeling all the time though. It's probably nothing." Jack walked back to Anamaria with a puzzled look on his face._

"_Just forget about it. Nobody is watching us. Let's resume to what we were doing before)."_

"_You're right luv." _

He did try to resist her. That's got to count as something ...yet he still went on with it. And afterwards he didn't seem very bothered by it. Well, he probably was, since she got kidnapped, knocked out with a rock, and had a knife put to her throat!. He did feel guilty about that. But if that hadn't happened? Would he still regret it? If he wasn't affected by Ana, would he be affected by other whores? For all she knew, he could have slept with ten different whores since they'd been together.

No. He wouldn't do that. He never would. He says he has stayed faithful and she should believe him, She loves him and he loves her. End of story. Jack said he would stay committed and he will. No more whores. Not then, not ever. It is still a possibility he might have had a few whores during the first few months they were together… no. She should believe him. She needs to trust him. Jack never slept with any whores. Well, at least not after they got together. That's a fact.

Feeling more stable know that she had a somewhat solid answer in her head, she closed her eyes, snuggled into Jack's bare chest, and slowly started to drift asleep.

'_If he loved her, why did he do it?' _

Amy groaned. The question came back again even though she thought she had a resonable answer. There was no chance she was going to be able to fall asleep. If she could not fall asleep in the last hour, the next would not be any different. She opened her eyes and let out a small sigh. What she needed was something to help her fall asleep.

"I need a drink." Slowly and carefully, Amy picked Jack's arm off her waist and slipped her pillow in her place so he would not notice her being gone. He slightly stirred in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. She waited for him to stop moving, and when he was still again, she placed her feet on the hard wooden floor. As quietly as she could, she walked across the room and went out the door.

"Where is it? Where was the alcohol?" Amy asked herself as she looked around the room she was in,"Elizabeth said it was in Will's study. But there are so many places to hide it. There is the desk, the storage box under the bench, the large chest, the small cabinet in the corner…"

"The cabinet!" she exclaimed. Amy ran over to the small cabinet and kneeled down on the floor. She attemped to open the cabinet, but unfortunately it was locked. " Damn it, where do they keep the key?" Amy scanned the study looking for a probable place where the key might be hidden. She saw the desk in the corner and hoped the key would be hidden in one of the drawers. She stood up, headed to the desk and carefully opened the top drawer. The drawer contained nothing except for loose papers and several envelopes. Amy closed the drawer and opened the one below it finding it was as unsuccessful the the previous one. She was starting to loose her patience but opened the third drawer despite her feelings. To her delight she saw a small shiny object lying at the bottom of the drawer. She took it up and smiled. The pirate expressed words of relief and went back to the cabinet to try the key in the lock. It fitted perfectly. What was stored inside the cabinet relaxed her completely and made a smile appear on her face. Inside the cabinet were assorted types of wine, brandy, whiskey, and other types of alcohol. Regrettably, there was no vodka or rum in the large group of drinks.

"What do people have against vodka?" Because of the lack of vodka, she chose a bottle of brandy in place of her beloved beverage. She was not disappointed that she was forced to resort ro brandy. Amy enjoyed having a drink of brandy from time to time and this would be the perfect time to take an opportunity of having brandy that she did not get very often.

After closing the cabinet, Amy found herself in a very comfortable looking arm chair in the corner of the room. She tucked her feet into the corner of the seat and snuggled against the back of the chair. She uncorked the bottle and raised it up in the air.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Making a toasting gesture, she sipped her bottle of brandy and rested it on top of her knee. The alcohol was taking affect already. Her body started to feel more relaxed, as did her mind. Her mind was free of thoughts of Jack, weddings, whores, Anamaria…

"Damn it." All the thoughts came flooding back to her mind. "Why does my mind hate me? It never stays at rest." Amy began to think to herself.

'_The only way I'm ever going to fall asleep is if I fully convince myself that Jack didn't sleep with any whores. And won't. If I do that, my mind should hopefully shut up. But really, why am I doubting him? I've never had this problem before. Why am I doubting him now? What has changed? We are engaged to be married, but that shouldn't matter. If anything that should make me love him even more. Is it because of Ana?'_

She took a larger drink of her brandy and sighed.

'_It has to be her. There's no other reason possible. Or 'probable' as Jack would say. If it was because we're getting married, I would have thought about this the night of the engagement. Damn her. Damn her to hell. She comes into the market one day, insults me, makes me chase her all over town, and ruined my dress! She comes back for one second and she's already running my life. How can she do this to me? Ugh! This just makes me hate her even more! I will be the death of her. I swear I will.'_

"Maybe I should talk to Jack about this." As if on cue, a certain half-awake pirate stepped into the room.

"Amy?" She hid the bottle of brandy behind her back hoping that Jack wouldn't see it and called him over.

"I'm in the chair." The pirate walked over to the source of the voice and adjusted his eyes. He was only wearing his knickers.

"How can you go walking around like that? Don't you worry about someone seeing you?" questioned Amy.

"I do this because I can. It's all about freedom. And I don't worry about anyone seeing me. Everyone's asleep. Besides, it makes it a whole lot easier if we decide to do something else." He flashed her a grin and winked. "What were ye were drinkin'?"

"I wasn't drinking anything."

"Then what's that bottle behind yer back?" Amy looked down at her side and sure enough the neck of the bottle was sticking out from behind her back.

"Oh. I just needed a little midnight drink."

"Always drinkin' rum, eh?"

"It's not rum! …It's brandy."

"My mistake," He said with an amused smile. "Where'd ya get tha'?"

"Can't tell you. Promised Lizzie I wouldn't let you have any."

"How come ye get some then?"

"Because I never said I wouldn't get any. Plus, any alcohol that I drink they will think you took so I won't get blamed."

"That's not very nice." Amy shrugged and sipped her drink. "Well seeing as I'm going to get blamed anyway, it wouldn't make a difference if I took some or not. For meself, not some impostor like you." Jack replied with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'll get it. What kind do ya want? They have almost everything except rum and vodka. Unfortunately…"

"They 'ave whiskey?" Amy nodded. "I'll have a bottle of tha' then." Before getting up, she grabbed her bottle of brandy knowing that it might be gone in a flash if she'd leave it there, and hopped out of the chair. She signalled for Jack to stay where he was and went to get his whiskey. When she came back, her chair was occupied by another person who was waiting for her return.

"Thank you so much for taking my chair," Amy thanked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not your chair luv. It's the whelp's. Besides, there's still a spot for ye." Jack opened his arms and invited Amy to sit on his lap. She rolled her eyes and handed him his whiskey.

"You still took my spot."

"But I think this arrangement is much better. Come on luv, sit with Cap'n Jack here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. She draped her legs over the side and her back rested on the arm of the chair.

"There. Now Cap'n Jack has some company. Are you happy?" Her words had an icy tone that surprised him and caused him to remain silent. Jack frowned and opened his bottle of whiskey. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, drinking together. Amy repositioned herself and rested her head against his shoulder. She took another sip of her brandy and let out a depressing sigh.

"Why'd ya come down here luv?"

"I had some things on my mind so I came down her to get a drink to help settle them down. That's all."

"What were ya thinkin' about?"

"It's nothing Jack. Just drop it." Amy drank more of the brandy and avoided looking at him.

"If it's nothin', then why aren't you telling me?"

"Because too I'm tired to tell you."

"You're tired, and yet you came all the way down here to get a drink that you could have gotten in yer room."

"Yes, so? I didn't feel like rum. There's nothing wrong with that."

"If you were really tired, you would have stayed in bed. What's bothering ya?"

"Nothing," the lady avoided the question.

"If it's nothing, then tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Amy…" He tipped her head up so her eyes met his. "Tell me." She pulled her head away from his hand and focused her attention on Will's desk across the room.

"If I tell you, you'll say I'm worrying over nothing. Which I know I am, but I can't help it."

"I promise I won't say that." She looked back at Jack.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Amy sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's something that Anamaria said. She brought up the subject of the time you slept with her in Port Smith. I remember that a time later you told me we fell in love with me from the moment you met me and somehow she knew that also. Then pointed out if you loved me so much, why did you sleep with her? I know it's nothing, but I can't stop thinking about it. It's just been bugging me is all." She sat there for a moment in silence waiting for Jack's response. "Jack, please say something."

"Ya wanna know why I did it?"

"Yes."

"You know that Ana has certain ,er...feelings for me?"

"I know. I experienced it…painfully." Amy rubbed her head where Ana had hit her with the rock.

"And she can get pretty possessive at times."

"Like you?" Jack shot her a quick glare.

"She's worse. Much worse." Jack made a small shudder. "She's been going after me for a while. I tried to push her away, but somehow she kept coming back. I was going to leave her in the port, but then that little incident with Norrington happened and I got stuck on your ship, so that idea didn't work out. When we got to Port Smith, she came up to me at the tavern and started talking to me. Of course I had seen her before and I tried to avoid her at all costs, but she managed to find me. She kept trying to get me to go to an inn with her. I tried to leave but she kept following me. I knew she wouldn't go away, so I finally gave into her. I knew that if I didn't, things would only get worse. And so…well, you know what happened."

"And I had the cut to prove it too. That really hurt."

"I was the one who had to take care of ya afterwards."

"But then you poured my perfume out the window and pushed me out as well."

"Only because you poured me rum out."

"I didn't pour all of it out. I drank some of it too. And that was because you made me go running after you."

"I didn't make you do a thing!"

"Well, you tricked me into going after you." Jack chuckled at the memory.

"So that's why you did it?" Any asked wanting a confirmation. He kissed Amy's forehead and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's the truth."

"The real truth or the 'Jack Sparrow' kind of truth?" She asked cheekily. The pirate narrowed his eyes at her for a second before answering her back.

"The _real_ truth."

"For once," She added with a smirk.

"Well it seems like yer feeling better, now that you're making fun of me."

"It always puts a smile on my face." Amy flashed him an over exaggerated grin and cocked her head to the side.

"Glad to know I could help you get out of yer slump at my expense."

"Awwww. Thank you Jack." She wrapped her free arm around his neck , pulled his face closer and placed a sloppy, wet kiss right on his lips. Jack pulled away from her and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"I'll get ya back for that one luv."

"Can't wait!" They both went back to their drinks for a moment before speaking again.

"So, you're better now?"

"Yeah. I'll be able to fall sleep now. Thanks."

"Glad to be of service to ya." Amy smiled and finished off her bottle of brandy. She noticed that Jack had about half a bottle left and knew it was going to be a while until he would finish. Even though Jack is a huge drinker, it's not rum so it takes a little more time for him to finish off a bottle. She tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when Jack out of the blue, asked her a question.

"What was yer father like?" Surprised by the randomness of the question, Amy opened her eyes and picked her head up.

"Where did that come from?"

"I was just wonderin'. You told me about how he died. Ye never said anything about what he was like apart from that he was a merchant sailor, an astronomer, and could read Latin."

"Um, ok… Ah, what do ya wanna to know?"

"I don't know. Anythin'."

"Ok. Well... he could read and speak Latin. And he knew some French and Spanish. He tried to teach me, but I was always thinking about something else. About pirates mostly."

"Were they all as handsome and rugged as me?" Amy shook her head about that last comment and muttered something under her breath about an egotistical pirate.

"I didn't pay attention to what they looked like, I only was interested in knowing about the adventures they had. And I didn't want to picture one since I heard they were something awful to look at."

"I can prove that rumour wrong." She sighed again and decided to let it pass.

"He was the one that told me all the stories. It's his fault that I became interested in pirates. And then I told Lizzie the stories so I got her interested too. He told me stories all the time. I could probably think of fifty different stories off the top of my head. It was almost as if he was raising me to become a pirate."

"And look what you turned out to be!"

"The crew liked him a lot. I never heard a bad thing from them about him. From what I think, he was a good captain. He was always fair and made sure everyone had an equal say in everything. In fact…he reminds me a lot of you Jack." Jack looked down at her with wide eyes surprised by that last statement.

"Me?"

"They way you two captain. Although you _are_ much more crazier and daring. You're styles are very similar. You both respect your crew's opinion on everything. You listen to anyone that has anything to say. And you try your hardest to make sure no one gets hurt. The two of you have a lot more in common than you think."

"Really? And what else do we have in common?"

"Well…you both like alcohol. But he liked wine over rum, unlike you. And he didn't drink every second of the day, like you do."

"I don't drink every second of the day. I drink every _other_ second."

"You both prefer the sea over land. You both have a crew that respects you. You both were captains. You both love your ship as if it's a person. You both had respect for women. And you both love me!" She said the last line with enthusiasm.

"But in different ways. I wouldn't want to be your father." Jack said with a look of disgust on his face.

"And I don't want you to be."

"So I guess it's like that saying, 'Daughters always marry their fathers'."

"I guess it is."

"What did he look like?"

"He had brown hair. According to him, it was wavy and 'attracted all the ladies to him', when he was younger. But somehow I think he's exaggerating. It was a deep brown, about the color of your eyes. He had dark blue eyes that I defiantly got from him. We had the exact same eyes. And my mother and I had the exact same hair. You could tell from the second you saw me who my parents were. In fact, I was the spitting image of my mother. Except for my eyes of course. At least that's what everyone told me."

"Didn't ye say she died in childbirth?"

Amy nodded. "Her body was still recovering from a severe case of pneumonia that she had a year earlier. She survived but she was weakened immensely. My father told me she died about two hours after the birth." By now, Amy's voice was low and sadden. She snuggled against Jack's chest while bringing her knees closer to her chest. Jack noticed the change of tone in her voice and her new position.

"Do you need to make fun of me again?" He heard a laugh escape her mouth and felt her adjusting her head on his chest.

"I'm fine."

"Ye seem kind of depressed again."

"From talking about my parents? Nah. I stopped getting depressed from talking about them years ago. Not that I don't miss them or anything, I do, but I just got used to it. It's just life. It happened, now it's over and I moved on. Can't do annything about it." The blonde let a yawn escape from her mouth showing that her sleepiness was returning." I'm getting tired though. The brandy is starting to get to me. Although I will take you up on that offer of making fun of you."

"Sorry luv. Only if you're depressed."

"Oh. Well then, I'm sad. I miss my parents. I wish my mother was alive. I wish my father came back from the dead. I loved him so much." She made a fake sniffle and wiped a few non-existent tears off her face.

"Lying isn't going to work luv."

"Well that's no fun."

"That's life." Amy moaned and closed her eyes. Jack finished his bottle of whiskey and put it down on the floor next to the chair. "Well, even though I'm having a wonderful time down here, it would be nice to sleep in a bed."

"Fine, fine." She let out a whimper while got up off Jack's lap. She watched him with her half-closed eyes get up as well.

"Darling, ye look like the livin' dead." Her eyes were almost closed and she was swaying her body back and forth while letting out a small moan. He tried his hardest to keep his laughter down.

"You know how fast alcohol works on me when I'm sleepy. And stop laughing at me. Just come here so I have something to lean on so I don't fall flat on my face." He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and let out a chuckle, hopefully only loud enough for him to hear. He obeyed his fiancé's request and picked her up off the ground and carried her in his arms.

"I think this makes it easier for the both of us. Don't want anyone seeing a zombie walking around in the house."

"Be quiet," was all she could get out. Jack smiled at her reaction and carried her out of the room. He took her up the stairs and back into his room. Gently he placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Jack walked over to his side of the bed and laid down before pulling the covers over both of them. His arm possessively snaked around her waist and pulled her right up against his bare chest.

"Jack?" Amy asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes luv?"

"We need to pick a day for the wedding."

"Oh. Ah…what day do ya have in mind?"

"I don't care. I want you to pick it."

"Um…how about a week from today?"

"Next Thursday? What date is that?"

"The sixteenth I think."

"Hmm… May 16th. I like that."

"So that's what ye want?"

"Yes. May 16th. We're getting married in a week."

"One week. Night luv."

"That's Mrs. Sparrow."

"Not yet."

"So what? I'm not going to be keeping my name for much longer. Besides, I like that name."

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "Night, _Mrs. Sparrow_."

"Night, Mr. Sparrow."

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to update. Thanks My True Love for doing a wonderful job of updating this! Dead Man's Chest comes out today! I definately pre-ordered it from the Disney store a month ago to get the free poster of Jack Sparrow. Now it's time for you to hit the purple button and send a review. Ready. Set. Go!**


	13. Just a Normal Day: Part One

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Pirates. But if anyone is wondering what to get me for Christmas, that would be a wonderful present.**

**_13: Just a normal day: Part one_**

The last few days had been fairly calm at the Turner's. Jack and Amy found a mysterious chest with her father's name on it, Amy spent an evening with the Commodore (who by the end of the evening had gotten a huge gravy stain on his coat and a large fondness of Amy), Anamaria appeared out of nowhere, and Sarah and Elizabeth made Amy experience the agony of wedding dress shopping. Yes. Everything had been perfectly calm.

But all good things must come to an end.

The day started out normally. Everyone came down for breakfast and ate. The only thing out of the ordinary was Elizabeth, who hardly touched her pancakes at all but ate nearly all of the sausage brought out onto the table. When everyone had finished eating Gibbs, Johnny, and Kyle came to pay a visit to all their friends. They were greeted merrily by everyone and joined in their conversations. Everyone was in a happy mood. But as I said before, all good things must come to an end.

After breakfast, Will invited Jack to his work shed to get his opinion on a sword he made a while back. Not wanting to be left alone with three women, Kyle, Johnny, and Gibbs decided to go along with them. All five of the men left the kitchen to head to Will's workshop in the back of the house. Sarah and Elizabeth thought this would be a perfect time to discuss more ideas for Amy's wedding. For the next hour the three women sat in the kitchen and discussed the wedding. Well, two of the women sat there talking about the wedding. The other one sat staring into space and nodded at the appropriate times, while thinking of a way to escape from this dreadful conversation.

And now we shall skip to one hour ahead because the author doesn't want to type the conversation between the three, but mainly two, girls since it would make this chapter extremely long and pointless. And the author is just too lazy to do so. Anyhow, moving on…

"Yes I think that would be great Elizabeth. What colour should the flowers be?"

"We should ask Amy. Amy, what colour of flowers do you want?" Both girls failed to notice that Amy was completely oblivious to their ramblings about her wedding. She had been counting the number of nuts in a jar sitting on the counter across the room for the last few minutes. She was up to 256.

"Amy? Are you listening? Amy!" Sarah's last shout broke the trance that Amy was in.

"Huh? What! Oh, um…that sounds great. I'm sure it'll look fantastic," she said trying to cover up her lack of attention.

"That's nice, but that doesn't answer my question. What color of flowers do you want?"

"I thought I told you I don't want any flowers."

"You did. But this is just for a few decorations. We won't go over the top. We promise." Amy glared at them, not fully convinced that they were telling the truth. Deciding that it would be better to answer the question now than to have the two of them bugging her all the time, she spoke.

"Pale yellow and white. Roses preferably." The moment those words left her mouth she regretted it.

"That sounds beautiful! Roses are a great choice," Elizabeth praised Amy on her decision.

"Yes, well, they are my favorite."

"Hey, why aren't the men back yet?" Sarah asked randomly just noticing that the men were not back.

"Yes. They've been gone for about an hour. I wonder why they aren't back yet." Elizabeth thought out loud.

"Maybe we should go find them." Amy's ear perked up at Sarah's suggestion.

"Yes! We should go find them! They might be missing us! Who knows what they're doing! They might need food. We need to ask them. Let's go find them so we can stop- I mean, take a break from the wedding preparation. Let's go!" She eagerly jumped out of her chair and stood next to her friends. She grabbed their arms, pulled them out of their chairs, and dragged them out the door.

* * *

During the hour since the men had left the women, many events happened inthe workshop that you need to know to understand what is going on. So let us start from the beginning of the hour...

The group of men had gone from admiring a sword, to arguing, and then to sword fighting. While the males were looking at the sword, Will brought up the subject about the swordfight Jack and he had the first time they met. He talked about what happened during the fight and how Jack cheated at the end. Jack naturally stood up for himself and said that he was winning anyway and would have won if there had been more time. Will tried to disprove his statement and before you knew it, the two arguing about who would have won.

Gibbs finally broke up the fight and suggested they should find another way to settle the dispute. So of course, the two instantly decided to have a rematch. And that's where we are now. Gibbs, Kyle, and Johnny stuck on the sides waiting for Jack and Will to finish the fight until one of them wins or wear themselves out. They figured it would most likely be the latter choice. Of course, the three men didn't want to sit there doing nothing the whole time, so Kyle brought out the deck of cards again and continued the poker game from the day before. So now that you've caught up with the story, this is the time where our three ladies walk in…

"Well, I must say this isn't what I was expecting," Elizabeth said. Jack and Will were in the middle of a heated swordfight and the other three men were sitting in the corner playing cards.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"The two over there had an argument about their first swordfight, so they decided to have a rematch right here. You fold or not?" Johnny explained while waiting for an answer from Kyle.

"I fold." Kyle threw down his cards on the bales of hay they were using as a table.

"How long has it been like this?" Sarah asked.

" 'Bout ten minutes now. We're just waiting for them to tire out. Show yer cards." Gibbs put down his cards and so did Johnny. Johnny's full house beat Gibbs's pair of jacks.

"I win!" Johnny gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them as Gibbs mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"Oh. Jack, how much longer are you gonna be?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Can't talk right now, luv. I have to finish beating the whelp. Shouldn't take much longer."

Jack blocked one of Will's blows and parried out of the way.

"I am not a whelp!" Will defended himself by habit and sent another thrust Jack's way.

"Well, obviously neither one of them is going to give up," Elizabeth thought out loud.

"They'll probably die of exhaustion before even thinking about giving up," Amy agreed.

"And we'll have to be the ones taking care of them because they injured themselves from fighting too long. Both men are too stubborn for their own good."

"Especially Jack. And he has an equally big ego to go with it too."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"So do you want to sit here and watch them fight, since we have nothing else to do?" Sarah suggested. Amy and Elizabeth looked at each other, shrugged and followed Sarah over to a bench against the shed's wall and sat down. The three women watched the fight go on from their seat and patiently waited for the men to stop. But once the ladies sat down, they noticed something different about the two men. Since Jack and Will were moving around so much, their bodies began to sweat furiously. The perspiration made their shirts cling to their well-toned bodies like glue. All three of the ladies took notice to this fact very quickly.

"Hey Lizzie?" Amy asked while carefully watching Jack jump onto a table and continue fighting, or more so watching his shirt.

"Yes?" she asked doing the same thing with Will.

"You see their shirts?"

"You mean how they're clinging to their chests?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps."

"Same here." The two girls continued watching the men, or the men's shirts, intently while they fought around the room. Sarah normally would have joined them ogling at the men, which she did for a time, but then she remembered that her husband was sitting over on the side. Deciding it would be best to leave before Johnny caught her, she moved from her seat over to aside her husband and watched him play poker, while glancing a few times causally over to Will and Jack. Amy and Lizzie didn't seem to notice that there was only two of them sitting on the bench now.

Another few minutes passed and the two men still hadn't stopped fighting. Kyle, Gibbs, and Johnny were so caught up in their poker game that they didn't seem to care. Johnny seemed to be winning with a small pile of rocks next to him. The three guys had to make due with what they had for money and were betting small pebbles they found on the ground. And the three women in the room certainly didn't mind the fight was still going on.

"Will, Jack are you two going to be done anytime soon?" Elizabeth asked. Secretly she and Amy both hoped they wouldn't stop.

"Not until one of us gives up," said Will. He jumped out of the way of Jack's thrust and jumped off the chair he was on.

"You're both going to hurt yourself from fighting to much, you know," Amy pointed out.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. I'll be fine. This fight should be over any second." Amy sighed and leaned back against the wall. Jack and Will fought on for a while longer and the women were growing tired of watching and growing more concerned about both of the men's condition.

"Can't just one of you give up? You're both great swordsmen.Can't you get on with your lives before you hurt yourselves?" Amy pleaded.

"This is about pride. Can't back down now."

"Your ego is already too big for your head. You don't need to do anything to make it bigger!"

"I'm just going to put young William in his place. Won't take long."

"That's what you said a few minutes ago, and the time before that!"

"Well this time I mean it." Will had jumped up on the worktable without stopping the fight and Jack was soon up there with him.

"Will darling, will you stop?" Elizabeth asked hoping that if Jack wouldn't stop, she might be able to convince her husband to do so.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Both men have too much pride for their own good," Amy mumbled and Lizzie agreed. As the men were still sword fighting each other, they failed to notice that the table they were on was very old and unstable. The table wobbled back and forth while they were moving around on top of it. Fortunately, the two ladies noticed and yelled out to them.

"Look out for the table!" Elizabeth cried out. Jack realized what condition the table was in and jumped off immediately. Unfortunately for our dear William, this made the table collapse underneath him and h) fell flat on his back on the hard wooden table.

"Will!" Elizabeth rushed over to her husband's aid. She knelt over to Will's side and helped him sit up. "Will are you alright?"

"Yes, Elizabeth I'm fine. My back is a bit stiff and sore but I'm fine." Amy stood by Jack's side and watched Lizzie help the blacksmith up to his feet.

"Ye sure you're alright lad?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Sarah, Johnny, Gibbs, and Kyle suddenly came rushing over wondering what the commotion was about. Apparently they were too absorbed in their card game to notice what had happened.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"The table collapsed while Will was still on it and he fell on his back," Elizabeth explained.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. It wasn't very pleasant. And now I think a headache is sitting in." Will rubbed the back of his head as Elizabeth wrapped a comforting arm around his arm.

"Guess we're not going to find out who was gonna win today. But I was obviously beating- OW!" Jack suddenly felt a hard blow to the back of his head, courteously of Amy's hand.

"Jack Sparrow, look at what you did to Will! He's hurt now thanks to your stupid ego! And all you can think about now is that you're never going to find out who won?"

"Will's a strong lad. He'll be fine." He received another sharp blow to the back of his head.

"Stop hitting me ya crazy woman!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Then stop hitting me!"

"I will when you stop deserving it!"

"And when will that be?"

"When you forget about this whole swordfight thing and leave it alone!"

"Not until we finish the fight!"

"It's just a stupid fight! You're both great swordsmen so just leave it at that!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because that would be backing down and only eunuchs back down, so I can't do anything. We gotta finish the fight!"

"Well that's not going to happen anytime soon. Obviously Will can't fight anymore, so unless someone is going to fight for Will, forget about it!"

"Then are ye going to take his place?"

"What?" Amy asked, surprised by this answer.

"Well ye came up with the idea, so it seems fitting that ye be the one to take his place!"

"I'm not about to be dragged into this stupid man-ego fight you have going on with Will. I'm staying out of it! I am above fighting in your stupid pointless 'man fight'." By now Elizabeth had led Will to a chair to sit down in before his headache got any worse. Sarah, Johnny, Kyle, and Gibbs had backed away from the couple for their own safety's sake, and watched them fight from a distance.

"Are ye saying that you're above me?" Jack gritted between his teeth.

"No. I'm just saying that I'm smart enough not to get mixed up in this fight between you and Will!"

"It sounded like ye were saying that you were better than me."

"Jack you're missing the point. I meant that-"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. If you think you're so good, prove it. I've seen ye fight before, ye are better than most people."

"That maybe to true but-"

"Do you think ye can't do it? Couldn't blame you if ye did. Not many have beaten me before. Especially a person as yerself…" He meant for the last part to come out quietly enough that only he could hear, but he did not prevail. Amy's eyes narrowed into little slits and she took a threatening step forward.

"What?" She said coldly. Jack gulped loudly. He had seen the bad side of Amy many times before and knew by now it was something to be afraid of. _Very_ afraid.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Jack took a step back so he was out of the reach of her arms.

"Why wouldn't I be able to beat you Jack? I'm as every bit good as you. Give me one good reason why I couldn't beat you."

"Ah…" He had to be careful. If he said that there wasn't any reason why she couldn't beat him that would mean he was backing down. But if he gave her a reason, he would end up getting slapped or hurt in some other way. Both choices not good.

"There isn't any reason why ye couldn't beat me." Backing down was much better than getting a hard slap across the face. Especially when she's this fired up.

"Then why did you say it before?" She always asks that question. And this is where he always gets hit or pushed over the side of the ship. But since they are not on a ship, getting hit was the only option.

"Because I…wasn't thinking before. I was still mad 'bout not finishing the fight with the whelp." Will shot him a glance from across the room that Jack chose to ignore.

"And are you still mad?"Amy asked. Jack gulped again, this time only he could hear.

"No no! I got over it. We can always finish it some other time, right Will?" He gave Will a pleading look from across the room and begged him with his eyes to agree.

"Yes, yes. Fight some other time. With no table… Ow!" Will winced at the touch of Elizabeth's hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry," she apologized. Lizzie brushed some dirt off his back and began to massage him to help his stiff back.

"See? We can forget about the fight now."

"But you're just going to fight later!"

"Yes, probably." Amy threw her arms in air as a sign of frustration and stomped over to talk to Elizabeth.

"This is not good." Jack said to himself. And he was right. This was the beginning of a very unusual day.

* * *

After taking care of Will, Amy headed back inside to get away from the hot Caribbean sun. The pirate retreated up to her room to cool down.

"Bloody weather." Amy grabbed a towel from the washstand and began to dry her face off. With sudden heat wave, she had been sweating like crazy and made her face feel extremely dirty and sticky. Now that she finally had time to wash her face, she finally could get rid of all the sweat and dirt that had gathered on her face.

"Much better." She tossed the towel on the floor to be picked up later, or most likely never, and fixed her hair in the mirror. Now she needed to find Jack. He had stayed away from her the past few hours to let her cool down, which was probably for the best. Her quick temper had always been a problem and Jack learned to stay away from her when she was angry. Since then she had had some time to herself and quickly got over the fight they had this morning and forgave him. Although she was still slightly ticked off, she wasn't mad at him anymore.

Amy curiously picked up a small bottle of cream that Elizabeth had let her borrow. She said it would help her moisten her dry skin from the hot summer weather. Her skin did feel slightly dried out now from washing her face.

"Why not." She opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the cream onto her hand. Amy secured the top back on the container and placed it back in its spot on the washstand. After spreading the cream onto both of her hands she began rubbing it on her skin. It felt cool and refreshing against her newly cleaned face.

Once she had the cream all over her skin, Amy grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her hands off. Her face started to feel tingly as she was cleaning off her hands. Thinking nothing of it, she tossed the towel on the floor next to the one she previously used that will never be picked up again, at least not by her. The strange tingling feeling on her face continued and was growing in strength. By now it wasn't a tingle any more, it was a strong stinging sensation.

Amy let out a small yelp from the pain. Grabbing one of the dirty towels off the floor without hesitation she vigorously began rubbing the cream off her face. Unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to which towel she picked up and chose the one that she used to wipe off her hand so the cream was all over it. Now there was cream on her face and the sting grew stronger. Amy yelled out from the continuing growing pain on her face and threw the towel on the ground. Getting a clean towel was the only thing on her mind now. She thrust one of the cabinets open and rummaged through its contents for a towel. In the very back there was a small washcloth that appeared it hadn't been used for a very long time. In an act of desperation, Amy grabbed the cloth anyway and tried to clean off her face. The cream had already soaked into her skin so she couldn't wipe it off.

Amy screamed again. Thinking of the only other possible thing to do, she dumped the old cloth into the washbowl, even though the water was dirty, and once again attempted to rid her face of the nagging sting. Once she began rubbing her face with the wet washcloth, the pain slowly began to decrease. Within a few minutes the stinging and burning sense was gone. Tossing the cloth in the corner, where there was now a small pile forming, Amy looked at herself in the mirror to see what had become of her face. Her hair was slightly frazzled from the commotion and her face was a very noticeable shade of red with a few scratch marks. Breathing heavily, from running around the room looking for a towel and screaming, she looked once again at the bottle that had caused all of this. Her glare was a look of pure hatred and evil. Amy grabbed the bottle and ran to an open window in her room. Her arm was in position to chuck the vile bottle out the window, to be gone forever, when a thought entered her mind.

'_Prove it._' Those words that Jack spoke earlier that day came back into her mind. She brought her arm back down to her side and looked at the bottle once more. This time she did not glare at it with hatred, but smirked. '_Prove it._' And proving it she was going to do.

* * *

**Amy's Prank #1**

"Bloody Elizabeth." After making sure Will was all right, Elizabeth started complaining about the new disastrous state of the shed. Although she never asked him too, she pressured Jack into cleaning it up for her. He offered to do the job himself since the last thing he needed was for two women to be mad at him. Both with equally huge tempers. For the last few hours he had been cleaning up the shed from the swordfight earlier that day. This also allowed time for Amy to cool down by herself so he wouldn't get slapped across the face the next time he sees her. Now that he was done, he went up to his room to rid his face of all the dirt that had collected on him in the shed.

Jack kept his eyes closed to prevent water from getting into them as he reached for a towel to dry his face. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried his face off. But since his eyes were closed he did not notice the cream that was on the towel. As soon as he removed the cloth from his face, his skin began to sting.

Jack let out a cry from the pain and tried to rub the cream off his face. While doing so he got some cream in his eye and his eye began to water. His arms were flying about trying to reach for something to clean his face with but instead ended up knocking the washbowl over and dumping all the water onto his clothes. At that time there was only one thing on his mind.

"AMY!" Oh, she was going to pay.

* * *

**Jack's Prank #1**

'_I love to sleep. Sleep is good…_' Amy slowly came out of her sleeping state and came back into the real world. With a large yawn she opened her eyes slightly only to be closed again to block the amount of sunlight shining into the room. She rubbed her hand all over her face to help her wake up. When she did open her eyes, she noticed something different about the feeling of her hand. She opened her eyes to study her hand. Once her eyes could focus, Amy got a clear view of what was on her hand. Her eyes widened as she realized that her hand was covered in butter. The clean fingers on her other hand touched her face and felt the butter smeared all over her skin.

"Oh no!" Quickly she swung her feet of the side of the sofa she slept on and felt her feet land on something familiar. Instead of feeling the rug on the floor, she felt something cool and greasy. It was the same feeling as she felt on her hand and face: butter. Her gaze travelled down to her bare feet and proved her guess correct. There under her feet, were a few sticks of butter sitting on a plate, lying on the rug where her feet were supposed to land.

"Damn it!" Amy searched for anything in reach that she could wipe her feet off with or walk in. But alas, there was nothing within reach. The doorway to the hallway is across the room. Once she gets into the hallway, the kitchen is next door so she could easily walk in there and find a towel to wipe off her feet and face. The only problem is walking across the room without getting the butter on the carpet. The heels of her feet were relatively free of butter so she might be able to walk across the room without the butter-covered part of her feet touching the rug. Seeing no other option, Amy stood up and found her balance before starting to walk slowly across the room.

When she reached the doorway, she grabbed the wall for dear life and planted her feet firmly on the hard floor. It would be better for the butter to touch the wood instead of the rug. It's much easier to clean wood than a rug. Thinking that she could walk normally again, she took a few steps toward the kitchen entrance. With one more step to go before getting into the kitchen, Amy moved her foot forward but slipped on the butter and fell backwards hard onto the wood floor.

"Ow…" She heard chairs slam against the table in the kitchen and feet moving towards her.

Within seconds she saw the faces of Will, Gibbs, Kyle, and Sarah hovering over her.

"Amy! What happened? …And what's on your face?" Sarah added as an afterthought.

"Help me up." Will and Kyle reached for her arms and pulled her up to her feet.

"What happened?" Sarah repeated. Amy ignored the question. By this time she was fuming. Both of her hands were clenched into fists and her jaw was locked. With one swift turn, she faced the hallway and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"JACK!"

"Did you call, luv?" Jack came swaggering from a room further down the hallway with a smug smirk on his face.

"This. Means. War." Amy breathed heavily between each word.

"Of course darlin'."

* * *

_**First off, a great thanks to my beta for editing this for me. You are all lucky that I am sick with a cold so now I have time to post this. Sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow, but it's the last day before break! Hopefully another chapter will be posted by New Year's, no promises though. That's all for now. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **_


	14. Just a Normal Day: Part Two

**_Chapter 14: Just a normal day: Part 2_**

**Amy's Prank #2**

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Jack sung quietly to himself. His last prank went quite well. Very well indeed. And her slipping on the floor was a delightful addition to his prank, which he did not plan. Normally he wouldn't have turned to such an option as pranking, but this time it was different. Amy had set the first prank on him. She was the one who started the battle. And of course he wasn't just going to stand by and do nothing. What kind of a pirate would do that? Not him, that's for sure. His only option was to fight fire with fire. Now that his prank was fulfilled, he highly doubted that Amy would prank him back. Why would she fight back since she was going against Captain Jack Sparrow! Trying to beat him in anything would most likely lead to death or any other painful experiences.

Or in her case, utter humiliation.

To celebrate his successful prank, he was going to treat himself to a bottle of rum. Courtesy of Amy's hidden stash in her bathroom. He tried finding the Turner's stash that he and Amy shared last night in the study, but he couldn't find it, so his next best option was to steal from Amy. He was only going to take one bottle. It wasn't like she was going to notice anything.

Jack exited Will's study after he decided to end his quest for the alcohol. He stepped out into the hallway and headed upstairs to his fiancé's room. At the end of the hallway he noticed something laying on the middle of the floor. By squinting his eyes he could make out the outline of a bottle. A rum bottle to be exact.

"Well that's convenient." He swaggered across the floor until he reached the bottle. He bent down to pick it up, but before his hand grasped the bottle, it moved about a foot out of his reach. "What the-" Once again he reached down for the bottle and it moved out of his reach. A frustrating huff escaped his mouth and went after the bottle again. This time it moved even further out of his reach.

Jack stared at the bottle puzzled for a minute. How was it doing that? He took a step forward and the bottle moved away again. He took two steps forward and the bottle moved further away from him. This time he just stood there staring at the bottle intently. Jack moved his foot forward as if to take a step but immediately stepped back. The bottle stayed where it was. He repeated this a few more times and nothing happened. Convinced that the bottle wasn't going to move again, he bent down to pick it up. It moved out of his reach once again.

"Bloody possessed bottle." By now, a normal person would have given up and let the bottle stay where it was. But of course, Jack Sparrow is no normal person. He wasn't going to be conquered by a harmless bottle of rum. No. He was going to get that bottle. He was going to beat the bottle and drink the rum. He wasn't going to lose to a bottle.

"Fine I give up. Ye win." Jack put his hands up in defeat, and turned around and began to walk away, appearing to leave the bottle alone. A few steps later, Jack spun around and leaped towards the bottle in hope of grabbing it. Instead of catching it, he landed hard on the floor with no bottle in his arms. The bottle was instead laying on the ground just a few feet ahead of him, sitting innocently. He growled and got on all fours. Once again he pounced forward and ended up hitting his nose on the wooden floor. Slowly he raised his head up, ignoring the pain in his nose. He narrowed his eyes at the bottle and began to stare at it contently like he and the bottle were competing in a staring contest. All he had to do was to wait for the opportune moment to make his move. A few minutes later without any warning, Jack leapt forward, with all his might towards the bottle. This time he was successful.

"Ha ha! A bottle is no match for Capt'n Jack Sparrow." He sat in the middle of the hallway, not caring if anyone saw him. He victoriously opened his prize, and took one long swig from the bottle, only to spit it back out all over the floor. The liquid inside wasn't rum. It was…

"Water!" Jack cursed at the bottle and threw it into another room before stomping back down the hallway to go upstairs. Positioned at the end of the hallway, Amy began laughing to herself at Jack's attempts to catch the rum bottle. She pulled on the stringattached to the bottle and tugged the bottle back to her. Still laughing, she came out from her hiding spot behind a large chair. Amy grabbed the bottle to untie the string from its neck and stuffed the string in her pocket before walking to the kitchen to dump out the water. What she didn't know was that Jack was watching from behind a corner and saw her get up from her hiding place. It looks as Jack Sparrow has some competition.

* * *

**Jack's Prank #2**

After watching Jack receiving his prank, Amy decided to reward herself with a nice relaxing bath. And also to clean off the butter on her face and feet. She walked up to her room and into her bathroom to see a recently filled tub thanks to the maids. After undressing, she slipped into the warm tub and began to wash her feet.

Half an hour later, her feet and face were butter free once again. The water in the tub was still warm and relaxing to the touch which didn't allow her to get up just yet. Obeying her conscience Amy grabbed a book that she had brought in earlier and began reading where she left off.

Some time later, the water had begun to grow cold and her skin began to feel pruney. "Bloody water." She tossed the book back onto the counter and stood up in the tub. Amy stepped out onto the tile floor and reached out for the towel on the doorknob

"What?" The towel wasn't on the knob. She opened a cabinet where the towels were stored and saw that it was empty. Closing the cabinet her gaze casually went to the floor and saw that her clothes were gone.

"JACK!" It was him. Another one of his pranks. Oh he was going to get it bad now…

"If he took all my towels there has to be a reason for it." Then the thought hit her. Slowly she opened the door to get a quick peak into her room. And sure enough, lying on her bed, fast asleep was Jack Sparrow, with his hat covering his eyes to block out the sun pouring through the windows. Amy closed the door again to plan her strategy to get some clothes.

"I'll just run to my dresser, grab a shirt and pants and run back into the bathroom, without waking Jack up. Perfect." Just as quietly as before she opened the door and looked out into her room with only her head visible from the other side of the door.

"Ye finally done luv? " A few feet in front of the door was the completely awake pirate. She let out a small yelp and quickly shut the door.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Looks can be deceivin' darlin'."

"Where the hell are the towels and my clothes!"

"You mean they aren't there? Ya have to stop losing things Amy."

"YOU TOOK THEM YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

"Me? Why, I'd never do such a thing."

"Yes, of course you didn't and I hate rum," Amy spat bitterly.

"Are you suggesting I'm lying?"

"Yes that's what I'm suggesting!"

"Such a hurtful thing. Well even though yer accusing me of something I obviously didn't do,

I think I might know where yer clothes are."

"Tell me!"

"I think they might be in me room."

"Across the hall?"

"I believe that's where me room is."

"I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE NAKED!"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before luv."

"So, that would be admitting defeat. Which I'm not willing to do!"

"Well eventually you're gonna have to come out sometime."

"I'll wait until you leave!"

"I can stay out here a very long time luv. I'll wait out here as long as need be. It's not like I have anything else to do."

"You just want to see me give up."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well I'm going to stay in here as long as I can so you're just going to have to wait!"

"Like I said before, it's not like I 'ave anything to do. Take as long as you like."

"I will!" Amy mentally kicked herself for coming up with such a bad comeback. Amy sighed as she leaned against the wall. Letting Jack see her naked wasn't what she was angry about. After living on the _Black Pearl_ for almost a year, Jack seeing her naked would be nothing new to either of them. But going out there would be admitting defeat, and that's the last thing she wanted. So, she contemplated her other options. She could:

a. Somehow escape from the room and climb out the window while praying that no one sees her.

b. Yell and scream for help so someone will come rushing into her room and get her some clothes.

c. Hit Jack with something so he will be in pain, giving her a chance to run to his room and get some clothes.

"I think options 'C' is the best." An evil smirk grew on her face as she began looking around the room for something heavy, big, or blinding. Her search was soon over. Still sitting on the washstand was the evil cream that she used earlier that day as a prank on Jack.

"Perfect." She opened the bottle and peered inside, to see that there was enough left to smear on Jack's eyes to blind him for a few seconds. "I really must thank Elizabeth for this." All she needed now was a small cloth that Jack missed so she wouldn't get the cream on her hands. Otherwise she might have a hard time opening the doorknob which would delay her from getting her clothes.

Amy had already looked through all the cabinets, except for the one that she hid her rum in. If there wasn't a cloth there, then she would just use her hand and hope that her hands won't slip on the doorknob. She opened the small cabinet in the corner and looked behind all the bottles of rum. " I could have sworn I had one more bottle." In the very back, behind all the rum, there was what appeared to be half of an old towel. She smirked and pulled the dirty rag out. She then took the bottle and poured all its contents on the rag, smearing it all over the cloth so that it now had a thick layer on it.

"Fine Jack, you win. I'll come out."

"Knew you would give in luv. It was only a matter of time. Come out and we can get ya some clothes." Amy positioned the rag on her hand ready to be smacked right into Jack's face. She slowly opened the door and peered out into her room. Jack was standing right in front of the door with a very proud smirk on his face. Before he could do anything, she lunged forward at him and smeared the cloth into his eyes.

"Bloody hell woman!" As Jack ran into her bathroom to wash the burning cream off his face, Amy quickly grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself. Running out of her room, she went straight to Jack's door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Damn it! Why does Jack have to be smart?" Without a second thought, she ran over to Will and Elizabeth's door and knocked on it. "Is anyone in here?" When no one answered, she burst the door open and ran inside. Locking the door behind her, Amy collapsed against the wall and stayed quiet to make sure Jack didn't follow her.

Once she knew that she was safe, she let go of her breath, that she didn't realize she was holding, and began to breath heavily. As the last few minutes sunk into her mind, one small chuckle left her lips. One chuckle became a giggle. The giggle became a small laugh and soon enough Amy was laughing hysterically. She staggered over to the bed and leaned against the bedpost to try to hold her balance. Her laughing fit finally stopped but then started again when she heard Jack's cursing coming from the other room.

After another few minutes, her laughing ceased. "Now…why am I in here?" The lady pirate looked around the room until her eyes rested upon a dresser. "Oh right! I need clothes." Amy began looking through the drawers of the dresser for a shirt and pants that she could borrow from Will. Many drawers later, she still couldn't find a pair of pants that would fit her or a plain shirt.

"Damn." Her eyes casually glanced over to Elizabeth's wardrobe. There was always one other option. "Oh hell no. No dresses." Figuring that there were no other clothes left in the room, she quietly unlocked the door and looked into the hallway. Jack was standing at the top of the stairs with his back towards her. Quickly she closed the door before he could see her. If she went into the hallway Jack would she her and then who knows what would happen. She was trapped in the room. With no clothes.

Amy's gaze once again travelled over to the wardrobe. "Damn Jack. Things always end up going his way."

"Where is that girl? Putting that death cream on my face…that woman's going to be the death of me." The sound of a door closing behind him caught his attention. He turned around and saw a woman in a green dress walking towards him. At first he thought it was Elizabeth, but then realized it was someone else.

"Well, I must say this wasn't a complete loss," he said while eying her dress closely. Amy took a threatening step towards him so she was standing close to his face.

"I would watch your back if I were you," she said coldly before heading down the stairs.

"I won't be able to, seeing as how I'll be looking at someone else's back," he replied with an amused tone. A few seconds later, a shoe flew through the air and collided with his head.

"Bloody hell you violent woman!" He immediately picked the shoe up from the ground and threw it back in the direction it came. Instead of hearing curse words, there was the sound of something falling to the ground and breaking.

"What was that?" Will called from a room down the hall.

"That was Jack! It was all him! He did it, not me! It's his fault!" Amy quickly answered back.

"Damn."

* * *

**Amy's Prank #3**

"That woman is going down." She was going to get what she deserved, that's for sure. She had pranked him two times already and also blamed him for breaking a vase. (Which he did, but that's beside the point) The point is that no one pranks Jack Sparrow and gets away with it. He has got to hit her hard with the next prank.

After changing out of his damp shirt that he spilled water on, again, from trying to wipe the painful cream off his face, again, and putting on a new one, he put his boots back on after letting them dry off for a while, since they too were also damp from the water. Jack sat on his bed and slipped his boots on his feet. He scratched his leg inside the boot before walking out the room in search for Will. They needed to decide when to fight again.

With each step he took his feet seemed to become itchier. He had to stop numerous times on the way down the stairs to scratch his leg or rub his boot against the railing to help soothe the irritated skin on his foot where he couldn't reach it. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't take a step without scratching or rubbing his boots against something.

"What do you need Jack?" When he looked up the pirate was standing in the doorway rubbing his feet together vigorously, almost appearing as if he was trying to do a dance of some sort. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Me…legs…itch." He started to rub his left leg against the doorframe and scratched the other leg with his fingers.

"Why?"

"Well if I…knew that William…I would be doing something about it…now wouldn't I?" Jack found a nearby cane and stuck it down his boot to help scratch the inside of his right foot.

"What's that on your foot?" Will pointed at a spot of white powder on his right boot.

"Well that's interesting."

"Giving Will a dance lesson, eh Jack?" Amy stepped inside the living room from behind Jack and watched him continue his 'itching dance'. He took one glance down at his boot and then back up at her. She was now wearing her regular clothes instead of Elizabeth's dress, which meant that she had been to his room. And that meant…

"You did this." Jack's glare became ice cold and he removed his cane from his boot to rub his left foot. Will noticed that Jack still had the cane and quickly walked over to Jack and took it away from him before he was tempted to do anything violent.

"Me? Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Fine. Ye wanna play this way? Then we will." Jack exited the room in his clog-like stepping.

"I think you need some more dance lessons!" On his way up the stairs the pirate captain flicked his fiancé off.

"Oh, I'm good."

* * *

**Jack's Prank #3**

After chatting with everybody in the kitchen, and checking on Elizabeth who had lately been feeling sick, Amy needed a pick-me-up. And she knew just where to get it of course: Her rum stash in her bathroom.

Making her way up to her room, stopping a few times along to look ahead of her in case Jack was planning something, Amy stepped inside her room, locked the door and rushed to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet in the corner and reached her hand in to grab a bottle of her precious rum. There was nothing. Opening the door more to look inside the cabinet, she discovered that there was absolutely nothing inside except for some dust and a dead spider in the back.

"JACK!" He took her rum. _Her_ rum. The only rum in the house. The only thing that keeps her sane while she's stuck in this house. Well that and Jack helps relieves her stress, but the latter one is working well right now. And now he took away her only chance of staying sane while talking about the wedding plans. The butter and the towel was one thing, but this. This is just plain cruelty. Her rum. Not someone else's that she stole, but hers.

"Jack is a dead man." Amy slammed the cabinet shut and stomped out of her room and back to the kitchen where she had been few minutes ago.

"Where is he?" She demanded from everyone. Before any of them could speak, someone answered for them.

"Ye asking 'bout me luv?" She spun around to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell is it!"

"Where's what?"

"My rum! What did you do with it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me now Jack. The pranks were one thing, but this is different. Tell me where it is!"

"I'll tell ya where it is, with one condition. Just one small little thing. Say you give up and you'll stop pranking me."

"What!"

"That's all I'm askin'. All ye have to say is 'Jack I give up and I promise to stop pranking you.'"

"I'm not going to give up that easily!"

"But you are willing to give up not so easily," Jack pointed out cheekily. Amy opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. Out of lack of words, she grunted and stomped her feet hard on the ground before returning to her room. When she was out of sight, a very proud pirates captain left the kitchen and left to enjoy his Amy's hidden rum stash.

* * *

**Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Sarah, Johnny, and Kyle's POV**

"But you are willing to give up not so easily." Amy stomped her foot hard on the ground and quickly left the room and Jack soon followed.

"Jack is going to get himself killed the way he's acting," Will stated.

"He's already signed his death warrant," Sarah added.

"Honestly I don't see the point in all of this. It's just a silly childish game if you ask me." Elizabeth expressed her opinion.

"That's 'cause it is," Gibbs said.

"Then what's the point of doing it?"

"Those two that just walked out of the room are two of the craziest people in the world. What goes on in their minds, we may never know…"

"What I do know is that if we don't stop this soon, this house is going to become hell on earth," Sarah said. Everyone around the table agreed.

"But how are we going to stop them?" Johnny asked.

"What they need is a taste of their own medicine," Kyle thought out loud.

"Are you suggesting that we pull a prank on them so they will stop pranking each other?" Sarah suggested.

"Yes, I guess that's what I'm saying."

"I like it. I like it a lot." The rest of the group agreed with her. "What are we going to do to them?"

"We will probably have to do something pretty severe." Will said.

"Something that would get their attention." Johnny added.

"What's the one thing they would both hate to lose?" The group of friends all sat in thought for a few silent minutes until Gibbs got an idea.

"Rum. They both can't live without rum." Everyone nodded.

"So how are we going to get them with that?" Sarah asked. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but it was quickly replaced with a confused look.

"I know." Elizabeth's voice broke the silence. Surprised by her comment everyone turned their attention to her.

"How?" Will asked curiously.

"It's simple, but it should work very well. This is what we have to do…"

* * *

**Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Sarah, Johnny and Kyle's Prank**

Jack once again headed to Will's study. Amy had not played any pranks on him within the last hour and he decided that she needed to see her rum again. Only see it of course, not drink it. She just needed to be reminded of what she didn't have. And maybe, just maybe, she would give in.

Jack entered through the doorway to the room and walked over to the small brown cabinet in the corner. Luckily he found where Amy retrieved the drinks from last night and was now able to take as much as he wanted. He bent down to open the small door and looked inside to speculate the bottles and pick out which one to take. Only this time there was a difference. Instead of bottles of alcohol, the only thing inside was a small piece of paper with a note on it.

_Jack and Amy-_

_Since you two can't stop playing this childish game, we're taking away what is precious to you until you two come to your senses and stop this ridiculous, childish game._

_-Will, Elizabeth, Sarah, Johnny, Gibbs, and Kyle_

Jack tossed the note aside and frantically searched through the cabinet for any sign of alcohol left. No bottles left, no hidden doors, not a thing left. Everything was gone. All the brandy, whiskey, rum…Amy's rum. He left Amy's rum in there which meant that it's gone too. She's mad enough at him as it is. Now that her rum has disappeared, he was going to have to deal with her wrath. Again.

"Damn them." Jack slammed the door shut and crumbled the note in his hand out of frustration. After climbing up the stairs to Amy's room, worrying about what was going to happen to his safety, he finally made it to her door and knocked.

"Come in." Jack slowly opened the door and walked in. Amy put down the book she was reading on her stomach and looked up to see who was there. "Oh. It's you. Come to play another prank on me? What are you going to do next, steal my book?" she said with no enthusiasm.

"I haven't come here to prank ye again."

"Then why are you here? Trying to make me give up again?" Amy turned the page in her book.

"No, I came here on a truce." Her eyes moved away from the book to meet Jack's.

"Really?"

"Really." She studied his face for a second before marking her spot and tossing the book aside on the bed. Jack sat down next to her and flattened out the note from his hand. "Read this." He handed her the note and watched her read it.

"So they took the alcohol out of the study. You can just bring out my rum and we can drink that."

"You see, that's the problem."

"What do you mean, that's the problem?"

"When I took yer rum, I put it in that cabinet along with everything else." Amy stared back at him with a blank expression.

"Please say you put it in after they took everything."

"Well…no." She clenched her jaw and attempted to calm herself down with a deep breath.

"So they took my rum?"

"Uh…perhaps." Amy shut her eyes tightly and her right hand formed into a fist. Jack scooted slightly away from her when he saw this.

"How are we going to get them back?"

"I've already been thinking."

* * *

**Jack and Amy's Prank**

"Jack! Amy! Are you coming?" Elizabeth called from the dinner table. "Why are they always late?" She paused for a second. "On second thought, don't answer that."

A minute later Amy walked into the room pulling Jack behind her arguing about which word is funnier.

"I'm telling you Jack, the word goat is funnier."

"No, the word sheep is funnier."

"Goat."

"Sheep."

"Goat."

"Sheep." By this time, the couple noticed that everyone present in the room were staring at them. "Ah yes um…what's for dinner?" They quickly took their seats next to each other and continued to receive odd stares from the company around them.

"I believe we're having ham tonight." Will stated to help rid of the strange feeling in the room.

"Great." The table sat in silence until a servant brought in the main course. "Oh look the food is here," Jack pointed out very quickly. Soon everyone forgot the little mishap that just occurred and was now focused on receiving their food. Gibbs and Kyle jumped at the chance of getting food on their plate and started piling it on as soon as it was in their reach. Johnny would have joined then but his wife held him back and calmly reached for a slice of ham. Jack and Amy secretly shared a look between themselves and watched everyone grab their food. Amy took a roll for herself and Jack waited for the fun to begin.

Gibbs and Kyle were very eager to eat their food. Once both of the men had at least five pieces of meat on their plate, they immediately dug in. At the same time the two men bit into their ham and chewed it vigorously in their mouths. Unfortunately they didn't notice the new seasoning on the ham. As they were chewing the meat, their mouths were greeted by a new taste. Not by a juicy, pleasant taste, but a strange taste that was making their tongues go numb while making their eyes water from the spiciness. Too bad they failed to notice the excessive amount of ginger on the ham.

As this was happening, the other couples across the table were having problems of their own. Will offered to pour Sarah some wine after Elizabeth had declined and poured some of the drink into her goblet. Sarah thanked Will for the wine and drank some and Will did so as well. After taking one sip, both began to cough on their drink. Most likely from the salt mixed in with the wine. Sarah quickly grasped her neck while Will pounded on his chest to clear his throat. His hand jerked so violently from coughing that he tipped the glass over too far and spilled the red wine on his wife's dress. Elizabeth gasped and then immediately began yelling at her husband.

While Sarah was coughing on her drink, her husband Johnny was also having troubles. He grabbed a saltshaker off the table but as soon as he picked it up from the tabletop, it slipped from his hand. Johnny grabbed the salt again and this time was able to get the shaker to his plate. When he went to sprinkle some salt on his dinner, the shaker once again slipped from his hands and fell onto the food. The top on the saltshaker was loosened so the salt smothered his food in the seasoning.

The two pirates sitting quietly at the table were enjoying this sight immensely. Sarah was still coughing from her wine, Elizabeth was complaining to Will about her dress while he tried to calm her down, Gibbs and Kyle eye's were watering from the large amount of ginger on their ham, and now were coughing along with Sarah because they drank some of the wine to try to get rid of the disgusting taste in their mouths, and Johnny was trying to scrape off the salt on his food, but was being unsuccessful. The Jack and Amy just sat there calmly, enjoying their work, listening to the yelling and grunts around them.

"Would you like a roll Jack?"

"Why yes I would Amy." Amy grabbed two rolls from a plate in the center of the table and gave one to Jack and kept one for herself. They bit into their rolls knowing that it was the only safe thing to eat.

Amy and Jack finished their rolls, together laughing inside at everyone around them. Suddenly, they noticed everything had gone quiet. Slowly both looked up and saw everyone at the table staring at them with looks that could kill.

"Um…roll anyone?" Jack asked nervously.

"Get them!" Sarah yelled. Jack and Amy took this as their signal to leave and jumped out of their chairs and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Everyone left at dinner realized the pranksters were gone and made a mad dash after them.

The two pirates ran down the hallway and nearly ran past the stairs, but Jack grabbed onto the banister just in time and grabbed Amy's hand to pull her along. Taking two steps at a time, Jack ran up the stairs practically dragging Amy along the way, who nearly fell nearly falling every time he took a step. When at the top, he made sure Amy was alright and urged her to hurry up, since the sound of footsteps was getting louder behind them. She caught up with Jack and this time took the lead, pulling Jack behind her and ran down the hall. Amy swiftly pulled the door to Jack's room open and ran inside followed by Jack slamming the door behind them.

The sounds of yelling and footsteps got quieter and quieter. The duo stayed silent until the sounds of the small mob running after them was gone.

"They gone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Both of them looked at each other and within seconds, burst out laughing.

"Did…did you see Elizabeth? She was yelling at Will like crazy! I…feel sort of sorry for him," Amy said trying to talk in between her laughs.

"Poor lad. He has to live with that woman. And Gibbs…he acted like his mouth was on fire!" Jack and his future wife continued laughing for a few more minutes. Gradually their laughing grew down in intensity and ceased.

"How long do you think we should stay in here?" Amy asked from the bed, which she fell on during her laughing fit with Jack.

"Don't know. It'll take them a while to calm down. Especially Elizabeth." Jack laid down next to her on his bed.

"That's going to take a while. We're going to be stuck in here for a long time." The engaged couple sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm bored." Jack looked over at his fiancé and saw her lying with her hands behind her back and her eyes closed. He smirked and bent down to kiss her. Amy was surprised by this and it took her a few seconds to react. Once she did though, she kissed him back with just as much force. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Outside the door, the sounds of running feet and yelling grew louder. The sounds grew noisier until it sounded like they were right outside the door. At that moment the doorknob shook and people talking could be heard outside.

"They're in here!" Elizabeth shouted from the other side. Jack and Amy stopped their previous actions and listened to the people on the other side of the door.

"Do you think they can get in here?" Amy asked worried.

"No. Door's locked." He turned back to the woman sitting on his lap and smirked. In no time they were back to what they were doing before.

"Wait! I have a key!" Will shouted. The sounds of keys jingling were heard by the two trapped in the room.

"Damn Will," Amy whined. Both looked at the window across the room. "Out the window?"

"Of course." The couple scrambled off of the bed towards the window. Jack climbed out first followed by Amy and climbed their way to the bottom.

* * *

**I barely made my deadline! It's not the new year and this is posted, so it counts. Special thanks to My True Love for being my beta and getting this edited on time. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and have a happy new year! Yay for 2007!**


	15. A Night on the Town

**_Chapter 15: A Night Out on the Town_**

"Come on now luv. Hurry up."

"I'm sorry Jack, but I hate climbing down things. Especially when it's from a two story window." Step by step Amy slowly climbed down the side of the house down to her very impatient fiancé. Jack tapped his foot on the ground as he watched her climb down.

Finally his patience wore out so he grabbed her waist and pulled her down. She stumbled back a few steps but Jack's body prevented her from falling.

"Thank you." A pair of strong arms encircled her waist and brought her flush against their owner's body. "So we're stuck out here?" The arm's owner planted a kiss on Amy's cheek and rested his head on top of hers.

"We're stuck out here."

"For how long?"

"Ten minutes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I answered yer question. How am I supposed to know how long we're stuck out here?!"

"I don't know."

"Then why did ye ask?"

"I don't know! It was a habit! Stop asking me such difficult questions." Jack chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Fine. I'll stop asking ye too hard of questions that yer little brain can't handle."

"Thank you." Amy let a few seconds pass before she realized what he had said. "Hey wait a second…" Her future husband began laughing at her delayed reaction and she turned herself so she was now facing him.

"Took ya second to get that. 'Guess I'll have to stop saying such complicated things around you. It's alright luv. I understand."

"I'm not stupid," Amy said almost sounding like a whining child.

"I know you're not luv. Yer just not right in the head."

"Jack!" He smiled at his lover and encircled his strong arms around her waist. On the tip of her nose he placed a quick kiss and grinned down at her.

"Don't call me stupid," she repeated in the same childish tone as she did a few moments before.

"I'm kiddin' darlin'. Yer head is fine."

"Or stupid?"

"Or stupid." She gave a small approving smile while she was rubbing her hands lovingly up and down his forearms.

"So my dear Captain, what are we going to do?"

"We could finish what we were doing before we were interrupted by the whelp…" he said seductively and leaned forward to collide his lips with hers. Amy responded by teasingly pushed him away to prevent him from reaching his destination.

"Jack! Not out here! Honestly, someone might see us."

"That didn't stop us before." A smirk formed on his lips when he saw Amy's cheeks rise in color from embarrassment.

"That was only one time. And we were on the beach and I had been drinking earlier," she said sheepishly as if making sure no one could here was she was saying.

"We can fix that." Amy looked straight at the person whose arms she was in and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"If you mean going out and getting drunk, then alright. But going to the beach afterwards…no." Jack's face showed that he admitted defeat and he stepped away from his future wife.

"Alright, I'll settle for the drinking part. But ye can do many crazy things if you drink enough." Jack received a slap on the arm.

"We're not going to the beach and that's final," the short blonde said in a stern enough voice to grab Jack's attention.

"Fine, fine. No beach, only drinking." An accomplished smile appeared on her face and she wrapped one arm casually around his shoulders.

"I knew you would see it my way. Very wise choice. Now, wha' do ya say we go on and get unbelievably drunk at a random pub. Then somehow find our way back here, without getting caught by the redcoats, and spend the rest of tomorrow recovering from the hangovers from hell?"

"Sounds like a perfect night ta me." Jack wrapped one arm around Amy's waist and the couple proceeded to find the nearest pub.

* * *

After looking along the many streets of Port Royal, the pair managed to find a tavern away from the regular hustle and bustle of the main area of town. The light outside was faint by now and the people inside the _Raunchy Redcoat_ were growing rowdier by the second.

Our couple had recently just stepped in the door and observed the crowd in front of them.

"This place is very…lively isn't it?" Amy said while carefully watching a fight that was going on not even five feet away from her.

"Yes it is. Almost up to Tortuga standards. Guess this ol' town still has some spark left in it, eh?" Jack's eyes grazed over the crowd as if it was his kingdom.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Amy cried out when a drunken man ran right past her waving his arms about in the air nearly slapping her in the face. Frighten by this event her grip on Jack's arm became tighter and a wary look grew on her face.

"Luv, are ye scared?" Jack looked down at his nervous fiancé holding on to his arm for what seemed like dear life while warily inspecting people in the tavern.

"No Jack, I'm not scared. I'm just a little…cautious." The fight that had been going on Amy's left side moved in front of them.

The short blonde yelped and hid behind Jack and waited until the two fighting men were a safe distance away from her. Slowly her head appeared over Jack's shoulder and sighed when no sign of the brawling men were around.

"Not scared, huh?" Jack looked down at her and with an amused grin teasing his lips.

"Alright, maybe a little." She came out from her hiding spot behind her soon-to-be husband and stood by his side once again.

"Darlin' ya have nothing to be afraid of. It's just like Tortuga."

"It took me a long time to get used to Tortuga. When I first got there I was the most frightened little thing you ever saw. It took me two months just to spend five minutes inside a bar." A whore cut between the two of them and pulled a drunken man behind her and left out the door.

"Amy, this place isn't any different than Tortuga. Hell, this place is probably safer than Tortuga. Ye have the whole royal navy near by incase somethin' happens."

"I know Jack, but I just don't like this place. There's something about it that doesn't settle right with me." The pirate captain wrapped one arm around Amy's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Luv, you're head's just messin' with ya. There's nothin' wrong with this place. This tavern just full of a bunch of harmless, drunken men who are lookin' for a good time and whore to give it to them. There's no need to worry yerself over."

"I don't know Jack. I just have a feeling--" Jack's mouth shut off the rest of her sentence. His fingers tipped her head up to let her eyes meet his. "Must you always do that when I'm trying to speak?"

"I wouldn't for yer lips weren't so inviting. Amy darlin', don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to ya. I'll be here with you the entire time so no one will be able to get to ye without going through me. We'll just get a few rums in you, and soon you'll forget about all of this nonsense. Savvy?"

Amy bit her lip and once again surveyed the rowdy mob in the room. In the crowd this time instead of feeling precautious and anxious, a wave of comfort and optimism feel over her. That same feeling grew when a drunken obese man slung his arm around a waitress and she slapped him in the face, which amused Amy very much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just think of it as Tortuga. Should be less rough than Tortuga even. Nothin' to be worried about."

"Tha's the spirit! Now, let's find us a table and then order some rum."

"Sounds good ta me."

Jack grinned and grabbed her hand. Pushing his way through the crowd while pulling Amy behind him, his eyes spotted an available table against the wall away from the main area of the bar.

He led his fiancé over to the table and made sure both of them had seats. Within seconds of sitting down, a barmaid that was wearing more on her face than her body came to serve them.

"What'll it be? And don't sit there too long wastin' me time. I got others to serve ya know." Her voice was stern and showed no sign of slacking off. It was the exact opposite from her very inviting and suggestive appearance.

"Two rums," Jack answered. The waitress nodded and grabbed two rum mugs off a nearby waiter's tray and handed one to each of them. The pirate tossed her a few coins before she left to go to another table.

"Guess business must be really hectic tonight," Amy stated before sipping her rum.

"Apparently." Jack drank a portion of his drink and noticed that Amy was staring at something across the room. He turned his head in the direction of her gaze. Around a large table was a group of men playing a card game and drinking rum. From what he could tell they were playing the game…blackjack.

"Jack…" she asked in a whining voice.

"Later." The blonde pouted and slouched back in her chair as she continued to drink her rum.

* * *

Over time, Amy loosened up immensely with the help of one and a half bottles consumed. She grew less worried about her surroundings and became livelier as time went on. While the couple was sitting and talking at their own table, Jack recognized his old friend Mark from a few nights before. Mark came and said hello to the two and chatted with them for a while.

Eventually the old man invited Jack and Amy to sit with him and his buddies. Both of them gladly accepted the invitation and followed him over to his friends. The betrothed couple were greeted warmly by the large group of men, most likely because of the large amount of alcohol in their systems. Mark was now enlightening the group of the story about how he and Jack met many years before.

"Jack was the most desperate thing you ever saw. A boy of sixteen, trapped in a cell, begging to be let out so he could run home and take care of his dear mother. It was a sad sight really." The large cluster of men laughed haughtily at Mark's last statement while continuing drinking their various drinks and good-humoredly making jokes about Jack.

"Awww. You wanted to get out to take care of your mother? That's so sweet." Amy teasingly ruffled his hair, which was very easy to do from her spot on his lap.

"She came down with a bad cold. Me dad left 'er and I was the only one she could depend on," Jack said in his defense hoping that it would cut down on the joking. But alas, it did not work.

"Takin' care of 'is mum. Just like a good son should," a random man said at the table.

"But Jack was scheduled for a brandin' the next mornin'. I was on watch that night and Jack there was our only prisoner at the time. So he tried ta convince me to let him out to see 'is mum."

"'Cause we all know Jack loves 'is mum," Amy interrupted Mark's story while slinging her arm around his shoulders and gently shaking him. The group of men replied with a humorous hoot to her comment. Jack sat silently embarrassed by the story but not willing to show it and drank one long sip of his rum.

"Eventually I took pity on the poor lad and agreed to 'elp him out. But there was only one way ta get 'im out…" Everyone looked at Jack to explain what happened next.

"I 'ad to dress as a navy officer, alright?" The whole table, except for Jack, blow up in a thunderous laughter. Amy nearly fell off of Jack's lap from the strength of her laughter but luckily she was able to keep her balance no thanks to Jack. The humiliated pirate captain slunk back in his chair hoping that this will all pass soon enough.

"The lad had to dress as a redcoat to blend with the new recruits comin' in. I gave 'im a spear uniform to wear that I found. Then Jack here had to clean his face and cut his 'air," Mark continued.

"You cut your hair!" Amy exclaimed. Jack smiled sheepishly and waited for a waitress to come refill his mug.

"By the time he was all cleaned up, he looked exactly like a navy soldier. I sent 'im with the rest of the new soldiers for their training. I told 'im ta be patient and wait for da opportune moment ta escape. Well he listened to me advice and he was stuck with the soldiers for two days!" The men once again barked out in laughter.

"He couldn't find a time to escape until then, so he had to play along with everythin' until he got one. And eventually he did get one and didn't waste a second to get out of there."

"So you were in the navy for two whole days?" Amy asked Jack curiously.

"Yes I was in the navy unofficially for two whole days. The two worst day of my life. Can we stop talkin' about this now?" he pleaded desperately.

"I wanna hear the rest of the story first." Amy turned her attention back to Mark completely oblivious to Jack's discomfort.

"Ye should have seen 'im. Why he was offered an early promotion from the headofficer."

"Well it's nice to know that Jack has options. Why were you put in jail anyway Jack?" Amy inquired before drinking her rum.

"I stole a blanket for me mum because she was shiverin' from her cold," he tried to say quietly enough that no one could hear but of course everyone heard him. Amy just about spat the rum in her mouth all over the table. Everyone else at the table also doubled over in laughter at his response.

"Looks ta me we've got ourselves a mama's boy 'ere, eh fella's?" one man said out loud. The rest of the cluster agreed with him before bursting out in another laughing fit.

"Now, now my dear men, we should not make fun of Jack for taking care of his mother. I think it's very sweet." Amy hugged Jack's neck in a loving embrace and pecked him in the cheek. The drunken group of men awed at the happy couple sarcastically and enjoyed the very bashful look on Jack's face.

"Yeah you guys, don't be makin' fun of Jack." Jack was relieved greatly when he heard Mark say this.

"After all, he might turn us in to the Commodore!" another one of Mark's many friends added on. Jack frowned and tipped his hat over his face as his ears listened to the persistent laughs all around him. Amy stopped her laughing momentarily for a drink of alcohol. Her lips drank from the mug and gulped down the rum quickly. It all ended too soon when the burning sensation in her throat stopped.

"Aw. I'm out of rum." She turned the mug upside down over the floor and shook it to make sure that no rum was hiding at the bottom of the cup. "Jack, I need more rum."

"Great. I'll come with ye," Jack said enthusiastically not wanting to spend another minute sitting at this table while getting teased about his very short career in the King's Navy.

"Wait a minute Jack," she waved her finger in front of his face tsking his last statement, "I'll get it for ya. You're already sitting in a chair where as I am not and therefore can get up much easier than you."

"Well yes, but ye see if you get up then I'll be able to get up too-"

"Don't try to con…con…con-tra…" Amy's mind went a lost of word from the amount of alcohol she had engrossed over the course of the night.

"Contradict?" Mark said guessing what word she was trying to speak.

"Yes that's it! Contradict! Thank you my dear old man Mark." He gave a warm smile back and joined back in with drinking with surrounding friends.

"As I was saying…don't try to _contradict_ my words Jack." She poked him numerous times in the shoulder forcefully to make sure that her point is made. "I'll get the rum and that's final." Immediately she hopped out of Jack's lap onto the ground. Her sudden movement caused her head to spin and nearly made her lose her balance. Once sturdy on her feet again she walked off towards the right. Within a few steps she realized that this did not look like the way to the bar.

"The bar is the other side isn't it?" Jack nodded and pointed her in the right direction. She smiled as though she knew it all along and walked in the correct direction.

* * *

"Excuse me, pardon me," Amy said as she fought her way through the boisterous crowd. With some pushing she found the bar and attracted the bartender's attention.

"Two rums please," she ordered. The portly bartender gave a disgruntled grunt and looked for a bottle of rum to fulfill.

"Touchy."

"Hello there lovely," a manly voice said form behind her. Amy recognized that it was not Jack's voice or Mark's voice. Her curiosity got the best of her and she turned around to identify who the voice belonged to. The voice's owner was older than Amy, only shown by the grey hairs scattered among his black hair. He was strikingly handsome for his age. His strong masculine features were ubiquitously on his face. Although his nose was rather pointed and narrow, it looked handsome on his face. The one feature of his face that Amy was attracted to first was the man's eyes. The stranger had piercing dark green eyes. From the moment Amy looked into his emerald orbs, she felt very anxious and uneasy. His eyes had a strange power over her that made her want to shrink back in fear. Amy did her best not to show her fear and hoped that her face was not showing any nervousness.

"Hello," Amy answered back uncomfortable.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" the strange man asked

"Ordering rum."

"Ah, you are a rum drinker I see," he said. Amy nodded faintly and glanced down at the ground to avoid looking at the stranger's intense glare.

"Now don't hide your sweet little face like that." She listened to him and brushed some hair out of her face that had fallen down when she looked at the ground.

"There we are, much better."

Amy played with her fingers timidly and looked behind her to see if the bartender was ready with her drinks yet. Against her luck the man was not back yet which meant she was stuck with this man for a while longer.

"What's your name my lovely?" the unknown man asked of her.

"It's Amy."

"Is there a last name that goes along with that?"

"_Just_ Amy." She thought it would be best to retain as much information about herself as possible until she knows this man's motives.

"Well then, _just_ Amy, my name is Henry Wickham. Pleased to meet you." The bartender came back with Amy's order and a wave of relief wept through her. Hurriedly she tossed a few coins onto the bar to pay for the drinks and grabbed the drinks one in each hand so she could get away from this Henry person quickly.

"Wait a minute lovely." Henry lightly grabbed her shoulder to prevent Amy from going any farther.

"I'm here with some good friends of mine and we would be privileged if you would accompany us for the night."

"I can't. I'm here with someone else," Amy explained as she tried to walk off again. Henry was not going to allow her to get away so easily and grabbed her upper arm.

"They can wait a bit longer. Just come meet my associates quickly and then you may go back to your companion," Henry insisted acting a little urgently than his first request.

"I'm afraid I can't keep him waiting any longer. I've been gone for far too long." Amy once again tried to escape from Henry but was quicker. He brutally grabbed her arm with such great strength that Amy winced from pain.

"It will not take up too much of your time. Come with me," he ordered. Amy gulped at the powerful and demanding tone of his voice. His eyes were like knives ready to stab her at any moment if she did not obey him. She held her breath out of fear and somehow found the courage to answer back.

"If I am gone any longer my friends will come looking for me. I must go." Henry's eyes grew softer and less threatening when Amy said this and let go of her arm.

"Well I would not want you to be departed from your escort any longer. Pleasure to meet you Miss Amy." Amy did not waste a second waiting to see if he was going to keep her back once more. In a flash, she was off in the opposite direction walking swiftly to get away from Henry. She was walking so fast that she did not see where she was going and ran into a man with dark red hair wearing a black cloak.

"Sorry," she muttered to him and continued on in her direction. The man with the red hair watched her melt into the large crowd and turn around to catch a glimpse of Henry walking away. He was puzzled by this for a moment before he arrived at the bar and ordered his drinks.

* * *

The blonde pushed and shoved her small body through the large collection of drunken men that has taken up all the available space at the _Raunchy Redcoat_. She seemed to jump at every loud yell and scream that occurred close to her. Her nerves were on edge since the unpleasant gathering with the strange Henry Wickham. The meeting puzzled her mind. Why would a man she had never met, or even heard of before in her life, suddenly come up to her? She could not have offended him in anyway, unless she did it unknowingly. Perhaps he was an enemy of Jack's trying to get to him through her. But if he wanted to take action against Jack, Henry would have taken Amy on the spot without even asking. Henry's actions did not make sense to Amy. Maybe Jack would be able to make sense of this. She hoped so for she did not like the uncomfortable feeling the thought of the man was giving her. After some hard work Amy caught sight of the table where Jack and his accompaniments had been sitting during the time she had gone to retrieve the drinks.

"There ye are luv. 'Was starting to think ye had gotten lost," Jack said. Without even a glance at his face Amy handed him his drink and sat down on his lap. The pirate captain did not waste any time sampling the rum and took a very large swing before the mug ever reached the table. Once his mouth was satisfied with the taste of alcohol, he rested the goblet on the wooden table then looked at his future wife. Jack's eyebrows furrowed when he saw that his fiancé was in a melancholy mood.

"Amy darling, what's put ye in such a depressing mood?" Jack waited for a response but Amy did not seem to hear.

"Amy are you listenin' ta me?" Still she did not answer and continued surveying the room as if she was waiting for someone to arrive any second.

"Amy!" he said with a little more stress and gently shook her shoulder. Amy was startled by Jack's sudden action and gasped rather loudly.

"What? Oh yes that's fine Jack," she said nonchalantly pretending she had been listening the entire time.

"What's gotten into ye luv? Ye've been fretting over something since ye came back," Jack inquired.

"It's nothing Jack. This place gives me a bad feeling is all."

"Don't ye know that I can always tell when you're lying?" Amy solemnly stared at his tanned face and pleaded with her eyes not to tell her secret.

"What's troubling you?"

Amy bit her lip and consented with a nod. "Do…do you know a Henry Wickham?"

"Henry Wickham…nope. Can't say that I do. Why?"

Jack's answer bewildered Amy's mind even more. If he did not know Henry Wickham, then what connection does he have with her? So many questions she wanted to ask, but no one could answer them. She decided to drop the whole subject for now and wait to bring it up again. Hopefully some clues with show up to give her more definite answers.

"He's…no one. He's no one. Forget I said anything." Amy waved her statement off with her hand and with the other took a much needed drink of rum.

"He's obviously somebody if ye brought him up. What are you hiding?"

Jack's future bride longed to tell him what had happened only a few moments ago but knew this would be a very unwise place to tell him about it. With so many drunks around, the slightest move could set off a whole riot causing Henry run away. She needs to tell Jack in a private place alone where she knows he would no distractions.

"This is neither the time nor the place for me to tell you. I need to tell you in private."

"And exactly why can ye not tell me here on this very spot?"

"Because I know if I did things could get seriously out of hand. Jack, please just wait a while for me to tell you. I will tell you. I promise." Jack looked at Amy discontented.

"Ye promise?"

"On my word as a pirate." Amy mockingly placed her hand over her heart.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I swear." Jack sighed but agreed with Amy's request.

"All right." The lady sitting on his lap smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure ye can't tell me now? Whatever it is I swear I'll keep my temper about it." Amy laughed then swooped Jack's face into her hands for an unexpected kiss.

"Jack Sparrow for once in your life, be quiet." The pirate could see where this was going and his signature smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"If the lady orders it." Jack's arm slyly circled Amy's waist and pulled her flushed against him as their mouths started to battle with one another. Mark and his friends who were sitting around them watched this action happen and before long loud catcalls and hoots came from their table. Jack waved them off and concentrated on the lovely lady entertaining his mouth.

"That's enough you two love birds. Save something for the wedding night," Mark teased. The two 'lovebirds' pulled away from each other both showing equally mischievous smirks.

"It's a bit late for that mate." Amy lightly hit him on the arm for saying something so inappropriate.

"Well now that you two are finally off each other- by some miracle," Mark whispered to his fellow buddies," we can start a real poker game. Amy and Jack are you in?"

Amy answered, "Jack's in, I'm not. I'm dreadful at poker. That's Jack's game."

"Damn straight it is."

"Well then, we shall have to put that statement to a test won't we?" Mark challenged. Jack keenly accepted the challenge and ordered another round of drinks for the table from a barmaid that walked by. Amy chuckled at the delight everyone was having and the idea of Henry Wickham escaped her thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Lookie here mates, a straight flush." Jack laid down his cards to reveal a queen, a jack, and the numbers ten, nine, and eight all in diamonds.

"Damnit Jack, looks like ye've won again," Mark, who was the only remaining player in this round, tossed his cards on the table in an action of frustration from losing again.

"We won!" a very drunken Amy exclaimed nearly falling off her place on Jack's lap.

"Ye mean I won luv," Sparrow corrected her.

"Oh yes…I won!" The pirate captain did not notice his fiancé's mistake for he was too occupied getting a new mug of rum from the barmaid that had walked close by.

"There's no possible way that ye could 'ave won all those games without cheatin'," complained Mark.

"Can't ya just come to terms with the fact that I am the master of this game?" Jack boasted about himself. Mark rolled his eyes at this egotistical comment and stood up from his chair.

"Well, it's been fun gents, but I must be heading off. Promised the wife I wouldn't be out too late." He put on his coat that was draped over the back of the chair while saying goodbye to all his friends around him.

"That's right Mark, go home to the ole ball and chain," one of Mark's friends that was sitting next to him said receiving a few snickers from around the table.

"She may be old, but at least I have someone to keep me satisfied in bed instead of spending the night with me hand." The old man Mark retorted. Everyone around the large table, excluding Amy (even though she was drunk, she still had a sense of propriety in her), hollered at this vulgar statement and praised Mark for saying such a thing. The elderly man gave his farewells and departed from the group.

"Jack, we have been out for quite a long time. May be we should return to the Turner's," Amy suggested.

"Nonsense. We are all ready here so we might as well make the most of it. There's no need to leave early."

"I really don't want to stay here any longer."

"Why not? Yer having a good time aren't you? Besides, there is rum here whereas the Turner's have a lack of it."

"Yes, I am having nice time, but I don't want to stay out too late and worry everyone back at the house-"

"Oh, pish-posh.," Jack interrupted Amy's sentence," They will never know. I bet you all of them are asleep this very second and honestly don't give a damn how long we are out." The captain asked one of the remaining men at the table to pass out the cards for another round of poker. Amy sighed because her husband-to-be was ignoring her completely. She wanted to leave not because she wan not having a good time, but because in the back of her mind she was secretly scared that the man who frightened her earlier that evening would come back.

Amy moaned and rested her elbow on her leg while her hand was supporting her head. She looked around the tavern out of boredom until her eyes rested on Jack looking at his cards to see what he was dealt. At that moment, Amy got a clever idea that she knew would persuade Jack to leave.

"Jack, if we leave right now when we get back I'll-" the lady whispered something into his ear that was incoherent to everyone else surrounding them.

"So sorry to depart gents, but me and the lady have some prior engagements that we must attend to." Whatever she had said worked like a charm for as soon as she finished her sentence, Jack was out of his chair and grabbed Amy's hand to lead her out of the bar without even saying a proper goodbye to the men he was in the middle of a poker game with.

* * *

Jack and Amy, with some miracle, were able to make their way through town without getting caught by anyone. What made this fact extraordinary is because the couple was making such a ruckus, it was almost for certain they would be discovered. Fortunately for them tonight Lady Luck was on their side who made it an easy trip to return to the Turner's house.

Along the journey back to their residence, Amy and Jack had come up with a game of some sort. The two held on to one another and see how many consecutive steps they could take without stumbling or falling. To any sober person this would seem like a ridiculous game but these two were not sober in the slightest sense and found this very amusing at the time. The two pirates had one arm around each other's shoulders playing their game while trying to beat their highest record of seven steps.

"One-two-three," they counted in unison, "four-five-" Before the next number could be reached, Jack tripped on his own foot and stumbled forward pulling a giggling Amy with him.

"Jack you keep messing it up!" complained Amy.

"Or perhaps I am doing it the right way and it is you is messing it up," he suggested. Amy rolled her eyes as she placed her arm back on Jack's shoulders.

"Let's try this again Jack. One-two-three-," This time it was undoubtedly Jack who ruined their game by losing his balance and nearly pushed Amy down.

"Stop running into me!"

"Or maybe it is you who ran into me."

"You're almost unbearable when you are drunk."

"Well it is a good thing that I am not completely unbearable when I am drunk. That would not be very good on your part for I enjoy myself very much when I intoxicated."

"Easy for you to say," Amy muttered. She helped get the captain back on his own two feet to resume to the game. They played the game once more and got up to six steps until Amy mimicked Jack and tripped on her own feet. Jack instantly taunted her about it because before she criticized Jack for being the one who always messed up.

"I told ye darling that I was me who was walking the correct way and you were not."

"It was one time. You on the other hand tripped several times."

"But it was this time it was I who walking the right way and you who walking the wrong way." Amy allowed a sound of annoyance to escape her lips caused by the frustration her lover was giving her at the moment. Her face happened to glance over to her right at the large house the pair needed to pass to reach their destination. In the large green yard there was a good sized tree near the edge close to the fence that was framing the front yard. Behind the trunk was a strange shadow that Amy could not identify. She squinted her eyes to have a clearer view of the tree which was a somewhat tricky task because of the lack of light outside. The dark blue eyes scrutinized the area to find that nothing was abnormal. The lady pirate turned back to Jack who was still rambling on about she could not walk properly.

"…Ye know I luv, I think you should lay off the rum for a while. 'Disarranges yer whole body. And as an added benefit, there will be more rum for meself. When we return to the house you should tell me where all the rum is so –"

"Shh!" the blonde ordered. "Be quiet!" In between Jack's garrulity, Amy heard a rustling of some leaves close by the tree she was examining a moment before.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I thought I heard something. Over there." Amy pointed to the tree. The shadow behind the tree moved and her heart rate shot up immediately. A person was hiding from them. Cautiously the woman took a few steps forwards even though she is still a great deal away from the tree. She stayed perfectly still as she waited to see if the unknown figure moved again.

"Boo," Jack whispered in Amy's ear. Amy shrieked and lost her balance ending up falling on the ground. The male pirate let out a hearty laugh at her silly actions.

"Don't frighten me like that! You scared me half to death!" Amy yelled in anger at Jack.

"Sorry darling, but ye made it so easy. Couldn't resist."

"Jack Sparrow you are such a-"

"Devilishly handsome pirate? Yes, I know." He offered a hand to his fiancé and pulled her off the ground.

"There was someone over there. I saw them."

"You're probably seeing things. Rum's probably going to yer head. Like I said, I think you need to lay off the rum for a while and give it all to me-"

"I get your point Jack," an aggravated Amy said. "Can we please just head home now? I don't like being out here in the dark."

"Whatever you say. Besides the sooner we get back, the sooner we can start that activity ye mentioned earlier." Jack flashed Amy an impish smirk and snaked his muscular arm around her waist.

"If the captain orders it." Fervently said captain led his lover down the dirt road to waste as little time as possible.

* * *

The Turners was not much farther down the dirt street Amy and Amy were on. This was probably for the best because Jack was getting on Amy's last nerve and if the house was any farther away, he might have arrived with some injuries. The couple made the smart decision of entering the house through the back door instead of the front door where someone could have easily seen them and the result could be disastrous. Their venture however, was put on hold when the back door was discovered to be locked and Jack was currently working on unlocking the door.

"Is the door locked?" Amy asked.

"No."

"So it is?"

"No."

"But you just said it was locked."

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes, you said the door was locked."

"No."

"Are you changing your mind?"

"No."

"So it's still locked?"

"No."

"So the door is opened now."

"No."

"So it's locked again?"

"No."

"Can you say something besides 'no'?"

"No." Amy growled at Jack for not cooperating and impatiently waited behind him to open the door. "Yes!" Jack cried once he completed his task. With his great skill of picking locks, he was able to get this door open and turned the knob with ease.

"Come on luv, the door's unlocked."

"Why did you keep say 'no' before?"

"I was talking to the lock."

"You were talking…to a lock," Amy repeated skeptically.

"Yes."

"Why were you talking to a lock?"

"Because out lovely friend Will the blacksmith must be friends with the locksmith and got himself a very hard lock to pick. Now hurry up in get inside luv." Amy rolled her eyes at Jack's excuse for she was used to these types of explanations by now. After living with him for almost a year, almost anything he says now won't come as a surprise to her.

Jack closed the door when both of them were inside and carefully walked down the long hallway. The path was only lit by a small amount of moonlight which made it difficult to see where obstacles lie ahead. Amy grabbed on to Jack's hand for guidance and followed close behind him. A short walk later, the hallway led to the main entrance of the house.

The abundant quantity of moonlight pouring through the windows made it much easier for the duo to see where they are going.

"Thank goodness for the moon," Amy thanked. Next to the large stairwell, an empty bucket and a mop were left on the floor by one of the servants of the house. The lady's eyes glanced over to these objects and a humorous idea came about in her mind. Amy let go of Jack's hand and discreetly walked out of his eye sight towards the bucket and mop.

Jack felt the warmth in his hand leave and turned around to see that the source of the heat was not there. "Amy?" he called out.

"I'm over here." The lady pirate walked into the moonlight so Jack could clearly see her new costume. A bucket was placed on top her head like a crown and the mop in her right hand was used as a scepter. "Who do I remind you of?" She cleared her voice so she could talk lower. "As the King of England, I order pirating to be legal and everyone must drink rum at least twice a day."

"Ha ha, very funny," Jack said sarcastically, catching the joke.

"I think it's funny," she said returning to her normal voice. Amy took Jack's hat off his head and switched it with her bucket and put his hat on her own head. "That's even funnier."

"As I've said before luv, ye need to lay off the rum."

"You only say that so you can have more for yourself."

"That's a good enough reason for me. Come on darlin', I believe we still have a certain activity to accomplish up yonder stairs." The captain pointed to the large stairwell across the room with his head and his 'crown' nearly fell off.

"You are a very persistent man," commented his fiancé.

"Course I am. Why do ye think I'm the captain?" The lady linked arms with her beau and continued their journey up the stairs. The task however, no matter how simple it sounds, was not so easy for the two drunks trying to make their way to the top. Every other step one was tripping or falling delaying their arrival at the top. Eventually after a few minutes with some hard work Jack and Amy reached their destination. Getting to the top though proposed a new problem.

"Jack, aren't you going to us to your room?" asked his lover.

"I thought we were going to your room."

"It doesn't matter, just pick one."

"How about you pick one luv?"

"Why?"

"Darlin' if this relationship is going to work, we need to have equal say in what we do. I led us to the Turners, so that was my part. Your part is taking us to the room. If ye don't want to do it how are we ever going to live with we each other? You are not living up to your parting this thing. If ye keep slacking like I'm going to have to-"

"Alright, alright!" Amy interrupted not being able to take any more of his incessant rambling. "I'll pick. Let's go to the…left."

"Are ye sure?"

"Do you want to pick which room we go to, or will you let me do my part in this relationship?"

"Left sounds good," a very wise Jack Sparrow agreed. The couple entered the room Amy had chosen and immediately collapsed on the bed.

"Jack?"

"What?" Jack answered back with he voice muffled by the sheets his face was currently buried into.

"Are we in heaven?"

"No, I do not believe we are in heaven. You can't get drunk I heaven."

"If you can't get drunk in heaven, does that mean you can't get hangovers?"

"Yes I think that this statement is true."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Don't get used to it. With the stuff you've done, you're going to have to become a nun to get even close to the pearly gates."

"Hell sounds good to me."

"Indeed it does, luv." And after talking about the fate of their immortal souls that can never be saved from damnation, the couple drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep not having a care in the world.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait! I hoped to post this yesterday for my birthday but it didn't work out. I'm finally 16! Yay! Special thanks to Manga Girl 6 for betaing this on short notice. Please review! (Note to Lilo: I never wrote any Harry Potter stories. Maybe it's someone else that you're thinking of. The only thing Harry Potter I've ever written is the disclaimers from the first time I posted this story.)**


	16. San Montego

**Sorry for the long wait! I just got this chapter yesterday and was only able to edit it today. ( Thanks my True Love!) This is a very important chapter. The first time I posted this story, it was deleted at chapter 15. I have finally reached to the point where I was before and can post never before read chapters. Hopefully, many of my old readers will come back to see what happens with the rest of the story. The number of reviews has gone down as this story goes on. From 17 to 5. So please send more reviews, they are greatly appreciated! In this chapter, the plot starts to become clearer and within the next couple of chapters everything will be clear. Well…most of it. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything? Answer: No. **

**_Chapter 16: San Montego_**

The tavern was deserted in the early morning hours. Many of it's costumers had left the area from loss of money or with a paid-for companion from the night before. The main room of the _Raunchy_ _Redcoat_ was chiefly uninhabited by the drunken sailors that occupied it the night before, save for one or two that had passed out and had not been taken away. Suddenly the main door of the tavern burst open, slamming into the wall behind it with a loud bang which went unnoticed by the few by the few drunken souls existent in the large room. A man wearing a black cloak entered the tavern, walking at a fast pace. Swiftly moving around the tables and knocking over some chairs, the unknown figure came to a set of stairs. Hurriedly climbing up the stairs, the nameless man arrived at a hallway containing the rooms. Not even pausing for a moment the shadowy person knocked on the door of his destination, room eight.

"About bloody time. I have been waiting for you for almost an hour now," a voice said from within the room.

"Sorry 'bout that. Got a little sidetracked. It won't happen again." The cloaked man apologized. The voice's owner lit a candle and placed it on the table, illuminating the room, making his body visible and revealing a woman sitting next to him.

"Make sure that it does not. Come and tell us what you have found," the man sitting at the table asked with a thick English accent. The newly arrived man tossed his cloak on the wooden floor exposing a simple shirt and pants, and took his seat at the table.

"Why is she here?" He asked clearly irritated by the woman's presence.

"'Cause without me ye would 'ave no idea who to go after," the angered woman defended herself.

"That doesn't mean ye have the right to be here."

"Vincent settle down," the other man ordered to prevent the argument from continuing.

"Anamaria has the right to be here. It was a part of the accord we made remember, or has it slipped your mind?"

"But Henry-"

"Vincent as my first mate, I do not think it is wise to argue with your Captain," Henry snapped with an displeased sound obvious in his voice. "Now Ana shall stay here and listen to what you have to say and you will not complain." His emerald eyes flickered in the candlelight showing the complete seriousness of the situation and the anger that had begun welling up inside him since his comrade entered.

Vincent did not reply to his captain's last remark, only glared at the tanned skinned woman sitting across from him. "Did you follow them?" Henry asked to return to the primary reason for this meeting.

"Yes I did."

"Did they see you?"

"The wench did seem to notice tha' I was following 'em, but her beau startled her and she completely forgot 'bout me."

"So they do not suspect a thing?"

"No Captain." A wicked grin appeared on the British man's face. He leaned back comfortably in his seat to relieve the tension built up in his body, but not enough to vanish his modest sitting position. He allowed his crewmember to continue his story.

"I followed the buggers to a house and watched 'em step inside. 'Tried to look inside but the curtains were drawn closed for the night."

"That is alright. Are you sure they are staying at that house?"

"I highly doubt they would sack a house in their state, so I would have to go with yes." Henry's first mate could evidently see the happiness in his captain's eyes. His delight though, was from the pleasure of pure wickedness. The knowing of a master plan was coming together.

"Very good Vincent. You have done well," Henry praised his first mate and accomplice in his plot.

"Are ye sure it's her? She might have told us 'bout the wrong girl."

"I did not!" Ana slammed her fist on the table and raised herself up from her seat.

"_Ana_," the Captain scolded. Henry grasped her shoulder firmly and pulled her down to her seat. "Vincent, she did not send us the wrong girl, so stop accusing Ana before I decide to stop holding her back." The man sitting across from Henry stared angrily at the woman and only received a smirk in return.

"Ye sure cap'n that it's her?"

"I have no doubt. She fits the description perfectly."

"How are we goin' to get them?" the black haired woman asked impatiently, feeling left out from the two men's discussion.

"That shall be revealed all in good time my dear Anamaria. Do not worry, you shall get your the end of the deal." The captain gently patted her on her shoulder and she was quick to brush his hand off in irritation.

"When are we going to act cap'n?" Vincent asked with anticipation. A fiendish grin appeared on Henry's face before he answered.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the weather was warm and full of life. It seemed like one of those days where a person feels like nothing could go wrong. However, in the Turner's household, not everyone was fully aware of this wonderful day. Two pirates were fast asleep, completely oblivious to the pleasant weather outside. Amy hugged her pillow tighter and turned her back away from the window across the room which was letting the sunlight pour in and tried to fall back asleep. While she was dozing off, she felt a light poke on her shoulder, which she quickly slapped away. Soon she felt someone poke her again, this time more persistent. 

"Jack, stop poking me," Amy said as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Amy wake up," a voice said, poking her again on the shoulder.

"Jack, your voice sounds different."

"That's because I'm not Jack." Amy rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. Once her sleepy eyes focused, she did not find a pirate standing over her, but locks of curly blonde hair and a feminine face looking down at her. The tired pirate's eyes widen as she realized it was Elizabeth. Her eyes travelled to the foot of the bed, where she saw all the guests staying in the house, along with Gibbs and Kyle. A scream escaped her mouth and she sat up quickly.

"Jack!" She reached out to her side and grabbed the blankets. When she did not feel the body she was looking for, Amy crawled to the side of the bed and looked down onto the floor. There she saw her pirate, resting his head on a pillow and hugging a bucket like a little girl who does not want to part from her doll. "_Jack_," the now awake blonde snapped bitterly. The man on the floor gave no response and laid there snoring. "Jack!" she said louder.

"Darling, five more minutes please," he begged. His plead was answered by a hard smack on the head with a pillow.

"Jack Sparrow you lazy arse get up _now_!" Mumbles of 'fine, fine' could be heard coming from his mouth. Slowly but surely, Jack sat up and leaned against the side of the bed.

"Ye know luv, if ye want to get me up quicker all ye have to do is run your hand up my leg and-"

"_Finish that sentence and die_." Amy pointed over to where the company was standing and his eyes widened in shock when he realized who was standing there.

"How long have they been here?" The pirate captain whispered in his fiancé's ear.

"They've been here the whole time," she answered back irritated by his lack of attention.

The couple turned their heads sheepishly at the company standing in the room and met the faces of everyone, especially Sarah's, who was smirking at them humorously, standing next to her husband Johnny.

"Ah…good morning."

"Good _afternoon_, Jack," Will corrected him.

"Is it the afternoon already? My, time sure does fly fast."

"Especially when you've been sleeping all day from being out all night," Elizabeth added to Jack's comment.

"So where did you two go last night?" Gibbs asked while eating an apple that he brought up from the kitchen.

"Ah, well, we…" Amy looked down at the man, who was still sitting on the floor, for support but only received a hand motion to continue on with the story. With no help from him, she decided to make up her own version. "Ya know…we did a little of this, a little of that. We saw the town and came back here for the night."

"And could you explain why you are in our room instead of yours?" Will asked curiously but with a rather amused tone in his voice. It wasthen the bewildered couple realized the room they were in was not there's. The room was much larger then their own and completely unfamiliar to them.

"Oh ye mean this is your room?" Jack asked nonchalantly. "Well it looked like me room in the dark. And we were very tired so we really weren't payin'attention."

"Even though we were sleeping in this very bed when you came crashing onto it?" Elizabeth asked. That question made the two sailors lost for words. No excuses came to their minds to get them out of this predicament. "Why do you think you're on the floor Jack? He was getting a little too cozy last night. I think he thought I was you." Amy shot Jack a bitter look, but he was so interested in his fingers that he did not notice the stare.

"And I believe Amy thought I was a pillow. She rather liked touching my hair." Will chuckled. Amy suddenly became utterly fascinated with a painting on the Turner's wall at the exact same time Jack's gave her an irritated glance.

"Did the two of ye happen to have anything to drink last night? " Kyle asked crossing his lean arms over his chest awaiting their confession.

Jack and Amy shared a quick look before they answered his question. "Nope, had nothing to drink. Just a small bite to eat," both answered. Every person in the room looked at them disbelieving their answer. "Alright, maybe one or two drink. Just a few." The whole room nodded and agreed with their statement. In the back of the room Sarah handed Kyle one shilling and he proudly placed it in his pocket with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, at least you didn't do anything foolish. By some miracle…" Elizabeth added on as an after thought. "If you hurry your lunch might still be lukewarm. It's in the kitchen waiting for you."

"Come down whenever you like," Will finished his wife's offer. The Turners left their room, followed by Sarah and Johnny and then Gibbs. Before Kyle left the room to join everyone else downstairs, he turned back to the couple, who were still sitting on the bed, to say one last thing.

"And for goodness sakes you two, stop holding that bucket and mop." Shaking his head, Kyle stepped outside the room and shut the door behind him.

"So…" Amy said randomly.

"Why did you say this room was ours?" Jack blamed his future wife.

"I was drunk! Did you honestly expect me to pick the right room?" Amy fought back.

"No, I guess not." Jack looked down at the bucket that was sitting in his lap and tossed it onto the floorbehind him. "Last night was fun wasn't it?" he asked with a grin forming at the edge of his lips.

Amy smiled equally back. "Yes. Last night was fun."

"Too bad we never got to go to the beach." a naughty smirk appeared on his face. Amy grabbed a nearby pillow and hit him on the back of his head.

"Stop thinking about the beach you pirate!" The captain could hear her laughter between her insensitive words. "But last night was great….Private Sparrow."

Jack's shoulders tensed up at those words that his fiancé spoke. He stared at her infuriated by the name she called him. "Ye never are going to let me forget that are you?"

Amy grinned and shook her head. "Not a chance."

* * *

By the time the two pirates recovered from their hangover, it was well into late afternoon and the sun was just beginning it's journey to disappear for the night. Not one word was spoken about the events that happened the previous day that caused Jack and Amy to leave in the first place. The rest of the household guests were satisfied with their hangovers and embarrassment as an adequate punishment for their prank. The captain of the _Black Pearl_ was up in his room sleeping, leaving his future wife to talk to the two other women staying in the Turner's household. And when those certain three women are left alone, God only knows what plans they could think up. 

"You want to_ what_?" Elizabeth repeated disbelieving what she had just heard.

"We want to go to San. Montego," Sarah restated.

"But Amy's wedding is only five days away. That is cutting it a little too close isn't it?"

"We would only spend one night there and it's not too far from here. I have a friend there who runs the inn in the town and she will let us stay there free for the night. We would be back by noon tomorrow. Just a short overnight trip," Amy explained.

"I don't know. It seems sort of risky. And riding there in the dark too," Mrs. Turner said sceptically, sipping her herbal tea to help her upset stomach that she had had since earlier that day.

"What's so risky about it? If we leave early enough, we can get there before nightfall. We leave tonight and come back tomorrow morning. It's just that simple," Sarah said trying to convince the woman sitting across from her that their travel would be safe.

"Well, what about Will? And Jack and Johnny?" Amy and Sarah looked at each other knowingly and once again glanced back at the woman sitting across from them with smirks on their faces. Will's wife put down the tea cup she was holding in her hand and stared at them uncertainly. "I've seen that smirk before. What is it I don't know?" Elizabeth inquired regarding the other women's secret.

"Well you see Lizzie…they wouldn't exactly come with us," Amy said.

The blacksmith's wife's eyes widen in surprise by this response. "You mean you aren't going to tell them that you are leaving?"

"Oh no. We would tell Will. Somebody should know where we are," Sarah clarified.

"What about Johnny and Jack?"

"We wouldn't tell them." Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue with that statement but was cut short by Amy trying to finish her sentence. "We would rely on Will to tell them after we left, but only after we have been gone for a few hours. If the guys knew about what we were planning on doing before we left, we would never get out of this house. But I swear on pain of death, they will find out one way or another. It's just a harmless little adventure before I tie the knot."

The English rose sat silently for a minute, considering all the information she had just received. Before she answered back, she took a sip of her tea and then began talking. "So you would leave for San Montego tonight and come back tomorrow morning, without telling Johnny or Jack? "

"While hoping we won't get caught," Sarah added and Amy agreed.

"You know they are going to be furious when they find out."

"I will deal with Jack when I see him. And I'm sure Sarah will do the same with Johnny." Sarah nodded. Elizabeth sat contemplating for another minute before giving her final word.

"Alright. It's fine with me I suppose. Just promise me you won't get drunk." Amy and Sarah smiled joyfully and cheered quietly at her reply.

"See, I told you she would say yes," Amy whispered to Sarah.

"Do you want to use some of our horses in the stable? I'm sure Will can help you prepare two of them."

"That'll be great!" Amy said cheerfully.

"I do have one question though." The smiles on the two women's faces faded worriedly, thinking that their friend was rethinking her answer. "When you get to San Montego…what will you do there?"

"Oh well, some old friends of the family live there. I haven't seen them in such a long time that I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to visit them. And Sarah has always wanted to see the village." Amy jabbed Sarah in her side and she nodded quickly, agreeing with Amy's last sentence.

"Very well then. When will you leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right after dinner," the pirate replied.

"Alright then, everything is settled."

"Lizzie, do you want to come with us?" Sarah requested. Elizabeth looked at her friends for a second before shaking her head.

"No I couldn't. I'm not sure I should leave Will to stay in this house, alone with two men. Who knows what they could convince him to do. I'm sorry. Perhaps another time."

Amy and Sarah chuckled. " 'Tis alright Lizzie. I can understand where you're coming from. It's a shame though, we could have had a great time together," Amy said with a grin.

"I'm sure we would. Well, I must go check on the dinner. You two better gather up everything you are planning on taking with you if you plan to leave as soon as dinner is over." Elizabeth picked up her tea cup and left to go into the kitchen to see how the supper was coming along.

"This is perfect! I can't remember the last time we did something," Sarah spoke happily.

"It has been a while. So, how long do you think will take Jack and Johnny to come and find us?" Amy said stretching her feet out on the sofa she was laying on.

"They won't come after us. By the time they find out where we are, it'll be morning."

"I doubt that. Jack will notice I'm gone within three hours from when we leave. My guess is that they'll come before midnight."

"No, he wouldn't find us that fast."

"You don't know Jack very well. He would find us and drag Johnny along with him too."

"I doubt that." Sarah rolled her eyes in disbelieve.

"Do you want to make a small wager out of this Miss Dorn?" Amy lifted her head up from the arm of the sofa, to have a better view of her friend sitting on the edge of the couch on the opposite side.

"The usual, one shilling?"

"Deal." The two women shook hands before Amy proceeded to fall asleep and Sarah left the room in search for something to drink.

* * *

Dinner that night at the Tuner's was mainly uneventful. Nothing happened during the meal that came close to the actions that occurred the night before. Elizabeth left the dining table early claiming she had a upset stomach and Kyle nearly choked on a piece of ham. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary took place. Once dinner was over, Gibbs brought a bottle of rum from the_ Pearl._ (Jack asked him where exactly he got this bottle and Gibbs ignored the question completely and quickly began pouring drinks). After a couple of drinks, the pirate captain entirely forgot about the origin of the drinks placed in everyone's glasses and led all the men except for Will into the living room to continue drinking. Jack offered Amy to come along with them and did not think much of it when she declined the offer. 

"No I think I'll go upstairs and read my book. You go ahead Jack, I'll join you later," Amy insisted.

"Alright then luv, but yer missing out all the fun." With one swig of his mug, Jack swaggered into the living room to rejoin his friends. On the walk there, he tripped over his own boot and stumbled forward, nearly running into the wall, stopping only mere inches from it. The tipsy man raised his hand to let his lover know he was alright and proceeded into the room.

Amy smiled when Jack was out of her sight. Hastily the blonde ran up the stairs and knocked on her accomplice's bedroom. When the woman inside the room gave her permission to enter, she walked inside and closed the door. The first thing the pirate noticed was that Sarah was wearing pants similar to her own, and a white shirt as an alternative for her usual dresses.

"Well I must say I love the change of wardrobe," Amy remarked about her brunette friend's new outfit.

"There's no way in hell I'm riding on horseback for over an hour in a dress." Sarah grabbed a black ribbon off of the dresser in her room and tied her hair back.

"Wise choice. Got all your things?" Amy's best friend walked over to her bed and grabbed a brown bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Have everything. What about you?"

"I have everything ready, it's just still in my room." Sarah rolled her eyes and told Amy to lead the way. The women left the room, made a quick stop at Amy's room, and quietly walked down the stairs. Practically jogging to the back door of the house, the girls made it outside without being noticed.

"Those men really don't pay attention do they?" Sarah thought out loud. Amy nodded and spun around hearing something move beside them. In the dim light of the setting sun, Sarah and Amy could see that it was only Will coming up from behind them.

"Will please don't do that again. I've had enough experiences lately with people sneaking up on me," Amy sighed.

Will chuckled and smile at the ladies in front of him. "Sorry about that Amy. Didn't mean to frighten you. I have two horses ready for you." Elizabeth's husband gestured for the lady pirate and her friend to follow him. After a short stroll down a path the trio reached the stables. Will walked ahead and untied one brown horse and one greyish colored horse

"Sarah this one is for you," Will handed her the reins to the brown horse ,"and this one is for you." He gave Amy the reins to the grey horse. Sarah gently petted the brown horse she was supposed to ride and the animal huffed. Amy on the other hand took one look at her horse and huffed herself.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I just don't have a huge liking for horses. Unlike someone over here." Amy pointed to her friend and William turned to see Sarah already sitting on her horse, stroking his mane, carefully making sure the animal was calm and relaxed.

"Then why are you riding them?"

"Because Will," Jack's fiancé mounted her foot in the stirrup and attempted to lift herself up on the saddle but was unsuccessful, "…it is the fastest way to reach San Montego. And even though I don't particularly care for these animals," on her second effort Will helped her lift herself up and she mumbled a thanks when she was mounted on the saddle, "…I will ride them to reach my destination faster."

"I still don't understand how you could hate these animals," Sarah said patting her horse on its head.

"I don't hate them, I just dislike them. There is a difference. And I find it very easy not to like them." Her married friend shook her head and made sure her feet were securely fastened in the stirrups.

"When will you be back?"

"We'll be back by noon tomorrow. Without hangovers, I promised Elizabeth." Will laughed at Amy's comment. Sarah lightly kicked her horse and trotted around in circles waiting to leave for the nearby town. "She's such a good rider. If I can ride without falling off, that's good enough for me." She also softly kicked the side of her horse and turned the animal around to face the correct direction to the town. "I asked Elizabeth to come with us you know."

"You did?" Will asked surprised she would tell him this.

"Yes I did. She said no. She said that she didn't want to leave you alone in the house with two men that might try to convince you to do something that would get you into trouble."

"She probably right. You never can tell what's going on in their heads. Mainly you fiancé's."

"Even I have trouble figuring out what he is thinking sometimes." Sarah trotted up aside Amy on her brown horse.

"Are we ever going to leave?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes. I suppose we can leave now." Amy's friend cheered and trotted ahead.

"I do have one question though. Why aren't you going with Jack?" the blacksmith inquired curiously.

Amy shrugged and responded to William's question. "I want one last night to myself before I get married. Go out with a bang, you know? And remember you can tell him once he asks where we are. I'm anticipating him to come and find me and drag Johnny along as well to find his own wife. I would have two other horses prepared if were you."

"I thought you said we were leaving now!" Johnny's wife yelled from the end of the Turner's pathway.

"I'm coming!" the blonde shouted back. "Well goodbye Will. And say the same to Elizabeth!" She kicked her horse in the side and the horse began running down the pathway. "And if Jack kills you when you tell him, you have my condolences!" the woman screamed as she disappeared out view of the man standing alone in the pathway. Will chuckled at the last words Amy spoke and turned around heading towards his home.

"Jack must be a strong man to live with that woman."

* * *

The sailorman continued jogging down the streets of the deserted part of Port Royal. He was supposed to back on duty almost twelve hours ago. The man ran onto the deck of his captain's ship, pass his fellow crewmembers, who were making suggestive remarks on why he was so late, and headed straight down below deck to the galley. One of the other sailors on the ship, Tristan, an elderly man, was the only one present in the room at the moment, preparing dinner. "The Cap'n is gonna have yer head Marcus. 'Been askin' around all day where ye were," the old man said leaning back in a chair peeling a potato. The man who recently entered untied his black cloak from around his neck and draped it over a chair close by. 

"No need to tell me Tristan. Came back as fast as I could." Marcus's radiant red hair seemed to flicker in the candlelight as he rummaged through the fruit bowl on the table and picked a ripe pear out.

"And why were ya late I wonder?" Tristan said as his eyes lifted up to meet the eyes of his fellow crewmember, who was smirking back at him knowingly. "I figured as much," the old cook laughed.

"I did see somethin' very interestin' last night," the redhead said sitting down in a chair.

"Really now? Whatdya see?"

"Her." Tristan chuckled.

"What her? The gal ye had business with last time ya were 'ere?"

"No not her. _Her_." The knife stopped in the sailor's hand and he lifted his head up.

"Ya can't mean…"

"I do. It's definitely her alright. I'm sure of it. And she wasn't the only one I saw, Henry was right behind her. She looked rather upset." The old sailor sitting across from the younger one laid his knife on the table, unable to continue on working on the potatoes, for he was troubled from the words the sailor had spoken.

"Henry was there? This is not good. Must be plannin' something, I'm sure of it."

"Exactly what I thought. 'Tis one of the reasons why I ran all the way back."

"Did she know it was ye?"

"No. She just bumped into me shoulder. Not sure she even looked up."

"Well one thing's for sure, it's that ya have ta…"

"Marcus, the captain wants to see ya," another member of the crew poked his head into the galley. The younger seaman nodded and stood up from his seat.

"How do ya think he's going ta react?" Marcus asked his old friend.

"I don't know. But definatley he's goin' ta forget about ya bein' late." The redhead grabbed his black cloak off the chair and left the room to provide the captain the recent information he had gathered.


	17. Horses are Evil Creatures

_**Chapter 17: Horses Are Evil Creatures**_

It had been awfully quiet in the Turner's house, and Jack seamed to notice that more than the other residents. After finishing a bottle of rum, the captain went to his room to check on his future bride. But when he opened the door to his room, he quickly discovered there was no one there.

"Hmm. That's strange…" He decided to drop the thought, he figured she was probably somewhere with Sarah. Jack closed the door and walked to the room next to them. He held his ear up to the door, expecting to hear Sarah and Amy talking on the other side, but he couldn't hear a thing.

"Amy?" The pirate opened the door and peered inside to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him. Inside the room was only a messy bed and a few clothes on the floor. With a bewildered look on his face, Jack closed the door to the room and thought about the next possible place she might be: the kitchen. Stepping down the stairs he reached the first floor and headed straight for the kitchen, where his future wife might be.

"Amy?" the pirate called out while walking into the room.

"Sarah?" Johnny also shouted out following Jack inside the room. The two men shared a look, realizing that both of their women were missing at the same time.

"Ah, so it looks like you two figured it out. About time," Kyle criticized them sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of solitaire.

"What do ye mean?" Jack asked.

"Do you know where Sarah is?" Johnny said almost threateningly.

"And Amy?" the captain added on.

"Yes I do. But it's going to cost you." Before Jack and Johnny ever got the chance to tackle Kyle to get some answers, Elizabeth walked into the room looking refreshed after resting a good part of the day. Mrs. Turner said hello to each of the men in the room and began to make tea for herself.

"What's wrong with the two of you? Did something happen?" the woman asked casually, noticing the angered looks on both of the men's faces. She took a pot out of the cabinet to fill with water and then hung it over the fire to start warming up.

"Do you know where Amy and Sarah have gone off to?" the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ asked impatiently.

"Amy and Sarah?" the lady repeated. "Yes I know where they went."

"Went as in they _left_?" Sarah's husband inquired with a hint of fury in his voice.

Lizzie nodded. "They rode off to San Montego almost three hours ago. They should have arrived there by now." She acted as though this was nothing out of the ordinary as she grabbed a teacup out of a cabinet. "Kyle, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Why thank you Elizabeth." Kyle gathered up his deck of cards and reshuffled them.

"Would you two like some tea? There's plenty to go around," the English beauty offered the other two men, while getting out another cup for Kyle.

"No Elizabeth I would _not_ like a cup of tea," Jack gritted through his teeth, trying his hardest not to yell, "I would like to know why I wasn't informed that me girl left over three hours ago!"

The only female in the room shrugged. "They told me not to tell you. And I had to respect their wishes." After pouring herself and Kyle a cup of tea, she served Kyle his cup and took a seat at the table across from him.

"So were ye ever plannin' on telling us tha' they were gone?" the pirate asked losing his patience with Mrs. Turner.

"Of course I was. I wouldn't allow them to go off and never tell the two of you. That would be cruel." Jack and Johnny rolled their eyes at Elizabeth's last sentence.

"And this isn't cruel?" Johnny pointed out the irony in her statement. She ignored his remark and continued talking.

"Amy and Sarah have been expecting you to come. I think Will has some horses ready for you to ride there."

"And ya better hurry before they run off and elope with some younger men," Kyle added on teasingly. However, the two men did not take it as a joke and looked at each other wide eyed. Before Kyle knew it, Jack and Johnny were racing down the hall yelling and screaming for Will.

" Can't they take a joke?"

* * *

"Whelp!" William Turner recognized the voice that was calling him. He finished attaching the saddle to the horse he had prepared the men to leave on. The second the blacksmith turned around, Jack and Johnny came running towards him from the path leading from the house to the stables.

"Yes Jack?"

"Whelp, give me a horse. Right. This. Second." The pirate grasped Will's shoulder to get his full attention and also to catch his breath.

"And I need one as well." Johnny came jogging behind Jack and stood next to Will also gasping for breath.

"So I see Elizabeth told you about Amy and Sarah?" Mr. Turner asked ending with a smirk. He grabbed a bucket of nearby oats and grabbed a handful to feed to the black horse he had previously saddled.

"Ah yes Will, yer wife just informed us that me girl and 'er friend left over three hours ago without consenting me. For the second bloody time," the pirate ended in bitterness.

"This horse is saddled and ready to go." Before Jack even had a chance to respond, Johnny was already mounted on the black horse.

"Well apparently he'll be taking tha' one." The captain pointed to the man on the animal and looked around for another horse for himself.

"Ah, Will…where's a horse for me?"

"That's the problem Jack," William began to explain. He began to walk towards a stall for one of the horses and beckoned Jack to follow him. "Our forth horse, Barrett, has taken ill." Will pointed to the horse lying on the ground on the stall Jack and him were standing next to.

"So? I'm sure he's a strong horse. He can ride," Jack protested and his best friend only shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, he must rest for a few days before he can ride again." Barrett huffed as he raised his head up. Jack did not want to be near the animal in case it would arise from it's place and stepped back. With only a short eye contact between the two, the horse lowered his head again and fell back asleep.

"Can't ye just give it some food and make it ride? It's a horse! He won't care," Sparrow suggested.

"I'm sorry Jack, you have to either walk there or… " They both looked simultaneously over to where Johnny on his black horse, galloping around the dirt area in front of the stable.

"Ya aren't suggesting-"

"It's the only way." Jack glanced at the horse sleeping in the stable, then over to Johnny on his black horse.

"Oh no. Jack Sparrow does _not_ go that low. There has to be some way to get tha' horse to ride. Hey you, animal!" Amy's fiancé marched over to Barrett's stall and threw a small pebble at his head. "Listen Barry, I know ye might be sick, and I'm very sorry, but you've got to ride goddamnit! As Captain of the _Black Pearl_, I order you to not to be sick!" The formerly resting animal huffed and stood up on all four legs. His head towered over Jack and looked down on him with a menacing stare.

"Good horsey, nice horsey. Be nice to ol' Jack." The horse neighed intimidating the pirate. The animal stepped forward towards him and glared at the man who threw the rock. "Ah…nice horsey. Nice stupid, bloody, mangy-" Barrett snapped forward and attempted to bite Jack's hat off. Luckily Jack moved back quickly enough to escape this attack.

"Whoa, down boy. Easy Barrett. No need to hurt the strange man." Will grabbed Barrett's mane, and gently petted him to calm him down. Within a few minutes the horse was once again resting on the ground of his stable, sleeping soundly. "Maybe it is best that you ride with Johnny."

''It's not me who has the problem, 'tis the unbelievely large rat that you call a horse." The blacksmith shook his head at his arrogant best friend. Johnny casually came riding over to his two friends and asked when they were leaving.

"Well ye see Johnny…I do not have a horse to ride," Jack explained.

"Did you want to ride with me? I won't mind. It's only an hours ride." Will gave Jack a look that he could clearly read as 'I-told-you-so'. Knowing there was no way he could get himself out of the situation, Jack agreed to Johnny's suggestion.

With effort from all three men, Jack managed to get on top of the horse behind Johnny. "Be sure to hold on tight Jack. It's going to be a bumpy ride," Will teased.

"Ha ha. Very Funny." Jack said ill-humoredly.

"Ready?" Johnny warned. Jack mumbled an 'okay' and prepared for the worse as Johnny snapped the reins and the horse went running down the path to the street. Caught by surprise, Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around the man in front of him.

"Don't fall off Jack!" Will yelled from behind the riding duo, laughing on his way back to his house. Jack quickly turned his head around, just in time to see Will leave for his house, and cursed him in his mind. Turning his head forward again, he noticed how fast they were moving and slightly gripped tighter to what he considered as his safety net.

"Not one word of this is ever spoken again."

* * *

**Amy and Sarah's POV**

"WATCH OUT!" the two women yelled. A young man standing in their pathway looked behind him to see who had screamed. When he saw two horses running at him at full speed, the man's mouth gaped open and he wisely jumped into some nearby bushes. Amy and Sarah turned around only for a second to see what had become of the man. Both girls saw a dark skinned person standing beside a bush, yelling curse words at the duo in Spanish, a few of which Amy could understand.

"What's he saying?" Sarah asked her friend riding beside her.

"You don't wanna know. Let's just hope we don't run into him tonight." Amy smirked and concentrated on riding her horse.

"Look! I can see the town square!" Sarah exclaimed. Needless to say, between a group of trees ahead, white stucco buildings could be seen in the distance, showing the town of San Montego drawing closer.

"Thank God. I'm getting tired of riding this horse," Amy confessed.

"Let's have a little race shall we? First one to the town square wins," Sarah suggested grinning playfully.

"I really don't want to Sarah. I'm already getting- HEY!" Before she even got to finish her sentence, Sarah sped ahead of her friend and was nearly half the distance to the finish mark.

"Cheater," Amy whispered to herself. With a snap of the reins, she was gone in a flash and was chasing after her friend in the lead. Soon enough, the blonde had caught up with her brunette friend. "Think you're so good, eh?" she challenged her companion, not taking her eyes off the road in front of them.

" Not bad, I must say. Not bad at all. But can you keep it up?" Using the last burst of energy she had, Sarah moved in front of her friend and reached the town square only seconds before Amy came running in behind her.

"You cheated," Amy whined stopping her horse next to her accomplice.

"Learned from the best," Sarah said cheerfully. A small boy opened a door from across the square and looked at the two women gleefully.

"Tía Rosa! Tía Rosa! Es Señorita Vivian!" the Spanish boy cried out. Soon a woman with long, curly black hair and tanned skin joined the child standing in the doorway.

"Here comes my welcome wagon," Amy joked jumping off of her horse, with Sarah following close behind. Casually walking over to where the little boy and the woman were standing, the boy ran towards Amy, smiling happily seeing her familiar face again.

"Señorita Vivan!" he cried. The female pirate laughed and sat down on her heels and caught the running child in her arms.

"Miguel! It's so good to see you again!" Amy kissed the top of the boy's curly hair and carried him in her arms. "Oh look how much you've grown! It's only been two years since I last saw you and you must have grown at least six inches!"

"Tía Rosa says that I've been growing like a weed." Amy and Sarah chuckled at his comment. "Do you remember Sarah? She came here a few years ago with me."

"Hello Miguel. Long time no see," Sarah greeted sweetly.

"You're the pretty lady who bakes the cookies!" Miguel answered excitedly. The women laughed at his childish answer.

"Yes, I am the lady who bakes the cookies." She smiled at his remark and rubbed his thick black hair.

"Vivian!" The woman who had stood in the doorway came closer to the two arrivals and gave Amy a loving hug, being careful not to crush the boy she was holding in her arms. "Showing up here without any notice? Just like you."

"Must you call me by that name?"

"It's your Christian name. It's only polite." The dark haired woman kissed Amy on both cheeks and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Even after just two years, you've changed so much."

"There's a _lot_ of things that have happened."

"I can't wait to here them all!" Rosa said eagerly. "And you've brought a friend with you this time!"

"Hello Rosa," Amy's best friend acknowledged the Spanish woman that joined them.

"Sarah! I'm so glad you came along!" Rosa greeted her in the same manner as she did Amy.

"Hopefully we can get to know each other better than last time."

"I was so disappointed when I became ill! I would have liked spending more time exploring the area."

"It's ok mi amiga. No hard feelings." Rosa looked at the boy Amy was carrying in her arms and spoke to him. "Miguel, va trae Señorita Sarah adentro. Quiero hablar con Señorita Vivian"_ (Miguel, go bring Miss Sarah inside. I want to speak with Miss Vivian.)_

"Sí Tía Rosa," Miguel agreed to her request. Amy put the child on the ground and he grabbed Sarah's hand. "Come on Señorita Sarah! You can bake me some of those cookies!" Running as fast as his little legs could move him, the curly haired boy pulled the brunette woman towards the inn, _La Puta Virgen_.

"He's so adorable. I can't believe how much he's grown in two years!" Amy grabbed her bag off her horse and began the process of untying Sarah's.

"I know. I'm sad to see him grow up." The blonde detached her friend's bag and grabbed the reins of her horse.

"Do you mind taking Sarah's horse? I don't trust myself with two."

"Of course." Rosa grabbed the reins of the other horse and the two began walking to the back of the inn. "We can put them in the stable. Lots of room there."

"Sounds good." A comfortable silence lay between the old friends during the walk to the stable. When the two reached their detonation, Rosa opened up two stalls and Amy led each horse into their own stall.

"So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Amy asked as she grabbed some oats to feed the tired horses.

"Oh same old, same old. Running the inn, taking care of Miguel. Basically everything else that happened the last time you were here."

"Your life can't be that uneventful? There's no man in your life?"

Rosa laughed at her question. "Chiquita, at my thirty years of age, all hope of finding a man has walked out the door. Especially in this small village." She watched her friend open a bag of oats and pour it into a bowl for the horses to eat from.

"I'm afraid it is. Oh! Qué es esto?" (_What is this?) _Rosa ran to her friend's side and grabbed her left hand. "This looks like an engagement ring to me. Vivian…is there something you would like to tell me?"

Amy set the bags on the floor and looked at her friend grinning madly. "I'm engaged!" Rosa squealed and hugged her friend tightly in a congratulatory embrace.

"Ay dios! Felicitación! I'm so happy for you!" _(Oh my God! Congratulations!) _The Spanish woman once again reached for Amy's hand and inspected the ring further. "Oh, this is very nice. Whoever picked it out did a good job."

"I know. Sarah is already waiting in line for it when I die." The friends laughed and started their walk back to the front of the inn.

"So…who's the lucky guy?" She teasingly bumped the blonde's shoulder edging her to tell her future husband's name.

"Ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow." Rosa's mouth gaped and she stopped in her tracks for one second.

"_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow? As in Captain of the _Black Pearl_?"

"_The_ one and only," Amy said with special enthusiasm.

"Leave it up to you to marry the most famous pirate in the Caribbean," Rosa stated sarcastically.

"Well, you'll probably get to meet him. He's coming later tonight."

"Really? So I'll have to set up two rooms. One for you and Jack and one for Sarah."

"Actually you'll have to set up one for Sarah and Johnny, her husband." Rosa shook her head and mumbled something in Spanish. "I've missed too much. You're engaged, Sarah is married and then there's the Rodriguez's engagement party. I don't know if I can handle it all. I'm getting too old." Amy laughed and wrapped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

"You're not getting old. You're only six years older than me. If you're getting old, that means I'm becoming old too."

Rosa laughed quietly and smiled back at her friend. "Yes I suppose you're right."

"What is this party that you speak of?" Amy inquired on a past subject.

"Oh. You've heard of Pablo Rodriquez right? He's getting engaged and is having a huge fiesta to celebrate it. The whole town is invited!"

"Will Sarah and I be able to sneak in?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Oh sure. They'll be so many people there, he won't notice. Plus I'm very good friends with his mother. I can put in a good word for you." Rosa's friend chuckled and released her arms from her shoulders. The pair reached the entrance to _La Puta Virgen_. Rosa led Amy inside to the tavern downstairs and spotted Sarah and Miguel sitting at a table, playing a game.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I want to hear more about this Jack fellow."

"How much time do you have?"

"All the time in world."

"Good. We're going to need it."

* * *

**Jack and Johnny's POV**

'_I'm never going to forgive Will for this. It's all the bloody blacksmith's fault…' _Johnny ran full speed on his horse through the forest they had encountered. He had been doing fine during the last hour, but Jack on the other hand was struggling with staying on the horse. Without warning, the horse jumped over a fallen branch, surprising Jack, which made him pull himself closer to the driver.

'_Never listen to the eunuch again. Ever.' _Up ahead, the pirate spotted some light and people moving between the surrounding trees. Hoping with all his might that it was San Montego, Johnny rode closer to the town and slowed down to a trot as the men reached the limits of the village.

"This must be it," Johnny thought aloud. Bringing the horse to a complete stop, he hopped off and checked on his comrade. "Jack…" he said hesitantly. The captain that previously sat behind him was not in the best state. The skin on his face was pale compared to his regular tan tone which sickness seemed to be overcoming. Before Johnny could manage to ask him again how he was, Jack had hopped off the horse, tripping over his own foot and suddenly disappeared behind a nearby tree. Johnny did not wish to see what he was doing on the other side.

"I. Hate. Horses." Within minutes Jack stomped out from behind the tree, looking his normal roguish pirate self once again. The animal and the man exchanged wary looks as Jack walked in front of it, standing near the man who controlled the horse.

"That horse is a work of the devil," Jack stated showing no sarcasm in his face or voice. As though the black horse understood what he was saying, the horse neighed and stomped his feet on the ground. "See what I mean?"

"It seems to me that you need to get over your fear of horses Jack," Johnny advised. Grabbing the black horse's reins, Johnny calmed the horse back down.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is not afraid of anything. 'Tis the horses who 'ave to change their attitude."

"Whatever you say Jack." The other man shook his head and tied the horse to a nearby tree and looked ahead into the town. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Both men stayed silent for a moment until Jack heard something in the distance. "It sounds like…music."

"And laughing." The pirate captain stood between two trees and moved a few branches out of the way to have a clear few of the town. What he assumed was the town square, was filled with lanterns and flags of Spanish style. The square was packed with people dancing and drinking. On a small stage a small band was playing lively and upbeat music for the crowd below. He could see children running around playing with one another while the adults danced to the energetic music. It was a very welcoming sight to see, especially for Jack figuring that somewhere amongst the party guests, there had to be some rum. But then, he realized, his fiancé was somewhere in that party too.

"Well it appears that the town is having some fun." Jack stepped sideways so his companion could also see into the town.

"It appears they are. The only question is: Where are the girls?"

"Aye, they're somewhere out there."

"Well there's only one way to find them." Johnny pushed Jack out of the way and stepped on the other side of the trees. With a farewell look, Johnny melted into the crowd in search of his wife.

"Brave man." After watching his friend courageously leave on a mission to find his spouse, the pirate came to the terms he must do the same. Securing his tri-cornered hat on his head, Sparrow walked through the bushes and mingled into the active pack in the town square.

Glowing lanterns and vibrant decorations scattered throughout the party area, illuminating the square, created a friendly feeling. People full of happiness and amusement surrounded Jack everywhere he looked. Even over the loud music, the captain could hear the partiers speaking in Spanish, which made his task even more difficult. A large group of Spaniards, closer to the center of the gathering place, danced to the energetic beat of the band on the stage. Thinking of his future wife and her love to dance, he figured Amy would most likely be in that crowd. And if not there, the buffet near the back of the square.

Jack pushed and shoved his way through the dancing couples, looking for a short blonde woman. The sailor thought this task should be easy considering he was trying to find a blonde amongst a crowd of Spaniards. However he soon found out, that it was easier said than done. The pirate grunted, letting out some of the frustration that had built up inside him on their horse travel. He did not know how, but somehow he heard a familiar laughter over the music. The laugh was full of cheerfulness and delight, one that Jack hears often.

"Amy," he whispered to himself. Not caring about the others around him, Sparrow pushed away anyone that got in his way, to locate the source of the laughter. The sound reached his ears once again, signalling he was close. Jack shoved a young man out of his way and found the person he had set out of find. To his relief Amy was not dancing with another man, but a small girl in a red dress instead. Not only this surprised him, but also what his fiancé was wearing. A long ruffled teal skirt replaced her brown pants, paired with an off the shoulder white shirt. Her blonde hair was gathered in a bun on the back of her head accessorized by a large red flower. If not for her blonde hair, he would have sworn she was Spanish.

"Amy?"

The blonde laughed once more and grabbed the little girl's hand and spun her around. Only then did she looked up and saw who called her name and the smile left her face. "Jack."

"What the _hell_ are you doing!"

"No hablo inglés," she said plainly, not even bothering to look up at his face again.

"What?" Jack asked not understanding a word she said.

"No hablo inglés," she repeated slower than the previous time. The girl in the red dress grabbed both of Amy's hands and stepped side-to-side to the beat of the music.

"What does that mean!" he said getting more aggravated by the second.

"I can't speak English."

"But ye just did!"

"No hablo inglés," Amy said as though it was nothing. Within seconds the current song had ended and the people clapped and cheered. The little girl tugged on the end of her skirt and whispered something in her ear. The female nodded and watched the girl run into the crowd.

"Why the hell did you run off like that? Ye didn't even bother to tell me tha' you were gone, and left it up to Elizabeth ta tell me!" Amy smirked proudly to herself, happy for once being the one who's irritating Jack instead of vice versa.

"Jack darling." she said smoothly wrapping her small arms around his waist, "Let's take a walk shall we?" and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Don't think tha' just 'cause yer trying to butter me up I'm gonna let ya off the hook," the captain said trying to make sure he was in control of the situation.

"Of course Jack." Amy smiled and kissed him once more. "Never think of it." One hand slyly slid down to Jack's hand and grasped it. With a teasing smile, the pirate's future bride lead him through the dancing crowd, until there was enough space around them for them to feel safe to let their hands separate.

"Ah, it's so nice to be out in the open again. I was starting to get hot." She used her left hand as a fan to blow cool air onto her face and tucked a loose strand of hair from her bun behind her ear.

"Who was that lil' girl?" Jack asked.

"Oh, she's the granddaughter of the person who is having this fiesta. 'Tis his youngest son who is getting engaged. Sweet little child."

Jack shook his head to remind himself why he came here. "What the bloody hell are ye doing! Ya could at least have given me some idea of where ye went! Would it have killed you to write a note?" Amy sighed and met Jack's hostile stare. The stern look of his face and the blackness in his eyes confirmed that there was no way he was going to drop this.

"Jack, do we have to talk about this now? Can't we wait until later?" Amy pleaded.

"No, we're going to discuss this now. Why do you think you can justgo off without tellin' me? Leave it to someone else ta tell me! Just because you feel like-"

"Vivian!" a voice cried. A small boy came running up to the woman who was being scorned at by Captain Sparrow until he was interrupted. The little Spanish boy tugged on her skirt until she picked him up.

"Hello Miguel. Miguel, I would like for you to met Captain Jack Sparrow." Amy pointed with her head to the man standing across from her.

"Are you a pirate?" Miguel asked.

"Yes," Jack answered trying his hardest not to yell at the boy. Immediately a childish grin covered the boy's round face.

"Have you been on any adventures?" he asked, his voice glittered with eagerness and thrill. Amy looked closely at the features on the pirate's face and saw slightly, if only for a moment, his lips curled into a smile.

"Yes I have." Jack tried his hardest not to be proud of himself and grin at the young boy. He could not forget about what his future wife had done and why he was mad in the first place.

"Oooooooh. Really? Have you sacked any cities? Do you have any buried treasure? Do you have your own ship?" The questions poured out of Miguel's mouth uncontrollably. Amy laughed quietly and stopped him before he could go any further.

"Captain Sparrow is in a bad mood. He is scolding me because I did something bad."

"What did you do?"

"I left the house without telling him and he had to come and get me."

"But he found you!"

"Yes, but he's mad that he had to find me himself. He had to ride on a horse here and he doesn't like horses," the lady pirate whispered.

"Oh."

"Do you think you could find Tía Rosa and tell her for me that our other guests have arrived?"

"Sí. Adios Señorita Vivan!" Miguel's older friend kissed his forehead and put him softly on the ground. With a quick wave aimed at the captain, the joyful child ran to go and find his aunt.

"Ah, Miguel. Such a sweet little boy. He's obsessed with pirates you know. That's why he was so inquisitive. He'll probably have a lot more questions for you the next time you see him."

"That's all fine and dandy, but that doesn't explain why ye ran off without telling me!" Amy sighed at his intentness on this topic. He was easily side tracked, but once the distraction left, he was yelling at her once again. She wondered how effortlessly he could do that.

"Yes, yes, I know what I did. I'm sorry."

"How could ye do such a thing! Ya know how infuriated I get when I lose something! When I found out that you went off with your little friend on the animal that was sent straight from Satan himself I- what?" Jack stopped in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry Jack. I should have told you."

Jack was flabbergasted at Amy's sudden apology. He was prepared to give her a long, ranting speech about her running off and force an apology out of her. Instead of starting an argument with him, she gave up the fight immediately. Jack wasn't exactly sure what to say next since this had never happened before.

"Ah well…ye should be."

"All I wanted to was to have one night of amusement. I wanted to tell you, but I thought leaving without you knowing was the only way. I figured that if I told you beforehand that you wouldn't let me go. I was never going to do anything you wouldn't want me to. All I was going to do was have a couple of drinks with my friends and have a good time. I didn't want you to be cross at me," Amy said with a sincere voice. She slightly lowered her head and crossed her arms behind her back showing she was ashamed of her actions.

"Well, it seems ye have figured it out on your own. Even though I am _extremely_ angry. But since ye apologized so nicely I guess I can forgive you," Jack said, making sure he still had control of the situation.

"Thank you, Jack." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Just make sure you don't do this again. Next time I might not be so merciful."

"Of course Jack. It'll never happen again." Without Amy's knowing, the pirate stealthily wrapped his arm around her clothed waist.

"Now how about ye give me a lil' tour of this village that made you want to leave the house undetected by me and made me ride a giant rat with four legs ta get you?"

"It would be my pleasure." They linked arms and Amy began her tour of the town.

'_Wrapped around my finger,' _Amy thought.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! The good news is that I've had a lot of time off from school because of snow so I've been able to work on new chapters more! I'm starting to feel like no one is reading this story anymore. The last few chapters I've only gotten 5 or 6 reviews. I've been thinking maybe it's because my chapters are so long. Would like me to shorten them? Just send a review and tell me! Thanks My True Love for editing this!**


	18. The Calm before the Storm

**I'M NOT DEAD! IT'S A MIRACLE! –_plays hallelujah music_- It's been nearly 3 months since I have late updated and for that I ask you all to accept my most sincere apologies. I honestly have no good excuse for not updating. Yes I have been busy with school but I have been lazy and suffered a case of extreme writer's block. The edited chapter has been sitting in my inbox since early April and I'm just now posting it because I would not allow myself to post it until I finish writing the scene between Rosa and Jack. Believe it or not I had a great deal of difficultly writing that scene. (Took me nearly two months to get it right!) But now I'm starting to get back into the swing of things and school will be ending in less than a month so I will have loads of free time to write. I guarantee you the next update will not be 3 months away. I want to thank every who reviewed the last chapter and my beta My True Love for editing this. So without further ado, I bring you the much (hopefully) anticipated chapter 18. **

**Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise! I own absolutely nothing. Shocker, isn't it? **

**_Chapter 18: The Calm before the Storm_**

The lovely couple seemed to forget all about the argument they had a few hours before. The past was forgotten and they went back to their playful ways. Sarah and Johnny finally came out of their hiding place. They went looking for the pirate couple, and found them at the end of the town, standing behind the buffet. They walked towards them and grabbed some food from the buffet on their way. Johnny told them that he and his wife had taken the horse, he and Jack rode on, back to the stables behind _La Puta Virgen _and then the couple had taken a walk on the nearby beach. When Amy asked why it took a few hours to 'walk on the beach', Sarah began to explain, while eating a piece of bread she had grabbed from the buffet table, so her words were completely incomprehensible for Amy to hear. All four acquaintances chatted for a short time before Johnny and Sarah claimed they were tired and left to go to their room at the inn. Both subconsciously knowing that being tired was not the real reason.

Amy and Jack were once again left by themselves for the night. Amy decided this would be the perfect time to introduce Jack to a few people she knew in San Montego. No matter how much Jack protested, she did not listen.

"Jack, it's just a few people. I promise it won't take long."

"No. I've 'ad enough listening ta people I can't understand."

"I can translate for you. Some people can speak English too."

"I don't care. Whether they speak English or not, I've 'ad enough of the Spanish for tonight." Amy chuckled at Jack's silly antics and affectionately grabbed his hands.

"Fine. Then what do you want to do?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows for a second pondering over the question. One thought quickly entered his mind and he was certain it would be the very best thing to do.

"Well…" Jack said casually while sneaking an arm around his lover's waist," I have yet to see our room, and I think it would be impolite to keep it waiting any longer." Amy suddenly noticed that she was being led across the street, towards the inn by Jack, who had managed to start walking without her noticing.

"I see. Well, we need to find my friend Rosa and then…" Jack will never know what she was going to say, for Amy stopped in mid-sentence, for some reason unknown to Jack.

"I thought he left this town years ago." The female pirate hid behind Jack while blocking the side of her face with her left hand to avoid being seen.

"What's wrong luv?" (Jack inquired puzzled)

"You see that man right ahead of us?" Amy pointed to a young, handsome Spanish man not far away from the two of them. Just by the fact that the man was handsome got Jack curious as to why his lover (was so eagerly trying to avoid meeting that man.

"Aye." Jack replied with a curious grin.

"That man is the most infuriating person that has ever lived. He never leaves me alone." Amy looked over Jack's shoulder, but hid back again when she saw the handsome man turn around.) Jack couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

"That's it? You want to hide from him because he annoys you?" Amy moved from her spot behind Jack's back and glared at him.

"After knowing him for years, I can't take it anymore. If he speaks to me one more time I'll shoot myself."

"Come on luv, it can't be that bad. I bet if you go over there now he would be just like a regular person." Jack grabbed his fiancé's hand and started dragging her over to the man she dreaded to see.

"No! Jack stop it! I vowed I would never talk to that man again and I intend on keeping it," Amy yelled while trying to stop herself with her feet.

"It's nothin' to fret over. Just a quick hello and we'll be on our merry way." Amy tried to break the grasp her future husband had on her wrist but he was too strong.

"Jack Sparrow, you let go of me this instant or I'll-"

"'Ello there." Jack introduced himself from behind the unknown Spanish man. The man turned around and the pirate quickly noticed he was tremendously handsome. His short, curly, black hair framed his face perfectly like a portrait, and his eyes gave him that little boy charm that any woman would swoon over. His tanned skin and muscular build confirmed that he was no boy but a fully grown man

"Hola," he replied.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and this here is-"

"Vivian?" The man questioned. Sheepishly, Amy stepped from behind Jack, where she had once again hidden herself when they drew closer to the man she so desperately didn't want to see.

"Hello…Antonio," she mumbled.

"Well it's a surprise to see you here," Antonio said with an evident Spanish accent. " Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien." Amy replied with curtsey, even though she did not want to talk to the man.

"Amy tells me that you two know each other," Jack interrupted the short-lived conversation.

"Amy? Since when do you go by Amy?" Antonio inquired.

"I've been going by it for a while now. Going on ten years. I've was going by Amy since the last time we saw each other, but you just did not seem to graspthe idea," Amy replied bitterly.

"Lo siento. I am sorry. I should have paid more attention." Antonio pleaded with his eyes, making it hard for Amy to resist so she forgave him. "Are you here together?" he asked.

"Yes, Amy is my-"

"Wife. I'm his wife. We have been married for about a year now," Amy finished Jack's sentence. Smugly she smirked to herself when she saw how that information hurt Antonio's spirit.

"Oh. Felicitaciones a la pareja nueva," (_Congratulations to the new couple_.) Antonio said, sounding disappointed as the word left his lips.

"Thank you Antonio. Jack darling," the female pirate placed an unnecessary and prolonged kiss on Sparrow's lips, checking out of the corner of her eye to make sure Antonio had a clear view of them, "we really should get back to the inn. We can't keep Rosa waiting. Sorry to leave you so quickly Antonio."

"You two go ahead. It was nice to meet you Jack." Antonio put his hand forward.

"Same to you Antonio." Jack said and shook his hand. Amy gaveAntonio a quick smile before grabbing Jack's hand and walking quickly to the entrance of the inn.

"Oh yes I can see why you hate him. He was terribly annoying," Jack said sarcastically when they were far enough for Antonio not to hear him.

"Do not speak of what you do not know of Jack. And _never_ do that again," Amy whipped her head around to snap furiously at the pirate captain. Jack decided it would be best to keep quiet for the rest of the night about this event and allowed his fiancé to drag him to _La Puta Virgen._

* * *

Amy led Jack to the inn and brought him inside. She walked down a small hallway, which led from the entrance of the inn to the kitchen, and Jack followed close behind her. The kitchen was being occupied by the owner of the inn, Rosa, who was placing cookies from a tray onto a large plate, to be set out for anyone who wishes for a quick treat. 

"Well, look who finally came back. Did you enjoy the party?" Rosa asked as she was placing the last cookies on the plate.

"Yes we did," Amy answered.

"We?" Rosa turned around for the first time, to see her friend was not alone. "Oh, so _this_ is him."

"Rosa, I'd like you to meet Captain Jack Sparrow." Rosa set the empty tray on a nearby table while she held the platter with the cookies in her other hand.

"Would you like a cookie?" she offered him politely.

"I'll pass." She then offered one to Amy but she declined as well.

"Very well." Rosa set the plate on the table next to the tray. "So we finally get to meet. I can honestly say I never thought you would be standing in my kitchen. I just found out today that you are Amy's betrothed. What a surprise that was. Let me take a look at you."

Jack gave Amy a perplexed look, hoping for her to explain what her friend was doing. Amy shrugged and watched Jack's bewildered face as Rosa encircled him. After one complete circle, Rosa stopped directly in front of him and gave a nod of approval.

"He'll do." Jack quietly asked her what was going on, but Amy told him to think nothing of it. "Please, come sit." The couple obeyed her order and took a seat.

"Amy tells me the two of you met when you were being chased by the navy."

"A certain Commodore Norrington to be exact," Jack pointed out with a frown.

"I've heard of him. He's the big wig in Port Royal isn't he?"

"Yes. Top o' the military there."

"We've had a run-in with him here once or twice. He's tried to push us off our land."

Before Jack could ask why, Amy answered his thought for him. "The Spanish came over here and settled before the English. A great majority of them have left but these people are the ones that refuse to leave."

"We came here first. We have a right to this land. That commodore likes to think differently," Rosa stated.

"Selfish bastard that one is," Jack spat out in disgust

"Right you are Jack." Amy smiled when she saw that the two new acquaintances were getting along well. While there was a break in the conversation, a loud crash of an object hitting the floor came from outside the room, followed by a soft 'uh-oh.'

"Miguel, qué fue eso?" Rosa called.

"Yo no sé," the little boy answered back. Rosa rolled her eyes at his answer and lifted herself up from the chair to check on him.

"Honestly, the things that boy does sometimes."

"Rosa, I'll check on him. You've been on your feet enough today." Rosa smiled at Amy's offer and sat back down in her seat.

"Gracias, Vivian. Now Jack and I can have a private chat." Jack looked at his fiancé nervously when he realized he was going to be left alone, but she had left the room before she saw his face. Jack cautiously looked back at the woman across from him and gave her an uneasy smile.

"So… Amy told me how you met. She told me everything." Rosa laid her back in the chair, keeping her gaze on him. Her eyes were fixedly following his every move.

"Really?" Jack replied uneasy.

"I didn't know it would be such an interesting story."

"It was even more interesting when you were experiencing it." Jack said with a smile, trying to ease the air between them.

"I'm sure it was. Why were you running from Norrington?" She asked him curious, monitoring his every expression.

"I don't remember exactly." Jack shifted his position in his chair. He felt like he was in an interrogation.

"Ah." An uncomfortable silence settled between the new acquaintances. Jack was very thankful for the quietness, but Rosa was determined to get some information out of him. "Living with Amy for over a month, eh? Bet that was hard."

Jack thought carefully about his words. Saying just one wrong thing could cost him his manhood. "At times it was."

"Oh really? Like when?" Jack cursed in his head for backing himself into a corner.

"Just little things here and there. When you're stuck with the same person for a long time, things can get a lil' antsy. "

"I completely understand. So with all that free time, whatever did you do to keep yourself busy?"

"Mostly slept and drank rum."

"You didn't engage in any physical activities?" Jack swallowed as the question he feared the most slipped out of Rosa's mouth. "Come on Jack, you can be honest with me. Did you practice abstinence while livingwith Amy on her ship?"

"No, we did not perform any bodily actions together during that time," Jack tried to reassure her.

"What about in your current living conditions?"

"What?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Have you slept with Amy on the Pearl, or somewhere else?"

"When you say 'slept with', do you mean sleeping next to her or the act of one having uh…sexual relations with her?" Jack was beginning to sweat in his palms, this woman will not quit.

"The latter of course."

"Well when you put it that way…" Jack swallowed hard.

"Rosa, I am sorry to inform you that you have lost a vase." Amy came back from her venture and carried the remains of the vase in her skirt. "Apparently this vase was Davy Jones and Miguel was trying to kill him. Looks like he won." She dumped the shattered pieces on the table in front of Rosa.

"That boy always had a vivid imagination. Oh well, it's not much of a loss. Never really liked the thing anyway."

"How have you two been? Hope Rosa didn't scare you too much," Amy chuckled.

"Why would I ever do such a thing like that?" Rosa said innocently.

"Well after doing your bidding, I think I deserve the key to our room, if you don't mind."

"Ah yes. Almost forgot about that. Here you go, room seven." Rosa grabbed a small gold key from a pocket on the side of her skirt and tossed it to Amy.

"I better not be hearing any shaking or rattling coming from your room, right Jack?" Rosa teased Jack and gave him a wink. The wink pushed the pirate off his edge and he immediately grabbed his fiancé's hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Room seven. This is ours." Amy slid the key into the keyhole and turned the doorknob. She opened the door and Jack walked in ahead of her. The room was fairly large, furnished with a large bed and a few Spanish fixtures scattered around. A lone window was placed on the opposite wall, with a seat carved into the wall below. From the window they could see the town square, which now looked rather vacant, with only few people left dancing and partying. 

"Looks nice," Jack thought aloud.

"Rosa is known for the quality of her rooms. They're cleaner than most."

"I can tell." Amy walked over to the bedside table and lit the lamp andplaced it on top of tablewith her teal skirt swaying behind her steps.

"Well I guess we should make ourselves at home."

"Señorita Vivan?" a quiet voice came from the entrance to the room. A small curly haired boy stood bashfully in the doorway staring down at his feet.

"Miguel? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Tía Rosa said that since she was busy cleaning up outside, you would tuck me in." The female pirate sighed and looked over to where Jack was standing, asking him for permission to perform said task. He nodded and she sent him a thankful look with her eyes.

"Alright. Vamonos!" Amy gently pushed the boy out the door and turned around to say one last thing to Jack. "Get yourself comfortable. I won't be long. Promise." The last thing Jack saw was the end of a skirt swinging in the air.

"I'm losing me girl to a lad," the captain joked to himself. Not knowing how long Amy was going to be away, he thought it would be best to take her advice and settle in. Jack tossed his hat and coat onto the nearest chair and gently set down his effects on the seat. Next he sat down on the large bed and kicked off his boots. Within minutes the man was stripped down to only his knickers. Jack leaned back onto a pillow on the bed and allowed his head to sink in and his eyes soon closed.

"Well I guess you did take my advice," a familiar woman's voice said from Jack's side. He opened one eye to see Amy close the door, carrying a candle to bring more light inside the room, for the moonlight didn't cast much light through the window.

"Aye, that I did," he said opening the other eye. Now he was able to get a closer look at his fiancé's new sleeping garments a wispy sleeveless white gown that blew in the slight breeze coming from the open window in the room.

"Where did you get tha'?"

"Rosa lent it to me. Somehow she knew I forgot to bring something to sleep in and had it prepared already."

"And ye didn't come in here to change? Pity, would 'ave given me something nice to look at." Jack Sparrow said with a straight face.

Amy tried to keep a stern face, but failed miserably. "Oh well I'm terribly sorry Captain. I shall try not to forget next time."

"Ye better not." She chuckled placing the candleholder on the nightstand. In the light coming from the candle flame, Jack seemed to notice a purple colored mark on her upper arm.

"Hey luv, come 'ere for a second?" Amy obeyed her lover's request and kneeled down next to Jack on the bed. He quickly grabbed her left arm and inspected the colored spot in the moonlight.

"What's this?" Amy looked at the spot on her arm, which Jack was studying, and realized there was a large purple and brown colored bruise on her upper arm, vaguely in the shape of a hand grip. She had noticed it earlier that morning, but decided not to tell Jack, knowing where it came from.

"I don't know," she lied.

"It looks like the shape of a hand. Did someone do this to you?"

"No, of course not. It's just probably from-"

"Don't lie to me Amy." Jack grabbed the side of her face and forced her to look at him.

"You know where this came from. Tell me," his voice deep and demanding.

"It came from… Henry Wickham," Amy ashamedly responded. Jack's ears quickly picked up the familiar sound of the man's name, even though he had only heard it once before.

"That man you asked me about yesterday. He did this do to you?" She could not find it in her voice to answer back but her head was able to nod instead. "Bloody bastard. How? When did he do this?" Her lover forcefully grabbed her shoulders determent to get an answer out of her any way possible.

"When I went to get the drinks, he talked to me." Amy pushed Jack's strong hand off her shoulders and shifted her feet. "The second he came up to me I felt uneasy. I tried not to talk to him, but he was so persistent I had to answer him. He acted very polite and kind to me, he even paid for our drinks. But when I looked in his eyes…there was this wickedness present. I felt like I was in danger and I wanted to get away from him. Before I could, he grabbed my arm and asked me to come back to his table to meet his friends. I was terrified and tried to leave, but he just tightened the grip on my arm and I could feel the bruises forming. Henry asked again to come back with him, but this time he was ordering me to. Somehow I gather my strength back and told him that someone was waiting for me, and if I didn't return soon they would come look for me. After I said that he backed off and I was able to get away."

By now, Amy had unconsciously settled into Jack's strong arms. Thinking about the night before seemed to trouble her, as the man holding her could easily tell. The sound of her voice had gradually gotten quieter until it was only slightly louder than a whisper during her confession. The wheels in the pirate's mind were turning, trying to think of a possible reason why this had happened, but he didn't find any solution.

"Did he do anything else?" he asked, hoping to get more clues to solve this puzzle.

"He did ask me what my last name was. I thought that was strange. But other than what I said ,no."

"That's interesting…" The information did not make any sense to Jack. He had certainly not heard of this Henry Wickham before, Why would a complete stranger come up to his fiancé randomly out of all the other people in that tavern last night? The possibilities were endless as to why he did. Jack decided that the answer of this question was to be figured out at another time. Amy seemed to be feeling somewhat uneasy from talking about the unknown man. But one thing was for sure, Jack Sparrow would keep a sharp eye and be on alert until he and his wife-to-be had left Port Royal safely.

"Amy luv, why didn't ye tell me this sooner?"

"I'm sorry Jack. I tried so hard to forget about the incident, I guess I just forgot to tell you." She rested her blonde head on Jack's bare shoulders.

"It's out now so that's all tha' matters."

"Yes. That's all that matters." Amy casually draped an arm over Jack's shirtless abdomen and her eyes closed automatically.

A comfortable silence sat between the couple for the longest time, now that the secrets of last night were exposed. Amy seemed to relax again and adjusted herself into Jack's arms very comfortably, without a care in the world. The captain in the room, however, continued to unravel the mystery of Henry Wickham. When something deals with his love, he does everything in his power to eliminate the problem. But with the information he had at this moment, it did not seem possible to solve the problem. Jack let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at the blonde hair sleeping on his shoulder. For tonight, he would leave this problem alone until both of them could solve this together.

"Jack are you still awake?" Amy mumbled as though she had just woken up.

"Aye, I'm still awake." She pushed herself up, using Jack's stomach as a prop and brushed the loose hair strands out of her face.

"You need some sleep darling. I promised Elizabeth that we would be home before noon and (we have an hour ride." Jack shuddered at the mention of riding back to the Turner's in the morning.

"I hate those beasts you call horses. Don't know why they're in this world." The blonde giggled and smiled.

"I don't like horses either, but you hate them on a whole other plane than I do. It sounds like you want them all to be sent to hell."

"Why not? They would just be going back home." Amy laughed once more and gently patted the side of Jack's face.

"One day a horse is going to save your life and you're going to love those creatures."

"'Course…and hell is goin' ta freeze over." Jack stated sarcastically and rolled is eyes.

"You're a lost cause Jack," Amy said teasingly. She returned to her spot in Jack's arm and found peace in herself again.

"Hey darlin'? If ye don't mind me asking…why do ye hate that lad Antonio so much?" Her eyes shot back open after just a moments rest.

"Must you really know?"

"If you want to stay away from him tha' much, he must have done somethin' bad." She sighed and gathered up the courage to tell the story.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You've already made me feel guilty for coming here." The pirate proudly smirked to himself. "But if you become angry at me for one second, I'm going to stop telling the story."

"Fair enough." Amy sat herself up so her head was at the same level as Jack's but still in his hold.

"About six years ago, I came here for a few days because one of Rosa's friend was getting married and she invited me to the wedding. The wedding went fine and all, and afterwards there was the reception." Amy took a short pause before continuing her story. "I had a few drinks earlier with Rosa. Not a lot, mind you, just enough to make me slightly reckless. Then I saw Antonio…"Amy sighed. Jack's ears perked up as his mind guessed where this tale was going.

"I had had these...feelings for him the last few months, and since I had some alcohol inside me I felt bolder and decided to talk to him. I knew that he had also had some feelings for me and vice versa but we just kept flirting aimlessly with each other, not committing to anything. We started talking to each other and both of us had alcohol in our system. I don't know how long we talked but all I know is that we kept on drinking through our conversation and after god knows how many drinks, Antonio offered to take me up to my room, and well…I was really out of it."

" Did you sleep with him?" Jack inquired jealously.

"I had had one too many drinks alright! And I was young and naïve back then!" She felt Jack's entire body tense up beneath her in anger. "And don't you dare get crossed at me. You promised you wouldn't. You've slept with countless women that I don't know about, and this is only one man."

Jack's body eased up. She did have a point. He had no right to yell at her. No matter how jealous he was that his lover slept with another man, what she had said about him was true. Although it wasn't 'countless' women he had slept with, it was a decent number. So unless he allowed her to yell at himself for every woman he had slept with, there was nothing Jack could do.

"Is tha' why ye hate him so much?" Jack asked flat out, showing no signs of the jealously inside him.

"Partially," Amy said. "It's mostly what he did afterwards that makes me hate him. When I woke up the next morning and realized what I did, I tried to sneak out. Unfortunately he caught me and tried to convince me to stay. I wanted nothing to do with him, I was already embarrassed enough from sleeping with him. Ever since that night, he was always so protective of me. He acted as though I was his girl and told off any man that came up to talk to me. I couldn't take it anymore and had to get away from him. I vowed never to talk to him again, and I did, except for a few uncontrollable occasions."

"Hmm…Well, It appears that we both agree on somethin' luv. We both hate this Antonio fellow."

"Wonderful!" Amy gave Jack a rewarding kiss on his lips. " Finally, someone I can share my loathing with."

"Aye, we can both abhor him together."

The blonde giggled and cuddled closer to her pirate captain. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." She blew out the candle sitting on the bedside table. "I'm exhausted," the women yawned.

"Ye sound tired. Get some sleep luv."

"Alright, but you need some too."

"I will darlin'. Stop frettin'."

"Fine, fine. Good night Jack." He looked down at his resting lover and admired the innocent look of her closed eyes and hair framing her young face.

"Night Amy." And within minutes, the lovers were asleep in each other's arms resting in the moonlight.

* * *

Mrs. Turner's stomach was tossing and turning. She did not have to vomit, for she had (not eaten much that day, but her unsettled stomach was not allowing her to sleep peacefully. Elizabeth shifted positions once again, hoping it would calm her upset stomach. Her movements were answered with a moan coming from the body lying next to her. 

"Elizabeth?" Will whispered.

"Will, I did not mean to wake you."

"It's alright darling. No harm done." Will turned to see his wife lying wide-awake, unlike himself, staring fixedly at him with an uneasy look on her face.

"I'm going to fix myself a cup of tea alright? Hopefully that should put me to sleep. You should go back to sleep, darling." Elizabeth lovingly kissed her husband's forehead and climbed out of their bed. She brushed her long and curly, blonde hair out of her face with her delicate hands, allowing her to see clearly once more. The English beauty grabbed her robe off a close chair and silently stepped out of the room. Tip-toeing swiftly down the large stairwell, Elizabeth reached the bottom floor in the entry hall.

Elizabeth's bare feet made barely a sound walking across the hard wooden floor. In the middle of her crossing, a strange sound met her ears. It sounded like a person knocking on her front door, which made her freeze in her tracks. The sound repeated itself again and someone could be heard speaking to himself on the other side. The governor's daughter contemplated whether she should answer the door or not. No person in their right mind would be out at this time of night. However, the woman's mind began to ponder over the possibility that perhaps her guests had arrived from San Montego early. She made her decision and walked towards the door. A third knock rapped on the door indicating that the person had not left. Elizabeth decided to take extra precautions, in case her presumption was not right, and grabbed a cane from the stand close to the door.

Lizzie opened the front door to the home and peered out. A well-dressed man that she did not recognize, stood outside, with black hair and dark emerald green eyes that stood out tremendously.

"May I help you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, my name is Henry Wickham. You are Mrs. Elizabeth Turner I presume?"

"Perhaps," she tried not to allow too much information about herself slip out. "What do you want?"

"I am acquaintances with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow and Miss Amy Jones. I have some urgent news to tell them. Are they here?"

"No," Mrs. Turner's grip tightened around the cane, still concealed on the other side of the door. " They have gone to San Montego for the evening and will not be back until morning."

"Do you know when they shall be returning?"

"Before noon. Why do you need to see them so urgently?" Elizabeth's eyes turned into small slits, scrutinizing the man before her. A malevolent grin emerged on Henry Wickham's face.

"We're…old friends, I should say." By this moment, Lizzie knew this man was up to no good. She brought out her hidden weapon and slashed out towards the stranger with the cane. Henry had seen this coming and expertly blocked the attack. He grabbed the end of the cane and used it to twist her arm, preventing her from fighting any further. Wickham's strong arms clutched Elizabeth's weaker ones and made her drop the cane.

"Men, search the house! Do not leave any room unearthed!" Henry ordered. His crew came out of their various hiding spots outside of the house. Elizabeth attempted to let out a scream, but a hand had already been place over her mouth by her captor.

"You my dear, shall be a very useful bargaining tool," he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. Henry's crew began running into her home, rummaging and attacking everything in sight. A few men had ran up the stairs and the sounds of doors being knocked down could be heard, even on the fist level.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled from the upper floor. The captured woman bit on the hand of her captor making him release his hand from her mouth, screaming in pain.

"Will!" she cried out before the hand returned over her mouth.

"Trying to be difficult are you milady? Well we shall have lots of time to become good friends on my ship." Henry dragged her against her will, off into the darkness and away from her house. The last sounds she heard were those of gunshots, set off by the pirates, and the servants' shrieks. She could also hear Will shouting in the distance, trying to fight off the attackers, that were taking over her beautiful home as she was being dragged away by the mysterious midnight visitor.


	19. Mariquette Port

_**Chapter 19: **__Mariquette Port_

How anyone inside the inn managed to get some sleep, she had no idea. The noise sounded loud enough to be heard from miles away, and yet, nobody else inside the house seemed to hear it. She figured that the noise probably didn't reach any further than to the bedroom walls, and therefore she would be the only person forced to listen to this unearthly sounds. Even the sounds outside, coming through the open window, didn't have any effect on the unbearable, repeating sound. She was left to try to fall asleep to one of the most irritating, ear splitting sound she has ever heard.

The sound of Captain Jack Sparrow's snore.

He didn't snore every night and Amy was thankful for that, but when Jack Sparrow snored, he _snored._Amy had no idea how she had managed to get some sleep the previous nights of his snoring. She wished she could remember her secret now to have some much needed rest. Unfortunately she couldn't think of anything and was left wide awake. The blonde looked down at her future husband's face, resting on a pillow.

"At least he's getting some sleep. He won't complain about the horses as much," Amy said aloud to herself. Her eyes moved across the room to the open window adjacent from the spot where she was sitting. The moonlight accented the features of the buildings surrounding the town square nicely, making it appear as if the village came right out of a painting. The sight was so inviting that Amy gave in to it's charm and moved from her spot beside Jack on the bed, to take a look outside. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked across the hard wood floor to gaze out the window.

The ground of the town square was still scattered with food and garbage, left over from the Rodriguez's engagement party. Only a few lanterns were left lit, so the area would not be left in total darkness. The large, full moon stood out beautifully in the dark blue sky. Moonlight reflected off the ocean waves in the far distance, giving the scene a mystical sense. The calming feel of the scenery made Amy forget the sound of Jack snoring in the bed behind her and made her relax, even if it was only for a moment.

Amy inhaled the salty, ocean air and closed her eyes, while ignoring the noisy sound in the background. A new quieter noise, that came from outside, reached her ears. Her dark blues eyes opened and peered down into the square to locate the source of the sound. A young man with brown hair came out of the trees across the town square, holding a torch in his hands. Soon an older man with black hair, wearing a long coat, followed and he pulled a dark skinned woman out from behind him. Amy squinted her eyes to look closer at the three figures that had appeared. The trio began walking in the direction of the inn and their identities became clearer. The first man who emerged she did not recognize, but the woman instantly reminded her of her enemy, Anamaria. It took her a moment to realize who the second man was. Finally, the memory from the tavern the night before flashed in her thoughts, making her shiver in fear.

"Henry," she whispered. Feeling panic run through her body, Amy wasted no time and running back to the bed to awake the snoring pirate. "Jack wake up!" she said loudly. The blonde forcefully grabbed his shoulders and shook him not-so-gently, and he quickly woke up.

"Bloody hell. Ye don't have to shake so hard. Now me head is achin'," Jack cursed as he held his head between his hands.

Ignoring this comment, Amy went right to the point. "Jack, Henry is here!"

"What?" Jack's head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Are ye sure?"

"Yes! I saw him outside the window coming from the woods! He was with Ana and another man!" The pirate pushed himself off the bed and ran to the window along with his future wife. Both looked outside, fearing that Amy's accusations were true. However when they looked outside the window, Henry and his accomplices were not alone. Henry appeared to be giving out orders to a large group, most likely a crew. Jack and Amy could see the crew loading pistols and taking out weapons like they were preparing for an attack.

"Well, it doesn't seem like they are alone," Jack pointed out, not meaning to be sarcastic.

"Jack, they're after me. I know it. Why else would they be here? What should we do?" Amy said, quickly realizing that they only had a limited time before the attackers would come.

"Go warn Sarah and Rosa and anybody else in the building. Tell them that we are being attacked and to be prepared to hide," Jack ordered.

"What about you?"

"I'll be getting ready to fight. Come back here quickly, and try to keep quiet." Sensing the seriousness in his voice, she obeyed his orders and ran out of the room. Sarah and Johnny's room was right across the hall and she banged loud on the door. She heard cursing and footsteps getting louder on the other side.

A moderately awake Sarah Dorn opened the door and leaned on the frame for support. "You better have a good reason for this Amy. I was very peacefully asleep."

"Get any weapons you have and meet me downstairs," Amy commanded.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Sarah suddenly became more awake and wanted to know what was happening.

"We're under attack. Henry has returned with an armed crew, that's looking for me. Now, don't ask any more questions, just do what I told you while I find Rosa."

Sarah's eyes widened in fear, and she closed the door to do as Amy had ordered. Amy ran down the hallway to Rosa's room. She knocked urgently on her door and the Spanish woman appeared faster than Sarah had.

"Amy? I was getting ready to go to bed. What is it?"

"We're being attacked. There's a crew outside preparing to raid this building and will be here at any moment. Gather any weapons you have and bring Miguel downstairs with you," Amy rushed out.

"Ay dios…" Rosa said after understanding the gravity of the position they were in at the moment. "I must warn the villagers. Some will be able to fight."

"Rosa, no. We have no time. Just meet me downstairs in a moment," Amy urged.

"It is my duty to warn the others. It's my obligation do what I can," Rosa insisted.

"Tía Rosa, oí a personas que hablan y me despertó. Qué pasa?" (_Aunt Rosa, I heard people talking and it woke me up. What is going on?_) Miguel appeared from behind Rosa, rubbing his sleepy little eyes from being woken up.

"Mi niño," Rosa rushed to Miguel's side and picked him up in her arms. "We must go downstairs."

"Por qué -"

"_Silencio niño,_" Rosa said sharply to keep the child quiet. "I will be down there as soon as possible." A silent agreement passed between the two ladies and Amy left Rosa's room.

Within a moment, she was back at the room she shared with Jack. Amy walked into the room and saw that Jack now had a shirt and pants on and was strapping on his effects to his waist.

"I warned everybody. What now?" Amy asked.

"You have a weapon?" Jack asked.

"No." Jack spun around as though he was looking for something, but ended up taking the pistol, that was strapped onto his hips, and handed it to her.

"Take this then. Use it carefully." Jack made sure his effects were secure on his hips and grabbed Amy's hand. "Come on luv." He began to lead her out of the room when Amy saw the bag she had brought with her, sitting on the floor. Will had given her the dagger she had ordered as a wedding present for Jack right before she left. She did not want to leave it behind and thought it might come in handy later on.

"Wait." Amy wriggled free from his hand and opened the bag to retrieve the knife. She grasped it in her hand and returned to Jack. Holding each other's hands, the two climbed down the stairs nearby and saw the others standing in the entry of the inn.

"They're coming closer. It looks like they're waiting for a signal," Johnny said. Orders being yelled and men moving was heard coming from the outside. "I'm staying." Johnny pulled out a sword that was attached to his hip that neither Amy nor Jack saw in the dimly lighted room.

"Johnny, no!" Sarah pleaded.

"No Sarah. It's my duty to protect you, and if I must fight to do it, so be it." A large bang, resembling the sound of a gunshot, came from the outside. Miguel cried in his aunt's arms and she tried to cover his ears to help ease his horror. In the severe of the circumstances, Sarah chose not to fight against her husband's wish and gave him a short kiss.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"We need a place to hide you all," Amy said to Rosa, Sarah, and Miguel.

"There is a hidden cellar in la cocina. We may hide there," Rosa explained. The group followed Rosa to the kitchen and she set Miguel down on the ground. She moved a worn out rug off the floor to reveal a door that led to the hidden cellar. With a small struggle, Rosa was able to open the door and peered down inside.

"This should be safe. Few people know of it."

"Sarah, get in there," Johnny ordered. They shared a quick hug before Sarah climbed down into the cellar.

"Miguel, you next," Rosa told her nephew.

"Tía Rosa don't leave me," the little boy complained.

"Miguel, Señora Sarah and Señorita Vivian will take care of you. I will join you in a moment." She kissed the top of his curly head and helped him climb carefully into the cellar.

"I have him," Sarah called from the bottom. Screaming and yelling were more frequently heard, coming from the town square, alarming everyone inside and reminding them how little time they had.

"Your turn Rosa," Amy said.

"No, I can't go in."

"Rosa you have to! I don't want you to get killed!"

"Someone needs to alert the others! You can't fight the invaders all by yourselves!" Amy turned to Jack in hopes of getting some support but was disappointed by his answer.

"She is right. We can't fight them all off ourselves. We need help." The lady pirate glared at her lover for going against her wishes, no matter how true his point was.

"Alright, but I'm not letting you go alone!"

"I'll go with her," Johnny offered.

"Very well. We can go out the back. I'll come back and join you as soon as I can." Rosa and Johnny left the room heading for the back door.

"Amy, get in there," Jack said. She looked up at him, disbelieving what he just said, for she fully intended on fighting in the battle along side Jack.

"Jack, I'm going to fight out there with you! Henry is my enemy and I must deal with him myself."

"But if they came to find you, as you guessed, they are counting on you to fight. If you fight, they will capture you and then they have won. We still know little about this Henry Wickham and his motives. We must take as many precautions as possible."

"I'm not going to let you fight by yourself. You're a great pirate, but there is no way you can fight off a whole crew!"

"Don't worry luv. Everything will turn out fine. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He managed to sneak in his signature smirk that would make any woman's knees buckle, which provided a bit of comfort to Amy at the moment. A large crash came from the entry of the inn, signalling that the attackers were in the building. Jack looked at the doorway, then back at his fiancé. By instinct, he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a goodbye kiss on her lips.

"Stay down there and don't come out till I come and get ye." The pirate captain half pushed Amy down into the hidden cellar and grabbed the handle on top of the door. Before he closed the door, their eyes locked on one another's as if they were saying goodbye for good, and the door was shut.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Sarah asked, her voice starting to tremble. She found a match on a shelf and lit a lantern for light.

"I honestly can't say." Footsteps began scrambling above them, meaning the intruders were indeed inside the inn. The sounds of swords clashing and pistols firing proved the battle was in its heat. Spanish words reached their ears above the other sounds of the fighting which meant Rosa and Johnny were doing their task.

Miguel became extremely frightened by all the strange sounds above him and buried himself in Sarah's chest. The brunette petted his small head in efforts to calm him down, though nothing seemed to be working and she started to become more worried about her husband. A loud yell came from above, although it sounded far away. It sounded very familiar to Amy and her mind tried to pick whom the voice belonged to.

"Jack!" Without a second thought, Amy ran up the stairs and was about the push open the door when Sarah called her back.

"Amy, don't! It's dangerous!" she warned.

"Jack's in trouble! I have to help him!" Before Sarah could get in another word, Amy had opened the door. The door had not open even six inches before it was shut again. Someone on the floor above had stepped on it, making the door shut hard. Amy had already began to climb out of the cellar when the door was closed shut, so her head was near the top.

"Amy!" Sarah shirked. Amy's unconscious body fell down the stairs and onto the dirt floor. Sarah set Miguel down on the ground and rushed to the aid of her friend. A trickle of blood came from the top of her head and flowed over her blonde hair and on the floor. Sarah began panicking about her wounded companion, while Amy was stuck in a world of darkness.

* * *

Everything started to become light again. A shadow of a woman emerged in front of her, although she could not recognize whom it was. Slowly her blurred vision came into focus and she could now see that the woman was her good friend Sarah. Amy moved her head to the side and a sudden jolt of pain ran through her head.

"Bloody hell," Amy mumbled.

"Amy! You're awake," Sarah said. A sleeping Miguel was resting on her lap and she softly laid him on the ground, making sure not to wake him, and covered him with a blanket. Sarah sat down on a crate near her friend to make it easier for her to talk. "How's your head?"

"Painful. What the hell happened?" Amy asked in a low voice, she did not have the energy to talk in a regular tone because the pain in her head was so over powering.

"You were going to climb out of the cellar to help Jack when someone closed it shut and hit you hard on the head. You've been out for several hours now. It's morning." The events of the previous night came beck to her mind. There had been attackers raiding the inn and she came down here to hide. Amy then looked around the small room and realized that they were still stuck in the cellar. It was still her, Sarah, and Miguel hiding down there. If she remembered right, Rosa promised she would come back.

"Where's Rosa? She said she would come back. And Jack! What of him?" Amy's friend looked down at her feet in a sign of regret.

"They never came back. After you were knocked out I heard Jack struggle for a moment longer until I could not hear his voice anymore. And Rosa…I have heard no sign of her," Sarah confessed in an apologetic tone. "I have heard nothing of Johnny either. No one has been near here since I woke up about an hour ago." In the sunlight beaming through the gasps of the floorboards above, Amy could see the worry on her face. She looked so exhausted, like she had stayed up all the night and not gotten any sleep.

"Sarah, you look worn out."

"I had to stay up most of the night, in case someone tried to enter or came back."

"Why didn't you try to open the door and get help?"

"There is something on top of the door blocking it and I don't have the strength to open it. I was waiting for you to wake up. Can you get up?"

"I think so." Sarah got off the crate and grabbed her companion's hand. Amy sat up by herself and the brunette pulled her up to her feet. Amy quickly became dizzy with the blood rushing to her head and leaned on her best friend for support.

"Think you can walk by yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Only one way to find out." With her arm around Sarah's shoulders to keep balance, Amy took a few steps forward. She removed her arm from Mrs. Dorn and took a few steps on her own.

"At least I can walk."

"That's a good thing. Now, help me get this door open." The two women crawled up the narrow staircase and placed their hands on the door.

"Ready? One. Two. Three," Amy counted. The ladies opened the door with little struggle now and were soon looking at the floor of the kitchen. Amy looked to the side and found the table that had been knocked on top of the trap door, which had prevented them from getting out. Bright sunlight shone through the windows and simultaneously they turned their heads away by the shock of the brightness to their eyes.

"Hand me that pistol," Amy said. Sarah reached down and grabbed it from the shelf it was resting on. The female pirate cautiously ascended up the rest of the stairs and was now standing on the kitchen floor. The room looked like it had been turned upside down. No cabinet or box had been left unsearched.

"Holy shit." Amy was surprised at the amount of damage in this room alone. Sarah came out behind her and also surveyed the damage.

"Oh my god." Sarah and Amy heard footsteps walking down the hallway getting louder by the second. Sarah gasped and the blonde put her finger on her own mouth signalling for her friend to stay quiet. Amy cocked the gun and stealthily walked to the doorway making as little sound as possible. She hid along side the wall until she heard the footsteps stop near the door. Amy thought that this was the opportune moment and ran in front of the person walking towards the room and aimed the loading pistol at the person's head.

"Whoa! I mean no harm!" Johnny raised his hands up in the air when the barrel of the gun appeared in front of his face.

"Johnny?" Amy questioned. Sarah came walking out of the kitchen and saw her husband standing in the hallway.

"Johnny!" Instantly she ran into his arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you. I thought something might have happened to you when you didn't come back." Johnny rested his head against his wife's and encircled his arms around her waist, happy to have his wife safe and sound in his arms once more.

"It's alright darling. I am here."

Amy lowered the gun and put the safety back on it. "Sorry about that Johnny."

"Think nothing of it. I am just happy to see the both of you unharmed." The married couple soaked in one another's embrace for a few more moments. Amy stood off to the side witnessing this event.

"Your clothes are still upstairs, in case you wanted to change." Johnny released Sarah out of his grasp so she stood by his side, but they still held hands.

"I am beginning to get cold," Sarah stated, remembering she was only wearing a thin nightgown. Seeing the two together reminded her of Jack and how he was nowhere in sight.

"Johnny, where's Jack?"

The smile that was on Johnny's face from the sight of his wife fell into a frown. He looked as though he wanted to tell Amy something, but didn't know how to put it in words. "Get dressed. It's better if you hear it from Rosa than me."

"Johnny. What happened to Jack? Please tell me. Is he alright?" Amy rushed up to Johnny, grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. The situation reminded her all too much of how she found out about her father's death. It was all deja vu again when she felt like the same young girl who refused to believed her father was killed. The same thing would not happen again. She will not be left alone once more.

"Johnny, look me in the eye and say that he is alright. Please." Amy begged him with her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he was fine and was waiting right outside the door, but he couldn't.

"Get dressed and all will be explained." His brown eyes showed every sign of regret and sympathy.

"Come on Amy, let's go change." Sarah stepped from behind her and took Amy away from her husband. Sarah led her best friend up the stairs, leaving her husband alone below. The walk up to their rooms was a quiet one. When they came to their separate rooms, each entered without saying a word to one another.

Amy gazed over the room she and Jack had shared. Chairs were tipped over, the desk was on the floor; the sheets on the bed were ripped apart. Nothing was left the way it was before. In a corner, the contents in the bag she had brought were dumped on the floor. Amy grabbed a shirt and pants from the floor and changed into them. The blonde grabbed the bag and forced the nightgown she was previously wearing and the other clothes on the floor into the bag. She slipped on her boots, which had been hidden by her clothes, onto her small feet.

Amy's eyes happened to glance in the direction of the desk and she noticed something lying under the knocked over chair. The female pirate picked the chair up and found Jack's hat and coat hiding under it. She picked the coat up lovingly and smelled Jack's scent on it: rum and seawater. It was just like he had been wearing it only a moment ago. The familiar scent reminded her of the news that was awaiting her downstairs. Flashbacks of the day that she found about her father kept coming back not matter how much she tried to push them away. But this time is different. Jack is not dead, like her father. Jack is still alive. He promised that morning at the graveyard he would never leave her. He will always be there right by her side. He is still alive, and until Amy sees his body, she not going to believe anything different.

The blonde put on the pirate captain's coat to help comfort her fears. The hat she placed back in the bag and left the room. At the bottom of the stairway, Johnny and his wife were awaiting her arrival. Miguel was also with them, standing at Sarah's side.

"Follow me," Johnny said. Miguel rushed to the blonde's side and she picked him up to comfort him. Amy and Sarah followed the man outside. This was the first time the women looked outside the building after the attack. Other buildings around the square were also damaged. Townspeople were all around, helping each other cleaning up the mess from last night's raid. A few people were wearing slings on their arms or bandages in various places on their bodies for their wounds. Amy felt a strong pang of guilt seeing how much the others were injured from the raid that had been a search for her.

Johnny Dorn led the girls to a house nearby, one that Amy recognized as Antonio's house. She chose to stay silent about the fact and followed the man to where he was going. He led his wife and her friend inside the small house and Antonio came to greet them.

"How is she doing?" Johnny asked Antonio.

"She is doing better than last night. The blood has stopped flowing," the Spanish man explained.

"Blood! What blood? Whose blood?" Amy asked frantically. Antonio signalled the group to follow him into another room. The betrothed woman gently rested Miguel on the floor and grabbed his small hand and walked into the room.

"Rosa!" Amy exclaimed. Rosa was lying on a bed in the corner of the room with a sling on her right arm. Bandages were wrapped around her right shoulder, soaked in deep red blood. Amy rushed to her side and kneeled on the floor next to her.

"What happened to you?"

"I was shot," Rosa replied back bluntly.

"When? How? Are you alright?" The wounded woman chuckled at Amy's overprotecting actions.

"Chiquita, I'm fine. Are you fine? It looks like there's blood on your head. What happened?" Rosa gentlely touched the spot on Amy's head where these was dried blood. Amy patted her hand away because the area was still tender to the touch.

"It's just a silly little bump. I'll have Antonio look at it. Is your shoulder alright? Is it broken?"

"The bullet did not go too deep so it was easy to get out. No, it is not broken but it is sore and I will not be able to use it for a while, but other than that I am fine."

"But you were shot! Are you sure you are alright? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" Rosa laughed louder at her childish actions.

"Are you like this when Jack gets shot? Vivian, I am _fine_. Sore shoulder, that's it." Out of nowhere, Miguel came running up from behind Amy and jumped on the bed, finding a spot next to his aunt.

"Tía Rosa, what happened to you?" Miguel asked sitting on his aunt's lap.

"I was shot."

"By a pirate?"

Rosa paused for a moment to consider the answer. "Yes."

Miguel's face lit up with joy knowing she was shot by a pirate. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, at first. Now it's only sore."

"What did the pirate look like? Was he scary? Did he have scurvy?" Rosa opened her mouth to answer the question but then her gaze met Amy's who was still kneeling on the floor.

"It shall have to wait Miguel. I must tell Señorita Vivian something important."

"Come on Miguel, I'll fix you some food," Sarah offered from the doorway.

"Go with her Miguel," Rosa ordered.

"Why is everyone ordering me to go away?" the little boy complained. Rosa smiled at this comment and kissed his curly head. He jumped off the bed and left the room with Sarah.

"This is about Jack isn't it?" Rosa nodded and patted a spot on the bed.

"Sit." Amy obeyed and sat down.

"This isn't good news, is it?"

"I'm afraid not." Amy prepared to hear the story with a deep breath then she gave Rosa her undivded attention.

"Last night after I had alerted the town, I was heading back to the inn with Johnny. When we got there, we saw Jack being held by a group of men. One man held onto him and he was struggling to get away, but the man's grip was too strong for him. Johnny and I could see that he needed help, so we decided to attack them. Johnny was able to distract the men while I tried to free Jack from the men that were holding him. I was able to make one man release him and he was working on the other. I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but I guess one man in the group saw me freeing Jack and shot me. Jack must have seen this coming because he pushed me out of the way or else it would have gone through my heart for sure. Unfortunately when he did this he left himself vulnerable and a man came up behind him and knocked Jack out with the hilt of his sword. Johnny became overwhelmed from fighting the men and couldn't stop the men from taking Jack away. I saw the men drag Jack's body and go into the forest. We weren't able to catch up with them, so we had to let them go."

A stillness rested between them. Rosa looked more closely at her friend's face. She was showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever. "Amy, I'm so sorry," she tried to comfort her friend, making sure that she heard her.

"So Jack is gone?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he is gone."

Those words stung Amy's heart. Jack promised he would always be with her, always be by her side. And now…he is gone. He is gone, just like her father. Both were taken away under her clutches. If she had been there, things might have turned out differently. Maybe Jack would have not been taken away. But instead he forced her to stay in that cellar, and now look what happened. He broke his promise.

Then she realized, this situation is quite different from her father's. Jack had not been shot or killed. He had just been taken away. There is still a chance that he is alive. She did not know where he was taken or what condition he is in, but there is a good chance that he is alive. He would have to be. From reasoning, Amy concluded that the attackers only took Jack to get to her. They knew she would have to come after him eventually, leading them to her. They would have to keep Jack alive. If he was dead, Henry and his men would have no bargaining tool.

Henry. He had done all of this: raided San Montego, kidnapped Jack, shot one of her friends. He was able to do all of this, and yet Amy still had no clue as to why he was doing this. She had never met him, or even _heard_ of him, until that day in the tavern. There is no possible way she has done anything to him, and it is highly unlikely that Jack has done something to him, for he has little interest in Jack. So many questions are still unanswered. She decided, that these questions will have to be left unanswered until she completed her first priority: rescue Jack.

"Where are they heading?" Amy asked Rosa wanting to get as much information as possible.

"I don't know. But this morning, Antonio found a wounded crewmember hiding along side a building. Antonio can show you where he is. He has not talked to anyone, so good luck trying to get a word out of him."

"Don't worry. He'll talk," Amy said menacingly. And she would make sure of it.

* * *

Antonio finished giving the wounded prisoner water to cure his thirst. He set the water pitcher and glass on a table and grabbed the towel that was laying there. The Spanish man wiped the excess water off of the captive's mouth and then tossed the towel on his shoulder.

"What are ye? Me mum? A grown man doesn't need his faced cleaned. Stupid Spaniard," the prisoner complained.

Antonio was angered at this insulting comment and dumped the rest of the water in the pitcher all over the captive's head. "There. Let's see you clean that up." Antonio smirked cheekily as he took the glass off the table and began to walk out the room.

"Yer not just going to leave me like this are ye?" The prisoner yelled.

"I'm not your mother, clean it yourself," Antonio replied. He left the room and immediately bumped into a person in the hallway.

"Lo siento," he apologized.

"It's alright," a female voice said. Antonio looked down at the person who he ran into and saw that it was Amy Jones.

"Vivian…er…Amy," Antonio corrected himself.

"What are you doing?"

"I just gave the prisoner some water. A lot of water…"

"I was on my way to see him. I was hoping I could get some information about where Jack is from him."

"Good luck with that. He's a stubborn one."

"Well then we'll be evenly matched." Amy started to walk past the Spanish man, but his hand grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving on.

"Listen Vivian-"

"Amy," she corrected him.

"Sorry. _Amy_, I know we haven't had the best relationship since…well…you know," Amy's eye turned into small slits when he said this, not wanting to remember the event," but I want you to know that that's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. The past is in the past and I hope we can move on. I'm over it. So, do you think you could stop acting like you hate my guts?" Amy thought about the words Antonio spoke. It had had happened many years ago, she should be able to get over it by now. And when she really thinks about it, Antonio has been nothing but polite and kind to her. His statement did seem to make sense and was not too demanding.

"Alright. I can live with that."

Antonio smiled when he heard her answer. "Great. Good luck getting anything out of him Viv-Amy."

Amy laughed when she heard him correct himself. "Antonio, you can call me Vivian if you want to. I only said that because I wasn't exactly happy to see you."

"Thank you. That will be much easier." Antonio left Amy to complete her task, feeling much better than be had before. Amy also felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and allowed a tiny smile to be seen on her face. She now could face Antonio and talk to him like a human instead of trying to hide from him everywhere she goes.

The lady pirate continued to walk into the room where the hostage was being held. She walked into the doorway and leaned against the wall.

"Well, well, well. Ye must be the infamous Amy Jones everyone 'as been talkin' about," the man said. Amy did not feel too threatened by this man, at least not yet. He looked like a short man, she guessed that he would be only a few inches taller than her if he stood up. Although he was short, he made up his lack of height in his amount of muscles. His arms were twice the size of hers and so were his legs. The rope that tied him to the chair he was sitting in appeared as if it would break any second from the amount of pressure his muscles were putting on them.

"That depends. What have people been saying?"

The man let out a chuckle and gave her a smirk with his rouged beard smile. "You're a witty one aren't ya?"

"Leave out the shit man. Why are you here and where is Jack?" Amy said harshly as she stepped threateningly closer to him.

"And feisty too. I can see why Jack likes to have some fun with ye."

"Cut the small talk and answer my questions." She impatiently put her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"Alright, alright. I can see ya don't like waitin'. But you can do me a favour pet and wipe off me face. That jackass that left dumped the whole pitcher on me head."

"I see no reason why I should, especially since you called me 'pet'."

"Well ye don't have to, but yer not gonna get any answers out of me." Amy sighed and in one swift move unleashed the knife which was supposed to be Jack's wedding present that was hidden in the coat pocket. In a flash, she held the blade up to his neck and pushed the sharp edge against the hostage's skin.

"Ok _pet_, ya have two choices. One, I can force the answers out of ye painfully with the use of my lovely knife here; Two, I can put my knife away, you answer my questions, and we both leave happy people. Now, which one do you chose?" Amy pressed the knife slightly harder against the captors' throat.. He looked down at the hand that was holding the weapon and back up at her face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would really think you would kill me."

"What makes you think I won't?" She pressed the blade harder against his throat.

"I can see it in yer eyes. Ye don't want to hurt me. We just want this to be quick and easy. And we both know it would take a while for ya to get an answer outta me with that puny thing." Amy snarled at this insult. "So let's do ourselves the favour and make this easy. Wipe off me head and I'll tell you what you want to know…pet." Amy did not want to listen to him, but sadly he was right. She really didn't feel like hurting him at the moment. Not saying that she wouldn't of course, she really would hurt him if the need came up, but under the circumstances she did not feel like it. Just like him, she wanted to get the answers and leave as quickly as possible.

The blonde made a small cut on the man's neck and put the knife back into the coat pocket.

"That's to show you I really would hurt you."

"I believe you would. But ye made the right choice pet. Let's make this quick 'n easy. Now, go grab that towel the little bugger left here and start dryin'." Amy cursed in her mind at herself for being so gullible. She sucked up her pride and grabbed the left over towel on the table. Without caring if she was gentle, Amy cleaned off the prisoner's face as he asked. She was done quickly and left his face red from her hard rubbing.

"Ya could have been a little more gentle, pet."

"You never asked for me to be gentle. You just asked for me to clean your face. I kept my end of the deal."

"Aye, that ye did."

"Now, answer my questions: Who are you, why are you here and where is Jack?"

"Take a seat, pet." He nodded towards a chair close by. Amy sat down on a table instead and crossed her legs.

"Now answer."

"Alright, alright. Ye've waited long enough. Me name be Everett. I'm here under orders from Henry Wickham."

"I figured that. But why?"

"Now, I don't know the complete story, but I'll tell you what I do know. Many years back, he and yer father were very good friends."

"My father was _friends_ with that man?," she said with disgust. "My father would never be seen with the likes of that man."

"I'm just telling as I was told. If ye have a problem with that, I'm not the one ya should talk to 'bout it. Yer father and Henry were sailing together. Yer da' was captain and Henry was the first mate. After sailing together couple o' years, Henry thought that it was 'bout time he was captain of his own ship and asked yer father for one. When he asked, your da' said no and that he wasn't ready. Henry got angry at him and began to form a mutiny amongst the crew. Luckily one o' the loyal crewmembers reported it to yer da' in it's early stages before is spread. When he found out about this, your da' kicked Henry and one other crewmember off his ship and left 'em penniless in a port."

"My father did that? No. You have the wrong man. My father would and could not do something so heartless. He was a perfectly respectable merchant sailor."

"Just listen pet, there's more. At the time, Henry's wife was sick. Henry couldn't get the money he needed from yer father and she just got sicker. Eventually Henry couldn't afford takin' care of her anymore and she ended up-"

"_Dying_?" Amy finished his sentence.

"Yes." Amy was shocked. No one had ever talked about her father this way. Her father had always been a respectable merchant sailor with an excellent reputation. He was one of the kindest men she had ever met. It was hard to believe that he would ever do something so…cruel. She just couldn't picture her father doing that. It wasn't in his nature.

Amy stood up and walked closer to Everett. "This is…impossible!" She proclaimed. "I know my father, and he would _never_ do that. He was one of the most civilized, respectable, understanding people I knew! That sort of behavior was never shown by him. It's unheard of!"

"Well sorry pet, but that's what I was told to tell ye." Amy ran her hand through her hair in aggravation from the recent news.

"Well…that Henry Wickham, he has the wrong man! He must have mixed up my father with someone else. Which means I will be unable to tell him anything."

"Pet, if you don't mind me intruding on your little quarrel, maybe you should think about that this story is the truth," he suggested.

"No!" Amy shouted. "I refuse to believe it. My father was a respectable and civilized merchant sailor. It's this Henry Wickham that has the problem."

" Tf tha's what ye want to believe."

"Yes. It's what I want to believe." Amy noticed the shaken look on his face. "Oh, ah…"

The only man in the room chuckled and gave her a partial smile. "'Tis ok pet. No need to explain the outburst, I understand." A short silence was shared between the two. "Ya know pet…I like ye." Amy returned the fractional smile.

"Are you pirates?"

"I supposed…more like privateers turned into pirates. Thanks to ye of course. It's taken quiet a few acts of piracy to find you." Amy made a nervous laugh.

"Oh."

"'Course ye should be used to that by now." Everett's statement made Amy remember Jack.

"You still haven't answered all my questions. Where is Jack?

"Ah yes. Yer bonny lad. Well, about that…" He proceeded to tell Amy the whereabouts of Jack, Henry, and his crew.

* * *

Sarah, Johnny, and Rosa all waited for Amy's return. Miguel had gone off to another room to take a nap because the lack of sleep he got from the night before. The three sat quiet eagerly waiting for Amy to walk through that door. Finally, their wishes were answered and Amy walked into the room.

"What happened? Did he talk?" Sarah asked.

"Do I have a hell of a story for you." Amy took a seat on a chair next to Sarah and explained the story that Everett told her about her father.

"Your father did that?" Rosa asked shocked.

"I don't know. It might just be a trick to get me to come to Henry…or it might be the truth. Either way, I'm pretty sure that Henry does have some connection with my father and he does have custody of Jack. I have no choice but to go after him."

"You're going to go after him? What are you going to do? You can't do it by yourself," Sarah explained.

"I know, I know. First I must go back to Port Royal and alert the Turners and the_ Black Pearl _on what happened. And then…well, I don't know what. But I'll think of something. I really don't have any other choice."

"We will do anything that we can to help you," Sarah said grabbing her husband's hand.

"Thank you."

"So, where we will be heading? " Johnny asked.

"Mariquette Port."

* * *

**AWE WAS AMAZING!!!!! I was it on opening Thursday with my friends dressed as a pirate of course. Completely made up for the second one. Basically: **_**Best movie ever made**_**. Plot is starting to heat up more isn't it? And what about dear ole Jack? Well...you'll just have to wait and see. Sends lots of reviews!. They are my muse for writing. Thanks My True Love for editing!**


	20. Word Travels Fast

_**Chapter 20: Word Travels Fast, Part 1**_

Amy did not stay much longer in San Montego once she found out the information she wanted to know. She said her goodbyes to Rosa, Antonio, and Miguel. Antonio offered to take care of Miguel while she was gone since Rosa is still healing and also to make sure Rosa gets back to her health quickly. Within the hour, Amy, Sarah, and Johnny left San Montego on the same horses they came on. The ride back to Port Royal was very silent. Not one of the three wanted to speak of the incidents that happened recently, so all of them decided to keep quiet.

Soon enough, all of them reached the Turner household in Port Royal. All three rode to the back of the house and put the horses back in the stable. Sarah and Johnny decided to stay behind for a minute to feed the horses but Amy decided to go ahead into the house by herself. She opened the back door and walked down the hallway it led to. The hallway ended at the hall at the entrance of the house and she gasped at the state of it. The paintings were knocked off the walls and ripped; papers and other random items were scattered on the floor; the door, which led to the living room, was broken down and was now hanging by a hinge; and on window near the front door was broken. The same state of the room reminded her a great amount of the inn back in San Montego. Amy could not believe that this place was attacked too.

"Henry," she said furiously. First he attacked San Montego and shot her friend, now he also sacked the Turner's house also.

"Vivian?" a voice called from behind her. Amy turned around from her spot in the middle of the hall and turned to see who it was.

"James!"

"Where have you been? Are you hurt?" A very casually dressed (only a simple shirt, breeches, and boots and no wig) Commodore James Norrington rushed to the spot where she was standing to make sure she is fine.

"No, I'm fine. I was visiting my friend's house for the night."

"Thank goodness for that. I was afraid you were taken too. When you did not come back I feared the worst."

"Thank you for your concern but I am completely fine. What did you mean you feared I was taken too?" Before the Commodore got a chance to answer this question, Will came down the stairs and joined the pair in the middle of the room.

"Will! Are you alright?" Amy asked urgently.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I'm unharmed."

"When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago. What happened? Who was taken?" Both men looked solemn when Amy asked this question. It was Will who spoke up first.

"Elizabeth. She's…gone."

"_Gone_?"

"Kidnapped. She was taken last night," Norrington explained further.

"She woke up during the night to fix herself some tea because she has not been feeling well lately. The next thing I knew I heard people running in downstairs and come into the house. I cried out for her and she yelled back but then…well, she was gone."

"We believe that is the work of pirates. Perhaps the work of a certain Jack Sparrow," James added on.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Amy added on sharply. Norrington looked at her curiously, but decided to let her correction go unnoticed.

"I've told you Jack would never do a thing like this!" Will said raising his voice a bit. Norrington squinted his eyes slightly at the blacksmith before continuing on.

"Whether or not you think he would not do a thing such as this, he is still a pirate and therefore must be considered. We must leave all possibilities open at this point." Commodore Norrington turned his attention away from William and back to Amy. "I am just glad to see that you are unharmed. Consider yourself fortunate that you were not here last night. You might have been kidnapped also."

"I do feel very fortunate," she replied.

"I am currently trying to find all the information I can about your cousin's kidnapper. Do you know anything that may be of use?"Amy almost said something but then she thought for a second. After considering it for a moment, she decided against it.

"No, I do not know anything."

"I figured you wouldn't. That is fine. We have troops searching the town now for any clues on their whereabouts. If you hear anything though, please do not hesitate to come down to the fort."

"I won't."

"Also, under the circumstances, I am putting out an offer for you to stay at my house for the time being. We do not know if the person responsible for this will come back or not. It might be safer for you to stay at my residence for the next few days." Amy was shocked at his offer and gulped, but she eventually found her voice again.

"That is very kind of you James…but I must decline. Elizabeth is my cousin and I wish to help Will find her." A look of disappointment fell on Norrington's face when she said this.

"Alright, if that is what you wish. If you need anything, come down to the fort and I will be more than happy to help you. My offer still stands if you ever wish to change your mind."

"Thank you James, I will remember that. And thank you for doing so much for Will and me to help find Elizabeth. It means a lot to me." A small smile reappeared back on the Commodore's face.

"Anything for you, Miss Vivian." James went from addressing Amy to addressing both of the people standing next to him. "Well I must be returning to the fort and report the damages. I shall keep you updated on the information we receive."

"Thank you for your help," said Will.

"Good day Mr. Turner." Norrington grabbed Amy's hand and placed a kiss atop of her knuckles. "It was a pleasure seeing you once again before you depart back to France, Miss Vivian."

"The pleasure is all mine, James." Amy plastered a smile on her lips.

"Good day," he said once more before leaving. The room was quiet until Will and Amy heard the sound of a door close.

"He really is a good man. I almost feel guilty for leading him on."

Will chuckled. "He would not let anything happen to Elizabeth."

"How long has he been here?"

"A good portion of the day. One of the neighbor's servants heard the chaos early this morning and rushed down to the fort to alert the navy. He arrived here about an hour after that and has been here ever since. It's strange to see him dress as a civilian isn't it?"

Amy nodded in agreement with his opinion and then changed the subject matter to a more serious note. "Will…I'm so sorry about Elizabeth and your house. I'm afraid it is my fault."

"How? You were not even here."

"Well, I apparently I have some enemies that I didn't know about. I'll explain everything to you."

Will nodded and noted in his mind that she is alone. "Where's Jack? He left after you."

Amy sighed and looked at her feet in shame. "I'm afraid he was taken also," she said quietly.

"Taken?" She picked her head back up again to continue on.

"Yes, by the same person that took Elizabeth. My guess is after your home was attacked, he somehow found out I was in San Montego and attacked the village. Jack forced me to hide in a cellar but he was taken during the fight."

"I'm so sorry Amy," the blacksmith said sympathetically.

"Looks like we're both in the same situation, eh?" she said managing to show a weak smile.

"I'll tell you the rest of the story." Amy rested her hand on his back and led him back towards the hallway where she entered from. "I wonder where Sarah and Johnny are." And as if on cue, the couple walked into the room. Sarah stopped in her tracks to survey the room and Johnny ended up running into her.

"Oh my…what happened here?" she asked.

"Henry," Amy answered.

"Again? He sure had one busy night."

"Sarah!"

"What? I'm just saying…" Amy sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude.

"I know this may seem like a bad time to ask you but…do you have any food? I haven't had anything to eat all day and I'm starving." Will laughed and slung an arm her shoulders.

"Of course. I don't know how much we have left, but we should have food."

"Thanks Will." Will lead Amy into the kitchen and Sarah and Johnny followed. Sarah was able to make a small meal with the food Will had given her and the group began to discuss the actions and intentions of Henry Wickham.

* * *

The group of friends remained at the Turner's for the next few hours trying to come up with a plan to rescue Elizabeth and Jack. After a long discussion, it was decided to take the Turner's ship, the _Raging Swan_, to a small town near Mariquette Port called Draketowne to avoid being seen by Henry. From there, they will decide on a plan to sneak onto Henry's ship and free Jack and Elizabeth. The _Black Pearl_ will be coming along this mission also as backup. 

By the time all of this was decided, the sun was beginning to set. Since it was so late in the day, it was a unanimous choice to set sail early the next day for Draketowne. Amy, Sarah, and Johnny chose to stay here for the night for convenience. Will then brought up the point that no one on the _Pearl_ knew about this. Amy volunteered to go with Will to tell the crew about it while Sarah and Johnny stayed at the house. Amy and Will both retrieved horses from the stables and began riding to the location of the hidden ship.

"Do you know where it is?" Will asked riding along side Amy.

"I have the general idea."

"So you don't know where it is?"

"Not the exact place, no." Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So have we been riding around aimlessly searching for it?"

"Somewhat, yes." Will shook his head and sighed. "Jack told me once a while back where he hides it…I'm just having trouble remembering it." Amy rode ahead of Will and stopped in the middle of the beach they were riding on. "Will, I think I found it." Will rode his horse up next to Amy's and stopped to look also. On the other side of the small crescent-shaped beach were a medium sized ship and a large bonfire on the sand with men sitting around it.

"Well, I guess you did remember after all," he admitted.

"Ye need to have more faith in me William," Amy gloated and began to ride ahead once again.

"She's really picks too many habits up from Jack…" Mr. Turner caught up with Amy and within minutes they arrived at the camp.

"Hey! Looks like we 'ave some visitors!" cried out Duncan. Amy and Will tied their horses to a nearby tree and walked over to the bonfire where the majority of the men were eating dinner.

"Hey fellas!" Amy greeted them. The crew replied with a 'hello' also before going back to eating.

"Amy!" Kyle shouted from the deck of the ship. He ran down to where Amy and Will are standing. "Hello Will. Where are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Amy said."

What happened?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Where is Gibbs?"

"He's below deck. I'll bring you to him." Kyle signaled for the two to follow him and they obeyed. He led Amy and Will below deck and to the galley. A fair sized group of men were sitting around the table playing cards. One of the men was Gibbs.

"Oy! Gibbs over here!" Kyle cried to get his attention. Gibbs looked over at the sound of his name and was surprised to see Will and Amy standing there.

"Amy, Will? What are ye doin' here?" Gibbs asked rather loudly to be heard over the ruckus the other crew members were causing in their card game.

"We need to talk," Amy said equally as loud. Gibbs nodded in agreement and stood up from his chair. The other men said goodbye to him but did not stop their fun with cards and rum.

"So this is what you guys do when Jack isn't around, eh?" she said jokingly when the old man stepped out into the hallway.

"Just having a little fun is all." Gibbs laughed nervously and looked around hoping Jack wasn't anywhere close.

"Don't worry, he's not here."

"He's not?"

"Let's go to Jack's cabin, shall we?" Amy led the way to Jack's quarters and the three men followed. All four walked into the room and the only female present closed the door.

"So what is it ye wanted ta tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"You know I'm really getting tired of telling this story? This'll be the third time today," she pointed out. "But you all have to find out sometime, so it might as well be from me, since it is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyle.

"All in good time my dear friend." The blonde walked across the room and sat on the bed. "Gibbs, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" he answered back.

"Does the name 'Henry Wickham' ring a bell? Maybe something to do with my father?"

"Henry…" Gibbs thought aloud. He ran one hand through his hair while in thought and ended up shaking his head. "Nope. Don't remember any Henry Wickham." Amy smirked to herself.

"Thought so."

"Although…nah. Never mind." Amy's ear perked up at this and became more attentive.

"What? What is it?"

"Well…I remember yer da' talkin' about this fellow named Henry. He used to work with him. Bit of a nasty person as he described him. I don't remember what his last name was, but I know it wasn't Wickham."

"Really? That's interesting," she said curiously. "That's very interesting…"

* * *

**Ello everyone! Once again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. This chapter is so long, I decided it would be easier to split it into two. I usually would have waited a day or two to post the second half, but I'm leaving town tomorrow and won't be back for a week and since you've wanted so long for this I decided to be nice and post both halves at once. This would have been posted eariler but I spent all day reading Harry Potter. Did anyone else cry? I did. :( I won't say who dies for those who have not read it. But let me say JKR went out with a bang. Thanks for Renata for editing this on short notice! Read and review!**


	21. A Plan is Made

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I know, exciting right?**

**_Chapter 21: A Plan is Made_**

Jack slowly opened his eyes. His head was in pain and his hand quickly reached the wound on the back of his head.

"Bloody hell…" With a few groans, he lifted himself up off the floor he was laying on and leaned against a wall. This was the first time he was able to get a look at his surroundings. From what he could tell, he is in a ship's brig locked in a small cell. He looked to the sides of him and only saw a bucket his right.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically. The memory of getting knocked out came back to him, followed by the memories of the fight before. Anger boiled up inside of him remembering that the one who knocked him out was also trying to hurt his love.

"Henry…I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Jack looked across to the cell adjacent to him. The pirate could outline a huddled up figure in the corner of the cell, but it was too dark to see who it was. Before he got a chance to ask the figure who they were, two tall and muscular looking men came down.

"Well, look who finally woke up," one of the men said.

"The cap'n wants to see ye," said the other big man.

"Well then, I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Jack said smartly quoting his once mutinous first mate. The large men looked at one another clearly showing they had no idea what he meant.

"Get up ya smart ass." One man opened the cell and the other one forcefully grabbed Jack off the floor and dragged him out of the cell. "You'll go without a fuss, understand?"

"Perfectly." Each man held on to one of Jack's arms and led him out of the brig. The pirate did as he was ordered to do and walked without saying a word. Soon, the three stopped outside of a door, which Jack suspected was the captain's cabin. The man on Jack's left arm knocked and the door and heard an answer to come in.

"Ah, we finally get to met. I've been looking forward to this. Hold on one second Mr. Sparrow," Henry Wickham said politely.

"It's captain…Captain Jack Sparrow," the pirate muttered to himself.

"Well Jason…It appears that I do have room my ship for you. We have been looking for a new navigator. Welcome aboard." Henry extended his hand out to an elderly old man and shook hands."Darwin, please show this man to his new quarters." The man on Jack's right arm let go and escorted the new crew member out of the room. Before the aged man exited the cabin, Jack watched him and for only a second the old man and Jack shared a gaze. Jack was amazed how dark his blue eyes were.

"Sorry about that inconvenience, but we have been searching for a navigator for some time now and I'm not going to pass one up." Henry shuffled some papers on his desks and then turned his whole body towards Jack to look at him. "So…this is the infamous Jack Sparrow everyone has been talking about."

"Infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Ah." Henry gradually walked towards the pirate captain and looked at every inch of him up and down.

"Listen mate, yer a handsome fellow and all, but I just don't swing that way," Jack said with a smirk. Henry understood this comment very quickly and let out a snort.

"Watch your mouth Jack, it might be the death of you," Henry said warningly. "Where is that woman? Somebody go find her!" A skinny man standing off to the side, who Jack did not even notice was there, ran off at this order to look for the woman. "That woman is one of the most difficult people I have ever met. Of course you know all about that, would you not?" Jack gave him a puzzled looked and at moment the thin lad brought in the woman that was asked for.

"Let go of me you stupid boy! I can walk by myself!" Anamaria harshly pushed the boy's arm off her and straightened her shirt out. "Next time listen ta me when I say I can walk myself!" By this point, the skinny boy was frightened and ran out of the room.

"You need to learn to control your temper Ana," Henry said coolly.

"I will when yer crew learns to listen!" Ana huffed and took her place standing next to Henry. "Well, well. Long time no see, eh Jack?" she said.

"Anamaria, you did this!" The angry pirate attempted to step forward to attack Ana but the man that still had hold of his arm held him back with ease.

"It seems you need to control your temper too, Mr. Sparrow," said Henry.

"Why are you doing this Ana?" Jack spat out irately.

"Someone has to put yer little strumpet in her place. And I just found the man to do it."

"I remember when we first met quite well. She overheard my first mate and I talking in a tavern one night. Turns outs out she's just the person I needed." Henry walked over to a small table and took out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. "Would you like a glass?"

"Sorry, I don't take drinks from bastards." Wickham stopped pouring the drink for a second and glared at Jack."Like I said Jack…watch your mouth," he said continuing to pour the drinks. "Well, now that we're all here…let's get down to business shall we?" Henry walked back over to his desk and seat in the chair. Ana stood right next to him. "In case you have not guessed, I am Henry Wickham."

"I figured as much. Amy's been telling me how ye came up to her in that tavern in Port Royal."

"What? Oh yes, that. Well, I had to make sure she was the right girl. Pity she did not come with me though. We could have avoided all of this."

"She was there with me that night."

"Ah yes I see. Wanted to spend some time with your fiancé?" Jack's eyes widened.

"How did you know tha'?" Henry grinned and sipped his whiskey.

"Now, I supposed you know why you are here. Correct?"

"I know yer after Amy."

"Ah yes…young Miss Vivian, as she was previously called. She's been a hard woman to track since she changed her name."

"What do you want with her?" Jack asked in a strong voice.

"I don't want her, I want something she has." Henry took another sip of his drink.

"Whatever it is that ye want, I know she doesn't have it. She's never 'eard of ye in her life."

"But you do not know what I want, so how can you be so certain that she does not have it?"

"She has nothing you would ever want." Henry huffed and finished his drink.

"I doubt that. I believe she is the only one that has the information I need. I need to know the whereabouts for her father, Charles Jones."

"Her father?"

"Yes. I have…a few things to clear up from the last time we saw each other." Jack laughed to himself and smirked.

"Sorry ta tell ye this mate, but her father is dead. Has been for ten years. You're wasting yer time."

"Likely cover story. I know for a fact that he is not dead. He's been sailing the seas for over ten years now."

"Sorry, but he's dead as a doornail. He has a grave and everything back in Port Royal. Ye can go see it for yerself."

"Jack, enough with this story," Henry said in a more serious tone. "I do not like to play games. I know for a fact that Charles Jones is alive and well and is somewhere in the Caribbean. Now, if you know anything, tell me now so we can avoid this situation and I can set you free."

"Well then, guess I'll be staying with ye for a while. And yer going to be searching the Caribbean for quite a long time looking for someone that's been dead for ten years."

"Fine then, do not tell me. Amy will be here soon enough to find you. I will get the information from her."

"She's goin' to tell ya the same as me. So it's best that you get it through yer think head. _Her_. _Father_. _Is_. _D_-" Henry threw the glass he was holding across the room out of fury. The glass hit a spot on the wall next to Jack barely missing his head.

"I did not have to miss. I told you Sparrow, your mouth is going to be the death of you. Next time, I promise I will not miss." Jack saw Henry's eyes darken like a mad man. He understood why Amy was so scared of him.

"Listen. She's not going to tell you anything different. Amy knows exactly what I know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She would 'ave told me."

"Everyone keeps secrets, Mr. Sparrow. There are probably many things you have yet to know about her. And I plan to find them out."

"Try all ye want, but she ain't gonna talk."

"We'll just see about that once I see her," Henry said with an evil smirk. Rage once again built up inside of Jack and he struggled to get loose from his captor's grasp to tear that smirk off of Henry's face.

"I swear Wickham…if your harm her in any way I'll kill you with my bare hands." Henry shook his head and waved his finger at Jack.

"Tsk tsk tsk Mr. Sparrow," Henry stepped forward with every 'tsk' he said. He moved so he was now within arm's reach of Jack. "Such a strong threat when I haven't done a thing yet."

"You took me and raided San Montego didn't ye?"

"One of my crew members did that. I myself have done nothing yet. Besides, I do not wish to hurt her. As long as she gives me the information I want, I promise I won't harm a single hair on her head."

"She will never tell an ass like you anything."

"Watch it Sparrow," Henry warned. "But that will be too bad for her if she does not. Because then…well, I have been getting a little lonely around here."

"You sick bastard!" The thought of any man doing something to his Amy was unbearable for Jack. With all his strength he tried to pull away from the immense man holding him and almost succeeded until Henry punched him hard in the face. The force of the blow made Jack fall to his knees with the searing pain taking over his face.

"I told you, you must control your temper. Next time listen to me if you want to avoid this happening again. I believe our discussion is over." Henry walked back to the woman standing in the background. "Ana has offered for you to stay in her cabin during your stay here."

"I'd rather became a eunuch than share a room with her," said Jack looking straight at Anamaria."That can be arranged," Ana threatened.

"Take him back to the brig! Put him with the girl! They might as well keep each other company." Jack's captor pulled him up off the floor and dragged him out of the room. Once the door was closed Ana marched in front of Henry and shouted at him.

"You told him that ye wouldn't harm a hair on her head!" Ana exclaimed.

"Ana, please. Settle down. You're jumping to conclusions." Henry politely led her to a chair and sat her down. "Yes I did say that. I said that I would not harm a hair on her head." Ana understood what he meant and calmed somewhat. Henry brought out his whiskey again to help appease her temper more. The captain began to pour the whiskey into two glasses, one for Ana and one for himself. "I did not say anything about you."

"So I still get my end of the deal?"

"Yes, you still get it." He brought her a full glass of whiskey and carried his glass in his hand. "I get the information I want and you get to kill her like you want. It works out for the both of us."

"And what about Jack?"

"If everything goes according to plan, I do not see why he can't be yours. Besides with him out of the way, the Black Pearl will be in need of a new captain. The Pearl would be a fine prize to start a fleet with."

"So Amy is mine to deal with?"

"She's all yours. Once I get the whereabouts of her father, I could care less what happens to her."

"When I'm finished with her, you won't want to know what happened to her."

"Glad to hear it." The two cheered with their glasses and drank to their deal.

* * *

Jack half walked-half dragged down the stairs to the brig. The skinny boy that had found Ana earlier follow the big man the held Jack to open the cell.

"Hurry up boy! I don't have all day!" the large sailor yelled. The boy jumped and ran to the cell Jack was supposed to be put in. The lad quickly found the key ring and opened the door. The pirate captain was carelessly thrown into the cell and landed on the floor. "Food will be brought down in a bit. Captain's orders." The man shut the door with a loud bang.

"There better be some bloody rum with that food!" Jack shouted after him knowing that he probably was not heard. He pushed himself up off the hard floor and held a hand up to his nose. His palm had a small trace of blood from the punch "Damn that man. Hits bloody hard." Jack wiped the excess blood on his shirt and cursed at himself for making a stain.

"Jack?" a weak voice said from behind him. The pirate turned around and looked at the source of the sound.

"Elizabeth?" In the corner of the cell a shivering Elizabeth Turner was huddled up trying to stay warm in the thin nightgown she was wearing. "Lizzie darling, you're shivering." Jack scooted over closer to the cold woman and took off the vest he was wearing. He draped it over her shoulders and wrapped both of his arms around her trying to make her warm again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Henry took me, last night. I walked downstairs to get a cup of tea and I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was you and Amy returning early so foolishly I opened it and Henry raided the house." Mrs. Turner coughed and wrapped her arms around herself. "As they were bringing me onto the ship, the man that was holding me didn't pay attention very well and I ended up falling into the water." Now that she mentioned it, Jack could feel a slight dampness in her hair and clothes.

"Well, I'll try the best I can do to warm ye up."

"What about you? How did you get here?"

"He got me while I was in San Montego. Guess somehow he found out we were there and attacked the town. One of 'is crew took me when I wasn't looking. Hit me upside the head with a sword while I was looking somewhere else. Luckily Amy was hidden in the cellar. Hope she's alright."

"Do you think Will is safe?"

"If Amy is fine, I'm sure Will is fine," Jack said trying to keep both Elizabeth's and his own spirits up. A comfortable silence settled between the two for a few moments.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm the one that told Henry you were at San Montego. I didn't know who he was at the time. I didn't know he was going to go after you."

"'Tis alright. Ye didn't know. You couldn't have prevented it."

"Am I interrupting something?" a person asked from outside the cell. Lizzie and Jack looked up and Jack recognized the person as the old man who just joined the crew.

"No," Jack answered.

"I have food." The old man opened the door and walked inside. "Not much, but it's edible." He placed the tray on the floor in front of the two and stood back up.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said always being polite. On the tray were a few slices of dry bread and two bananas. Elizabeth reached right for the bread soon as it was in her reach and started to it hungrily. Jack reached for a banana slower than Elizabeth and peeled it.

"Anything else you need?" the man asked.

"A blanket," Jack thought of.

"And something to drink," Lizzie added on. The elder man nodded and locked the door up once more. Elizabeth quickly finished her bread and started on the banana. Jack took his own time and just started eating his bread when Lizzie finished her whole meal. The instant the pirate captain finished his meal, the older man returned.

"Here ye go," he handed the blanket to Elizabeth and Jack helped her wrap it around herself.

"Here's your drink. Consider yourself luckily that we just got some fresh water." Elizabeth took the mug of water from him and gulped down the drink rapidly.

"I feel much better now. Thank you, ah…"

"Name's Jason."

"Thank you Jason." She handed back the cup to Jason and let out a contented sigh. Jack was not as easily taken to this man as Elizabeth and took note of his actions. A normal pirate would never act like this, especially to the prisoners. He was going to watch this man carefully.

"Well I must be going. The captain will wonder where I am. I'm really not supposed to be here." Jason walked back out of the cell and locked the door. "I'll be back down in the morning."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Elizabeth asked. She must have been thinking the same thing as Jack.

"You didn't do anything, so why should you be punished?" he said. As he was saying this, Elizabeth noticed something about him. He seemed very familiar to her and felt like she could trust him. 'Probably because he's being so kind,' she thought.

"That's very nice of you."

"No problem. Goodnight Jack, Elizabeth."

"How did you know my name?" the woman asked curiously.The old man seemed at a loss for a minute, but then answered the question.

"Heard one of the crew say it." Jason walked away from the cell and up the stairs. After he was out of Jack's sight, the pirate knew there was something important about this elderly man. Only he did not know what it was.

"That man. I feel like I've met him before. He sort of reminds me of…"

"Who Lizzie?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm just a little out of it. Don't listen to me."

"Alright." Elizabeth eventually moved away from Jack because she had the heat she needed from the blanket. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep. Jack smiled at her knowing that she was feeling better and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

"We're back," yelled Will entering his house through the back door with Amy following close behind. After a few long hours of explaining the story, Gibbs and the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl knew the plan and will be ready to set sail at day break.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Amy called out to make sure someone was here since no one responded to Will. The two walked into the hall and looked around the room to see that it had been cleaned up. The papers and other random objects were off the floor and the paintings were back up on the wall. Johnny was by the living room door making sure that the door was hinged properly and working as it should be.

"You're back. Explained everything?" asked Johnny.

"Yes we did. The Black Pearl will be ready at daybreak to set sail."

"Daybreak? Guess we shall have to get up early too."

"I'm afraid you will," Amy said with a hint of a smile.

"I see you have been cleaning up around here," Will said inspecting the room one more time.

"Well, Sarah and I figured we might as well make ourselves useful. We thought you might need a hand."

"Thank you. It will save me a lot of time."

"Think nothing of it." Johnny swing the door closed with success and let out a proud smile knowing his job was complete. "Well, I'll be joining my wife in bed now. She went up a while ago."

"Go right ahead. I will be heading up to bed as well."

"As will I," Amy added on. With Johnny leading the way, everyone walked up the stairs and said their good nights at the top. Amy walked into her room and closed the door. As she thought, this room was messy like the rest of the house. Although it didn't have as serve damage, the open drawers and doors and feathers lying about from the pillows and mattress made quiet an impact. However at this point as long as Amy could sleep on the bed, she did not care about the rest of the room.

The blonde found one of her nightgowns on the floor near the chest in the front of the bed. She changed out of her present clothes and slipped into it. The pirate slipped under the quilt on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Before she could fall asleep, a person knocked on her door.

"Amy?" The woman recognized the voice as Will's. Without caring that she is only in a simple gown, Amy got out of bed and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were sleeping…" Will blushed at the sight of her in her nightclothes thinking it's rather inappropriate, "I can come back in the morning." Amy giggled and opened the door wide enough so he could come inside.

"It's fine. Come on in." She stepped to the side and let Will walk in. She looked at the box he was holding and closed the door softly.

"This came for you yesterday, shortly after you left. I'm surprised it's still in good condition." Will walked over to Amy's bed and laid the box down. "Do you want to open it?"Amy eagerly nodded her head and rushed to take of the lid.

"Oh…it's beautiful!" The excited woman took her wedding dress out of the box and held it up to her own body. "Even after all this time, I still love it!" Amy's face gleamed with a bright smile and twirled around with the dress a few times. Will laughed and was happy that she smiling after all the things she has been through today.

"I'm glad you like it. Wait until Jack sees you in it." The grin on Amy's face vanished when Will said this.

"Yes, I'm sure he will love it," the blonde said quietly. She carefully put the dress back into the box and sealed it with the lid.

"He will love it, because he is going to see it." Will reassured her when he realized what he had said.

"You really think so?" she asked meeting his gaze once again.

"I have no doubt," he said confidently. "Well, I imagine you are tired. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes we do. You better get some sleep."

"You need it more than I do. Goodnight Amy."

"Night Will." He showed himself out and shut the door.

"This needs a safe spot," she thought aloud. Her dark blue eyes focused on the spot under her bed and she thought that would be the perfect place to hide it. Amy knelt down on the floor and pushed the bow under the bed. The end of the box hit something beneath the center of the bed and the female pirate furrowed her eyebrows. She pushed the package that contained the dress to the side and reached for the object it bumped into. She pulled it out and looked at it in the candlelight.

"Oh." It was the chest Jack and she found the day they first arrived in Port Royal. Amy remembered that she put it under the bed so she would stop thinking about it and it never crossed her mind since. Her delicate fingers traced the name Jones on the chest. Many memories of her childhood with her father came back to her. Some were funny and pleasant….and some were sad and depressing. Her mind kept comparing Jack's kidnap to her father's death. She couldn't help it. She thought this is her chance to make up for it. This is her chance to reclaim his honor. If she could save Jack, the loss of her father would not hang over her head any more.

"I will not fail you father," Amy murmured. "I promise."


	22. Second Impressions

**I'm so sorry!! -**_shrinks back in shame_**- It has taken over a month to update and I apologize. School started up last week and it looks like junior it's going to come with a lot of work. Part of the reason I took so long to update is because I had hoped to finish the next chapter, but sadly I failed. While a portion of it is complete, the rest is still unwritten and I'm sorry to say that I have no idea when it will be done. So I cannot tell you how long it will be before I update again. my goal date is the end of September but I can't promise anything. If it goes beyond that date, I'll post an author's note to keep you posted on my progress. Or if you're too impatient, just send me a private message and I'll get back to you. Thank you to all of my reviewers who are sticking with me even though I take forever to update! They perk up my day. I could write a very crappy draft of the story and post it up here, but I want you guys to have the most entertainment out of this as possible so please bare with me during long breaks. Once again, terribly sorry for the wait and please continue reading and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own five POTC action figures. Does that count? I thought not...**

_**Chapter 22: **Second Impressions_

Mister William Turner surveyed the group of people residing in his kitchen at the moment. His eyes first laid upon the married couple, Sarah and Johnny. Johnny was the first one in the house to rise and had been waiting patiently in the kitchen for over an hour, for the rest of the guests to join him. His wife, on the other hand, awoke not by free choice, but because a small bird had chosen to stay by the window of her and her husband's room for the morning and sing to its heart's desire. Needless to say, she did not start the day off in a pleasant way and was currently complaining about the animal to her spouse.

William next gazed over to the other man sitting at the kitchen table across from him. The man's name was Kyle. Will had never met, or even heard of the man, until a few days ago. He found Kyle as a down to earth fellow, a nice change from Jack Sparrow's eccentric personality, and very easy to get along with. Although he had not much time alone with the man, Will already considered him a friend. He is also the closest man to his age currently in the house. Kyle's tall and lean body showed that he was still physically active and his unwrinkled tanned skin and with blonde hair also provided a clue that he was young in age. During the little amount of time Will had spent with Kyle, Will had formed a trust of some sort with the man and was allowing Kyle to watch over his house while he and the others left on a search for Captain Jack Sparrow and Mister Turner's wife, Elizabeth.

William counted the number of people present in the room and then counted again. He only counted four people when a total of five should be in the kitchen. After listing the people who are in the house, he figured out who the missing person was and asked her friend where she was at the moment.

"I think she's still sleeping. Do you want me to wake her?" Sarah offered.

"No, no I'll do it. You can continue eating your breakfast." The woman gave him a nod of thanks and resumed eating her oatmeal. Will sighed and left the kitchen to go upstairs. He finally reached a door on the second floor and opened it without knocking. Inside he revealed a feminine body hiding under a dark green quilt. He called out the name of the concealed body and when it did not answer, he chose to resort to other actions.

"Rise and shine!" With one mighty pull, the blacksmith opened the curtains to the room, letting the sunshine pour in and caused the body to moan in reply.

"So it is alive."

"'Course I'm alive. Although if I'm wakened like this every morning I might not live much longer," a muffled feminine voice answered.

"Time to get up, Amy. Everyone else is awake."

"Well everyone else is crazy," she snapped back and hugged the quilt tighter around her body.

"Today's the day we leave to go find your fiancé."

"Jack's a big boy. He can take care of himself for a few more hours."

"And what about my wife?"

"She's a big girl too."

"Amy, get up now or I'll be forced to pull the covers off," Will said with a stern voice. Amy listened to his tone carefully and sensed that he really would carry out said action. She decided to give in to his demand and sat up in the bed, unveiling her face for the first time.

"There, I'm up. Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Now may I finish getting ready in peace or do you need to see me actually get out of bed?"

"I trust you enough to do that on your own."

"Oh well thank you. It's nice to know that you trust me," Amy said with a clearly sarcastic tone, not happy with being waken up at the crack of dawn.

"Be ready soon. We need to leave as quickly as possible," Will said as he walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way, you need to wear a dress. Until you step foot on my ship, you are Vivian Jones and we can't have the people of Port Royal staring at a woman dressed in breeches now can we?" He did not even look at Amy's face for he already knew she was giving him an evil stare.

"You know, if you weren't Elizabeth's husband, I would hurt you," she said with all seriousness.

"I have no doubt of that. Be down in fifteen minutes and pack as little as possible." As soon as William shut the door behind him, he heard a loud '_thunk'_ against the door from the pillow that was thrown at him.

* * *

A carriage holding four people drove up to the dock of the _Raging Swan_. The driver stopped the carriage on the dirt road to allow the passengers to step out. Will opened the door first and walked out with Sarah and Johnny following him and Amy was the last one of the group to come out. The driver and Johnny began to untie the luggage on the top of the carriage while William wondered off to somewhere. Johnny tossed down the first trunk, that belonged to him and his wife to Sarah and Amy who were waiting patiently to help unload the belongings. Each of the girls took one handle of the chest and carried it up the gangplank to find a place to store it inside the ship. When the ladies came back from completing the task, Amy was greeted by a person she really did not want to see. 

"Oh no," she said despairingly.

"What is it?" her good friend asked. Sarah looked in the same direction as her friend and saw what had depressed her mood. "Oh. It's the Commodore."

"Why did he have to come? I didn't know he was going to be here. If I knew he was coming, I would have waited back at the house."

"Well, we are at a dock with a naval fort close by. And he's in the navy. Put two and two together and it's obvious he would very likely be around here somewhere."

"Yes, I suppose. But why, oh, why did he have to be here!" Amy hid her face in the palms of her hands to prevent Mr. Norrington from recognizing her.

"Well it's time to face your fears, because we still have luggage to unload!" Sarah grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged her down the gangplank. Despite all of Amy's complaints and attempts to get away, her friend kept a good grip on her and she could not set herself free. Sarah brought Amy all the way back down to the carriage and finally released her hand.

"Now he's surely going to see me!" the pirate whispered to her companion.

"Not my problem." Amy scowled at her and picked up the small chest on the ground. Amy decided to bring the chest that 'supposedly' belonged to her father with her. After the Turner's home was raided, she did not want to take any chances and always kept it within her sight.

Amy figured out that Will had been talking to Norrington this whole time. Norrington came up to him to discuss their plans for finding Elizabeth and just now finished talking. Now that William is gone, however, this meant nothing was distracting the Commodore, which left his eyes to roam freely over the scenery. Quickly enough, his eyes settled on a blonde haired girl wearing a purple dress talking a woman next to her.

The woman in the purple dress noticed this promptly and tried to hide behind the friend she

was talking to. "He saw me!" she cried.

"There's no hiding from him now."

"I can still run away."

"No you can't because he's already over here." Amy poked over her taller friend's shoulder and saw the Commodore walking straight at her.

"Miss Vivian! What a pleasant surprise this is to see you," he greeted warmly. Amy cursed in her mind but wisely chose to act nicely towards the navy officer.

"James! I did not except to see you. What brings you here?"

"I came to discuss with Mr. Turner about your travelling plans. I wanted to clarify where you are going before you left."

"That's lovely. How did you find out we were leaving?"

"Mr. Turner sent a messenger over early this morning. I am glad that I am graced with your presence once more before you depart."

"Well, it's very nice to see you again." An awkward silence laid between the two for a few moments, neither one of them knowing what to say next. Amy was about to excuse herself when the Commodore beat her to it.

"Vivian, may I have a word with you? Privately." Amy gulped and looked towards Sarah for any comfort. Unfortunately she did not provide any help of the sort and left Amy clueless of what to say. "Sarah, could you take this to my cabin please?" Amy asked pretending Sarah was her servant girl.

"Of course, Miss Vivian." Sarah played along with Amy's idea and took the chest out of her arms. James offered Amy his arm once the impostor servant left the two alone. He led her away from the carriage so no one could hear their conversation.

"Mr. Turner tells me that you are heading towards Draketowne. Is this true?"

"Yes, we are heading that way."

"What made you decide to sail to that town?"

"I have an old friend of the family over there and I hope he could be of some service. He's an old sailor and knows nearly every person sailing in these waters. I am hoping he could provide some information on Elizabeth's kidnapper," Amy lied through her teeth.

"Ah. Best of luck with that. I am taking a ship myself and heading in the opposite direction and I'm sending another ship north and one south. Since you are heading west, I see no need to send another ship that way." A wave of relief fell over Amy as he finished the last sentence. At least she would not have to worry about the navy running into her and the _Black Pearl _during the search.

"That does make sense."

"If you do not mind me asking Miss Vivian, are you sure you want to go on this voyage? It could be potentially dangerous. There's a very real possibility of running into pirates and being attacked. The last thing I want to see is you being kidnapped the same as Mrs. Turner."

Amy gave him a genuine smile for his consideration. "That is very thoughtful for you James, but Elizabeth is one of my dearest friends and as the duty of a friend, I feel obligated to join the search for her. The idea of William going to look for her by himself while I wait here in Port Royal for his return does not settle well with me. I know he is grateful for the extra help I am giving him and I am more than happy to give it to him."

Commodore Norrington nodded as a signal of understanding. "That was an honest answer and I could not have asked for more. I see that you are a very loyal friend to the Turner family and I admire that in you. As William Shakespeare once said 'I will follow thee to the last gasp with truth and loyalty.'"

"That was lovely James. I did not know you read Shakespeare," she admitted truthfully this time.

"When one cannot sleep at night, one begins to turn to books for comfort."

"Whatever prevents you from sleeping?"

"Insomnia, one of the less desirable traits that run in my family. I have lost a great number of hours of sleep because of it. And it does not appear to leaving me any time soon."

"What unfortunate luck. Have you seen the apothecary?"

"Yes I have, on numerous occasions in fact. I've tried several herbs and drinks to stabilize my sleeping habits but none seem to have an effect."

"And you've lived with this condition your entire life? How do you do it James?"

"The great works of literature is the only thing that consoles me in my hours of need. Shakespeare is my main assuagement. Do you read his works?"

"I wish I could. I have read 'Romeo and Juliet' a few times and I tried to read 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' many years ago but lately I have had little time to read anything."

"Ah yes, 'Romeo and Juliet'. His most famous play; a true masterpiece. Personally I prefer 'Julius Caesar'. It probably appeals to my military side the most."

"I have heard a great deal of the play. It is about a group of men plotting Caesar's death, is it not?"

"Yes. A deceitful man by the name of Cassius is behind the whole conspiracy and brings one of Caesar's good friends Brutus into the scheme along with several others and they plan to murder Caesar during the ides of March."

"It sounds intriguing."

"It is a very good story. Perhaps when you return I can lend you a copy and we may have a discussion on the book."

"I would like that very much James."

"Miss!" a man called. Both the Commodore and Amy looked in the direction of the voice and saw the driver of the carriage running towards them. "Miss, Mr. Turner wanted me to tell you that they will be casting off soon."

"Thank you, sir. Please tell them I will be there shortly," Amy kindly ordered. The man nodded and ran off to deliver the message. "I did not realize we have been gone for so long. I was enjoying our conversation," she said honestly.

"Neither did I. Our discussion has been very pleasurable, even though it was short lived."

"Is there something else you would like to tell me, or did all you want to talk about is Shakespeare and your insomnia?"

James chuckled at her comment. "No, that is not the sole reason I asked to talk to you."

"What is it that you _really_ wish to talk about?"

Norrington let out a long breath to gather his thoughts and chose his words carefully. "I really planned I would have more time for this, but I must make my feelings known."

"Go ahead, James."

"Since the night at the Anderson's dinner party, the thought of you has always lingered in the back of my mind. Not since I met Elizabeth have I met a woman that made me feel the way you do. I find you charming, honest, and amiable; all very fine qualities. And if I may be so bold, since that night, you have begun to steal my heart piece by piece."

Amy's breath was taken away by his last statement. Elizabeth implied that James had a quite a fondness for her, but she never knew he was this taken with her. Every word leaving his mouth was coming as a complete shock.

"Oh James. That is very flattering-"

"I am not finished," he interrupted her. "I know that you live in the south of France. Now that my feelings are known however, I hope this might influence your thoughts about leaving for France when you return. I find spending time with you most enjoyable and I look forward to any moment I have to spend time with you. I wish for you to stay in Port Royal for a time after your voyage so we may get to know one another better. So it all comes down to this: May I have the honor of courting you Miss Vivian?"

"James…I don't know what to say." Amy choked on her own words.

"Say yes," he begged. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips giving her knuckles a loving kiss. "Please." Norrington's two hands wrapped around her own, holding it in a quixotic manner. Amy pleaded for her feet to allow her to run away but they seemed to be imbedded into the ground. She would have done nearly anything to never have to answer this question. In the last fifteen minutes Commodore Norrington had gone from a man she had spent one miserable night with to someone she got along with very well and admired and respected. And she know felt the guilt crash upon her for the very first time. She has taken this game too far and is now suffering the consequences. Amy realized she had not given him an answer yet and his face was still waiting anxiously for one. For the first time in a long time, she had no idea what to say.

"Oh James, it _is_ a very tempting offer, but with everything that is going on, I feel that I cannot make a rash decision. I need to wait for a time when I can think without anything else impeding my thoughts."

"Ah. I see." He slowly dropped her hand.

"I wish I could give you an answer this moment, but I feel that if I did it would not be true. I need time to think this over carefully, for both of our sakes."

The Commodore gave her a smile of forgiveness. "I understand Miss Vivian. I thank you once again for our honesty. I rather wait for a sincere answer than have a forced answer this moment."

"Thank you for understanding James."

"Well, since I have to wait for answer, may I at least have the pleasure of escorting you to your ship?"

"You may Commodore." Amy did not wait for him to offer his arm this time. Instead, she held her arm out automatically waiting for his arm to cross hers, which he did in a matter of seconds. James Norrington gentlemanly escorted Amy back to the deck of the _Raging Swan_. At the peak of the gangplank the pair unlocked arms to say their goodbyes.

"Are you certain you want to go on this expedition?"

"Yes, James, I am completely certain."

"Very well then. I cannot not force you to stay back here in Port Royal. In that case I give you my wishes for a safe journey that you run into no difficulty and may no pirates cross your path."

"And I wish the same for you. Please be careful James. Don't get yourself hurt."

"I will do my best to please you." The Commodore innocuously grabbed Amy's hand and placed a farewell kiss atop her knuckles once more. "Goodbye, Miss Vivian. Godspeed."

Amy replied with a small kiss on the cheek. "Godspeed, James." He kindly let go of her hand and began his descend off the ship. He looked back at her at the bottom of the gangplank one last time before continuing to walk out of eyesight and soon there was no sign he was ever here.

Amy watched him as he walked away with a smile. Today she saw a different side of the Commodore than she did at the party where they first met. That Norrington was focused on issues of the navy and dealing with pirates, but this Norrington was much more likeable and carefree than the one from the previous night. This Norrington had a sense of humor and liking for Shakespeare and an unfortunate family trait. He was relaxed and much more himself, until he asked permission to court Amy at least. Even though the two were together for a short time, Amy's opinion of the man was really beginning to change. No longer did she see him as a scruffy naval officer who had nothing else to talk about but his occupation, but as someone who was very thoughtful and caring and nice to talk to.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all…" she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Sarah said from her side. Amy gasped at her friend's sudden appearance.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Mrs. Dorn said with a knowing grin. "So, how was the good ole Commodore?"

"He's fine."

"He's fine? You spend a solid fifteen minutes talking to him so soaked in a conversation that you didn't even notice me jumping up and down from here trying to get your attention and grew so tired that I had to send a messenger to tell you to come back and all you can say is 'he's fine'?"

"Well he is. And he's very…," Amy paused as she searched for the right word,"…thoughtful."

"Oh my, a whole other word. I feel like I know him already!" Sarah said caustically.

"Don't joke about him like that! He's a very sweet, kind man."

"Oh, _excuse_ me. I didn't mean to offend you, miss." Sarah took note for her friend's countenance. Her eyes were dazed out; she was staring in oblivion. She did not notice when Sarah poked her shoulder.

"Snap out of it woman!" ordered Sarah.

"What!" Amy said in annoyance.

"Oh no…This is not good." Sarah realized what was going on with her friend.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That look."

"What look?"

"The look you just had on your face. You were staring aimlessly. You weren't paying attention to anything. You didn't even notice I poked your shoulder!"

"I was…concentrating on other things."

"You're not falling for the Commodore are you?" Amy made a face when she asked the question.

"Of course I'm not! For God's sakes I have Jack. I would never betray him, especially with the Commodore."

"So what were you thinking about then?"

"I was thinking about James. But not the way you're thinking of! I was thinking about how I'm going to end this. How am I going to let him down?"

"Ah, so that's it." Sarah rested her elbows on the railing of the deck and watched people walk by in the harbor. "A very valid thought indeed. I'd say to end it now. If you ever see him again, pretend like you never met him and forget about him."

"That's so cruel! I couldn't that to him."

"A few days ago you would be glad to do it."

"Well a few days ago Jack and Elizabeth weren't kidnapped. Things change."

"That's your problem. You're in too deep. The longer you wait to end it, the harder it will be for the both of you."

"I know, I know," Amy admitted.

"You need to stop leading him on. He thinks that you are interested in him. What exactly did you talk about?"

"We talked about his family and his insomnia and Shakespeare…and he asked to court me."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I couldn't think clearly and I'd give him an answer when we meet again."

"Amy!"

"I know it was the wrong thing to do! I panicked. I didn't know what to say."

"How about 'Sorry Commodore, but I will have to disincline to acquiesce to your request'? The longer you drag this out, the more he will get his heart broken in the end."

"I know! I'm sorry that I made a mistake! I'm only human. Just stop criticizing me and leave me alone!" Amy shouted at her friend. Sarah was left speechless by Amy's sudden outrage and before she could apologize, Amy stormed across the deck and remained below deck until departure.

* * *

Jack lied almost flat on the damp floor with the top of his head touching the wall of the ship and the soles of his boots pushing against the bars of the cell. The cell was barely long enough to accommodate him; he had to bend his knees to allow him to lie down. He was envious of Elizabeth because she was shorter than him so she could easily lie down comfortably. Even though he was not in a very snug position, he was getting some much needed sleep and that is all that mattered. 

Mrs. Turner however was not getting a wink of sleep at the moment. Half an hour ago she woke up with an upset stomach and tried to ease her nausea. Her feeble attempts to soothe her illness did nothing for her stomach and the bucket soon found its way in front of her. She vomited once into the bucket and tried to hold the rest back. When she could feel more coming up, she prepared herself for more and held a firm grasp on the bucket. Jack's ears heard the sound of Elizabeth's queasiness and woke up from his short lived slumber. His eyes and mind took a few moments to register the sound to the action but he soon realized it was Elizabeth and rushed to her aid. He held her hair back until she finished and moved the bucket out of the way.

"Lizzie, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just experiencing the first of the morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? You mean you're-"

"With child." Jack suddenly felt embarrassed. He did not know what to do or what to say. He is not used to being around pregnant women. A few inaudible words stumbled out of his mouth but he stopped because he thought they were not the right things to say. The pirate could see that the lady next to him started to looked worried so he quickly said something to stop the silence.

"Does young William know?"

"I haven't told him yet. I wasn't sure until a few minutes ago that I was with child. I didn't

want to tell him then find out I was wrong."

"Well the whelp will be getting a nice surprise next time you see him," Jack said to lighten the mood. Elizabeth forced a small smile on her face to satisfy Jack before going back to her impassive face she previously had. Jack expected her to happier about her pregnancy instead of sitting quietly to herself. He knew something was wrong, but did not want to ask because he's afraid that Elizabeth might start crying and then he would be stuck in a cell with a weeping woman. He also knew, however, that she was going to bring it up at some point so it is better to get it over and done with.

"Afraid Will might not take the news well?" he took a guess.

"We didn't plan on having a child this early. We were going to wait a few years. What if he doesn't want the baby?"

Jack sighed and was beginning to regret his decision of getting involved. He was afraid she would say something like this. It is only a matter of time before she starts crying. "Lass," he started," if there's one thing I know about the whelp it's that he is a good man through and through. Anyone with eyes can see how much he cares for you. He is willing to do anything to make you happy. And if having this child makes you happy, he's sure to love it."

"Are you sure Jack?"

"I'm not repeating the whole damn thing again. Yes I'm bloody sure." Elizabeth gave him a diminutive smile and couldn't resist the urge to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Jack."

"How about you get off me and we'll call it even?" Jack proposed. Lizzie agreed and released him from her grasp. "We need ta set some boundaries here. Number one: no hugging."

"If you insist."

"I do insist. Number two: no more discussions of the baby."

"What baby?" While Jack and Elizabeth were talking, Jason managed to come down the stairs unnoticed to deliver their breakfast.

"When did you get here?" Jack asked.

"A few seconds ago. Bethy, are you pregnant?" he inquired of Elizabeth, calling her by a shortened name.

"Yes, I am."

"Well congratulations!" Jason cheered.

"Guess this means I can't call the whelp a eunuch anymore." Elizabeth snapped at Jack for saying such a thing.

"How are you feeling? Any queasiness?"

"You just missed it," Lizzie said. Jason looked at the bucket on the ground then the smell of the vomit started to reach him.

"Ah. I can see that. Maybe some chocolate would help that. My wife used to ask for it all the time when she was with child."

"Chocolate would be nice. And some goat's milk if it's not too much trouble."

"Shouldn't be. We'll be stopping in port any time now to restock. I'll get you some then."

"Thank you Jason."

"Chocolate can cost a pretty penny," Jack stated. He decided he had been excluded from the conversation long enough. "One wonders where ye'd get the money to pay for it."

"When you're as old as I am, over the years you collect a good amount of money that burns a hole in your pocket. And before I forget," Jason tossed Jack and Elizabeth each an orange through the bars, "there's your breakfast. 'Stole it from the table this morning. I need to be getting back up there before someone notices I'm gone. I'll be back later with your chocolate Bethy." He gave Elizabeth a friendly smile before heading back up on deck.

"I don't trust him," Jack expressed.

"Why not? He seems like a very nice gentleman."

"That's why I don't trust him. He has to 'ave some motive behind him. Maybe he's acting under orders."

"Or maybe he's just a kind person."

"Lizzie, when was the last time you 'eard of a pirate buying chocolate for a prisoner?"

Elizabeth remained silent. "Me point exactly. No one acts cordially to a prisoner. Especially a pirate."

"I don't believe that. I don't think he has any motives. I think he is just a kind man."

"You need to stop thinking the best of people. Not all of them are good."

"And you need to stop seeing the worst in people. Not all of them are bad." Jack stopped the discussion right there. The last thing he wanted was to have a woman mad at him for who he is trapped in a cell until God knows how long. The only way he is going to have his questions answered is to have a little one-on-one chat with Jason himself.

* * *

Amy forced her eyes to stay open while she was steering the ship. It was the middle of the night and it was her shift to control the ship. She tried to push her turn off as long as she could but now she regrets her decision of procrastinating. The cool sea breeze helped keep her awake but she did not freeze because she was wearing Jack's coat. The coat reminded her why she was going on this journey in the first place and made her persevere on. 

It was a classic Caribbean night: cloudless sky, stars sparkling like diamonds, a cool, refreshing ocean breeze blowing. While maneuvering the ship Amy did enjoy the beauty of the night. She entertained herself by finding constellations in the sky. She spotted _Hercules, _the strong hero who completed twelve labors, _Draco, _a serpent killed by Cadmus while following the advice of the god Apollo, and _Libra, _the great scale. Amy remembered the stories of the constellations from her lessons as a child but she still could not find them in the sky. She only remembered these three because they had the interesting stories. Amy laughed as she recalled her father's feeble attempts to teach her lessons. He tried his best, but she usually ended up daydreaming or running off somewhere. Her father rarely yelled at her for what she did. He instead smiled at her and told her a pirate story to keep her entertained.

"Silly old man. He never gave up on me. It's a shame he never figured out that I was a hopeless cause." Amy was surprised how much she has been thinking about her father lately. She rather enjoyed it. She has not had this much time to think about him in years. It felt nice to remember the past for a change. The pirate remembered all the good times she had with her father and tried to push back the bad ones. She was worried enough already about Jack and Elizabeth that she needed something happy to think about.

Amy heard a creek come from a floor board near her. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw Gibbs walking closer to her. Amy hoped that he came up here to tell her that her shift was over.

"Is my shift over?"

"No. Ye still have 'bout an hour." Amy moaned from disappointment.

"I don't know how much long I'll be able to stay awake. The only thing that is keeping me entertained is finding constellations."

"How many 'ave ya found?"

"Three. They're the only ones I know."

"There's the Hydra." Gibbs pointed up to the sky behind both of them to the constellation of the large monster. "Did ye find tha' one?"

"Nope. Didn't remember that one."

"The Hydra; grew two heads in place of one if it was chopped off and was killed by Hercules in his second labour. It's said to have had one hundred heads."

Amy looked at him with astonishment. "How did you know that? Did you listen in on my lessons years back?" she teased.

"Sometimes I think I learned more than you."

"I wouldn't be surprised. My father was lucky if I could sit still for a quarter of an hour. Anything more than that was a miracle."

"Ain't that the truth. Even Davy Jones couldn't keep ya in one place for too long."

"Perhaps those samples of wine he gave me weren't the best thing."

"I think he thought if ye had some wine in yerself you'd be too dizzy to walk anywhere."

"Which is probably why he only did that once when he found out it had the opposite effect on me." Gibbs laughed.

"He had good intentions though. A father just wanted to give his daughter a good education."

"I didn't turn out too bad. I could be worse." The old man snorted. "But I don't think he planned on me becoming a pirate. If he was alive today, what a shocker he would get. Hell, he'd probably hit me upside the head and ask me what I was thinking. And then possibly disown me," Amy joked.

"Yer father wouldn't disown ya. Hit you, yes, but disown you, no."

"If you had a daughter who grew up to be a pirate, wouldn't you disown her?"

"Well, I can't say too much on the subject, since I am a pirate. But I could picture him being immensely angry at first, but once he sees how happy you are, he would come to his senses."

"You think so?"

"If he didn't punish you for practicing your shot with his pistol and used his wine bottles as targets when you were six, I think he would get over this." Amy grinned at the comforting comment. "Then he would hit you upside the head."

Amy chuckled. "Of Course. Can't forget that." Gibbs smiled. He took a swig from the flask he was holding in his hand.

"Need a drink?"

"Do I ever." Amy hungrily swiped the flask from his hand and swallowed down a far amount of rum. "Thanks." She wiped off some excess drips of rum off her face with the jacket's sleeve. "Do you always have that thing with you?"

"Ye never know when ye might need a drink." Amy laughed at the truth in his words. The two stood in silence for several minutes. She decided it would be best to live with the quietness and concentrate on steering the ship.

"I saw that chest you brought aboard." Amy knew exactly what he was talking about but she chose not to say anything. "Have ya opened it yet?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm just waiting for the right time I guess. I don't even know if it was his," Amy said referring to her father.

"Or are you afraid of what ye might find?" Her breath froze. Amy wondered how this man always seemed to know what she was thinking. Sadly, this time was no different.

"What makes you think that?"

"We 'ave a blacksmith on board who could get tha' lock off in the time it would take you to say 'by the powers'. If ye really wanted it off, you would've done it by now."

Amy knew she had to admit defeat and suck in her pride. "Yes, I am scared." She sighed. "I'm afraid that I'm going to find something that I don't want to see. I'm already worried enough about Jack, I don't think I could take any more bad news. I'm afraid that if I open that chest, I'm going to find out that the story is true, or maybe worse. If something else happened…I might just jump off the deep end."

"I don't think ye have to worry too much about yer father." The old sailor moved closer to Amy so he was standing next to her. "The father you remember is who your father really was. Don't let some lil' story distort your image of him. He was a good man and the best damn captain I've ever served under. Don't tell Jack I said that."

Amy smiled. "So you agree with me then? You don't think that story is true?"

"I never said that." Amy's mouth dropped slightly because of the offensive remark. "Let me explain first. Look at Jack. He's a pirate. Kills people, pillage and plunders ships and villages on a daily basis, and stealing is second nature to him. And you do it right beside him. Hell, even I do it. Yet he's still a good man inside. Though he chooses not to show it most of the time, you know it's there. I'm not saying the story about yer father is fact, but if it was true I wouldn't hold it against him. He never would've done something like that without a good reason. But if ye find it out to be true, you need to accept it. You still see your father from the view point of a naïve child. As you get older, you'll probably start to realize he hasn't the perfect man you remember him as. Charles might have done something horrible, but it was for a greater good."

Amy contemplated his word thoroughly. She never looked at her father in perspective before. She still viewed him the same way as she did when she was fourteen. It is time she rethought her opinion on him somewhat and try to look at him more realistically. Everett did say that her father left Henry at a port because he was planning to mutiny. He did that to Henry to protect his own safety and the safety of the other crewmembers. Maybe her father didn't sound so awful after all.

"How can you make everything so clear so easily?" Gibbs chuckled at Amy's question.

"When you've been around as long as me, ye have the time to think things over and make some sense of them."

"I suppose you're right though. Even since his death I've always thought of him as this perfect man who couldn't do anything wrong. And God knows that isn't true." Gibbs cheered to that with his flask. "It's about time I do some growing up."

"Aye. Good for you."

"I still don't believe that story though. I probably never will. But I will rethink things a little. Maybe some parts of that story were true. Definitely not all of it though."

"And I'm not going to make you believe it. That's up to ye. Just try and look at it from another standpoint."

"I will." Gibbs had another drink of his rum. In the bright moonlight, he noticed for the first time the bags under Amy's eyes. When he thinked about it more carefully, she had not gotten a decent night's sleep in a few days. He sighed and decided to take pity on the poor girl.

"Let me take over for ya. I can already tell ye're struggling to stay awake. Ye haven't had a good sleep in a while. Get some rest." Amy happily stepped to the side and let him take control of the helm.

"Thanks. I owe you one. Goodnight, Gibbs." Amy let out a large yawn and first realized how much she really needed rest. She didn't get more than a few feet away before Gibbs called her back.

"Before I forget, there's something the crew has wanted me to talk to ye about. Next time Jack and you decide to do something _privately_, if you know what I mean, can you make sure you lock the door? A good portion of the crew has already seen yer activities and wish not to be scarred anymore." Amy was lucky the darkness did not show the bright red colour on her face. She could not think of a single moment in her life where she was more embarrassed than this very second.

"Exactly how much of the crew are we talking about?" she asked in a very high pitched voice.

"Let's just say enough 'ave seen it where it's a popular discussion topic at dinner." Gibbs looked over to Amy for the first time and laughed inwardly. Her small body petrified stiff and her mouth was wide open.

"_Goodnight_, Amy." She didn't even mumble a quick goodbye before quickly running down the stairs to hide below deck in shame.


	23. Secrets Revealed

**Oh my...so it's been about, what, 2 months since I last updated? I know I said that I would try to update faster but I think we all know now that most of the time that does not happen. This chapter was very tricky to write and took a lot of determination. Once I sat down and forced myself to write, even if it was only a paragraph, the creative juices began to flow once more. And of course, I was lazy as nature intended me to be. But if it's any consolation, not posting this chapter was slowly eating away at me and made me feel guilty. I hope this chapter will fulfill your hopes and enjoy that twist at the end. This is the farthest I have ever written. I have never written beyond this point, so after this chapter it will be completely new territory to me. I have the rest of the plot planned out but there are a couple of kinks to be worked at. I shall post an update near the end of this month to let you know how things are going. Thank you all who have waited patiently for this and I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Thank you to My True Love for editing this.**

_**Chapter 23: Secrets Revealed**_

Jack decided he did not like pregnancy. He found it an irritating and abhorrent condition that affected those around the expecting person more than it affected the person that actually had the condition. The pirate noticed a very recognizable pattern with Elizabeth during the short time they had been trapped in the cell together. First she would sleep, then she would wake up and vomit, and then complain about how awful it was to be with child and that she had nothing decent to eat, before falling back to sleep. And then the whole cycle would repeat again: sleep, vomit, complain, and sleep some more. On top of all of that she became irritable very quickly so even the smallest thing Jack would do would set her off. He does not know how much more he can take of it. If he has to hear her high voice complain about how a man could never handle pregnancy one more time, he is going to tear his ears off.

"Poor whelp. Doesn't even know what's hit him," Jack said thinking of the surprise Will is going to receive the next time he sees his wife. Mrs. Turner's sleeping form laid serenely across from him on top of a blanket Jason brought down two days ago. Jack didn't know how much time he would have in silence so he was treasuring every second he had to himself.

At the top of the stairs, the door opened with a squeak and loud clunky footsteps came rushing down the wooden stairway. From the moment the door opened Jack knew it was Jason. He's the only crew member that ever dared to come down, save for a man that mopped the floor once. He glanced over to Elizabeth to make sure she was still asleep, before standing up. Now was the perfect time to have a one-on-one chat with Jason.

The man Jack was expecting soon appeared in front of the cell bars and ignored Jack's glare entirely. He looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form with curiosity then stared at Jack with a belligerent glare. "What did you do to her?" Jason inquired harshly.

"Why do ye think I did anything to her? She's sleeping. She did that all on her own. Pregnant women do that ya know."

"Maybe I should have the ship's physician take a look at her. Make sure she's healthy," Jason said worried.

"She's perfectly fine with me."

"A person with creditable medical knowledge should look after Bethy."

"And who's to say that I have none?"

"I highly doubt that you have any experience."

"I've cut off six fingers, five arms, and two legs without giving the patients any alcohol of any kind, pulled large shards of wood out of men's bodies while mid-battle, and sewed countless wounds. I think that would suffice to be considered as creditable medical experience."

"Still, you did not dedicate your life's work to medicine," Jason tried to rectify his former statement.

"I'd bet you that that man has no real-life experiences. He may have learned how to sew and care for a wound, but has he ever done it himself?" Jack inquired with a smirk.

"I heard a bloke say that when they captured his ship he said he had a diverse medical experience background."

"Well 'course he's gonna say that. What idiot would say he's had no experience to a bunch of pirates? Has anyone ever seen him perform any surgery?"

"Well…not that I know of but-" Jason started.

Jack wagged his finger at Jason. "Ah ha! So I could be right. Told ya so mate," he said with a triumphing smile.

"I guarantee you he is a fully able doctor. Who would bring a doctor with no medical experience on a ship?"

"'You have any evidence to prove me wrong?" Jason remained silent. "That's what I thought."

"Well at least he's not a pirate," Jason said softly but still filled with hatred.

"And you're one to say?" Jack snorted. "In case you haven't noticed mate, you're _on_ a pirate ship! You signed to join the crew which makes _you_ a pirate. We're the same. If either one of us was to talk down to the other, it would be I talking down to you ‚cause I'm a captain. I have me own ship! You on the other hand are just a recently hired navigator, picked up out of pure desperation. And you scowl when you call me pirate? Realize who and where you are before you even dare to insult me about my profession." Jason was shaken at Jack's uproar. He looked at the pirate sitting in the cell and could tell he did not feel guilty about anything he said. He did not mean for the line about the pirate to slip out, Jack just made the anger inside of him build up and the line accidentally slipped out. The old man looked at Elizabeth and reminded himself to focus on her in stead of Jack. He let out a long calming sigh and released whatever anger he had left in him on the cell door with his hand gripping it with all his might.

"I didn't want to get into a quarrel with you. All I want is to make sure Bethy and the baby are healthy."

"Well they are. Otherwise I would have demanded for medical attention by now."

"I'm still going to be keeping my eye on her though, just in case you might have missed something." Jason reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped object.

"Give this to her when she wakes up. It's the chocolate she asked for." He threw the chocolate to Jack between the cell bars. "If she's like my Rosalind, it'll do wonders for her."

"Rosalind, that's your wife I'd imagine," Jack stated while examining the sugary treat in his hand. "Where's she now? Waiting at home for her _pirate_ husband to return?" he said insensitively.

"She's dead," Jason quickly answered back. His cold glare left Jack feeling slightly guilty for mocking him. "She's been dead for over twenty years. And not a day goes by that I don't think about her." The pirate captain could tell by the elderly man's countenance that it was painful for him to talk about his wife. His eyes were heartbreaking and the angry look once on his face became soft and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry mate," Jack apologized quietly.

"You didn't know." The tension in the room was so thick Jack swore he could see it. Both men were in an awkward situation and neither of them wanted to do anything to appease the pressure. Fortunately Jack was born with the Gift of Gab and easily broke the quietness.

"One wonders why an old man such as yerself would be on a pirate ship. You'd think that you'd rather be sitting at a tavern somewhere, drinking rum like there's no tomorrow and treating yourself to some good pleasurable company."

"You'd think that wouldn't you? But no, I still have some adventure left in these old bones o' mine." He slapped his knee to show an example.

"Why this ship?" Jack asked.

"I'm good at navigation. They needed a navigator. I was in the neighbourhood. Just pure luck." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And what about before the fateful day ye joined this crew?"

"Worked on a merchant ship for a good number of years."

"What made you change to pirate?"

"Wanted something new." Jack looked at Jason sceptically. His answers seemed to be quick and honest, but he felt like the aged man wasn't telling him everything. There was more to the story than meets the eye. He was on the verge of uncovering the mystery he's been trying to solve. He could feel it. All he needed to do was push Jason over the edge.

"Understandable. Become a pirate to add some excitement. You can earn a pretty penny too. Finding treasure, sacking ports, attacking merchant ships…ransoming hostages." Jack said trying to act nonchalantly.

"What?" Jason replied, taken back by Jack's last addition to the list.

"Ya know…finding someone of great importance, keeping them hostage until you get a hefty ransom. A governor's daughter, for example." Jack slowly stood up and swaggered over to Jason.

"What are you implying, Sparrow?" he questioned, insulted by his statement.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm implying," Jack said with each word sounding more ruthless than the last. "You can't get your ransom if you have a dead girl. She would be useless then."

"I would never do such a cruel thing to her!" Jason replied shocked.

"C'mon matey. We're both pirates here. I know the way yer mind works. Ye happen to have a damsel onboard who has a wealthy father that would do anything to make sure she comes back safely. It's a pirate's dream! Why else would ye obeying her every whim?" Jack said with a grin.

A burst of anger exploded inside Jason. He grabbed a bar on either side of him, to prevent himself from hurting Jack. "Do not be so quick as to assume you know how my mind works Sparrow. I would _never_ use Bethy's status for my personal gain!"

"Then you're acting under orders from that bastard Wickham."

"_No_," Jason denied as he tried to contain himself.

"Answer me question then. Why are you acting so kind?" Jack inquired, narrowing his eyes at him.

"A favor for an old friend."

"What friend?" A loud voice from above called for Jason's assistance. The older man in the brig released his strong grip on the cell bars and stepped away from Jack.

"We are not finished Sparrow," He threatened as he ran up the stairs to his caller.

"We are definitely not," Jack spoke to himself and took a bite of Elizabeth's chocolate.

* * *

Will Turner steered his ship, the _Raging Swan_ into port as best he could. He was having a difficult time maneuvering correctly into port, not only because he only had one other man helping him, but he was also steering directly into the sunset, which made it extremely tricky to see where he was going. The only direction Will had were shouts from Johnny, telling to move port or starboard. Johnny and Will's teamwork eventually got the ship safely into the docks without a scratch and secured with it the utmost discretion. Mr. Turner thanked his helper for his assistance and accompanied him below deck. 

The two men entered the captain's cabin which had become the gathering ground for the rest of the three passengers on the ship. Sarah was laying comfortably on the bed, waiting for her husband to come back down (Will offered the Dorns to use the main cabin to reside during the voyage and they gladly accepted said offer) while Gibbs and Amy were sitting at a small table, chatting about general topics until Will and Johnny walked in, and all talking ceased.

"Finally! Now we can get down to business," Amy said enthusiastically. Sarah sat up when her husband joined them on their borrowed bed and she rested a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Have any of you thought of a plan?" William asked the three, who previously occupied the room.

"Those two," Sarah pointed to Gibbs and Amy," have been rambling on about ridiculous plans that are never going to work ever since we stepped foot on this ship."

"Not all of them have been ridiculous," Amy defended herself. "That one about the chickens wasn't so farfetched."

"Training a flock of chickens to peck Henry to death I think counts as farfetched."

Amy crossed her arms and sunk down in her chair in disappointment. "I think it could have worked…" she mumbled.

"Maybe in your world, but in the real world chickens can't be taught to obey orders like that,"

"So, I'm taking this as a no," Will said.

"You're right," Sarah said, giving Amy a glare.

"Great," Will said sarcastically. "We're going to have to start from scratch then I guess."

"That you are correct," Amy agreed.

Will let out a heavy sigh and scratched his head. "Well…what do we know about Wickham?"

"He has Jack," Gibbs stated.

"And your wife," Sarah referred to Elizabeth.

"Anything else?" Will asked.

"He has lied about my father and deserves to spend the rest of his days at the bottom of Davy

Jones' locker," Amy said bluntly. When everyone in the room looked at her, she shrugged in response.

Johnny decided quickly to move to another subject. "He has a ship with a large crew."

"Alright. Does anyone know what this ship looks like?" Will inquired of the group.

Gibbs was the first one to speak up. "Well it looks like-" he searched for the correct words to finish the sentence. When he did not find them, he decided to restart the sentence. "You see it's very-" once again his brain could not complete his statement. "Well…no."

"It sounds like we have our first mission. Before we can move further with any plans, we need to identify the place to attack."

"But how are we going to find him?" Sarah pointed out.

"There's a pub not too far from here called the _Mermaid's Tale_. I've heard sailors come from miles around to drink there," Amy suggested.

"That's not the only reason they come," Gibbs quietly added with a knowing smile.

Amy continued. "He's bound to be there one night. We could wait for him to leave and follow him to his ship."

"And what are we going to do while he's there? Just sit there and wait?" Gibbs asked with a raised brow.

"Well…yes. What do you think Will?" Amy asked for his opinion.

He shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. Who will go though?"

"I'll go with ye Will," Gibbs volunteered.

"As will I," Amy followed Gibbs' offer.

"Amy, what if he notices you? He'll surely take you, and then we'll be worse off than we are now," Sarah warned.

"I have to go. I'm the only one here who knows what Henry looks like," Amy looked at Will and Gibbs. "You two could follow half the men out of that tavern and still not find the right man. How will you two know who Henry is if neither one of you is able to identify him?"

"Fine, you can come," Will agreed. "But you'll have to wear Jack's coat and hat to hide your face and body."

"Fair enough." Amy replied with a content smile.

" When do we leave then?" Gibbs inquired.

"It's twilight now so we will have to set off within the next hour." Will replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go stalk that old bastard," Amy said excitedly.

* * *

The _Mermaid's Tale_ was as lively as ever. Mugs of rum seemed to appear by magic from the crafty barmaids who replaced the drinks undetected. Sailors in the plenty engulfed the never ending alcohol, as they scoped out pleasurable company for the night. The men were drunk and blissful and the women were more than happy to find some business for the night. The customers were so engrossed in their own affairs that no one noticed three men enter from the door. Two were fairly young and one their senior. The elder man led the two young men to a table in the back of the tavern, partially isolated from the other tables. 

A buxom barmaid came up to the old man, also known as Gibbs, and asked for his order.

"Three rums," he said. She took three mugs out of the arms of a nearby barmaid and served them to the men.

"Thank you," said one of the younger men named Will Turner. The barmaid walked off without acknowledging him.

"This place is very…colourful," said the third man, who was really a woman called Amy, in the most positive tone she could manage.

"It does live up to its reputation," Will commented.

"This place brings back old memories. Jack ever tell you this is where we first met?" Gibbs asked Amy.

"Really? He's never mentioned it before."

"Not surprised. It's not a story he would like to spread around." Gibbs stated as he took a gulp of his rum.

"Why? What happened?" Amy asked curiously.

"'Probably best that he tell ya. It's not me place."

Before she could interrogate Gibbs further, the man the three came to spy on walked into the building. "Look! There he is!" Amy pointed to the main entrance of the tavern. A well-dressed man with peppered black hair and piercing green eyes entered. He had a serious look on his face and looked out of place in the rowdy tavern. A younger woman by the name of Anamaria decorated his left arm and stayed close to him. The sight of Henry and Ana together sent chills up Amy's spine and she sank lower in her chair to prevent from being seen.

"So that's him. Looks like he has a stick up his ass ta me," said Gibbs said mockingly.

Will looked over to the lady sitting next to him and sensed her discomfort. "Don't worry, we won't let him see you," he whispered words of assurance in her ear. She smiled at his words of comfort and sat back up again. Henry and Ana sat down with the rest of the crew on the opposite side of the tavern, completely oblivious to the people watching them.

"Now all we have to do is wait," the eldest man said. And wait is what they did. For the next few hours, the trio sat and watched Henry's crew drink countless mugs of rum and a few disappeared upstairs with a lady friend. Later into the night, Gibbs admitted that he was growing far too tired to stay watch so Will and Amy dismissed him to go back to the _Raging Swan_. The two tried their best to stay awake but it was Will who was first to drift off. Amy took pity on the man and let him sleep in his chair. She was far too alert to even think about sleep. Even though Henry had not looked in their direction the entire night, the fact that he was in the same building as her was unnerving.

Amy finished her mug of rum. She looked around to find an available barmaid when she noticed that Henry was getting out of his seat. Ana soon followed him and they began to walk towards the exit.

"Will!" she cried softly. Amy shook his shoulder to wake him up and his eyes jerked open. "Henry's leaving." She pointed to Henry and Ana, making their way through the crowd to the door. Will gathered himself and threw some coins on the table to pay for the drinks. Carefully they wound their way through the sea of sailors and made it to the door.

Amy peered outside and saw Henry walking down the dirt road, which she assumed led to the docks. They waited for their targets to move out of hearing range to pursue after them. Will and Amy ran behind the corner of a building and continued watching him. They ducked and hid their way the entire journey to Henry's ship. Finally, they reached their destination. Amy and Will crouched behind a pile of creates near Henry's ship and observed Henry and Ana walk up the gangplank and disappear out of their sight.

Amy soaked in every detail of the ship she could. It was a medium sized ship, about the same as the Pearl, and called _Poseidon's Saber_. She took note of its location, surroundings, and anything else she thought might be helpful later on. Amy looked around the docks and noticed that Will and she were the only ones in the area. Without a second thought, she stood up and began walking towards Henry's ship.

Luckily Will grabbed her before she got too far and pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get Jack and Elizabeth!"

"But we don't have a plan," Will pointed out.

"It's called improvisation, William, and Jack does it all the time." Amy tried to move forward but Will grabbed her coat and pulled her back again.

"What are we going to attack with? There's only two of us and we have no weapons. And we don't know how many people are on that ship."

"That's why we're going to make it up as we go along. Now I'll go first and you'll cover for me." Amy tried to persist further but this time Will stood in her way and held her arms tightly so she could not escape.

"Amy, this is neither the time nor the place to rescue Jack and Elizabeth. We're both exhausted and partially drunk. There is no way we could successfully rescue them in this state. Wait until we have a plan and more people with us!"

"But his ship is right there! No one is watching. We will only have to punch a few people at the most!"

"You don't know that. Listen I know how much you want to go get Jack. Believe me I'm holding myself back from getting Elizabeth-"

"I like that feeling. That feeling is good. Go with that feeling, Will" Amy tried to persuade him.

"But I know the probability of us succeeding is very slight. Please, just wait until we're better prepared. He will be here when we come back." Amy looked at Will, then looked at Henry's ship. She wanted to shove Will to the side, but she wasn't physically strong enough. She knew Will was completely serious about this and his opinion was not going to waver.

"Fine. We'll come back in a couple of days."

"Excellent choice. Now, let's go back to the ship to rest up." Amy agreed and they turned in unison to walk back to the ship. Amy thought she was smarter than Will and turned around quickly to run to Henry's ship, but Will was one step ahead of her and grabbed her arm swiftly, fully expecting her attempt to escape. "Don't even think about it." Amy sighed and decided to give it up completely and followed Will back to his ship.

* * *

"Jacket." 

"Kitten."

"Lady."

"Man."

"Elizabeth, this game is really pointless," Jack complained. Elizabeth became fed up with being bored and came up with this simple game instead. The game was to follow the alphabet and say the first word that comes to mind that began with the first letter, and the other person would say a word that began with the next letter and so on. Jack was forced against his will to play the childish game and felt like his brain was slowly rotting with every answer he gave.

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Well…no. But do we really have to resort to a game that can amuse a toddler?" Jack replied frowning.

"I just want you to stop talking about Jason. I'm tired of hearing about it. Jason is not going to hurt us."

"And how do you know that Lizzie? You can't read his mind."

"What makes you think that you can do any better?" Elizabeth sighed at his stubbornness. "I can't explain it, but I just know he's not up to anything. It's a feeling. Call it 'woman's intuition.' "

"I've learned over the years that said 'woman's intuition' is generally wrong."

"But you said 'generally', didn't you?" she said with a knowing smile. "Perhaps this is one of the times that it is right."

Jack rolled his eyes. "How 'bout we get back to the game? I'll go- _nuance_."

Elizabeth inwardly laughed at his obvious insult towards her and kept her grin. She knew this was as close as Jack would get to defeat. She decided to let him have his way.

"Opium."

"Prissy."

"Queer."

"Rum."

"Jack, you always say rum," Elizabeth complained.

"The rule of the game is to say the first word that comes to mind, and rum is the word that comes to mind."

"Can't you think of another word?" Elizabeth snapped.

"No," he said childishly.

"Fine then, I'll say a different word. _Rude_."

"Sex," Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's mouth dropped.

"Just following the rules of the game, Lizzie." Elizabeth huffed at his immature answer. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the damp ship wall.

"At least I'm not obsessed with a harmless old man," she murmured.

"Oh, that's really mature Lizzie."

"I'm only following your example Jack. You started it."

"Didn't," he retorted quietly.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did times infinity," Elizabeth said quickly so Jack could not answer back. Jack was clearly mad at the fact Elizabeth thought of that trick before him, and stuck his tongue out at her in reply. Lizzie smirked in triumph and adjusted herself more comfortably in her spot on the moist floor.

"Well, I still think I'm right about Jason," Jack said not willing to let Elizabeth win the battle going on between them."

"Oh my goodness Jack, just drop it already!" Elizabeth said frustrated.

"No. It's the only thing I can think about that keeps me sane."

"Well you thinking about it makes me _in_sane."

"Not my problem. You don't have to listen to me, ya know." Elizabeth moaned and rested her head against the wall.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Because you refuse to see how genius my thoughts really are." Lizzie couldn't take any more of Jack stubbornness and hid her face in her hands so she would not have to look at his smug face any longer.

When Jack saw Elizabeth bury her face in her hands, he took this action as defeat and congratulated himself for winning. Thinking about Jason was not the only thing that kept his mind busy, aggravating Elizabeth was also one of his favorite things to do. Jack rejoiced in his victory in silence.

"You know…what if he's not after either of us," Elizabeth thought aloud.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What happened to 'let's not talk about Jason and his evil nonexistent plots'?"

"Well, I never completely disagreed with you. I thought that it was strange that he acted so nicely. I was just jaded with you talking about it. But all your ramblings have got me thinking about him."

"Ah, so Mrs. Turner is a hypocrite."

"Yes, I suppose so," she admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I knew that if I did you would never stop pestering me about it" Elizabeth confessed.

"I already do that."

"I know. My plan didn't work the way I hoped it would."

"So out with it then. What's yer theory?"

"Well, I figured that if he wanted me, he would have either separated me from you, in case he tried to do something and he would not have to deal with you, or stop giving us food until I agree to his terms, so I'm almost certain that I'm safe."

Jack nodded. "Alright, a valid thought."

"But then I thought that the purpose of this whole mission is to find Amy. Both of us have close relations with Amy and we're already being used as bargaining tools by Henry; but Jason has been treating us with care and keeping us comfortable. Like he is keeping us alive now and then we're going to have to repay the favor later."

"So keeping us healthy is his bargaining chip."

"Yes."

"And what does he want?"

"I think he wants Amy," Elizabeth said with a worried expression on her face.

Jack stayed silent for a moment before continuing to speak. "What does he want with her?"

"I don't know. That's as far as my theory got."

"Hmm…" Jack thoughtfully stroked his beard as he pondered about Elizabeth's idea. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice but it never really settled in his mind. Since Elizabeth brought up the idea, Jack could now take a deeper look into it. As much as he hated to admit it, it did all fit. Jason would make sure Jack and Elizabeth stay healthy and form an alliance with them. When the time is right, he would then ask for his favor, because of the trust between the three of them, or threaten to cut off their food supply. Even though Jack did not care for him, as long as Jason had Elizabeth on his side he could probably get the favor he wanted. Unfortunately, they had no evidence to support their idea.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jack stated.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ask him of course."

"You've already tried that. He's not going to answer."

"I'm not going as him directly. I'm going to ask him _in_directly."

"He's going to catch on, you know." By a stroke of luck, Jason's loud footsteps began to ascend down the stairs.

"He will if you keep speaking loudly," Jack replied softly.

"Don't do this Jack!" she warned. The pirate ignored her when Jason came into view. Jason nervously glanced at Jack then smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hello Bethy. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking." Elizabeth shot Jack a look because Jason was acting gentlemanly.

"Did you get the chocolate?"

"Yes I did, although a large bite was missing from it." Elizabeth looked at Jack again. "But you were right, the chocolate did help my stomach."

"Glad to be of help" Jason replied with a smile.

"You know who else likes chocolate?" Jack interrupted. "Amy." Jason shifted his weight uncomfortably at the sound of her name and Jack took note of that.

"And why should I be interested in this little tid-bit?" Jason asked nonchalantly.

"No reason. Just felt like pointing it out. After all, I _am_ her fiancé. I should know these things."

"Fiancé?" the old man repeated shockingly.

"Ye seem sorta flabbergasted. Ya didn't know that?"

Jason was at a loss for words. "I, well…um…no, I didn't. No one in the crew has mentioned it. I just didn't know how close yer were to Amy is all," he tried to cover up his shock.

"Oh. Well she's doing all fine and dandy, in case ye would like to know." Jason gave an empty smile and gripped the cell bars tightly. He was becoming tense.

"Has…has she mentioned anything about her father?" Jason hesitated to ask. Jack's head perked up at the question. This question was far too specific to be casual conversation. He was finally getting somewhere.

"As a matter of fact she has. What's it to you?"

"What did she say?" Jason pleaded, ignoring his question. Jack gave him a quizzical look but continued on.

"She said she regrets that she didn't go on his final voyage and misses him very much."

"She didn't say she hated him?" the elderly man asked hopefully.

"No. She has never spoke a single insult about her father." A comforting smile took over his face. He let go of the bars and took a step back.

"Good to hear. Oh my. Bethy, I forgot your food. I'll go and bring it down"he quickly made an excuse to leave. Jason began to walk away but Jack called him back.

"You knew her father," Jack stated. Jason turned around to face him.

"Excuse me?"

Jack stood up and leaned on the cell bars. "I'm not a simpleton. Why else would you ask all those questions? You knew him."

Jason sighed and thought carefully about his words. "Yes, I did know him. A long time ago."

"That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Part of the reason."

"You want to get to Amy, don't you?" Elizabeth could not let Jack harass Jason any longer and stood up next to Jack.

"Jack, this is getting ridiculous. Leave this poor man alone! Jason, I apologize for his behaviour," she said.

"I'm not going to stop, Lizzie. You tell me what you want from Amy," Jack demanded.

"I want nothing from Amy." Jason started to get defensive. "I'm here to make sure she's safe."

"Why?"

"As a favor to her father."

"What connection did you have with him?" Jack interrogated him.

"A…a…a sailor on his old crew." Jason hesitated a little too much. His voiced was higher pitched from being under pressure from Jack and the words came out too uncertainly for them to be the truth.

"That was a lie," Jack said harshly.

"No it wasn't," he spoke too quickly.

"Who are you?"

"An old sailor It's the truth!" Jason replied desperate.

"Tell me who you really are!" Jack ordered.

"An old sailor!" Jason tried to save himself.

Jack was riled up in his fit of rage and grabbed Elizabeth by the neck and threatened to choke her. "Sorry about this Lizzie," he whispered in her ear. She yelped and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No! Don't hurt Bethy! I'll tell you if you let her go! Just don't harm her!" he pleaded.

"Tell me who you are first and I'll let her go." Elizabeth yelled at Jack to let her go but he held on to her with all his strength. She looked at Jason and begged him to tell Jack what he wanted to know. Jason looked at Jack then at Elizabeth. He couldn't let this continue any longer.

"I'm Amy's father!"


End file.
